Buffy Virtual Season 8
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: Die Scooby Gang zieht nach Cleveland um ein neues Leben anzufangen und sich um den dortigen Höllenschlund zu kümmern. Doch schon bald holt das Erste sie ein und ein neuer Kampf entflammt, während Buffy einen neuen Feind hat den sie nicht besiegen kann...
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: DarkPhoenixRising**  
**E-Mail Adresse: ****scullyonet-online.de  
****Titel:** 8x01 - A new Beginning  
**Altersfreigabe: **16  
**Teil: **1  
**Spoiler: **Season 1-7  
**Inhalt: **Buffy lässt Sunnydale hinter sich. Doch was wird sie in der Zukunft erwarten und wie wird sie reagieren, wenn sie auf ihren neuen Gegner trifft, der ihre schlimmsten Albträume wahr werden lässt?  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Die Scoobies  
**Disclaimer: **Alles Joss's, nichts gehört mir.  
**Kommentar: **Das hier ist meine Vorstellung der 8. Staffel von Buffy, Ich hoffe der Auftakt gefällt euch. Bitte schreibt Feedback!!! J Ihr könnt auch gerne Vorschläge mit einbringen, die ich, wenn sie passen, mit einbringen werde. Ich wollte auch eigentlich so einen Rückblick am Anfang machen, wie Pro7 es immer getan hat, aber die Zeit ist zu knapp. Kommt im nächsten Teil!!! ;)

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Stille lag über Cleveland und nur wenige Lichter brannten noch in Häusern und Appartements. Vereinzelt sah man einzelne Personen oder kleine Gruppen durch die Straßen laufen. Nachtschwärmer, die nicht auf dem Weg nach Hause waren, gingen zu dieser Stunde entweder in eine entlegene Bar oder in die zentral gelegene Diskothek The Fryer, der allbekannte und beliebteste Treffpunkt der Stadt.

Doch die Stille konnte nicht alle Bewohner trügen. 4 einzelne Personen schlichen durch entlegene Gassen und suchten beinahe jeden verdeckten Winkel systematisch ab. Ihre Wege führte jede der 4 geradewegs zum Friedhof, welcher nicht weit abgelegen von der Diskothek lag. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die kleine Gruppe komplett war.

„Und? Habt ihr es gefunden?", fragte ein in einem kuttenähnlichen Gewand gehüllter Mann und trat auf die kleine Gruppe hinzu.

Doch die anderen schüttelten mit den Köpfen.

„Ihr Narren!", schrie der Mann.

Einer der 4 fiel kniend auf den Boden und verbeugte sich. „Bitte, Sire, wir haben die gesamte Stadt durchkämmt, wie befohlen. Aber es ist nicht hier!"

Der Mann trat auf ihn zu und half ihm beim Aufstehen. „Es tut mir leid…", säuselte er.

„Sire ist so gnädig, so gnädig…", winselte der andere, welcher sich immer noch im Griff seines Gegenübers befand, welcher sich plötzlich festigte.

„…aber ich sagte, dass ich keine Fehler erlaube!", zischte der Mann und brach mit einer einfachen Bewegung dem anderen das Genick.

Voller Ehrfurcht sahen die drei übriggebliebenen Gestalten hoch und warteten auf ihren Tod,…doch der blieb aus.

„Wagt es nicht ohne den Gegenstand zurück zu kommen,…andernfalls,…habt ihr ja gesehen, was euch blüht!"

Die 3 verbeugten sich und hasteten davon.

Der Mann in dem Gewand begab sich zu einem Hügel, von dem aus man einen kleinen Überblick auf einige Teile der Stadt hatte. „Ich werde dich finden,….koste es was es wolle…", zischte er abermals und die Kapuze, welche sein Gesicht zuvor noch verhüllte, rutschte ein Stück nach oben und gab den Blick auf ein diabolisches Grinsen frei. „…und dann wirst du sterben,…Jägerin!"

Etwas weiter entfernt näherten sich vier Schatten einem Haus am Lake Erie. Der Vorderste stieg die brüchigen Stufen zur Veranda hoch und blieb, in der Tasche wühlend, vor der maroden Tür stehen.

„Ähm,…", sagte ein anderer. „Bist du sicher, dass wir _hier_ richtig sind?!"

Der Vorderste drehte sich um und hielt triumphierend einen kleinen Gegenstand in der Hand. „Es muss dieses Haus hier sein,…steht jedenfalls auf dem Zettel…" Dumpfe Geräusche ertönten, als er versuchte den Schlüssel in das vorgesehene Schloss zu stecken. „Gib mir mal die Taschenlampe!"

„Leer", ertönte es von weiter hinten.

„Feuerzeug?"

„Dito"

„Streichholz?"

„Nass…"

Der Vorderste seufzte und widmete sich wieder dem nicht sichtbaren Schloss. „Moment,...ich glaube ich hab's!"

Ein Knirschen und Knacken war zu hören, als der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde. Die Hand des Vordersten umfasste den Türknauf und drückte leicht dagegen. „Ähm,…Moment!", entschuldigte er sich und erhielt als Antwort nur ein Seufzen der anderen. Er verstärkte den Druck, doch noch immer weigerte die Tür sich dem nachzugeben. Er seufzte. „Halt mal!", sagte er und gab dem Schatten neben sich einen Rucksack in die Hand. „Okay,…1…2…", zählte er und konzentrierte seine Kräfte. „…3!" Mit aller Kraft schmiss er sich gegen die Tür, welche mit lauten Krachen aus den Angeln riss, zu Boden fiel und leicht zerbarst. „…ups,…sorry, Leute!" Der Schatten erhob sich, schüttelte den Staub ab und tastete sich in der Dunkelheit vor, in der Hoffnung eine Wand zu finden.

Die andern Drei kamen zögert hinein, stellten ihre Sachen auf den Boden und warteten.

Endlich fand die Hand des Ersten den erhofften Gegenstand. „Leute, passt auf, ich mach Licht an!" Ein Klicken war zu hören und langsam flackernd wurde es heller. Jeder der Vier stand mit offenem Mund und ungläubig drein blickenden Augen still auf der Stelle. Sie konnten nicht fassen, was sie sahen.

„Oh,…mein…Gott!", sagte der Erste beim Anblick der, mit Spinneweben und etlichem anderen vollgestaubten Zeugs, heruntergekommenen Wohnung.

Einer der hintersten trat einen Schritt vor. „Tja…willkommen im neuen zu Hause, Buffy…"

**A new Beginning**

…_eine Woche später…_

Am frühen Morgen war Dawn als Erste aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen und blockierte das Badezimmer. Willow, die gar nicht erst nach guckte, wer sich in dem Raum befand, lief lächelnd vorbei und sagte: „Dawnie, beeil dich!"

„Jaha!", ertönte es von drinnen und das Wasser wurde ausgemacht.

Willow war derweil unten angekommen und bereitete das Frühstück vor, während Xander gähnend aus seinem Zimmer kam, seine Hand in den Rücken legte und stöhnte. „Die Matratze bringt mich noch mal um." Er lief Richtung Bad weiter, hatte gerade seine Hand auf die Klinke gelegt, als die Tür aufging und Dawn mit einem „Guten Morgen" auf den Lippen herauskam. „Hey, dass nenne ich Timing!", grinste Xander und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Dawn flitzte die Treppen runter, schmiss ihre Schultasche am Ende der Treppe auf den Boden und betrat die Küche. „Morgen!"

Willow, die gerade dabei war Pfannekuchen auf einen Teller zu schieben, drehte sich um. „Morgen!", lächelte sie. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Dawn setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und nahm den Teller entgegen, den die Hexe ihr hinhielt. „Danke! Ich hab besser geschlafen als die letzte Nacht."

„Na, dass ist doch schon mal was. Und? Aufgeregt? Ist schließlich dein erster Schultag an der neuen Highschool."

Das Mädchen schüttelte kauend den Kopf. „Director Wood ist ja da. Also kenne ich schon mal einen."

Willow sah auf die Uhr. „Xander sollte sich beeilen. Sonst kommt ihr beide zu spät…" Sie stellte die übrigen Teller auf den Tisch.

„Xander ist schon da! Das war wieder Timing!", ertönte es von der Tür und der Besagte trat ein. „Morgen Mädels!"

„Timing, huh?", griente Dawn. „Ich wette du hast die ganze Zeit an der Tür gestanden und gewartet, bis wir dich erwähnen."

„Okay, erwischt!", gab sich Xander geschlagen und begann seine Pfannkuchen zu essen.

Willow schon derweil ihren Teller beiseite. „Ist Buffy schon auf?", fragte sie an ihren Freund gewandt.

„Hab sie nicht gesehen."

„Ich schau gleich mal nach ihr. Hey, ihr müsst los!"

„Hm?", machte Xander.

„Dein Termin, wegen dem künstlichen Auge", erinnerte die Hexe ihn.

„Den hätte ich glatt vergessen! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, Will! Los, Dawn, wir müssen!"

„Viel Spaß, Dawnie! Bis nachher, Xander!", rief sie ihnen hinterher, bevor sie sich nach oben begab und zaghaft an Buffy's Tür klopfte. Nachdem sie keine Antwort erhielt, trat sie ein. „Buffy?" Sie warf einen kurzen Blick ins Zimmer, doch dieses war leer. Die Stirn runzelnd verließ Willow den Raum wieder, nur um draußen mit Buffy zusammen zustoßen. „Hey, da bist du ja! Ich…ich hatte dich schon gesucht."

„Morgen!", grüßte diese, grinste nur und hielt eine eingepackte Rolle hoch.

Willow verstand, lächelte ebenfalls und folgte Buffy in ein anderes Zimmer.

„So, Dawnie. Da wären wir!" Xander parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand und beugte sich zur Beifahrerseite hinüber um die neue Schule zu betrachten. „Also, lern fleißig, ruf an falls es Ärger gibt und…"

Dawn seufzte und schnallte sich ab. „Ja, ja, ich weiß! Pass schön auf, halt Ausschau nach Dämonen, mach keinen Ärger am ersten Tag und so weiter. Du hörst dich schon an wie Buffy!"

Xander lächelte zufrieden. „So sollte es sein!"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und stieg aus.

„Also dann!", sagte Xander zum Abschied und sah ihr nach. „Bis nachher!"

Dawn hörte wie Xander davon fuhr und atmete hörbar aus. Allmählich machte sich Nervosität in ihr breit. Sie sah nach oben und begutachtete ihre neue Schule, an deren dunkelrot verklinkerten Wänden in großen Buchstaben „Lincoln-West" prangte. Tief atmete sie ein, lockerte ihre Schultern und ließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen. „Also dann,…auf in den Kampf!" Unsicher setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und schritt auf den großen Torbogen zu, der vor ihr lag. Ihre Augen registrierten jeden der Schüler, die ihr entgegen kamen oder an ihr vorbei rannten. Kaum war sie durch den Bogen hindurch und auf dem Weg zum Haupteingang, ertönte eine ihr sehrvertraute Stimme.

„Hey! Hört gefälligst auf gegen den Colaautomaten zu treten!", fluchte Direktor Wood und schlug somit zwei Jungs in die Flucht. Er wandte sich zum Gehen ab, als er sie sah. „Hey, Dawn!"

Dawn blieb stehen und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die vertraute Stimme gekommen war. „Oh, hallo!"

Wood kam auf das Mädchen zu. „Und? Aufgeregt am ersten Tag?"

„Och,…nicht wirklich."

„Das kommt noch!", lächelte Wood und sah noch mal prüfend zum Automaten rüber. „Habt ihr euch schon eingelebt?"

Dawn folgte seinem Blick und sah ihn fragend an. „Ähm,…na ja, geht so. Wir müssen noch hier und da ein paar Zimmer renovieren. Ein paar Räume sahen wirklich schlimm aus. Und Sie?"

Wood steckte die Hände in die Taschen und sah übers Gelände, als er ihr antwortete. „Na ja, wie man's nimmt. Ist nicht so leicht, alle Gegenstände neu auftreiben zu müssen."

Dawn nickte. „Das stimmt…"

„Hey,…", sagte er plötzlich und sah auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen. Weißt du wo du hin musst?"

Sie wackelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Die Schule ist viel größer als die Sunnydale High…"

Wood legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und wies sie somit an mit ihm zu kommen. „Was hast du jetzt?"

„Geschichte."

Er nickte. „Ich zeig's dir."

Gemeinsam betraten sie die große Vorhalle der Schule und Dawn war es nur möglich die Augen auf zu reißen. „Wow!", sagte sie und musste sich einmal im Kreis drehen um auch alles genau mit zu bekommen. Von der Vorhalle aus, führten farbig gekennzeichnete Gänge in alle Richtungen, in denen mehr oder minder ein paar Schüler noch waren. Wood führte Dawn zu einem blau unterlegten Gang.

„Du gehst diesen Gang runter, bis du zu einer Kreuzung kommst. Dann nach links und schließlich…in den…3 Raum auf der rechten Seite."

Dawn wurde stutzig und sah ihn fragend an. Seine Denkpausen ließen sie zweifeln. „Sind Sie sicher?"

Wood überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Ich glaube ja." Er sah ihn das zweifelnde Gesicht des Mädchens. „Okay, ich hatte nur zwei Tage Zeit mir den Plan der neuen Schule an zu gucken, aber…", er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los. Viel Spaß, Dawn!" Und damit wandte er sich ab.

Dawn sah mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue in den Gang, dann wandte sie sich wieder zu dem, sich entfernenden Wood um. „Was hat heute bloß jeder mit ‚Viel Spaß'?!"

Er hob kurz eine Hand hoch und schien ihr zu zuwinken. Sie seufzte und trottete davon.

Später am Tag kehrte Xander nach Hause zurück. „Hey, bin wieder da!", rief er laut ins Haus hinein und wurde stutzig, als er keine Antwort erhielt. „Leute? Hey, so schrecklich sehe ich nicht aus, dass ihr euch verkriechen müsst…denke ich jedenfalls…" Nachdem er eine Blick ins Wohnzimmer, welches direkt neben der Küche lag, geworfen hatte, stieg er die Treppe am Eingang hoch und warf einen prüfenden Blich in Willows und Buffys Zimmer. Als er auch hier niemanden finden konnte, überkam ihn ein schrecklicher Gedanke. „Oh,…bitte nicht!", sagte Xander zu sich selbst und rannte förmlich zu seinem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, bewahrheitete sich seine Vermutung.

„Oh, hi Xander!", grinste Buffy und auch Willow drehte sich zur Tür mit einem Lächeln um.

Xander stand der Mund offen und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. „Das könnt ihr mir nicht antun! Wie konntet ihr mich nur so hintergehen und diese paar Stunden meiner unfreiwilligen Unaufmerksamkeit missbrauchen?", fragte er geschockt, als er sah, was seine zwei Freunde in seiner Abwesenheit getan hatten.

„Warum? Ist doch schön!" Buffy stand auf und blickte sich grinsend in Xanders heiligen vier Wänden um.

„Schön?", fragte er aufgebracht und betrat immer noch sichtlich geschockt sein Zimmer. „Das nennt ihr ‚schön'??" Er sah sich die Tapete an, die nun an seinen Wänden klebte.

„Findest du nicht?", fragte Willow. „Also mir gefällt's…dir auch, Buffy?"

Die Jägerin legte den Pinsel beiseite und stemmte nickend die Hände in die Hüften. „Mir auch! Es hat so etwas…"

„…abscheuliches, abschreckendes, grässliches…", zählte Xander auf und drehte sich nochmals um die eigenen Achse. „Mir ist schlecht!"

„…dann hör auf dich zu drehen!", sagte Buffy darauf. „Nein, was ich sagen wollte war,…es hat so etwas…beruhigendes…"

Willow nickte. „Entspannend!"

Ihre Freundin drehte sich zustimmend zu ihr um. „Genau!"

„Ich fass es nicht!", brabbelte Xander immer noch ungläubig.

„Hey, Leute! Hier steckt ihr!", kam es plötzlich von der Tür her und Dawn betrat das Zimmer. „Hey, Xander Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so auf Clowntapeten stehst!" Sie besah sich die weiße Tapete auf der zig kleine Clowns in verschiedenen Positionen gedruckt waren und grinste. „Aber war das nicht Andrews Tapete?"

„Hey, wir haben dich gar nicht kommen gehört!", grüßte Buffy ihre Schwester um schnell auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken, da Xander sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu ihr umdrehte. „Wie war es in der Schule?"

Dawn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das übliche. Ein paar coole Leute, andere wiederum sind als abschreckendes Beispiel für strebsame Schüler zu nehmen,…die Lehrer sind eigentlich ganz cool…ach ja! Schöne Grüße von Direktor Wood. Lass dir niemals von ihm einen Weg erklären!"

„Warum?", fragte ihre Schwester stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich wusste nicht wo ich hin musste und er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, als er mir den Weg erklärt hat. Und wo kam ich aus? Am Toilettenpapierdepot der Schule!"

„Oh,…", machte Buffy nur. „Haben sie wenigstens das neue mit den kleinen Bä…" Sie hielt inne, als sie den Blick ihrer Freunde bemerkte. „Vergiss es!"

„Was gibt es zu essen?", fragte Dawn schließlich.

Willow kam auf sie zu. „Ich koche eben etwas, okay?"

„Gut, ich helfe dir!"

Somit verließen beide den Raum und ließen Buffy und Xander zurück.

„Hey, bist du sehr sauer?", fragte die Jägerin ihren besten Freund vorsichtig.

Xander atmete hörbar aus. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ihr DAS hier getan habt!" Er nahm eine eingepackte Tapetenrolle aus der Ecke und zeigte auf den großen weißen Aufkleber, der darauf zierte. „Siehst du?", fragte er und sein Zeigefinger deutete darauf.

„X-A-N-D-E-R!"

„Ach komm, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht…", antwortete Buffy. Als sie Xanders Blick sah, fügte sie schnell ein: „Aber man kann zum Glück drüberpinseln…" hinzu.

„Ist okay. Mal schauen was ich hiermit anfange." Er setzte sich auf den Boden und begutachtete immer noch seine Wände.

Buffy setzte sich hinzu. „Und? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Hintergangen!"

„Nein, dass meine ich nicht…"

„Was dann?", fragte er und sah sie fragend an. „Achso…den Termin meintest du. Naja…ist ungewohnt…"

„Du gewöhnst dich schon noch dran", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sieht es sehr schlimm aus?", fragte Xander nach einer Weile.

Buffy sah sich sein normales und sein künstliches Auge prüfend an. „Nein. Es sieht sogar sehr gut aus. Wenn ich es nicht wüsste, dann würde es mir nicht auffallen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!", nickte sie. „Frag Willow oder Dawn, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

Xander lächelte. „Ich glaub dir schon!"

Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bevor Xander wieder anfing zu reden. „Ich war übrigens bei der Versicherung und habe mich erkundigt."

„Und? Erhalten wir jetzt einen Schadensersatz in Millionenhöhe und können uns ins reichste Viertel der Welt absetzen?", fragte Buffy.

„Nein, nein! Ich hab's denen so vorgetragen, wie Giles meinte. Die haben mir dann so einen Wisch zum Ausfüllen gegeben."

„Gab's dabei Probleme?", wollte sie wissen, als sie Xanders Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Naja,…", begann er und rieb sich die Hände. „Was soll ich bei Ursache eintragen? Haus wurde vom Höllenschlund in die Erde gerissen und befindet sich jetzt in einem metertiefem Krater an einem Ort, der mal Sunnydale hieß…"

„Oh,…", machte die Jägerin, als ihr die Situation bewusst wurde. „Naja,…die können doch eigentlich selber hinfahren, wenn sie es nicht glauben wollen…"

„Essen!", ertönte Willows Stimme von unten und unterbrach das Gespräch. Beide standen auf und gingen langsam nach unten.

„Jedenfalls können die uns nicht andichten, dass wir eine Atombombe oder ähnliches auf Sunnydale abgeschmissen hätten um die Versicherung zu betrügen…", fügte Buffy noch hinzu, nachdem sie die Küche betreten hatten.

Der Raum war nur vom schwachen Licht weniger Kerzen beleuchtet, die überall und in allen nur denkbaren Variationen im Raum verteilt waren. Hier und da taten sich Löcher auf, oder kleine Hügel verzierten den Boden, während in einer einzelnen Ecke eine Art kleiner Behausung eingerichtet war. Ein Sessel aus dunkelrotem Leder, sowie ein schwarzer Holztisch und ein gleichfarbiges Himmelbett sammelten sich dort, während in ersterem eine Person saß, welche nachdenklich auf die Wand starrte, seinen Besuchern den Rücken zu gewandt.

Drei in anthrazitfarbenen Kutten gehüllte Männer, deren Gesichter unter großen Kapuzen verdeckt waren näherten sich zögernd dem Sessel. Ihre Augen schienen einander zu suchen, die Köpfe richteten sich immer wieder in die Richtung eines der Kameraden. Angekommen sahen sie sich wieder an, hoffend, dass jeweils der andere vortrat und begann. Schließlich entschied sich der Rechte zu diesem gewagten Schritt.

Langsam trat er einen Schritt nach vorne und sank in einer Verbeugung auf sein rechtes Knie. „Sire,…", begann er und wartete auf die Reaktion des im Sessel sitzenden. Als diese Ausblieb, setzte er vor. „Sire, wir haben die komplette Gegend noch einmal durch sucht, wie Ihr es gewünscht habt." Er hielt wieder inne. Da er noch immer keinen Laut vernahm, drehte er sich unwillkürlich zu seinen Kameraden um, die ebenfalls die Köpfe zu einander gewandt hatten und nur mit den Schultern zucken konnten. Wieder blickte er zum Sessel empor. „Es…es scheint nicht hier zu sein…, oder…jemand anders ist uns zu vorgekommen…"

Ruckartig schnellte der Sessel nach hinten, als der Angesprochene aufstand. Die Fäuste geballt. Durch die unerwartete Reaktion seines Meisters überrascht, prallte das Möbelstück dem Knieenden entgegen und riss dieses unter Ächzen zu Boden. Als der Diener sich aufrappelte, sah er nur, wie seine Kameraden ängstlich zurück wichen. Schluckend drehte er seinen Kopf und blickte nur auf zwei schwarze Schuhe, die von einer gleichfarbigen Kutte umhüllt waren. Sein Blick wanderte noch höher, in das Gesicht seines Meisters, der die Kapuze abgelegt hatte. Eiskalte Augen trafen ihn und ließen ihn zurückweichen.

„Sire, wir haben alles versucht, jeden Kontakt genutzt…", flehte er, wissend was ihnen nun blühte.

Ohne die leiseste Reaktion zu zeigen, schritt der Angesprochene langsam auf ihn zu, ignorierte seine anderen Diener, die weiterhin zurückwichen, ohne die Szene aus den Augen zu lassen, welche sich vor ihnen abspielte.

Der Dritte lag noch immer auf dem Boden, an das Sofa gelehnt, welches umgekippt hinter ihm lag und ihm somit den Weg blockierte. „Wir haben wirklich alles versucht…", sagte dieser noch einmal, hoffend, dass diese Worte zu deinem Herrn durchdrangen.

Doch dieser blieb lediglich vor ihm stehen und beugte sich zu ihm runter. „So, habt ihr das?", fragte er mit einer emotionslosen Stimme.

„J..ja…", stotterte der vor ihm Liegende.

Sein Meister nickte, packte ihm am Ärmel und zog ihn mit einer einfachen Bewegung hoch. Er ordnete die Kutte seines Dieners, ohne auch nur einmal seinen Blick abzuwenden. Das Kerzenlicht drang kaum in die kleine Ecke vor und erhellte nur wenige Züge seines restlichen Gesichtes, ohne jemals das Ganze zu zeigen. Der Diener schluckte abermals, als der Kopf seines Meisters, welchen er noch nie zuvor komplett gesehen hatte, näher kam.

„Aber ich hatte euch gezeigt, was passiert, wenn ihr ohne den Gegenstand zurück kommt…", sagte er ruhig, ohne sich um den schweratmenden und verängstigten Mann vor ihm zu scheren.

„Bitte, Sire…wir haben es wirklich versucht…", flehte dieser und verfluchte sich selbst dafür den ersten Schritt getan zu haben.

Sein Meister nickte. „Ich weiß, deshalb werde ich auch gnädig sein und dich am Leben lassen…" Er stellte sich wieder gerade hin, noch immer den Blick auf sein Gegenüber richtend.

„Danke, Sire,…vielen Dank!", sagte dieser erleichtert und verbeugte sich ein paar Mal.

Die andern zwei kamen wieder etwas näher heran, in der Hoffnung, dass die gerade verkündete Gnade auch für die gelten möge.

„Ich habe einen anderen Auftrag für euch…", verkündete ihr Herr und drehte sich zur Wand um, die Hände hinterm Rücken verschränkt.

Seine Diener verbeugten sich und warteten auf seine Befehle.

„Ich habe gehört, dass unsere Stadt Zuwachs bekommen hat…", begann dieser. „Ich will wissen wer, wo und wie viele es sind…"

„Alles was Ihr wünscht, Sire…" Seine Diener verbeugten sich abermals und machten sich zum Gehen auf.

„Moment!"

Sie hielten inne und verharrten wie versteinerte Figuren auf der Stelle.

Der Meister wandte sich ihnen wieder zu und trat wieder vor den Rechten, welcher automatisch den Atem anhielt und das warnende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ignorierte.

Die Hand seines Herrn wanderte zu seiner Kapuze und schob diese nach hinten, während die andere den zitternden Körper fest hielt und an jeder Bewegung hinderte. Abermals schwer atmend sah der Diener in das eiskalte Gesicht über ihm und nach die Hand war, die sich seinem gefährlich näherte.

„Du hast da etwas…", zischte sein Meister und dessen Finger bohrte sich unter den widerhallenden Schmerzesschreien des Dieners in dessen Auge…

Willow schreckte schweratmend aus einem Traum hoch und sah sich sofort verwirrt um. Erst als sie wahrnahm wo sie sich befand, beruhigte sie sich allmählich wieder. Sie fasste sich an ihre Stirn, welche mit kaltem Angstschweiß bedeckt war und entschied sich nach ein paar Minuten, aufzustehen, um in der Küche etwas zu trinken.

Leise öffnete sie ihre Tür und trat auf den Flur hinaus, bedacht niemanden aufzuwecken. Nachdem sie die Treppe hinuntergestiegen war, bemerkte Willow, dass bereits Licht in der Küche brannte. Neugierig betrat sie diese und lächelte, als sie erkannte, wer ebenfalls nicht schlafen konnte. „Hey!", grüße Willow und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl.

„Hey", grüßten Xander und Buffy gleichzeitig zurück.

„Könnt ihr auch nicht schlafen?"

Xander schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, liegt bestimmt am Vollmond,…oder an der _Matratze_", er machte Entenfüßchenzeichen mit den Händen nach, „…auf der ich schlafen muss. Wird Zeit, dass wir endlich alles fertig eingeräumt bekommen…"

Willow nickte, stand auf, holte sich ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich wieder hin. „Was ist mit dir, Buffy?"

Buffy schrak hoch. „Hm? Was?"

Willow tauschte einen Blick mit Xander aus. „Warum schleichst du die Nacht unten herum?", fragte sie erneut.

„Ach…ich bin noch nicht an die neue Umgebung gewöhnt…"

„Aha…", machte die Hexe darauf nur und schaute immer noch besorgt drein. Sie wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte, aber wollte auch nicht nachfragen. Einerseits hatte Buffy Recht, denn auch sie hatte sich noch nicht an das neue Haus, welches die Scoobies durch Glück und Recht billig, nach ihrer Ankunft erhalten hatten, gewöhnt. Es war nicht so, dass sie Sunnydale direkt vermisste,…aber alles war noch so neu und ungewohnt…

„Ich ähm….geh wieder hoch…", sagte Buffy plötzlich und verließ die Küche.

Willow, die ihr hinter her gesehen hatte, wandte sich nun an Xander. „Was ist los mit ihr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin auch nur runtergekommen, weil ich Buffy gehört habe. Sie hat die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesagt. Nur dagesessen und gestarrt…richtig unheimlich…"

„Naja,…vie…vielleicht kommt sie noch nicht mit der ganzen Sache hier klar…Ich meine…es ist ja noch nicht so lange her…"

Xander nickte. „Möglich…"

„Aber andererseits hat sich Buffy nie von einem Kampf so mitnehmen lassen…"

Die beiden Freunde tauschten Blicke aus und seufzten.

„Vielleicht braucht sie Zeit", sagte Xander und stellte sein Glas, welches er die ganze Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hatte, wieder hin. „Ich leg mich dann auch wieder hin."

„Warte, ich komme mit!", antwortete Willow und nahm ihr Glas mit nach oben.

Das Kerzenlicht war mittlerweile weniger geworden und es wurden noch mehr Schatten als zuvor an die steinernen Wände geworfen. Immer noch in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllt, war der „Sire" damit beschäftigt dunkelrotes Blut von seiner Hand zu wischen. Innerlich konnte er über die Leichtgläubigkeit seiner Diener nur lächeln. Er fragte sich, wie dumm diese nur sein konnten zu glauben, dass er sie ohne jede Strafe wegschicken würde… Ein, für Außenstehende nicht wahr zunehmendes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er das rotverfärbte Tuch beiseite schmiss.

„Du liebst deinen Job, nicht wahr?", ertönte es aus einer dunklen Ecke hinter ihm.

Der „Sire" drehte sich um. „Was für Geschöpfe hast du nur ausgesucht? Sie sind nicht nur dumm, sondern auch nutzlos…"

„Das würde ich nicht sagen…du wirst dich über ihre Neuigkeiten freuen…Dein großer Auftritt steht bevor!", ertönte wieder nur eine Stimme.

Der „Sire" trat einen Schritt vor, die Arme verschränkt und zynisch lächelnd. „Das hast du bereits in L.A. gesagt, ebenso in Texas und New York…"

Ein Lachen war zu hören. „Diesmal sind wir richtig. Wer hätte den gedacht, dass sie wirklich so dumm sind und von einer Katastrophe in die nächste rennen…"

„Narren soweit das Auge reicht…"

„Du hast die Macht dazu alle aus dem Weg zu räumen, die dir in die Quere kommen. Selbst die Jägerin wird nicht in der Lage sein dich zu stoppen."

Er lächelte. „Was macht dich da so sicher? Ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, dass…"

„Wird mein kleiner Sendling etwa ungläubig?", unterbrach die Stimme ihn mahnend.

„Natürlich nicht!", antwortete er kühl und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Sie ist mächtig."

„Ja, dass mag wohl sein…", kam die kaum hörbare Antwort. „Aber sie wird nichts gegen dich ausrichten können. Nicht nur,…weil sie im Moment anderweitig beschäftigt ist."

Der Sendling wurde stutzig. „Was meinst du?"

„Sie verfällt der Vergangenheit und verschließt sich vor der Zukunft…", antwortete ihm die Stimme noch, bevor ihn das Gefühl verließ nicht mehr alleine im Raum zu sein. Die Stirn runzelnd lehnte er sich ganz zurück und wartete auf die Nachricht seiner Diener.

Buffy saß derweil im Dunkeln in ihrem Zimmer, hatte das Fenster geöffnet und schaute auf den See, welcher aus der Ferne zu sehen war. Ihre Gedanken drifteten davon und sie starrte förmlich ins Dunkel hinaus ohne ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Plötzlich schaute Buffy auf ihre linke Hand und begann zu lächeln. Gedankenverloren streckte sie diese nach etwas unsichtbaren aus und zog ihre Finger zusammen, geradeso, als hätte ihre Hand dieses Etwas gefunden und wollten es fest halten. Buffy schloss ihre Augen und lächelte sanft weiter… Sie verharrte so für eine Weile, bis sich schließlich ihre Hand senkte, ihre, etwas feuchten Augen aber wieder in die Ferne starrten, dem sich ankündigenden Morgen entgegen…

Weißer Nebel lichtete sich, färbte alles orange-gelb…

Ein Donnern und Grollen war zu hören und Felsen fielen von der Decke…

Wie aus dem Nichts schossen große gelbe Strahlen hervor, die Felsen nur noch mehr dazu bewegend zu zerbrechen und jede Flucht unmöglich zu machen…

Plötzlich kam ein Licht näher von dem die Strahlen aus zu gehen schienen und stellte das orange-gelb wieder her, zu dem sich die Farbe schwarz gesellte, ein unscharfes Bild erzeugend…

„…", sprach das Etwas, die Stimme konnte allerdings nicht hindurch dringen…

Nach und nach, nur sehr langsam, verschwand die Unschärfe und die Stimme begann lauter zu werden, ebenso verständlicher…

„…hilf…"

Noch immer fiel Geröll von allen nur erdenklichen Stellen und Strahlen suchten weiterhin ihre Wege, ausgehend von dem immer sichtbarer werdenden Körper…

Mittlerweile hatte sich der komplette Nebel gelichtet und gab einen Mann in schwarzen Mantel frei, der fortlaufend die gleichen Worte wiederholte, dessen Gesicht trotz allem noch immer von Unschärfe befallen war. Fortwährend redend drehte er sich um und scharfe, stahlblaue Augen blickten flehend drein…

Langsam breiteten sich schwarze Flecken in seinem Gesicht aus und brannten zuerst seine Haut, anschließend seine Muskeln weg. Die blauen Augen färbten sich schwarz, während sich der Rest des Gesichtes in ein glühendes, schwarzes Skelett verwandelte, die übrigen Muskeln schnell verbrennend…

Trotzdem zeichnete der Kiefer scheinbar noch immer dieselben Worte, selbst dann noch, als der Raum endgültig in sich zusammenfiel.

„Hilf mir…", verlangte der Totenschädel noch, bevor er zu Staub zerfiel und unter dem Geröll begraben wurde…

„Spike…", Buffy schreckte hoch, ihre Augen groß und starr vor Angst. Sie atmete heftig und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie ihren Blick lösen und sich im Zimmer umsehen konnte, sicher gehend, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum war…

Ihre Hand fuhr durch ihr Gesicht, die wirren Haarsträhnen zur Seite schiebend. Buffy sah auf ihren kleinen Wecker und erschrak. „Halb 12…?!", stellte sie geschockte fest und schob die Bettdecke beiseite. Noch immer nicht Herr über ihre Gedanken, stand sie nur langsam auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, in dem die erst einmal eine kalte Dusche nahm. Hoffend so diese schrecklichen Bilder wieder los zu werden…

Halbwegs von dem Traum erholt, stieg Buffy aus der Dusche, trat zum Waschbecken rüber und sah emotionslos in den Spiegel. Ihr Blick glitt wieder zu ihrer linken Hand hinab und ihre Erinnerungen an die letzten Momente in Sunnydale keimten wieder auf.

Buffy seufzte und besah sich noch einmal kurz im Spiegel, sicher gehend, dass niemand etwas merken würde, bevor sie aus dem Badezimmer ging, um sich in ihrem Zimmer umzuziehen.

„Na, was meinst du?", fragte Xander mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust und verschränkte die Arme.

Willow sah skeptisch drein und besah sich das Meisterwerk, wie er es zu nennen pflegte, ihres Freundes. „Bist du sicher, dass…"

Xander hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon klar, du magst es nicht!", sagte er beleidigt.

„N…nein, nein…das habe ich so nicht gemeint, ich meine nur, dass…", antwortete Willow schnell um die Sache zu beschwichtigen, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nein, ich versteh schon!", gab er zurück.

Willow sah ihren Freund mit großen Augen an und runzelte die Stirn. „I…ich wollte nur fragen, o…ob du dir sicher bist, dass das da dazu passt…", erklärte ihm Willow und zeigte auf eine Ecke seines Kunstwerkes.

Xander drehte sich blitzschnell um und begutachtete seinen angeblichen Fehler. „Was…? Wo..?" Dann sah er es und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Oh Gott,…"

Willow grinste und sah zu, wie Xander sich hektisch abmühte die rosa Farbe von der mahagonifarbenen Tür weg zu bekommen. Sie musste anfangen zu lachen. „Xander, lass gut sein, darum können wir uns später noch kümmern!"

Er drehte sich enttäuscht um. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, wie das da drauf gekommen ist."

Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Die Tür ist wirklich wunderschön, Xander. Die hast du sehr gut hinbekommen und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Buffy sie lieben wird!"

„Meinst du?" Er sah ihr hoffnungsvoll in die Augen.

„Bestimmt!", antwortete sie. „Komm, lass uns endlich die letzten Sachen einräumen."

Zusammen betraten sie das Wohnzimmer, in dem bereits einige Möbel, sowie ein paar Kisten standen.

Xander half Willow dabei eine der Kisten von einer anderen herunter zu heben. „Wir können Giles echt dankbar sein, das er uns geholfen hat dieses Haus hier zubekommen."

Sie stellten die Kiste auf dem Boden ab und Willow machte sich daran diese zu öffnen.

„Das stimmt. Wir können von Glück reden, dass er so viele Kontakte hat." Sie holte ein paar Bücher raus, die zu Giles Eigentum zählten und die er ihnen solange überlassen hatte. Xander nahm ihr diese aus der Hand und stellte sie ins Bücherregal.

„Wir sähen ganz schön alt aus", murmelte er und stellte den nächsten Batzen Bücher zu den anderen.

Beide richteten ihren Blick zur Tür, als sie Schritt hörten und lächelten Buffy fröhlich an.

„Da ist sie ja", griente Xander.

Buffy lehnte sich am Türrahmen an, verschränkte die Arme und sah sich um.

„Wir wollten dich nicht wecken. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ihr seid ganz schön weit", wich Buffy aus und sah ihre Freunde an. „Ich…helfe euch sofort." Sie zeigte hinter sich. „Gehe nur eben etwas essen." Damit war sie verschwunden.

Willow drehte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf und sah Xander an, der ebenfalls skeptisch drein blickte.

Er nickte. „Ich weiß was du denkst. Lass mich mal machen!" Xander zwinkerte seiner Freundin zu und schob spielerisch die Ärmel hoch. „Ich werde das Kind schon schaukeln."

Buffy war gerade dabei dem Müsli auf ihrem Löffeln zu sehen, wie dieser zurück in die Schüssel glitt, den Kopf dabei auf ihre rechte Hand gestützt. Sie seufzte und rutschte auf dem kleinen Hocker am Küchentresen hin und her.

„Hey!", grüßte Xander sie, stützte seine Arme auf dem Tresen ab und sah zu, wie die nächsten Schüppe Müsli zurück in die Schüssel glitt. „Was ist los, Buffy?", fragte er besorgt.

„Was?", schreckte sie hoch und ließ den Löffel dabei fallen. „Oh,…äh, die Nacht", sagte sie schnell und sah Xanders fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen. „…die Nacht war…nicht so…ich konnte nicht schlafen…", ergänzte Buffy schnell und hoffte, er würde keine weiteren Fragen stellen.

Xander machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte Buffy Chinesisch gesprochen. Schließlich reagierte er, legte seinen Kopf kurz schief, zuckte mit den Schultern und hob kurz seine Hände etwas, nur um sie dann wieder auf den Tresen fallen zu lassen und sie abermals zusammen zu falten. „Ich verstehe…", antwortete er. „was ich eigentlich wollte,...vorausgesetzt du bist nicht zu müde,…obwohl du bist es bestimmt…" Xander sah sie fragend an, doch Buffy erwiderte seinen Blick mit dem gleichen Ausdruck und wartete darauf, dass er endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte. „Okay,…oder auch nicht bist…"

„Xander,…was willst du fragen?", fragte Buffy schließlich und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Xander grinste nun ebenfalls. „Wir wollen heute Abend mal nachschauen, ob The Fryer mit dem Bronze mithalten kann."

Buffy nickte. „Okay. Dann lasst uns die Nacht unsicher machen. Ist ja eh Samstag morgen…"

Er lächelte zufrieden und war froh, dass sie zugestimmt hatte. „Okay…" Xander erhob sich. „Ich gehe dann mal wieder Willow helfen."

Buffy nickte. „Mach das, ich komme auch gleich."

Es war bereits später Abend, als die drei Diener des Sendlings wieder zurückkamen, mit mehr oder weniger guten Nachrichten für ihren Sire. Es kam immer darauf an, wie er gelaunt war,…und das war meistens schlecht, oder besser gesagt, immer schlecht.

Nacheinander betraten sie den dunklen Raum, in der ihr Sire zu leben pflegte. Sie hatten Mühe ihn in dem schwach beleuchteten Raum zu erkennen, doch konnten ihn nach einer Weile in der dunkelsten Ecke ausmachen, lässig am unbenutzten Kamin lehnend und sie fest im Blick habend.

Sofort verbeugte sie sich vor ihm und sahen auf.

„Sire,…wir sind der Sache nachgegangen, wie ihr wünschtet…", sprach der Erste und seine Kumpanen nickten.

Abermals blieb die Reaktion aus und so setzte der Zweite fort. „Sie ist in einem Haus nahe am See gezogen, Sire."

Der Angesprochene blickte kurz auf und wusste sofort, was nun folgen würde.

Seine Diener sahen sich kurz an, bis der Dritte fortfuhr. „Allerdings ist sie nicht allein."

Der Sendling trat hervor, wurde kurz von dem Schatten verschlungen und tauchte wenig später wieder im schwachen Licht auf. „Das spielt keine Rolle…", zischte er und blieb vor ihnen stehen. „Wo genau ist sie?"

„Cool, dass ich mitkommen darf!" Dawn machte einen kleinen Freudensprung und musste sich sichtlich zusammenreißen, dass sie nicht anfing zu jubeln. Besonders, da ihre Schwester das erste Mal nichts dagegen hatte, dass sie sich richtig stylte und etwas aufreizende Klamotten trug. „Also, erst tanzen, dann trinken wir etwas, checken die Umgebung und dann…", sprudelte sie los, wurde aber prompt von Buffy unterbrochen.

„Dawn!", mahnte diese. „Bleib ruhig!"

„Oh,…schon klar!" Sie atmete kurz tief ein.

„und du trinkst nur nicht alkoholische Getränke!", setzte ihre Schwester nach.

„Jaha! Ich weiß!", gab Dawn genervt zurück.

Xander grinste. „Hey, sie freut sich halt. Lass ihr doch den Spaß, Buff!"

Buffy hob lächelnd die Hände. „Hab nichts gesagt!"

Dawns Lächeln wuchs, wenn überhaupt noch möglich und sie fiel Xander um den Hals. „Du bist super!"

Er grinste. „Weiß ich doch."

Willow stupste ihn von der Seite an. „Unser Held!"

„Aber!", hob Buffy mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Trotzdem keinen Alkohol!"

Dawn hob als Gegenleistung ihre Hand. „Ich schwöre."

Jeweils beim anderen eingehakt, liefen sie die breite Gasse rauf, bis sie aus der Ferne ein grün leuchtendes Neonschild sahen, dass mit den zwei Worten ‚The Fryer' den Weg etwas erhellte.

„Viel zu prunkvoll", kommentierte Xander und winkte ab. „Kann ja nur schlechter werden."

„Jetzt warte doch mal ab!" Willow schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf.

„Okay, okay,…hab nichts gesagt." Er lief weiter auf den Eingang zu. „Wetten wir, die haben goldene Sitze?"

„Xander!", sagten die drei Frauen gespielt genervt im Chor und zogen seinen Namen in die Länge.

„Bin schon ruhig!"

Kaum waren sie einige Schritte weitergelaufen und standen vor dem Türsteher, fügte er hinzu: „Und silberfarbene Toilettentüren!"

Die vier Freunde wussten nichts von der Gefahr, die sich bei ihnen zu Hause anbahnte. Während sie sich in der fremden Disco umsagen, schlichen viele dunkle Gestalten um ihr Heim, angeführt vom Sendling, der seine schwarze Kutte wieder komplett angezogen hatte, so dass sein Gesicht vollkommend von der großen Kapuze bedeckt wurde. Er hob die Hand und überall verteilt blieben Gestalten, ebenfalls in Kutten gehüllt, stehen und warteten auf seinen Befehl.

„Sucht sie! Tötet alle bis auf die Jägerin. Die gehört mir!", zischte er bedrohlich und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, stürmten seine Diener das Haus. Die Tür fiel krachend zu Boden, Fenster zersplitterten und es war deutlich von draußen zu hören, dass jedes, noch so unscheinbare Möbelstück umgeschmissen und zerstört wurde.

Leise lachend sah der Sendling dem Treiben zu und lehnte sich an einen Baum an, sich ausmahlend, was er alles mit der Jägerin machen könnte, bevor er ihr erlauben würde, langsam und qualvoll zu sterben…

In einer Ecke sitzend sahen Willow und Buffy der tanzenden Dawn zu und warteten gleichzeitig auf Xander, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Willow bewegte ihren Fuß im Takt der Musik und besah sich noch immer die Räumlichkeit, Jedes mal, wenn sie schaute, entdeckte sie etwas Neues und musste darüber wiederum staunen, während ihre Augen bereits weiter wanderten. Ihr gefiel die Disco und sie war sich schnell mit den anderen einig geworden, dass das Bronze im Vergleich zum Fryer genauso da stand, wie eine Boutique gegenüber einem Kaufhaus.

Sie lächelte Buffy an, die sich mit einem ernsten Gesicht ab und zu über die Menge sah. Doch kaum hatte sie kurz zu ihrer besten Freundein rübergesehen, lächelte sie kurz zurück, nur um dann wieder ernst in die Menge zu starren.

Gerade als Willow sie fragen wollte, was denn nur los sei, kam Xander mit vier Gläsern auf einem Tablett an den Tisch zurück gestolpert.

„Seht ihr!" Ich hatte fast Recht!", sagte er stolz und deutete auf das silberfarbene Tablett. „Wo ist Dawn?"

Buffy zeigte auf die Tanzfläche, auf der ihre Schwester noch immer ausgelassen tanzte. Xander sah kurz rüber und setzte sich dann wieder an den runden Tisch neben Willow.

„Also,…", begann er. „So schlecht ist es hier nicht. Was meint ihr?"

Willow trank einen Schluck ihres Cola-Bier-Mix Getränks und nickte. „Mir gefallen diese Sitznischen. Jede ist auf einer anderen Höhe und man ist ungestört."

„was meinst du, Buff?"

„Ja,…ganz nett", erwiderte Buffy emotionslos, was Xander nur wieder dazu brachte Willow einen fragenden Blick zu zuwerfen.

Plötzlich erhob sie sich. „Ich gehe mal gucken, was es hier noch so gibt." Damit war sie verschwunden.

„Meinst du es ist der Stress?" Xander hatte sich zu Willow rübergebeugt und beide sahen ihrer Freundin hinterher.

„Ich…ich denke nicht", erwiderte sie ihm.

„Ich mache mir allmählich Sorgen, Will…"

Willow sah ihn unsicher an. „D…das brauchst du nicht. Sie…muss sich wohl erst richtig eingewöhnen, dann ist sie wieder die Alte…, hoffe ich."

„Hey, Leute!" Dawn war von beiden unbemerkt zurück an den Tisch gekommen. „was guckt ihr denn so? Ist was passiert?", fragte sie besorgt. „Wo ist Buffy?"

Willow versuchte sie beruhigend anzulächeln. „Nein,…es ist alles in Ordnung. Buffy schaut sich nur etwas um."

Dawn sah abwechselnd in die Gesichter der beiden, bis sie sich mit einem „Okay" hinsetzte und ihre Cola trank.

Buffy lief währenddessen durch die Menge und schaute sich um. Sie versuchte sich jede Tür und jede ungewöhnliche Person einzuprägen. Schließlich musste sie für jeden Notfall gewappnet sein.

In Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie bereits am anderen Ende der Halle angekommen wat. Als sie es registrierte, drehte sie sich um und besah sich den Raum und die tanzende Menge von dieser Seite. Buffy verschränkte die Arme und seufzte.

„Hey, Süße!", ertönte eine Stimm hinter ihr. „Suchst du jemanden?"

„Nein, ich…", sagte Buffy und wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme zu kommen schien. Als sie denjenigen erblickte, von dem die Stimme kam, blieb sie wie versteinert stehen, unfähig ihren Satz zu beenden, oder gar zu einer Reaktion.

Leicht schwankend und deutlich betrunken, kam ein jüngerer Mann auf sie zu und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Du suchst bestimmt mich! Da bin ich!", lallte er und blickte ihr, soweit dies noch möglich war, tief in die Augen.

Buffy starrte den Mann vor ihr nur weiterhin an, ohne mitzubekommen, was dieser überhaupt zu ihr sagte.

„Hey, Süße…? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!", fragte ihr Gegenüber und hielt sich an ihr fest, als er schwankte. Schließlich kippte er nach vorne und hing mit seinem Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Der Ärmel seines dunklen Mantels streifte dabei aus Versehen ihren nackten Arm und jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Buffy riss die Augen unter schnellem Atmen auf, war sich durch den wässrigen Schleier, der ihre Augen benebelte, sich noch immer nicht der Situation klar. Alles was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte, war das Bild des Mannes, der sie noch immer als Stütze benutze. Wie unter tiefer Trance stand sie nur da, ohne sich zu rühren…

Buffy bemerkte auch nicht, als zwei der Türsteher auf sie zukamen.

„Ma'am, können wir helfen?", fragte der größere Rechte. Nachdem er keine Reaktion auf seine Frage erhielt, nickte er seinem Kollegen kurz zu und dieser griff sich den betrunkenen Mann, ihn mit Mühe und unter dessen lauten Protest nach draußen zerrend.

Der Verbliebene sah immer noch skeptisch auf de junge Frau vor ihm. „Hey, ist alles okay?", fragte er wieder und rüttelte Buffy leicht an der Schulter. Diese schreckte hoch und sah dem Mann vor ihr irritiert an. „Was?"

„Ob alles okay ist?"

Sie sah noch immer abwesend zu Boden und kräuselte ihre Stirn. „Äh,…ja", gab sie nur leise zurück und wandte sich ab.

Kopfschüttelnd starrte der Türsteher ihr hinterher. „Diese Jugend heute. Pah…!" Er drehte zum Gehen um. „Alles unhöfliche Junkies heutzutage!"

Willow, Xander und Dawn lachten herzlich und waren in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, als Buffy auf ihren Tisch zuhastete, wortlos ihre Jacke schnappte und verschwand.

„Buffy!", rief ihr Willow hinterher und sprang auf.

Xander blickte ihr ebenfalls hinterher. „Was war denn das?!"

Die drei Freunde sahen sich nur kurz an, bevor sie sich ebenfalls ihre Jacken schnappten und der Jägerin hinterher hechteten.

„Wie konntet ihr euch so vertun?" Klirrend flog eine antike Vase gegen die Wand und zerschellte in tausend Stücke.

„Sire, es tut uns leid! Und wurde gesagt, es wäre dieses Haus…"

Mit einem gezielten Tritt wurde der zuvor kniende Diener an die nächste Wand befördert.

„Habt ihr es auch zuvor überprüft?", tobte der Sendling weiter und packte den anderen am Kragen.

„N…nein, Sire!", stotterte dieser und hob abwehrend die Hände. Auch er flog kurz darauf in die andere Ecke des Raumes und fiel ächzend zu Boden.

„Ihr Narren!", schrie der Sire und fegte den Tisch vor ihm mit einer einfachen Bewegung frei.

„Denk daran,…du brauchst sie noch…", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts, als er gerade dabei war, dass schnell gezogene Messer in seiner Hand auf seinen Diener zu schnellen zulassen.

Der Sendling hob seinen dritten, winselnden Diener hoch und drückte diesen gegen die Wand, während er das Messer gezielt an dessen Kehle drückte. „Wagt es ja nicht ohne den genauen Aufenthaltsort, der vorher von euch genauestens überprüft wurde, zurück zu kehren!", zischte er bedrohlich und mit tiefer Stimme. „Andernfalls, seit ihr alle drei des Todes…" Schnell zog er seine Hand weg und ließ seinen Diener achtlos zu Boden fallen.

„Ja, Sire!", sagte dieser, verbeugte sich und verschwand mit den andern beiden in der Dunkelheit.

Der Sendling hatte gerade den nächsten Gegenstand gegen die Wand gepfeffert, als wieder die Stimme erklang.

„Du bist zu schnell in Rage zu versetzen… Werde ruhiger!"

Wütend drehte er sich um. „Durch ihre Blödheit, wird bald ganz Cleveland auf uns aufmerksam!"

„Das werden sie so oder so noch. Also ist es egal!", gab die Stimme gleichgültig zurück. „Du bekommst schon noch, was du willst. Hab Geduld!"

„Buffy?", vorsichtig klopfte Willow and die Tür ihrer Freundin. Sie wollte hier und jetzt erfahren, was mit ihr los war und ob ihre Sorgen berechtigt waren. Zu Hause angekommen, hatte die drei Freunde entschieden, dass es am besten wäre, wenn Willow mit ihre reden würde und somit hatte sie zugestimmt und war die Treppen hoch gelaufen. Leise öffnete sie die Türe ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Buffy saß auf ihrem Bett und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Willow wurde es etwas unbehaglich. Zuerst hielt sie inne, entschied sich schließlich doch die Tür zu schließen und sich neben ihre Freundin zu setzen. „Hey!", sagte sie und setzte ein schwaches Lächeln auf.

Buffy sah kurz zu ihr rüber. „Hi!", antwortete sie knapp. Ein Lächeln blieb jedoch aus.

Willow sah nervös von einer Ecke zur anderen und überlegte, wie sie beginnen sollte. „Buffy,…" Sie sah kurz nach draußen. „Was ist los mit dir? Was ist vorhin passiert, dass du weggelaufen bist?"

Die Angesprochene sah zu Boden und faltete die Hände zusammen. „Nichts."

„Aber…, aber du benimmst dich so…" Willow suchte das richtige Wort. „Ungewöhnlich…und das nicht erst seit heute…"

Die Jägerin sah der Hexe direkt in die Augen. „Ist das etwas Neues?"

Willow runzelte die Stirn. „Nein,…äh ja!"

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ab. „Mit mir ist nichts."

Die Hexe sah zu Boden und überlegte fieberhaft nach einem Weg, der Buffy ihr Geheimnis entlocken könnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Buffys Nachtschrank…und da sah sie es. „Der Ring…ist der nicht von…" Doch bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, war Buffy aufgesprungen, hatte den Ring an sich genommen und stand nun am Fenster. Willow zählte eins und eins zusammen. „Das ist es also… Buffy, warum hast du nichts…"

Die Jägerin fuhr herum. „Warum? Das fragst du mich?"

Die Hexe sah sie verblüfft an. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Was…was meinst du?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau!", antwortete Buffy und Willow sah die Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Buffy…", versuchte sie es erneut, doch die Jägerin schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Von euch hat mich keiner verstanden. Keiner konnte ihn akzeptieren, selbst Giles ist mir in den Rücken gefallen und hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Er wollte ihn hinter meinen Rücken töten lassen…"

Willow schluckte. „I-ich weiß, dass das nicht okay war, aber…"

Buffy lachte sarkastisch. „Nicht okay? Hat er einen Moment überlegt, was er mir damit angetan hätte? Wie ich mich gefühlt hätte?" Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wangen.

Die Hexe sah nur bestürzt in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Sie wollte nichts darauf sagen, sondern Buffy weiter reden lassen.

„Keiner von euch hat erkannt, wie sehr er sich verändert hat."

Willow sprang auf. „D-das stimmt nicht! I-ich hab's erkannt…"

Die Jägerin lächelte traurig. „Und hättest du ihm die Chance gegeben es dir auch zu zeigen?", fragte sie ihr Gegenüber, welche den Mund öffnete um etwas zu erwidern, doch keinen Ton herausbrachte, ihn wieder schloss und sich zurück aufs Bett sinken ließ. Willow hatte verstanden was sie meinte. Sie schluckte.

„Xander, Giles und Wood hätten ihm nie die Chance gegeben. Sie haben nur das Schlechte in ihm gesehen, den Vampir, das Monster…und ich war für sie übergeschnappt, weil ich zu ihm gehalten habe." Sie ging wieder zum Fenster rüber und schaute raus. Ihre Hand öffnete sich leicht und gab den Ring frei. Buffy senkte ihren Blick.

„Er war immer für mich da. Tag und Nacht. …und ich habe ihn nur benutzt…"

Abermals sprang Willow auf und eilte zu Buffy ans Fenster. „Das ist nicht wahr!" Als sie daraufhin einen alles sagenden Blick erntete, fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Okay,…v-vielleicht am Anfang, aber dann nicht mehr…u-und du darfst nicht vergessen, was er fast getan hätte!"

Buffy setzte sich auf den kleinen Vorsprung an ihrem Fenster und sah wieder auf den See hinaus. „Das war zum Teil auch meine Schuld. Hätte ich nicht mit ihm gespielt, wäre es nie so weit gekommen…" Sie seufzte. „Ich hab mich nur bei ihm lebendig gefühlt, er hat mir die Kraft gegeben, nachdem ihr mich zurückgeholt habt. Ich fühl mich jetzt so…" Sie suchte nach einem passenden Wort.

„Allein?", fragte Willow leise und wartete auf die Antwort.

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. „…tot…"

Die Hexe schluckte abermals. Sie hatte mit jeder Antwort gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Buffy,…das darfst du nicht sagen! Du lebst, du hast die Welt vor dem Untergang gerettet, du…"

„…hast ihm das Amulett gegeben, bist nicht bei ihm geblieben, hast ihn rausgezerrt…ich hätte es tun müssen…"

Willow setzte sich wieder neben sie und sah ihre Freundin eindringlich an. „Aber das wollte er doch so. Er hat es getan, damit du lebst. Damit du dich nicht wieder opfern musst."

Buffys Gedanken drifteten zu dem Moment zurück, als sie Spike gegenüber stand und die Höhle drohte einzustürzen. Sie ignorierte die aufsteigenden Tränen und sah nur sein glückliches Gesicht vor sich, wie sich ihre Hände verflochten hatten und wie sicher sie sich in diesem Moment war. „Er hat's mir nicht geglaubt, Will… Ich habe es auch zu spät erkannt…oder mir eingestanden…oder was auch immer…"

Willow nahm Buffy tröstend in die Arme. Sie verstand nicht genau was ihre Freundin meinte und konnte nur erahnen, was sich abgespielt hatte.

„Ich vermiss ihn so…", schluchzte Buffy laut und krallte sich an ihr fest.

Und schlagartig wurde Willow klar, was Buffy meinte. „Du…du hast ihn wirklich geliebt?", fragte sie erstaunt. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass Spike Buffy mehr als alles andere geliebt hatte, aber nie, dass Buffy für ihn mehr als Freundschaft oder Zuneigung empfand.

Das Nicken ihrer Freundin beantwortete ihre Frage. „Oh Gott, Buffy…D…das wusste ich nicht… Ich bin so dumm", schalt Willow sich selbst. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Buffy löste sich von ihr und wischte mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen. „Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Ich…ich wollte nicht das Gleiche wie mit Angel noch einmal durchmachen…", flüsterte sie leise und sah wieder auf den Ring. „Und ich hab gemerkt, wie sehr ihr alle gegen ihn wart."

Willow machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. „Es tut mir so Leid…"

Schweigend saßen sich beide gegenüber und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Minuten verstrichen, ohne das auch nur ein Wort fiel. Bis Buffy das Schweigen brach. „Ich hätte es ihm eher sagen müssen…und nicht gerade da, wo er…" Sie brach ab.

Willow sah sie an. „Sieh es mal so...besser zu spät als gar nicht…"

Buffy lächelte schwach. „Stimmt auch wieder…" Sofort wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Aber was war vorhin in der Disco?", fragte ihre Freundin nun. „Was ist passiert?"

Willow beobachtete, wie ihre beste Freundin den Kopf senkte und starr gerade aus blickte.

Sie befürchtete zuerst, Buffy würde es ihr nicht erzählen, doch dann hörte Willow, wie sie zu reden begann und ihr die Situation genauestens schilderte.

„Er sah aus wie er, Will…", schluchzte Buffy und stütze ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab. „Blonde Haare, blaue Augen, ganz in schwarz… Ich hab plötzlich sein Gesicht gesehen…"

Willows Blick wurde traurig, als sie sah, wie sehr Buffy doch litt und sie begann sich immer mehr Sorgen zu machen. Nach Taras Tod hatte sie auch öfters ihr Gesicht an den verschiedensten Orten gesehen und wurde dann immer wieder schmerzlichst an den Verlust erinnert… Besonders fiel ihr auf, dass Buffy dem Anschein nach sich weigerte Spikes Namen aus zusprechen, jedenfalls war ihr nicht bewusst auf gefallen, dass ihre Freundin diesen benutzt hatte…

„Buffy,…wir sind für dich da, das weißt du doch, oder? Und wir machen uns Sorgen um dich…", begann Willow leise.

Buffy reagierte und hob ihren Kopf etwas. „Ich weiß…"

„Und mir tut es wahnsinnig leid, was damals passiert ist,…i…ich weiß, wie sehr dich das verletzt haben muss und…ich…ich weiß auch nicht, was in uns gefahren war, als wir dich aus dem Haus rausgeschmissen haben…"

Buffys sah Willow nun direkt in die Augen, ihr zeigend, dass sie ihr aufmerksam folgte.

Diese schluckte. „Aber wir wollten dir damit nicht sagen, dass du uns nicht mehr vertrauen und nicht mit Problemen zu uns kommen kannst…"

Die Jägerin nickte. „Tut mir auch leid,…aber ich wusste nicht,…wie ich…"

„Schon gut!", Willow lächelte sie sanft an. „Ich verstehe dich. Verschließ dich nicht vor uns, okay?"

„Okay!"

Die Hexe legte ihre Hand auf Buffys Schulter. „Bitte mach keinen Unsinn, okay?"

„Versprochen", antwortete die Jägerin. „Aber bitte sag den anderen nichts davon, okay? Sie werden es nicht verstehen…"

„Okay!"

Beide lächelten sich kurz an, bis Buffy sich schließlich erhob. „Ich werde dann mal schlafen gehen."

Willow tat es ihr gleich. „Ich auch. Wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück." Sie ging zur Tür. „Schlaf gut!"

„Willow!", rief Buffy sie zurück und wartete bis diese ihren Kopf wieder durch die Tür steckte. „Danke!", fügte sie hinzu. Willow lächelte ihr noch mal zu und machte dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

Schon sehr früh am nächsten Morgen waren die Scoobies auf und alle, bis auf Xander befanden sich in der Küche beim Frühstück. Während Buffy damit beschäftig war die Pfannkuchen zu wenden, deckten Willow und Dawn den Tisch und unterhielten sich über verschiedene Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Xanders Patzer bei der Haustür. Belustigt drehten sich beide zum ihm um und kicherten leise, als sie seinen Kampf mit dem Farbklecks sahen. Doch als ihr Lieblingszimmermann mit funkelnden Augen aufsah, guckten sie schnell weg und fanden urplötzlich die orangefarbenen Servietten hochinteressant. Buffy, die alles nur stumm beobachtet hatte, nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und lud goldbraune Pfannkuchen auf dem dafür vorgesehenen Teller ab.

„Verdammt! Das gibt's nicht!", fluchte Xander und schmiss den Lappen beiseite. „Tut mir leid, Buff. Ich glaube ich muss die Ecke noch mal abschleifen. Anders geht die Farbe nicht weg." Er sah traurig drein.

Buffy lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Lass gut sein und komm erst einmal frühstücken."

Frustriert gesellte er sich zu den Frauen in die Küche und knipste im Vorbeigehen den kleinen Fernseher an, um die Nachrichten zu hören, bevor er sich auf dem freien Hocker fallen ließ.

Willow lud ihm einen Pfannkuchen auf und schüttete ihm etwas Kaffee ein.

Sofort erhellte sich Xanders Gesicht. „Hey, ich sollte öfters so was machen. Wenn ich darauf immer so bedient werde."

„Bild' dir nicht zuviel ein, mein Lieber!", tadelte Buffy und reichte ihm das Besteck.

Dawn kaute währenddessen auf ihrem Frühstück herum und hörte dem Nachrichtensprecher aufmerksam zu.

„…_und nun zum Sport. Mayor Jane Campbell zeigte sich untröstlich. Die Cleveland Indians unterlagen im Brown's Stadium den Yankees, während…"_

„Typisch. Kaum zieht man um, verliert die hiesige Mannschaft", kommentierte Xander zwischen dem Kauen. „Hey, vielleicht sollte einer von uns nach New York ziehen, dann hat Cleveland wieder mehr Glück…", er stoppte und sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Hab nichts gesagt!"

„…_gerade eben bekomme ich eine Meldung herein. In der Nacht zum Samstag wurde ein Haus am Lake Erie komplett zerstört. Die Feuerwehr konnte das Feuer noch rechtzeitig löschen und einen größeren Schaden verhindern. Die Polizei fand die Leichen…"_

Willow drehte sich um. „D…das ist doch ganz hier in der Nähe…"

„Ja, dass Haus ist nur wenige Meter von hier entfernt. Ich hab's beim vorbeifahren gesehen", fügte Xander hinzu, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen.

„…_der Gerichtsmediziner gab eine Erklärung ab, in der er von besonderen Auffälligkeiten sprach.."_

Buffy, die nur ernst auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hatte, wandte sich nun an Willow. „Kannst du im Internet herausfinden, welche Auffälligkeiten es waren?"

Die Angesprochene nickte und stand sofort auf.

Xander drehte sich nun ebenfalls um. „Was meinst du? Zufall?"

Buffy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war bisher zu ruhig…"

„Genau!", mischte sich Dawn ein. „Wir wurden auf unserem Weg gestern nicht angegriffen…"

„Bisher keine Vampire, keine Dämonen…und es dürfte bekannt sein, dass die Jägerin in der Stadt ist…", fügte Xander hinzu und sah Buffy eindringlich an. „Wir haben bisher auch nichts von Faith, Kennedy, Andrew oder den anderen gehört… Und Willow Ortungszauber hat ihnen den genauen Aufenthaltsort der Jägerinnen genannt…"

Buffy stutzte, denn sie wusste, was ihr Freund meinte. „Giles hat sich bisher ebenfalls nicht aus England gemeldet…"

Dawn erschrak. „Ihr meint doch nicht etwa,…dass sie…tot sind…?"

Die Jägerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass glaube ich nicht."

„Aber vielleicht in Gefahr?", sagte Xander und sah in die Runde.

„Denke ich nicht", murmelte Buffy in Gedanken. „Ich denke hier ist etwas. Etwas Großes. Etwas vor dem die Dämonen Angst haben. Sonst würde es nachts von Vampiren und Dämonen wimmeln…"

Ihre beiden Freunde nickten zustimmend.

„Möglich", antwortete Xander. „Meinst du es ist das Erste?"

Buffy stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab, dachte kurz nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat keine Waffen mehr. Wir haben seine Armee zerstört und es kann uns selbst nichts anhaben…"

Xander wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Willow reingestürzt kam. „Buffy,…das solltest du dir ansehen!", sagte sie mit ernstem Gesicht und sofort sprangen die Scoobies auf, der Hexe ins Wohnzimmer folgend, wo ihr Laptop lag.

Willow setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und zeigte auf den Bildschirm. „Hier", sagte sie und deutete auf ein Bild in der linken Ecke. „Dieses Zeichen wurde auf dem Körper eines der Leichen gefunden." Sie scrollte runter. „Und dieses auf einer anderen…"

Die Jägerin zog die Stirn kraus. „Kommen mir bekannt vor…"

Willow nickte. „Mir auch, aber ich müsste nochmals nachforschen, weil ich mir nicht mehr hundertprozentig sicher bin…" Sie schloss das Fenster des Browsers, nur um ein anderes zu öffnen. „U…und das hier…wurde auch gefunden." Sie drehte den Laptop zu Buffy, damit diese es genau sehen konnte.

Diese nickte wissen. „Also sind sie doch hier…", murmelte sie, als sie die Bissspuren sah. Buffy lief zum Waffendepot rüber und kramte einen Pflock und ein Kreuz heraus.

Willow sah besorgt zu Xander auf.

„Buffy,…was wenn es Turok-Hans sind? Dann reicht der Pflock nicht, dass weiß du!", sagte er.

Die Jägerin drehte sich um. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es Turok-Hans sind."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte nun Dawn.

„Ich weiß es eben!", sagte Buffy noch, bevor sie den Raum verließ und ihre, sich nur anguckende Freunde hinterließ.

Später am Abend, die Sonne war gerade unter gegangen, verließ Wood die Highschool und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, in sein neues Appartement. In Gedanken lief er den kurzen Weg von Eingang zu den Parkplätzen rüber, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. Sofort wandte er sich der Geräuschquelle zu. Woods Augen tasteten alles erdenklich systematisch und aufmerksam ab. Seine Sinne schalteten auf höchste Alarmstufe und waren bereit zu reagieren, wenn nötig. Wood verharrte auf der Stelle, seine Muskeln angespannt und verfolgte das Rascheln, welches auf ihn zu zukommen schien. Reflexartig schlossen sich seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und er ging in Kampfpose über. Das Rascheln wurde lauter und Schritte kamen immer näher. Wood fixierte das Gebüsch vor ihm sichtlich nervös. Er sah, wie ein Fuß aus dem Gebüsch heraustrat, zögerte nicht lange und stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf den vermeintlichen Angreifer. Gerade als er dessen Arm geschnappt hatte, flog er auch schon auf dem Rücken.

„Oh,…'tschuldigung!", grinste Buffy verlegen und half ihm hoch.

Wood lächelte knapp und ließ sich hochziehen, dann klopfte er den Schmutz von seinen Sachen ab und sah Buffy gespielt skeptisch an. „Sehe ich aus wie ein Vampir?", fragte er und deutete auf den Pflock.

„Was?", machte Buffy und sah auf ihre Hand herunter. „Oh,…äh,…nein, natürlich nicht!" Sie lächelte.

Wood lächelte zurück. „Wieder mal auf der nächtlichen Jagd?"

„Ja,…"

„Keine Angst, in der unbekannten Umgebung?"

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein,…" Sie stutzte, „Mir macht eher Angst, wie ich nachher wieder zurückkomme…" Skeptisch sah sie sich um.

Wood lachte und erntete dafür einen strafenden Blick. „Entschuldigung!" Er räusperte sich kurz. „Das schaffen Sie schon!"

„Ich hoffe es!"

„Buffy,…haben Sie über das Angebot nachgedacht?", fragte der Direktor schließlich.

„Wissen Sie,…", begann Buffy und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Mich macht etwas stutzig!"

„Was denn?", fragte er und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Immer wenn Sie in eine neue Stadt kommen, werden Sie sofort Direktor der Schule!"

Abermals musste er lachen. „Naja,…", begann er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Das liegt wohl an meinem guten Aussehen."

Buffy sah ihn skeptisch an und er winkte ab. „Schlechter Witz… Nein, es war schon länger die Rede davon, dass Marcella Boozer ihren Posten verlassen will. Hatte halt Glück."

„Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte. Ja!"

„Was ja?", fragte Wood lächelnd.

„Wegen Ihrem Angebot. Ja! Ich mache es wieder", klärte Buffy ihn auf.

„ Okay. Also, willkommen im Team! Wann können Sie anfangen?"

Buffy dachte kurz nach. „Mitte nächster Woche. Wir sind mit der Renovierung noch nicht fertig und ich kann Willow, Xander und Dawn nicht alles alleine machen lassen…"

Er nickte. „Okay, kein Problem."

„Vorab!", begann Buffy und hob mahnend die Hand. „Ich lasse mir niemals von Ihnen einen Weg zeigen!"

Wood legte die Stirn kraus. „Warum?"

„Sie haben Dawn falsch geschickt!", klärte sie ihn auf. „Zum Toilettenpapierdepot!"

„Oh,…", machte er nur und grinste verlegen. „Das tut mir leid. Kam sie zu spät?"

Buffy winkte ab. „Nein, gerade noch rechtzeitig."

„Das ist schön." Wood sah sich um und dann auf seine Uhr. „Tja, ich muss leider los. Sie kommen alleine klar?"

„Klar!", antwortete Buffy. „Ich bin doch die Jägerin."

Er lächelte. „Natürlich! Also dann. Wir sehen uns." Wood wandte sich ab und lief weiter zu seinem Auto.

„Ja, bis dann!", rief ihm Buffy hinterher und sah sich weiterhin um. Dann drehte sie sich einmal im Kreis. „Ich hätte ihn vielleicht doch lieber fragen sollen, wo der Friedhof ist…"

Zu Hause war Willow weiterhin damit beschäftigt so viele Informationen wie nur möglich zusammeln, während Xander und Dawn Kisten auspackten und darüber diskutierten, welches Teil wo am besten aufgehoben wäre. Gerade als Dawn über Xander triumphierte und strahlend eine kleine Skulptur ins Regal stellte, klingelte das Telefon. Xander ließ ein Buch zurück in die Kiste sinken und hob den Hörer ab.

„Ja? Oh hi Kennedy!" E grinste breit zu Willow rüber, die sofort aufgesprungen war und auf ihn zukam. „Warte, hier will dich jemand sprechen."

Willow riss ihm förmlich den Hörer aus der Hand. „Hi, Süße! Wie geht's dir?" Glücklich lächelnd hörte sie aufmerksam zu.

Xander und Dawn hatten sich auf das Sofa gesetzt und tauschten derweil grinsend Blicke aus, wobei sie sich das Schauspiel ansahen.

„Oh, m…mir geht's gut. Aha…" Die Hexe änderte ihre Mimik von fröhlich in fragend. „Nicht? D…das kann nicht sein…Verstehe… Ja, ich sag es ihnen… Ich dich auch…Bye, Baby…" Willow legte, immer noch mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck im Gesicht den Hörer auf die Station.

Xander wurde skeptisch. „Will,…was ist los?"

Die Hexe drehte sich mit krauser Stirn um. „K…Kennedy sagte, dass sie den Ort komplett durchgegangen wäre, a…aber keine Jägerin finden konnte…"

Dawn setzte sich, so wie Xander ebenfalls auf. „Meinst du…"

„Nein,…die Karte zeigt an…d…das die Jägerin dort ist,…aber gleichzeitig ist sie es nicht…"

Xander war verwirrt. „Also,…die Jägerin ist da, aber auch nicht da, hab ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte er und hatte bei den Wörtern ‚da' und ‚nicht da' seine beiden Zeigefinger mal von rechts nach links und entgegengesetzt geschwungen.

Willow nickte.

„Aber,…aber wie soll das gehen?", fragte Dawn. „Wo ist Kennedy noch mal?

Willow setzte sich zu ihnen. „Kanada…"

„Kann der Ortungszauber falsch gewesen sein?", fragte Dawn wieder,

„Nein,…eigentlich treffen diese genau zu…", antwortete Willow ihr und sah grübelnd auf den Boden.

Xander ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen. „Gott,…was bin ich froh, dass Andrew nicht hier ist,…der würde wieder Verschwörungstheorien vom Stapel lassen…"

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, klopfte es an der Tür. „Kann Buffy schon zurücksein?", fragte Dawn stutzig.

„Nein, sie ist gerade mal eine Stunde weg…", sagte Xander.

„Ein Nachbar?", fragte das Mädchen wieder, doch erntete nur ein Kopfschütteln. Schließlich stand sie, nach einem weiteren lauten Klopfen, auf.

„Warte, Dawn!" Willow lief zu den Waffen rüber und gab ihr einen Pflock in die Hand. „Nur zur Sicherheit!" Wieder klopfte es, diesmal energischer.

Die drei Freunde sahen sich kurz an, nickten und liefen dann vorsichtig und bewaffnet zur Tür. Xander stellte sich rechts in die Ecke und zeigte auf die Tür. „Ich zähl bis drei, dann machst du auf und wir greifen an, okay?"

Die andern beiden nickten nervös.

Xander hob die Hand. „Eins,…zwei…und Drei!" Er ließ die Hand sinken und hob den Pflock an, als Dawn die Tür aufriss und alle drei mit einem Schrei auf die Gestalt zusprangen. Diese schrie ebenfalls und fiel prompt auf den Rücken, die Arme abwehrend von sich gestreckt und laut Hilfe schreiend.

Zu dritt knieten die Scoobies auf dem vermeintlichen Angreifer. Willow und Xander hatten grimmig den Pflock in die Höhe gehoben, während Dawn, ebenfalls grimmig dreinschauend, ihren auf der Brust des Besuchers gedrückt hatte.

„Bitte, tut mir nichts!", winselte dieser und drehte seinen Kopf, um die Angreifer anzusehen. „Ich bin harmlos!"

„DU?!", sagten alle drei Scoobies gleichzeitig, als sie erkannten, wer da vor ihnen lag ließen die Pflöcke sinken und standen auf, von oben auf den gast herabsehend.

„Hi Leute!", winkte Andrew ihnen von unten zu und lächelte schwach.

Inzwischen lief Buffy einsam durch eine Gasse. Aufmerksam sah sie sich um und hoffte inständig, dass sie diesmal den richtigen Weg gegangen war. Sie war extra auf die hohe Schulmauer geklettert und hatte nicht weit entfernt den Friedhof gesehen, allerdings war sie zweimal falsch gelaufen und sogar in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Dies fand sie nicht sonderlich schlimm, da nirgends ein Vampir oder Dämon aufgetaucht war, trotzdem seufzte sie vor Langeweile.

Sie trat aus der Gasse heraus und lächelte stolz, als das große Tor des städtischen Friedhofs vor ihr auftauchte. Etwas schneller laufend lief Buffy auf dieses zu und trat hindurch. Kurz sah sie sich um, feststellend, dass dieser dem Friedhof in Sunnydale gar nicht so unähnlich war, bis auf…

Abrupt hielt sie inne, den Pflock näher an ihren Körper gezogen. Buffy hielt den Atem an und lauschte…

Sie vernahm Stimmen, die nicht allzu weit entfernt schienen. Leise schlich sie voran, immer wieder abwechselnd nach rechts und links schauend, versuchend die Stimmen zu orten.

Unsicher blieb sie stehen und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, die Umgebung genausten studierend. Buffy war sich sicher, dass sie der Quelle sehr nah war, dennoch konnte sie niemanden entdecken. Gerade wollte sie weitergehen, als sie plötzlich zu Boden gerissen wurde. Durch den Schreck fiel ihr der Pflock aus der Hand und fiel außer Reichweite auf den Boden…

„Ihr seid euch sicher?", fragte ein in schwarzer Kutte gehüllter Mann.

„Ja, Sire, sehr sicher!", antwortete ein in dunkelroter Kutte gehülltes Etwas und sah vom Boden auf.

„Ich verstehe…", antwortete der Sendling und beobachtete unter seiner Kapuze versteckte die Umgebung. „Ihr wisst, dass ich keine Fehler dulde…"

„Sehr wohl, Sire…", wieder verbeugte es sich. „Ich versichere euch, dass uns keine Fehler unterlaufen werden!"

Der Sendling lachte kalt. „Sei nicht so selbstsicher!", zischte er drohend.

„Sehr wohl, Sire!"

Plötzlich knackte es. Blitzschnell drehte sich die kleine Gruppe zur Geräuschquelle um,…und dann sah er es.

Der Sendling trat einen Schritt vor und beobachtete die junge Frau, wie sie einfach nur da stand, ihre Umgebung beobachtend. Er sah an ihr herunter und entdeckte den Pflock. „Das ist sie…", sagte er mehr zu sich selber, als zu den anderen.

„Wie meinen, Sire?", fragte sein Diener und sah zu ihm hoch.

Der Sendling beobachtete die Jägerin weiterhin, sah zu, wie sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte, wie ihre Augen die Umgebung registrierten. Er lächelte unter seiner Kapuze. „Greift sie unbemerkt an. Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass wir hier sind. Ich will wissen, wie sie kämpft."

Seine Diener verbeugten sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht!" Damit waren sie verschwunden.

„Showtime, Jägerin!", zischte der Sendling und wanderte zu dem kleinen Hügel empor. Dort beobachtete er ungesehen, wie seine Diener sich von hinten anschlichen und die Jägerin zu Fall brachten.

Buffy sah erschocken hoch, war allerdings zu langsam und konnte dem Schlag nicht mehr ausweichen. Sie schlitterte über den Boden und prallte gegen einen der Grabsteine. Ächzend stand sie auf, nur um einen weiteren Schlag abzubekommen.

Der Sendling verschränkte die Arme. „Anfängerin!", war alles was er zu sagen hatte.

Wütend blockte Buffy den darauffolgenden Tritt ab und beförderte einen der Angreifer mit einem gezielten gedrehten Hackentritt gegen einen Baum, während ein anderer ihre Faust in s Gesicht bekam und zu Boden ging.

„Na? Plötzlich nicht mehr so schnell?", sagte Buffy und konnte sich zum ersten Mal ihre Angreifer richtig angucken. Sie wurde stutzig, als sie die Kutten sah und ärgerte sich zu gleich, dass sie keinen Dolch mitgenommen hatte.

Ein Knacken verriet den nächsten Angriff und sie konnte sich durch eine Rolle zur Seite in Sicherheit bringen. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und sah, dass ihrem Angreifer die Kapuze nach hinten gerutscht war. Triumphierend lächelnd, stand Buffy auf und hob schnell ihren Pflock auf. „Also doch,…Vampir!", bemerkte sie lächelnd und trat einem nächsten in die Magengrube, der prompt zu Boden fiel.

„Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen, Jägerin!", zischte einer der sechs Vampire und schlug nach ihr.

Buffy blockte mit emotionslosem Blick ab und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. „Falsch! Ihr hättet mich nicht angreifen sollen!" Damit bohrte sie dem Vampir den Pflock ins Herz und sah wie er zu Staub zerfiel.

Der Sendling stand noch immer auf seinem Platz und sah dem Treiben zu. Als auch der Zweite und Dritte seiner Diener zu Staub wurde, lachte er verächtlich. „Narren…"

Buffy hatte sich währenddessen dem Vierten gewidmet und beförderte ihn durch einen Tritt aus der Luft auf den Boden. Als sie wieder runterfiel, hielt sie den Pflock genauso, dass er den Vampir traf. „Mist,…", fluchte dieser noch und zerfiel zu Staub.

Die beiden Übriggebliebenen sahen sich unsicher an. „Was ist? Habt ihr etwa Angst?", fragte Buffy sie gespielt bemitleidend und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Du wirst dich noch wundern Jägerin!", zischte der Rechte und rannte mit einem Schrei auf sie zu, doch diese wich ihm aus und er explodierte zu Staub.

„Na, willst du mir auch noch etwas mitteilen?" Buffy drehte gekonnt den Pflock in ihrer Hand. Der Vampir stürzte sich auf sie, wich ihrem Schlag aus und konnte die Jägerin durch einen gezielten Tritt auf den Boden befördern. Buffy stützte sich mit Schwung ab und landete wieder auf ihren Füßen, musste allerdings zugleich einem Tritt ausweichen.

Die Jägerin holte aus und durch ihre Kraft wurde der Angreifer mit dem Pflock durchbohrt. Durch den Staub, der sich daraufhin ausbreitete konnte sie es sehen. Eine Gestalt, komplett in schwarz, bedeckt mit einer Kutte stand oben auf dem Hügel, nur vom Mond beschienen.

Langsam näherte die Jägerin sich, den Pflock noch immer fest in ihrer Hand. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sog jedes Detail in sich auf. Der Fremde machte keine Anstalten zu weichen. Noch immer stand er auf der gleichen Stelle, wie eine Statue der Nacht.

Endlich stand Buffy vor ihr. „Wer bist du?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Sie wartete, doch eine Antwort blieb aus. Bedrohlich hob sie den Pflock, kniff die Augen zusammen und machte sich zum Kampf bereit. „Wer…bist…du?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage, dieses Mal energischer als zuvor.

Die Gestalt richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Du willst es wirklich wissen?"

Die Jägerin zog zornig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Los!"

„Denkst du…, du könntest es ertragen?"

Drohend hob Buffy den Pflock und verfinsterte ihren Blick. „Ich warte nicht länger…"

„Also gut…", antwortete die Gestalt und wandte sich ihr ganz zu.

Gebannt verfolgte Buffy wie die Hände ihres Gegenübers langsam zur Kapuze der schwarzen Kutte wanderten, diese erfassten und wie in Zeitlupe zurückgleiten ließen.

Die Jägerin kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft im Mondschein ein Gesicht zu erkennen. Jedoch als die Kapuze zur Hälfte nach hinten geschoben war und das Licht einen ersten Einblick gewährte, fiel Buffy der Pflock aus der Hand. Aus ihrem Gesicht wich jede Farbe und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Unfähig zu sprechen starrte sie in die kalten Augen ihres Gegenübers und schluckte.

„Du?!", kam es kaum hörbar von ihr und die Welt um sie herum begann sich zu drehen…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, hier ist der zweite Teil. Wie gesagt, die Story hatte ich vor Jahren angefangen zu schreiben, nachdem die letzte Buffy Folge im TV lief. Hab keine Beta gemacht, weil mir dazu im Moment die Zeit fehlt! Über Reviews freue ich mich immer! ; )**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Noch immer starrte die Jägerin in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers, ohne einer Regung fähig zu sein. Sekunden verstrichen, dann fand sie endlich ihre Sprache wieder…

„Spike…", entfuhr es Buffy und sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ja, Jägerin, ich bin's…", gab der Vampir zurück. Hob beide Arme und machte eine halbe Drehung, sich präsentierend.

Buffy konnte es nicht fassen und starrte ihn noch immer an, als ob er ein Geist wäre oder sie träumen würde. „Du lebst…, aber wie…"

Spike lächelte. „Das…habe ich dir zu verdanken…"

„Mir?", fragte sie stutzig.

„Ja…dir!" Und deshalb will ich mich auch erkenntlich zeigen." Mit einem Sprung war er hinter ihr, drehte ihr den rechten Arm um, während sich sein linker um ihren Hals schlang.

Buffy war zu überrascht um zu reagieren, ebenso unfähig zu verstehen, was hier vorging. „Was…Spike?! Was soll das?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Sein Kopf beugte sich etwas herab. „Ich sagte doch,…ich will mich erkenntlich zeigen…", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und grinste.

Das Herz der Jägerin schlug gefährlich schnell und ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Sie versuchte zu verstehen, was genau hier gerade passierte. „Lass mich los…". Bat sie. Doch der Vampir festigte seinen Griff.

„Ich habe etwas Besseres mit dir vor…" Er lachte leise.

Buffys Augen weiteten sich. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass dies ein Traum sein musste, anders konnte es nicht sein…

„Etwas,…das du nicht so schnell vergessen wirst,…Liebes!" Mit einer für ihn untypischen Kraft, zog er sie mit sich. Vom Friedhof hinunter und in eine Gasse hinein.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Buffy immer wieder. Doch er antwortete nicht.

Schmerzhaft drückte er sie gegen eine Wand und starrte sie mit einem, für sie undefinierbaren Blick an.

Spike…"

Seine Faust schnellte nach vorne und prallte laut neben ihr an die Wand, was sie zusammenfahren ließ. Spike ließ seinen Kopf an beiden Seiten ihres Gesichts umherschweifen und sog, wie ein Tier auf der Jagd, ihren Geruch ein.

Buffy drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen und hielt unmerklich die Luft an, als er ihr besonders nahe kam. „Hör auf…", flehte sie beinahe schon.

„Tut mir leid, Liebes", entschuldigte er sich und wieder war dieses diabolische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, welches der Jägerin noch mehr Angst einjagte, als die ganze Situation selbst. Ihre Augen schweiften umher und suchten verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, doch sie saß in der Falle, egal wie Buffy es auch drehte und wendete.

Spikes Hand strich ihr zärtlich durchs Gesicht und er legte den Kopf schief. Unsicher sah sie ihm in die Augen und hielt abermals den Atem an.

Sein Blick traf ihren und er lächelte sanft. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde schnell zur Sache kommen. Sonst fällst du noch in Ohnmacht vor Angst und das…wäre längst nicht so spaßig!"

Unmerklich presste sie sich noch mehr gegen die Wand. „Was…was hast du vor…?", fragte Buffy.

Der Vampir sah grinsend nach unten und kurz darauf wieder hoch, mit einem verräterischen Blitzen in den Augen. „Du weißt doch…ich bin der Postbote…, also überbringe ich dir und deinen Freunden eine Nachricht."

„Welche?", runzelte Buffy die Stirn und sah ihn fragend, dennoch unsicher an.

Kaum hatte sie die Frage gestellt, lächelte Spike sie noch einmal kurz an, bevor sich seine Faust mit einer unvorstellbaren Kraft in ihren Magen bohrte. Zusammengekrümmt und gierig nach Luft ringend fiel Buffy zu Boden, sich den Bauch haltend.

„Wäre doch langweilig nur zu reden, findest du nicht, Liebes?", gab Spike zurück und zog sie an ihren Haaren wieder hoch. Die Jägerin, immer noch nach Luft ringend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. So sehr sie auch wollte, die konnte sich nicht gegen ihn wehre…

„Oh!" Spike setzte ein besorgtes Gesicht auf. „Nun heul doch nicht gleich, Schatz. Bei so einem kleinen Schmerz…" Sanft strich er über ihre Wangen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Das war erst der Anfang!" Er grinste und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.

Mit einer Hand schleuderte Spike Buffy gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, von der durch die Wucht etwas Putz abbröckelte. Langsam schlenderte er auf sie zu und beförderte sie mit einem Tritt wieder gegen die andere. Buffy stöhnte vor Schmerzen, ignorierte das Blut, welches ihr Gesicht bereits bedeckte und versuchte aufzustehen…

Doch der Vampir war schneller, sah sich kurz um und entdeckte etwas Nützliches. Mit einer Eisenstange bewaffnet sprang Spike auf Buffy zu und nagelte sie, auf ihr sitzend, auf dem Boden fest. Spielerisch drehte er die Stange in seiner Hand und legte den Kopf schief. Unerwartet schnellten seine Arme nach vorne und drückten somit die Waffe auf Buffys Kehle, welche sofort zu japsen anfing.

„Tja, weißt du…", begann er in einem lehrerähnlichen Tonfall. „…das ist der Nachteil! Du brauchst Luft, ich nicht…" Er grinste. „Wegen der kleinen Belehrung musst du aber nicht rot anlaufen, Liebes…"

Buffy wandte sich unter ihm, wie eine Ertrinkende im Wasser und versuchte krampfhaft Luft zu bekommen. Ihre Sinne schwanden immer mehr und sie wusste, dass dies ihr Ende war. Gerade als alles begann schwarz zu werden, zog Spike die Stange weg und beobachtete genüsslich, wie die Jägerin unter ihm röchelnd die Luft einsog.

Er ließ die Stange über ihren Körper fahren und genoss ihre Angst in vollen Zügen. „Weißt du…ich könnte dir jetzt deine hübschen Klamotten vom Leib reißen und dir wirkliche Schmerzen zufügen…" Spike hatte sehr tief gesprochen um so bedrohlich wie nur möglich zu klingen.

Buffy riss ihre Augen auf. Er lächelte böse. „Aber es würde keinen Spaß machen, dich jetzt schon zu brechen…", bemerkte er schließlich. „…das hebe ich mir, glaube ich, für später auf!"

Erleichtert atmete die Jägerin aus, doch kaum hatte sie dies getan, zeriss seine Hand gekonnt ihre Shirt.

„Nein!", schrie sie verzweifelt und versuchte die kurze Zeit zu nutzen, in der der Vampir von ihrem Körper gestiegen war. Blitzschnell drehte sich Buffy auf den Bauch und versuchte aufzustehen, sah aber nicht, dass Spike schmunzelnd über ihr stand und zuguckte. Kaum lag sie auf dem Baum, ließ er sich prompt wieder mit seinem kompletten Gewicht auf sie fallen.

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde einfach so aufstehen und dich gehen lassen…" Er schüttelte gespielt entrüstet seinen Kopf. „Buffy, Buffy…, du bist so leicht zu berechnen."

„Spike, bitte…", flehte Buffy abermals. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Warum tust du das alles?" Sie zitterte vor Angst, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte.

Gekonnt drehte der Vampir die Stange wieder, presste diese an ihre Kehle und zog somit ihren Kopf nach hinten. „War das ‚bitte' eben eine Aufforderung, Liebes?", fragte er und ließ seine Hand tiefer wandern.

Buffy keuchte mittlerweile vor Angst, zitterte so am ganzen Körper, als läge sie seit Stunden im Eis und nahm ihre Tränen gar nicht mehr wahr. Wie betäubt bog sie ihren Kopf weite nach hinten, um dem verstärkten Druck auf ihrer Kehle zu entfliehen.

„Ich glaube", begann Spike, setzte ein grübelndes Gesicht auf und schmiss die Stange beiseite. „…ich vergesse meinen guten Vorsatz von vorhin." Seine nun freie Hand drückte ihren linken Arm fest auf ihren Rücken während sein anderer ihren Rock hochschob. Er lächelte kalt über ihren nur noch stoßweise kommenden Atem, über ihr Wimmern und ihren panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Buffys leises Flehen steigerte das Verlangen des Vampirs nur noch mehr. „Dich jetzt zu brechen hat was, weißt du…", flüsterte Spike leise und verstärkte den Druck auf ihren Arm, sicher gehend, dass Buffy sich nicht wehren könnte.

Diese nahm ihre Kraft noch einmal zusammen und versuchte ihre Stimme in den Griff zu bekommen. „…nein, bitte…", flehte Buffy und versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch ihr Körper blieb starr vor Angst. „Das bist nicht du, Spike. Irgendetwas zwingt dich dazu…du willst das nicht…"

Der Angesprochene beugte sich hinunter zu ihrem Ohr. „Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich das bin und wie ich das hier will…"

„Nein!", stieß Buffy so laut sie nur konnte hervor, als er seine freie Hand weiter nach oben schob. „Bitte,…hör auf!" Ihre Stimme erstarb unter ihren Tränen.

„Es geht ganz schnell, ich versprech's!" Spike verfestigte seinen Griff um ihren Arm, schob dieses hoch und beugte sich weiter über sie. „Das könnte jetzt, etwas weh tun…", fügte er emotionslos hinzu und sein Grinsen weitete sich.

Buffys markerschütterten Schrei hörte niemand in der verlassenen Gegend…

**Sendling**

Das Wetter am späten Sonntagmorgen war angenehm warm. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, während keine einzelne Wolke zu sehen war und die Strahlen erhellten das Haus der Scoobies.

Putzmunter sauste Dawn durch die Küche und machte sich die zweite Schüssel Cornflakes fertig, während Willow bereits angezogen die Treppe herunter kam und sich das Schauspiel anguckte.

„Du bist immer noch nicht fertig mit essen, Dawnie?"

Dawn lief leicht rot an. „Das renovieren macht halt hungrig!" Sie lächelte leicht.

Willow schmunzelte und machte sich daran einen Eimer mit Putzlösung zu füllen. „Ich bin froh, wenn wir endlich fertig sind."

„Ich auch!", antwortete Dawn mit vollem Mund. Sie schluckte. „Tschuldigung!"

Beide Frauen wandten ihrem Blick der Tür zu, als sie trampeln vernahmen.

Andrew kam, mit einem Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter, wortlos in die Küche, setzte sich schmollend an den Tresen und stütze seinen Kopf auf der Hand ab.

Willow und Dawn tauschten nur fragende Blicke. Plötzlich kam Xander reingeplatzt, sah die Blicke der beiden Frauen sofort auf sich gerichtet und wusste, dass beide eine Erklärung verlangten. Der Zimmermann hob die Hände und verzog kurz den Mund, als ob ihm die Sache unangenehm wäre. „Also, ich habe unserem Möchtegern Big Bad die Tapeten in meinem Zimmer gezeigt."

„Oh…!" Willow zog die Stirn wissend kraus, sah zu Boden und hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig sich dem Eimer zu zuwenden.

Andrew kniff die Augen zusammen und warf der Hexe böse Blicke zu.

Dawn seufzte, „Versuchs erst gar nicht. Damit erschreckst du niemanden!"

Er verdrehte die Augen und löste sich aus seiner Starre. „Klasse! Nicht einmal schmollend darf ich…"

Das Mädchen schüttelte gespielt bemitleidend den Kopf. „Nein, darfst du nicht."

Andrew beugte sich über den Tresen. „Sie hat aber meine Krusty der Clown Tapete misshandelt. Das ist eine limitierte Sonderedition!", erklärte er mit weinerlicher Stimme und hoffte auf Mitleid.

Xander faltete die Hände zusammen. „Oh,…und jetzt kommt Bart Simpson der Rächer?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Ich hab dir bereits gesagt, dass wir die Zimmer tauschen. Also reg dich ab. Ich bin eh nicht besonders scharf auf deine Clowns." Bei dem Gedanken an die Tapete schüttelte er sich.

Andrew stand protestierend auf. Er versuchte sich vor Xander auf zu bauen, gab es allerdings auf, als er den Größenunterschied bemerkte. „Ich wollte ein Zimmer mit Ausblick!"

Der Zimmermann beugte sich runter. „Du kannst ja draußen schlafen!"

Nach Unterstützung suchend sah sich Andrew um. „Ich gehe!", sagte er schließlich und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub.

Genervt seufzend ließ sich Xander auf den Stuhl fallen. „Will,…kannst du ihn nicht wieder irgendwo hinschicken? Auf einen hohen Berg, nach Timbuktu oder in eine Wüste?"

Willow drehte sich lächelnd um und hob den Eimer aus der Spüle. „Tut mir leid, er hat seinen Job erledigt. Sei nicht so hart zu ihm."

Gespielt entrüstend drehte sich Xander zu ihr um. „Ich bin die Nettigkeit in Person!", rief er ihr hinterher.

„Und ob!", bemerkte Dawn ironisch und widmete sich schnell wieder ihren Flakes, als sie den Blick ihres Freundes bemerkte.

„Und Sendling?"

Der Vampir grinste. „Nachricht überbracht, wie du befohlen hast."

Dru lächelte zweideutig zurück. „Guter Daddy…"

Der Vampir setzte sein anzügliches Grinsen auf und beobachtete Drusilla, wie sie langsam auf ihn zukam. Diese drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Schmerz, schöner Schmerz…", sang sie und ihre Hände wanderten zu ihren Schläfen. „Au!" Allmählich wurde ihr drehen langsamer und sie veränderte ihre Gestalt.

„Hab ich geschrieen?", fragte Buffy mit einem unschuldigen Gesicht.

„Wie am Spieß…", gab Spike noch breiter grinsend zurück und steckte sich eine Zigarette an, seine Augen funkelten.

Zufrieden lächelnd wandte sich Buffy ab. „Gut! Ich habe es dann verstanden, oder?"

Spike deute sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte. „Absolut!" Er blies den Rauch in die Luft und sah zu wie dieser sich auflöste.

Buffy drehte sich ihm wieder zu. „Sehr schön!" Beide lächelten sich diabolisch an. „Aber das war erst der Anfang!"

„Hey, Willow! Bist du hier unten?", vorsichtig streckte Dawn ihren Kopf um die Ecke, bedacht nicht zu weit nach vorne zu gehen, da die Stufen der Treppe ihr nicht ganz geheuer waren.

Die Gerufene war gerade damit beschäftigt die Wäsche aus der Maschine zu nehmen und schob den Korb näher an die Tür heran. „Ja, ich bin hier hinten!"

Unsicher sah Dawn nach unten, entschied sich dann doch lieber dafür sich an der Tür fest zuhalten um einen Blick weiter in die Ecken des Kellers zu wagen. „Ja, ich seh' dich. Weißt du wann Buffy wieder kommt? Sie wollte mir mit den Sachen helfen…"

Abrupt drehte die Hexe sich um, Besorgnis stand ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „B…Buffy ist noch nicht zurück?" Sie ließ die Wäsche in den Korb gleiten und dieses unachtsam zurück, als sie sich der Treppe näherte. „A…aber ich hatte vorhin doch eine Tür gehört. Ich dachte…"

Dawn konnte ihrer Freundin nun ganz ins Gesicht sehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass war Xander, der draußen den Briefkasten aufgestellt hatte…" Sie versuchte die Gedanken der Hexe zu lesen. Dann wurde es ihr klar. „Du glaubst doch nicht…, dass Buffy was passiert ist…?" Ihr Herz begann schneller zuschlagen und ein unwohles Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

Willow verstand was sie meinte. „N…nein, nein! Buffy kann auf sich aufpassen." Sie lief zurück zum Korb und kam mit diesem zurück.

„Pass auf die Treppe auf! Ich trau ihr nicht", warnte Dawn und sah ihrer Freundin nervös zu.

Doch diese lächelte nur. „Keine Angst! Xander hat sie repariert, also dürfte nichts passieren."

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Frauen zur Küche rüber und Dawn half Willow beim Zusammenlegen der Wäsche.

„Weißt du", begann sie. „Ich find's cool, dass wir alle zusammen in einem Haus leben. Das ist irgendwie…so wie früher. Buffy ist zwar etwas merkwürdig, aber Xander scheint's wieder gut zu gehen…"

Willow warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Er…na ja, er zeigt es nicht so. Er leidet schon ziemlich. I…ich denke er denkt oft an Anya…"

Dawn nickte und senkte ihren Blick. „Verstehe,…"

„Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt,…", fügte Willow etwas leiser und mehr in Gedanken versunken hinzu. „…dann,…dann wirkt er schon ziemlich traurig…"

Beide schwiegen unbewusst für ein paar Minuten und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Nach einer Weile hatten sie die ganze Wäsche zusammengefaltet und sortiert in Stapeln über den Tresen verteilt und Dawn machte sich daran alles wieder im Korb zu verstauen.

„Ich nehme die Sachen mit nach oben", sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg. „Du hast ja heute schon so viel getan."

Willow lächelte dankbar. „Okay. Und du weißt Bescheid!"

„Ja, ja! Bloß nicht Andrews Superman-Boxer mit Xanders Batman-Boxer verwechseln. Ich weiß!" Dawn lachte und verschwand nach oben.

Die zurückgelassene Hexe schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf und sah sich auf der Suche nach neuer Arbeit um. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie damit verbracht aufzuräumen, zu waschen und zu putzen, oder Xander beim reparieren zu helfen. Sie seufzte, da es anscheinend für heute nichts mehr zu tun gab und machte sich daran im Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, als sie durch das offene Fenster Schritte in der Einfahrt vernahm. Neugierig ging Willow zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Oh mein Gott,…", stieß sie erschrocken hervor, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, wer vor ihr stand. Ihr stockte der Atem, während sie mit großen, erschrockenen Augen ihr Gegenüber ansah.

Weit entfernt von den anderen ging Giles seiner Arbeit nach. Auf der Suche nach einer der erwachten Jägerinnen, durchstreifte er früh morgens eine mehr oder minder herabgekommene und halb verlassene Wohngegend in England. Er lief die Straße hoch, sah öfters nach rechts und links und immer wieder auf die Karte in der Hand, die er von Willow erhalten hatte. Auf dieser leuchtete ein heller Punkt und markierte die vermeintliche Position des Mädchens. Giles seufzte und blieb ratlos stehen. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung verstaute er die kleine Karte in seiner Jackentasche, nahm seine Brille in die Hand und begann diese wild zu putzen, während seine Augen weiterhin die Gegend betrachteten. Nachdem er sich dazu entschieden hatte, dass seine Brille nun wieder voll einsatzfähig und auf ihrer alten Position war, fuhr er sch nochmals kurz durch seine Haare und nahm abermals die Karte in die Hand. Der Wächter sah abwechselnd auf das kleine Papier und in die Ferne, sich vergewissernd, ob er hier überhaupt richtig war. Giles seufzte wieder und sah zur Abwechslung mal an der Häuserwand hoch, die nur noch durch ein Weltwunder zusammengehalten zu sein schien. „Ich verstehe das nicht…", sagte er laut zu sich selbst, trat mitten auf die Straße und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Zum wiederholten Male studierten seine Augen die Karte und dann sah er es…

„Verflucht…" Giles hatte durch zusammengebissene Zähne gesprochen und die Karte zuvor einmal herumgedreht. „Warum hat sie nicht einen Stadtplan verhexen können?", fragte er sich selbst und machte sich wieder, dieses Mal allerdings schlecht gelaunter, auf den Weg die komplette Straße wieder zurück…

Willow stand währenddessen noch immer wie versteinert in der Tür, unfähig zu glauben, oder gar zu verstehen, was sie da sah. Sie trat schließlich beiseite um dem Gast Einlass zu gewähren, allerdings ohne ihren Blick zu verändern.

„Buffy!", entfuhr ihr ein spitzer Schrei und sie stürzte förmlich nach vorne, um ihre Freundin aufzufangen, welche kraftlos in sich zusammengesackt war. Willows Augen schimmerten feucht, als sie sich Buffy besah. „Gott,…was…was ist passiert?", fragte sie fast kaum hörbar und stützte die Jägerin so gut es ihr nur möglich war, doch Buffy sackte abermals in sich zusammen. „Xander!", schrie Willow panisch die Treppe hoch und wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu. „Buffy….was ist passiert?", fragte sie abermals und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie sah auf den kraftlosen und zitternden Körper ihrer besten Freundin und spürte Angst in sich aufkeimen… Willow versuchte erahnen zu können was Buffy zugestoßen war und sah an deren Körper herunter. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen, ihr Gesicht und Teile ihres Körpers mit blauen Flecken übersät und blutverschmiert und sie hielt ihren linken Arm krampfhaft fest. „Buffy…", brachte Willow schockiert und ungläubig kopfschüttelt hervor, als ihr klar wurde, was passiert sein musste.

Endlich waren Schritte zu hören und Xander kam die Treppe förmlich heruntergerannt, gefolgt von Dawn und Andrew, denen Willows Schrei ebenfalls nicht entgangen war. „Was ist pas…", fragte er verwirrt, brach aber sofort ab, als er Buffys lebloswirkenden Körper in deren Armen liegen und Willows ängstliches und verweintes Gesicht sah. In diesem Moment war alles in Xanders Augen zu lesen… Entsetzten, Schock, Angst, Unglaube…

Dawn hatte vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und sah wie erstarrt auf ihre Schwester. Andrew, der neben ihr zum Stehen gekommen war, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte ebenfalls betroffen auf Buffy.

„…Gott,…Willow, was…", begann Dawn, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Helft mir mal sie nach oben zu bringen…", brachte Willow nach ein paar Minuten und nachdem sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals halbwegs unterdrücken konnte, hervor.

Xander am auf sie zu und packte Buffy behutsam am Arm, doch diese wich, wie vom Schlag getroffen vor ihm zurück. „Entschuldige…", sagte Xander leise und warf Dawn einen alles sagenden Blick zu.

Diese verstand und half Willow schließlich dabei Buffy hoch auf ihr Zimmer zu tragen.

Xander blieb mit Andrew unten stehen und sah den Mädchen hinterher. Andrew, der sich zu Xander umgedreht hatte, um etwas zu sagen, verstummte abrupt und wich ein Stück von dessen Seite. Der Blick des Zimmermanns hatte sich zu einer blanken Maske aus Hasse verfinstert, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten vor Wut. „Wenn ich dieses Bastard erwische…", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und folgte, mit Andrew um Schlepptau, den dreien nach oben…

„Also, was ist dein nächster Plan?", fragte Spike und legte seine Füße auf den Tisch, während er sich in den Sessel zurück lehnte.

Buffy lief vor ihm auf und ab. „Da ich verstanden habe worum es geht und bestimmt erst einmal für ein paar Tage ausfallen werde…"

Der Vampir lächelte anzüglich und sah mit blitzenden Augen auf. „Das vermute ich auch, Liebes…"

Sie blieb stehen und lächelte ihn an, setzte sich daraufhin wieder in Bewegung und kam in einem lasziven Gang auf ihn zu. Spike legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete lächelnd das Treiben vor ihm. „Was hast du vor?"

Buffy verschränkte ebenfalls lächelnd die Arme und blieb vor ihm stehen. Schließlich legte sie ein unschuldiges, kindliches Gesicht auf und zog einen leichten Schmollmund, was der Vampir noch mehr genoss. „Ich würde mich bestimmt über Besuch von dir freuen…"

Spike stand kopfschüttelnd auf. „Falsch!", antwortete er, lief zum Regal rüber und nahm sich die Weinflasche daraus. „Ich könnte nicht reinkommen."

„Außer wenn dich jemand reinlässt…", erwiderte Buffy und sah ihn weiter an.

Spike, der die Flasche an seinen Mund angehoben hatte, kräuselte die Stirn und blickte fragend drein. „Von denen würde mich keiner reinlassen…"

Buffy hob den Zeigefinger und schüttelte diesen verneinend. „Denk nach!"

„…der Krümel…?"

„Zum Beispiel…"

Der Vampir stellte die Flasche zurück ins Regal und dachte nach. „Die Kleine würde zuviel Trara darum machen, wenn sie mich sieht. Dann wüsste jeder Bescheid!" Er lehnte sich an die Steinwand und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Buffy lächelte. „Denk nach!", wiederholte sie.

Spike sah sein Gegenüber eindringlich an, dann verstand er. Sein Blick erhellte sich und ein dämonisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab…

In Buffys Zimmer waren Willow und Dawn mittlerweile damit beschäftigt Buffys Wunden zu reinigen und zu verarzten. Willow warf Dawn, die noch immer sehr aufgewühlt war, hin und wieder einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor sie weiter fortfuhr. Dawn indes musste zwischendurch ihre Arbeit unterbrechen und sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht fahren.

„Dawnie…ich schaff das schon. Du musst mir nicht helfen, wenn es zuviel für dich ist…", sagte Willow sanft, auch wenn sie sich selbst nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie sah der kleinen Summers in die Augen und nickte ihr zu.

„O…okay…", antwortete diese und legte die Jodflasche beiseite. „Ich…ich gehe dann mal zu Xander…"

„Okay!" Willow strich ihr aufmunternd über die Wange.

Dawn warf ihrer Schwester noch einen kurzen Blick zu und verließ, die Tür hinter sich zu machend das Zimmer.

Willow seufzte und sah Buffy, welche die ganze Zeit über mit leerem Blick an die Wand gestarrt hatte traurig an. „Buffy…?", fragte sie leise, um ihre Freundin nicht zu erschrecken. „Hey…" Vorsichtig strich Willow ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, worauf Buffy ihren Blick von der Wand löste und auf ihre Freundin richtete.

Diese versuchte ihr aufmunternd zu zulächeln, was aber deutlich misslang. „Hast…Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Willow und hätte sich daraufhin selbst ohrfeigen können. „Entschuldige,…das war eine blöde Frage…" Sie senkte den Blick und verschloss den Verband um Buffys rechtes Knie.

„Nein,…", antwortete diese plötzlich kaum hörbar. „Ich meinte…ja…"

Willow richtete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre beste Freundin, „W…wo besonders? Brauchst du einen Arzt?"

Buffy versuchte sich ein Stück aufzusetzen, brach ihren Versuch allerdings ab, als der Schmerz zu groß wurde. „Mein linker Arm", sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie diesen aus versehen bewegte. „Er ist gebrochen…, denke ich…" Die ganze Zeit über hatte Buffy mit leiser und sehr schwacher Stimme gesprochen.

Willow begutachtete den Arm vorsichtig. „Das…das kann ich nicht genau sagen, Buffy… Dafür müsste er geröntgt werden…"

„Nein. Kein Krankenhaus!", wehrte die Jägerin ab. „Ich kann keinen Gips gebrauchen."

Die Hexe setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah ihre Freundin eindringlich und besorgt an. „Buffy…"

„Kennst du keinen Zauber für so etwas…?"

„Schon, aber…der könnte auch schief gehen…", erklärte Willow ihr. „Und…und dann rennst du nachher ohne Knochen rum wie Harry…"

Buffy sah sie fragend an, dann verstand sie. „Bitte, Will…", flehte sie leise. „Ich muss meinen Arm so schnell es geht wieder einsatzfähig haben…"

Schließlich gab die Hexe seufzend nach. „Okay…, aber nur wenn du mir erzählst, was passiert ist…"

Sofort sah die Jägerin betroffen auf ihre Hände. „Nein…"

„Buffy…ich…" Willow versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden, als sie sah wie ihrer Freundin ununterbrochen Tränen die Wangen herunterflossen. Verzweifelt sah sie ihr in die Augen. „Was ist passiert?!"

„Bitte, Will,…ich kann nicht…" Buffy zog schutzsuchend die Knie an ihren Körper und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihrer gesunden Hand.

Die Hexe öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, nur um diesen direkt wieder zu schließen…, aber sie musste es wissen. „Buffy,…hat er dich…ich meine,…hat er…?" Doch sie fand nicht die richtigen Worte, geschweige denn, konnte aussprechen, was sie wissen wollte.

Buffy antwortete mit einem lauten Schluchzer, dem mehrere folgten und die ihren Körper erbeben ließen. Willow nahm, mit Rücksicht auf den Arm, ihre beste Freundin tröstend in den Arm und musste selbst mit sich kämpfen. „Wie konnte das passieren…? Buffy, bitte erzähl mir was passiert ist… Wer war es?!", fragte sie verzweifelt hintereinander.

Die Jägerin hatte sich wieder etwas mehr beruhigt und atmete einmal laut aus. „Okay…" Sie sah Willow nicht an. „Aber du wirst nichts unternehmen. Und es auch nicht den anderen sagen."

„Wa…?", setzte die Hexe an, doch wurde von Buffy unterbrochen.

„Keinem! Es ist meine Sache und solange ich nicht weiß, was hier los ist,…solange wird es niemand erfahren. Verstanden?" Sie sah Willow, welche vollkommend überrascht und perplex war energisch an.

„Okay…"

Buffy brauchte etwas um die nötige Kraft aufzubringen. Schließlich erzählte sie ihrer Freundin, was vorgefallen war, allerdings ohne irgendwelche Namen zu nennen.

Willow hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und ein wahres Schauspiel der Emotionen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Als Buffy endete schüttelte sie leicht fragend ihren Kopf. „Aber,…aber wer hat dich angegriffen?"

Die Jägerin senkte den Kopf und Schmerz zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab, „Du sagst es wirklich niemandem?"

„Nein,…solange du es nicht willst…"

„Es war,…", Buffy senkte den Kopf. „….es war Spike…"

Willow schreckte hoch und war nun völlig verwirrt. „Spike?! A…aber er ist doch…und er würde dir niemals…"

„Ich weiß!", antwortete Buffy und ihre Augen starrten auf die Bettdecke. „Ich weiß auch nicht,…ob er es wirklich war…"

„Was…was meinst du?"

„Er war so…anders…, so kräftig und…" Buffy suchte das passende Wort. „…böse…"

Die Hexe überlegte. „Du…du meinst so wie früher?" Doch als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nein…ich meine wirklich böse…" Sie hielt kurz inne. „Als wäre er nicht er selbst."

Buffy hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder den Arm und sah dann wie Willow auf ihre Sachen blickte.

„Hat er…", begann sie abermals, doch war wieder nicht fähig die Frage zu stellen.

Die Jägerin sah nach unten. „Er hat meine Sachen zerrissen und mir dann den Arm gebrochen. Er hat nur so getan als ob er mich…" Betroffen sah sie nach unten und konnte immer wieder nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln.

Willow atmete erleichtert aus. „Gott,…Buffy…ich hatte solche Angst, dass…" Sie sah ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht und ihr entgingen nicht die neuen, gesammelten Tränen in deren Augen.

„Warum tut er das, Will?", fragte Buffy mit verweinter Stimme und sah sie hilflos an. „Warum ist er plötzlich so…?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Buffy…" Die Angesprochene sah ihr hilflos in die Augen und litt mit, als sie sah, wie sehr ihre beste Freundin wieder zu leiden hatte.

„Ich…ich war so glücklich, als er plötzlich vor mir stand. Ich dachte, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde, obwohl ich hätte wissen müssen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte…" Buffy hatte keine Kraft mehr und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „Ich will nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, Will…ich kann ihn nicht töten…" Sie sah Willow Hilfe suchend an.

„Buffy…" Diese nahm die Jägerin in die Arme und wiegte sie tröstend,

„Bitte hilf mir, Will…, bitte mach, dass er wieder so ist, wie früher…", schluchzte Buffy verzweifelt und krallte sich mit ihrem gesunden Arm wie eine Ertrinkende fest…

„Wo bleibt sie denn nur,…" Xander begann wieder auf und ab zu laufen, noch immer grimmig drein blickend.

„Sie wird schon gleich runterkommen…", versuchte Dawn ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wenn ich den Bastard erwische…ich bring den um…eigenhändig…", zischte er abermals und trat gegen einen der leeren Kartons.

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht was…"

Xander fuhr herum. „Ach nein? Ist das nicht offensichtlich, was Buffy passiert ist?", sagte er lauter, hielt allerdings sofort inne, als er in Dawns Gesicht sah. „Tut mir leid, Dawn. Es ist nur…"

Dawn lächelte matt. „Schon okay…"

Beide sahen auf, als sie Willow die letzten Stufen runterkommen sahen und auch Andrew blickte zur Abwechslung mal nicht auf den Boden.

Willow lächelte matt und wurde direkt von Xander überfallen. „Was ist mit ihr geschehen? Hat er sie…?"

Sie winkte ab. „Ganz ruhig… Sie…"

„Ganz ruhig? Wie soll man dabei ruhig bleiben?" Xander ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Willow setzte sich auf die Tischkante. „Sie…Buffy hat mir alles erzählt", begann sie und vergewisserte sich, dass ihr auch alle genau zuhörten, besonders Xander, der kaum zu bändigen war. „Sie wurde auf der Patrouille von mehreren Vampiren angegriffen und hatte ihre Waffe verloren. Sie…sie war zu überrascht um sich richtig wehren zu können und…und so hatten die Vampire leichtes Spiel…", log sie und hoffte, dass alle ihr die Geschichte abkaufen würden.

Xander stutze. „Und die Vampire haben…"

„Was?", fragte Willow, bis sie verstand, was er meinte. „Nein, nein! Sie wurde nicht vergewaltigt…zum Glück." Betroffen sah sie dennoch zu Boden, da sie wusste, wie Buffy sich gefühlt haben musste, da es wieder Spike gewesen war. Auch wenn er ihr nur hatte Angst einjagen wollen.

Xander und Dawn hatten erleichtert ausgeatmet. Andrew sah derweil nur von einem zum anderen und schlürfte sein Trinkpäckchen weiter.

„Was ist mit ihrem Arm?", fragte Dawn schließlich. „Und ist sie sonst schwerer verletzt?"

Xander zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Dawn und wandte seinen Kopf dann Willow zu. „Gute Frage!"

„Ihr Arm ist zwar gebrochen, aber ich..ich hab ihn mit einer Zauberspruch belegt…"

„Du hast was?!", fragte der Zimmermann lauter und sah seine Freundin fassungslos an. „Willow…"

„Sie wollte es so, Xander. Ich war dagegen, aber…aber Buffy hat mich förmlich angefleht…", verteidigte sich Willow und sah unsicher von einem zum anderen.

„Ist…ist das nicht gefährlich?", fragte die kleine Summers abermals und sah Willow sichtlich besorgt an. „Ich…ich meine nur, nicht dass sie rumrennt wie Harry Potter…"

„Der Gummiarm! Das war cool!", meldete sich Andrew wie aufs Stichwort und erntete dafür nur verständnislose Blicke. „Tschuldigung…", sagte er kurz und widmete sich wieder seinem Päckchen.

Willow schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht wirklich…", versuchte sie Dawn zu beruhigen.

Xander schüttelte den Kopf. „Magie hat immer Konsequenzen…immer!" Er hielt sofort inne und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Oh Gott…hab ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?!"

Die Hexe kräuselte die Stirn und warf Dawn einen fragenden Blick zu, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie seufzte und stand schließlich auf. „Dawn, hilfst du mir beim Mittagessen?"

Die Angesprochene sprang auf. „Klar!"

Zusammen gingen sie in die Küche und machten sich an die Arbeit, während Andrew noch immer Xander beobachtete, der fassungslos auf den Tisch starrte.

„Warum ausgerechnet dieses Zitat? Hätte ich nicht sagen können ‚Magie ist nicht gut', ‚Magie hat Nachteile'…nein,…es musste ausgerechnet dieses Zitat sein?!"

Andrew versuchte sich unauffällig weg zu schleichen, da ihm Xander so nicht ganz geheuer war. Blitzschnell stand er auf und gesellte sich zu den beiden Frauen in die Küche.

Sehr viel später, die Sonne ging gerade unter, standen fünf in braune Kutten gehüllte Vampire am schützenden Eingang einer Art Höhle und sahen dem Sonnenuntergang zu, der ihnen aus der Entfernung nichts anhaben konnte. Während sie warteten, lief Spike drinnen hin und her und durchwühlte verschiedene Stoffhaufen nach etwas.

„Bloody-Hell!, fluchte er grimmig und schmiss ein großes Stück schwarzen Stoffes beiseite.

Aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich Buffy auf und sah ihm amüsiert zu.

„Was grinst du so blöd?", fragte der Vampir sauer und schmiss den nächsten Gegenstand beiseite.

Buffy verschränkte die Arme ohne auch nur den Blick einmal von ihm zu nehmen. „Ich frage mich, warum du halbnackt hier herum rennst und Sachen durch die Gegend schmeißt…"

Spike stand auf und war mit ein paar Schritten bei ihr, sie finster ansehend. „Weil ich nicht vorhabe weiterhin in diesem schwarzen Etwas herumzulaufen."

Buffy grinste ihn anzüglich an. „Schwarz steht dir doch", sagte sie und sah an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper herunter, wofür sie allerdings nur einen warnenden Blick erntete. „Hey, ich kann dich eh nicht berühren…also kein Grund zu Panik. Und noch etwas!", fügte sie mit einem warnenden Tonfall an Spike, der wieder in den Haufen am wühlen war, gewandt hinzu. „Vergiss nicht, wer hier das sagen hat!"

„Werde ich schon nicht!", gab der Vampir knapp zurück, trat genervt gegen den Haufen und sah finster durch den Raum.

Buffy lächelte ebenfalls nicht mehr und zeigte nur knapp hinter sich. „In der Kiste!"

Spike sah sie kurz fragend an, sah dann an ihr vorbei und entdeckte was sie meinte. Er lief an ihr vorbei und schüttete die Kiste aus, worauf sich sein Gesicht etwas erhellte. „Geht doch…"

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Spike zog sich das schwarze Hemd über und knöpfte dieses halb zu. „Die Leute ein bisschen aufmischen. Den Jungs ist langweilig."

„Und was gedenkst DU zu tun?", fragte Buffy ihn erneut und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Der Vampir lächelte böse und seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich, als er seinen schwarzen Mantel überzog und sein Gegenüber ansah. „Na mir ist auch langweilig. Ich mache heute wohl ein paar Hausbesuche…"

Buffy sah ihn warnend an. „Es ist noch nicht so weit!"

Er winkte ab. „Ich weiß! Die Jägerin habe ich auch nicht gemeint."

„Und was dann?"

„Es gibt doch genug Mädchen in der Stadt…", antwortete er im Gehen und war daraufhin verschwunden.

In England irrte Giles währenddessen weiterhin umher, auf der Suche nach der Zielperson. Inzwischen hatte er herausgefunden, dass er die Karte zweimal falsch gehalten hatte und war zugleich auch froh, dass dies niemand mitbekommen hatte. Erneut sah sich der Wächter um und seufzte. Die Straße schien richtig zu sein, dass war schon mal gut, allerdings glichen die Häuser wie ein Ei dem anderen. „Das wird ein langer Tag…", sagte er zu sich selbst und sah sich erst mal nach einem Platz zum sitzen um. Giles entdeckte ein kleines Café und entschied sich die Jägerin erst einmal Jägerin sein zu lassen. Er setzte sich auf einen freien Platz, von dem aus er die Straße gut beobachten konnte und bestellte sich, der Uhrzeit gemäß, eine Tasse Tee.

„Buffy?" Willow streckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Hm?", kam es müde vom Bett.

„Ich wollte nur kurz nach dir schauen. Du hast seit heute morgen geschlafen…" Die Hexe schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich sachte auf die Bettkante.

Buffy setzte sich langsam auf. „Wie spät ist es denn?" Sie sah verschlafen aus dem Fenster. „Es ist ja schon dunkel…"

Willow lächelte. „Ja. Aber du hattest auch Schlaf nötig. Nach der Nacht."

„Die anderen." Buffy fiel es wieder ein. „Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

„Das was ich ihnen sagen sollte", beruhigte Willow sie. „Ich hab Spike nicht erwähnt. Keine Angst."

Erleichtert und dankbar sah die Jägerin ihrer Freundin in die Augen. Sie drückte ihre Hand. „Danke, Willow."

„Schon gut." Willow stand auf und ging auf die andere Seite des Bettest. „Lass mich mal deinen Arm sehen."

Buffy ließ ihre beste Freundin gewähren und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Es stellen sich so viele neue Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste. Sie alle hatten sich einen Neuanfang versprochen, der alles anders werden ließ. Allerdings hatte sich nichts verändert. Rein gar nichts…

„Ist irgendetwas passiert, als ich weg war?", fragte Buffy in Gedanken, sah Willow allerdings nicht an.

„Nein. Doch. Warte! Kennedy hat angerufen." Während die Hexe sprach begutachtete sie Buffys Arm und führte sanft verschiedene Bewegungen aus.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Buffy interessiert und warf ihrem lädierten Arm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Sie…sie konnte die Jägerin nicht finden. Bisher", antwortete Willow, wissend, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war, allerdings wollte sie Buffy nicht auch noch mit diesem Problem belästigen. Sie hatte im Moment ein viel größeres.

Die Jägerin nickte. „Sie wird sie schon noch finden. Hast du was Neues über die Zeichen herausgefunden?"

Willow schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Bisher nicht." Vorsichtig legte sie den Arm ihrer Freundin wieder in die Schlinge. „Ich würde den Arm noch ruhig halten. In zwei Tagen müsste er wieder völlig okay sein."

Buffy lächelte. „Danke!"

„Schlaf noch etwas."

„Ich wird's versuchen."

Willow lächelte Buffy noch einmal zu, dann verließ sie das Zimmer. Die Jägerin starrte noch etwas auf die geschlossene Tür, bevor sich ihr Blick traurig senkte und sie sich den Arm hielt. Er selbst tat zwar nicht mehr weh, aber die Erinnerung daran schmerzte sie sehr. Sie überlegte, ob sie sich wieder hinlegen oder ans Fenster setzen sollte und entschied sich schließlich für letzteres. Langsam stand Buffy auf, öffnete etwas unbeholfen mit einer Hand das Fenster und setzte sich auf das breite Fensterbrett. Verträumt sah sie auf den Mond in der Ferne, der sich im See wiederspiegelte…

Etwas abseits vom Fryer hatten sich mittlerweile die Vampire um Spike versammelt und beobachteten die Disco. Spike hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet und blies den Rauch in die Luft.

„Leute,", begann er und nahm den Stängel zwischen die Finger. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, auf das die Disco leer wird."

„Und wo willst du hin?", fragte einer der Vampire.

Spike wandte sich ab. „Ich hab noch was zu erledigen.

Die Vampire lachten und setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Ach ja!" Der Vampir blieb stehen. „Und zieht diese dämlichen Kutten solange aus, sonst halten die euch noch für eine Sekte…" Damit war Spike verschwunden.

Die übrigen Vampire taten, wie es ihnen befohlen war und legten die Kutten ab. Geschlossen näherten sie sich dem Eingang und wurden von den Türstehern eingelassen, worauf sich die Gruppe nur grinsend ansah.

Ein etwas größerer Vampir trat hervor und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. „So viel Frischfleisch…" Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und trat an das Gitter heran. „Das Buffet ist eröffnet!"

Mit diesen Worten stiegen die übrigen Vampire die Stufen rechts und links herab und mischten sich unter die Menge.

„Meinst du, dass geht in Ordnung?", fragte Xander und sah Willow fragend an, die ihren Rucksack zuschnürte.

„Klar! Buffy ist erst mal außer Gefecht. Also gehen wir auf Patrouille", erklärte diese knapp und machte sich auf den Weg ihre Jacke zu holen.

„Ja, aber…willst du sie nicht vorher fragen?"

Die Hexe seufzte. „Sie schläft und wir haben es doch immer so gemacht, Xander."

„Xander gab sich geschlagen. „Okay,…du hast ja recht." Er nahm sich ebenfalls zwei, drei Waffen und zog sich seine Jacke über.

Gerade als beide das Haus verlassen wollten, ertönte eine Stimme von hinten.

„Hey, und was ist mit uns?", fragte Dawn und kam mit Andrew im Schlepptau bereits fertig angezogen und bewaffnet hinter her.

„Dawnie…", begann Willow und wollte ihr gerade alle möglichen Gründen nennen, weshalb se nicht mitgehen konnte.

„Oh nein!", winkte diese ab und zog Andrew, der mehr als nur bedröppelt dreinschaute demonstrativ mit sich. „Wir beide haben mit euch gekämpft und wir kommen mit. Buffy passiert schon nichts."

Willow sah nach Hilfe suchend zu Xander auf, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie hat Recht, Will…"

Die Hexe gab sich geschlagen. „Na gut. Aber ihr passt auf euch auf!"

Dawn lächelte glücklich und schleifte Andrew, dem die Zusage überhaupt nicht gefiel hinter sich her.

„Xander,…" Willow sah ihren Freund eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß! Aber was willst du machen. Du hättest Dawn niemals dazu bekommen zu Hause zu bleiben, du kennst sie doch. Und dass Captain Comic alleine auf Buffy aufpassen soll, gefällt mir ebenfalls nicht…"

Zusammen verließen sie den schmalen Weg und traten auf die Straße, die hinunter ins Innere der Stadt führte, bemerkten allerdings nicht, dass ihre Schritte verfolgt wurden..

Versteckt hinter einem Baum stand eine dunkle Gestalt, welche nicht zu erkennen war und sah den Scoobies hinterher. Schwacher Rauch stieg mit einem mal auf und die Person trat hinter dem Baum hervor, sicher gehend, dass niemand sie hier sehen konnte und die Scoobies weit genug entfernt waren. Spike warf die Zigarette weg und näherte sich langsam dem Haus…

Wieder war weißer Nebel überall und die Hitze, durch gelbe Strahlen verursacht schien unerträglich zu werden und Buffy die Luft zu rauben. Schwer atmend irrte sie umher, dem Licht folgend, hoffend dass bald ein Ausgang auftauchen würde, der sie ins Freie entließ.

„Buffy…", rief eine verzerrte Stimme nach ihr.

Sofort blieb Buffy stehen um herauszufinden, woher die Stimme kam.

„Buffy…"

Sie entschied sich weiter den Strahlen zu folgen, da die Stimme aus dieser Richtung zu kommen schien.

Die Hitze wurde umso unerträglicher, umso näher sie dem Licht kam. Von der Stelle aus, wo sie sich jetzt befand, konnte sie erkennen, dass die Strahlen zu einem Punkt verliefen.

Buffy dachte nicht lange nach und lief schneller, in der Hoffnung dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Sie achtete nicht darauf, dass ihr die Atmung immer schwerer fiel und rannte unbeirrt weiter. Plötzlich erkannte Buffy eine Kontur um den Punkt herum, die mehr und mehr zu einer Gestalt wurde, umso näher sie ihr kam.

Gerade als die Gestalt zu einer Person wurde und ihr alleine schon vom äußeren Bild her betrachtet bekannt vorkam, wurde ihre Schritte langsamer, bis sie genau vor ihr stand.

„Buffy…"

Buffy kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte das Gesicht der Person erkennen zu können, dass, im Gegensatz zum Rest, abermals verschwommen war. Sie führte ihre Hand zum Gesicht der Person, als sie das Medaillon, welches um deren Hals hing, erkannte.

„Spike?", fragte sie vorsichtig, ihre Hand das Gesicht noch nicht völlig berührend.

„Hilf mir…" Als die Person dies sagte, verschwand die Verschwommenheit und das Gesicht war klar zu erkennen.

Buffy lächelte glücklich und ungläubig zu gleich. Gerade als ihre Hand sein Gesicht berührte, zerfiel dieses wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen..

„Spike!" Buffy schreckte aus ihrem Traum hoch und hielt ihren Arm von sich gestreckt, als wollte sie nach etwas greifen. Der kalte Angstschweiß klebte ihr an der Stirn und ihr Herz schien in jeder noch so kleinen Faser ihres Körpers zu klopfen. Schwer atmend sah sie hoch und merkte, dass sie noch immer an dem Fensterbrett saß und dort unbewusst eingeschlafen war. Allmählich beruhigte Buffy sich und fuhr einmal kurz mit ihrer Hand durch ihr Gesicht. Langsam stand sie auf und schaute kurz nach draußen. Der Mond stand noch immer hoch am Himmel und erhellte die kühle Nacht.

Die Jägerin schloss die Fenster und legte die kleinen Kissen wieder ordentlich auf den Boden, ganz in Gedanken versunken.

„Klopf, klopf!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr und sie drehte sich erschrocken um.

Die Scoobies hatten in der Zwischenzeit den Friedhof hinter sich gelassen und waren auf dem Weg Richtung Disco. Die Ruhestätte hatte laut Dawn nicht viel zu bieten gehabt und sie war enttäuscht, als sich nur drei Vampire haben blicken lassen. Andrew hatte ihr einen Blich geschenkt, der genau das beschrieb, was Xander zu ihr gesagt hatte „Du bist verrückt!".

Seit Dawn einmal mit Buffy mitgehen durfte, hatte sie Spaß an der Jagd entwickelt und fühlte sich durch ihren letzten Kampf gegen das Erste in ihrem Glauben bestärkt, für die Jagd Talent zu haben. Schließlich hatte sie es auch im Blut.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie endlich an der Disco an und ließen ihre Augen in verschiedene Richtungen schweifen, konnten allerdings nicht auffälliges erkennen.

Dawn seufzte. „War es das schon?", fragte sie gelangweilt.

„Dawn,…mir reichen drei für heute Abend!", antwortete Xander und sah sie mit festem Blick an.

„Ich weiß nicht…", begann Willow und sah sich weiter um, ein paar Schritte nach vorne laufend. „Hier…hier ist viel weniger los als bei uns…"

Andrew rollt mit den Augen und setzte sich auf einen Stein.

„Ja,…hat er nicht gesagt hier wäre ein weiterer Höllenschlund?", fragte Xander halb grinsend. „Also wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, dass hier nichts los ist, dann wäre ich direkt hier hin gezogen."

Willow wandte sich den anderen wieder zu. „Sei nicht zu voreilig!", mahnte sie ihn.

„Genau!", meldete sich Andrew zu Wort, schwieg allerdings sofort, als der Zimmermann ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu warf.

„Also,…ich denke das war's für heute", erklärte die Hexe und sah die anderen an, welche ihr zu nickten. „Lasst uns zurückgehen."

Gerade als sie sich umgedreht hatten, durchschnitt ein schriller Schrei die Nacht, welcher die Scoobies zusammenfahren ließ. Hastig drehten sie wieder um und suchten die Gegend ab. Nichts war zu sehen.

Plötzlich rannte Dawn los und rief den anderen noch zu „Die Gasse!".

Dawn hatte bereits den Gasseneingang erreicht und sah, wie eine junge Frau in die Dunkelheit gezogen wurde. „Hey! Du da!", rief sie und lief, mit dem Pflock in der Hand auf den vermeintlichen Angreifer zu. „Lass gefälligst de Frau los!"

Gesagt getan. Der Vampir trat aus den Schatten heraus und ließ die Frau, die mittlerweile bewusstlos zusammengebrochen war, achtlos auf den Boden fallen. „Gerne,…dann nehme ich halt dich!", säuselte er und kam auf Dawn zu.

Diese reagierte sofort und trat den Vampir gezielt in en Bauch, welcher ein Stück zurück strauchelte, sich aber schnell wieder fing und zum Angriff ansetzte. Dawn sah den Vampir nicht auf sie zuspringen und erschrak, als Willow ihren Arm hob und laut „Stopp!", donnerte. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und konnte sehen, wie der Vampir in der Luft hing, mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen.

„Dawn!", fluchte Xander und kam auf das Mädchen zu. „Wie oft sollten wir noch ‚Warte' schreien?!"

„Tschuldigung!" Die kleine Summers sah auf den Boden und schämte sich etwas für ihre voreilige Aktion.

„Du bist nicht Buffy! Überschätz dich nicht", sagte Xander noch und Dawn konnte eindeutig hören, dass er ziemlich sauer auf sie war.

Willow senkte ihren Arm wieder und somit fiel der Vampir krachend auf den Boden. Wütend raffte er sich auf und lief langsam ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Hey, der haut ab!", bemerkte Andrew und zog an Xanders Ärmel.

„Hey, bleib gefälligst hier!", rief dieser und ging, gefolgt von den anderen Scoobies auf den Feind zu.

Dieser lief unbehelligt weiter in die Gasse hinein und grinste plötzlich.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", fragte Dawn und hob ihren Pflock wieder.

Andrew wollte zurückschauen, um zu sehen, wie weit sie sich in der Seitenstraße befanden, doch als er seinen Kopf nur ein Stück zur Seite bewegte, weiteten sich seien Augen. Ohne den Blick von seiner Entdeckung zu nehmen, suchte seine Hand nach Xanders Ärmel und zog hastig mehrere Male an ihm, bis dieser sich schnaubend umdrehte.

„Was?!" Der Zimmermann sah grimmig in das Gesicht seines kleineren Gegenübers. Doch als in dessen Auen sah, wechselte sein Blick automatisch von wütend nach fragend. Xander hob kurz seinen Kopf und sah in die Gasse hinein, als auch er schluckte. „Äh,…Willow…"

Die Hexe drehte sich zu ihm um, gleichzeitig tat es Dawn.

„Oh…", war alles wozu die beiden Frauen fähig waren und begannen, so wie Xander und Andrew langsam zurückzulaufen.

Immer mehr Vampire näherten sich ihnen und umkreisten sie grimmig lächelnd. Der zuvor gejagte Vampir lachte leise. „Wie schön, dass ihr in unsere Falle gelaufen seid. Ich denke meine Freunde werden viel Spaß haben…" Er wandte sich ab und hob die Frau auf, welche allmählich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. „Ich hab noch zu tun. Also,…viel Spaß noch!" Damit war er verschwunden.

Die Scoobies drängten sich immer mehr aneinander. Ihre Augen unsicher und ängstlich von einer Vampirfratze zur anderen schauend.

„Will,…hast du eine Idee?", fragte Xander. „Ich würde gerne eine deiner Ideen hören und zwar JETZT!"

Willow dachte angestrengt nach. „Ich…ich könnte etwas versuchen, aber…"

„…aber?!", fragten Dawn und Andrew gleichzeitig, wobei Andrew sich an das Mädchen klammerte und den Blick starr gegen Boden gesenkt hatte, um bloß keinen Vampir ansehen zu müssen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es funktioniert…", erklärte die Hexe zu ende und trat noch einen Schritt, wenn überhaupt möglich nach hinten.

Die Vampire lechzten und zeigten ihre Zähne, während sie die Scoobies wie Tiere auf Beutezug umrundeten,

„Willst du meine Meinung hören?", fragte Xander und drückte sich ebenfalls mehr gegen die anderen. „Scheiß drauf!"

Willow kräuselte die Stirn. „Auf meine Idee?!"

„Nein! Darauf ob es klappt oder nicht. Versuch es einfach."

„O…okay!" Die Hexe stellte sich etwas aufrechter hin und festigte ihren Blick. „Wenn ich jetzt sage, dann rennt den Weg zurück, den wir gekommen sind."

„Wie jetzt? Wir rennen doch dann…"

„Andrew!", sagte Dawn und gab ihm einen alles sagenden Blick. Schließlich verstand er.

„Achso…, schon klar!"

„Wenn wir getrennt werden, dann lauft einfach weiter. Wir treffen uns dann an dem kleinen Haus am See!"

„Okay!", sagten die drei anderen im Chor, auch wenn ihnen der Plan nicht ganz geheuer war.

Willow streckte die Arme von sich und begann sich zu konzentrieren. „Haltet euch bereit!"

Die Scoobies vergaßen die sich näheren Vampire und spannten jeden Muskel in ihren Körpern an. Währenddessen tauschten die Vampire fragende Blicke miteinander aus und begannen zu knurren.

„Jetzt!", schrie Willow und die Scoobies rannten los. „Weicht von uns!", fügte sie noch laut hinzu und machte einen Schwenk in die Richtung der Vampire, welche durch eine unsichtbare Kraft in die Luft geschleudert wurden.

„Rennt!", rief Xander und zog Dawn mit sich, während er sich vergewisserte, dass Willow und Andrew ebenfalls davon gekommen waren. Geschlossen rannten sie aus der Gasse hinaus Richtung Friedhof.

„Verflucht!", schrie einer der Vampire und raffte sich auf. „Los, die schnappen wir uns!"

Nach und nach sprangen die übrigen Vampire auf und hetzten ihrer Beute hinterher.

„Wie bist du hereingekommen?", fragte Buffy und presste sich automatisch an die Wand.

Ihr ungeladener Gast lächelte. „Gute Frage. Ich hab's einfach mal probiert und voilà war ich drinnen."

Instinktiv sah Buffy sich nach einer Waffe um, konnte allerdings nichts Brauchbares entdecken. Dann sah sich auf den Nachschrank an ihrem Bett und erinnerte sich, dass einer ihrer Pflöcke in diesem lag. Nur leider stand der Schrank auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und dazwischen war er.

Spike kam langsam auf sie zu, legte den Kopf schief und lächelte.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie und lief vor ihm weg.

„Warum so ängstlich, Liebes?", fragte der Vampir gespielt besorgt und grinste. „Ich hab dich doch gestern am Leben gelassen…"

„Ja, genau, gestern!", antwortete Buffy und fühlte, dass sie mittlerweile an der anderen Wand angekommen war. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch übers Bett springen um zu flüchten. Gegen Spike hatte sie in dieser Verfassung keine Chance, dass war ihr klar. „Und deshalb kommst du heute um mich zu töten?"

Er senkte lächelnd seinen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein,…ich hab nicht vor dich zu töten…" Spike hatte sie schon fast erreicht.

„Bleib stehen!", befahl Buffy und streckte ihre Hand abwehrend von sich. Der Vampir gehorchte.

„Du hast Angst…", stellte er immer noch den Kopf schiefhaltend und mit einem Blick, für den man ihm alles geben würde, fest. „Warum?"

Die Jägerin bewegte sich langsam, ihn nie aus den Augen lassend, auf ihr Bett zu. „Weil ich immer noch nicht von dir gehört habe, was du willst", setzte sie mit gespieltem finsterem Blick nach. Innerlich fühlte sie sich allerdings nicht so stark. Sie war zerrissen. Aufgewühlt. Unsicher…

„Ich wollte dir nur mal kurz ‚Hallo' sagen und mich erkundigen wie es dir geht!", erklärte er mit glitzernden Augen.

„Komisch, dass ich dir das aber nicht glauben kann…" Buffys Bein berührte bereits ihre Bettdecke und sie spannte ihre Muskeln an um bereit für einen Sprung zu sein.

Spike seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Liebes,…denk mal ganz logisch nach", begann er in einem Lehrerton. „Bevor du auch nur springen kannst, habe ich dich schon geschnappt. Und du kannst dich nicht wehren…"

Buffy funkelte ihn an. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann…?", fragte sie ihn, nur um Zeit zu schinden.

Spike kam langsam auf sie zu. Seine Augen starr auf die ihrigen gerichtet, sie lieb ansehend. Buffy versank in seinen Augen und in ihrem Kopf spielten sich die letzten gemeinsamen Momente mit ihm ab. Ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht im Keller und wie er sie danach mit dem gleichen Blick angesehen hatte. Buffy schluckte hart und versuchte gegen seine Verführung anzukämpfen.

Der Vampir stand nun genau vor der Jägerin und strich ihr sanft durchs Gesicht. Noch immer mit dem gleichen Blick in den Augen. „Weil ich es weiß…", antwortete er ihr sanft und kaum hörbar.

Buffy sah ihn traurig an und kämpfte gegen ihr Verlangen, ihn einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen wie froh sie war ihn wieder zuhaben verzweifelt an. Sie vergaß wer er war, dachte nur noch an die schönen Momente mit ihm und wie sehr sie sich nach ihm verzerrte.

Spike entging dies nicht und er zog sie sachte, aber bestimmend gegen seinen Körper. Presste seinen Unterleib gegen ihren, sie noch mehr ins Gefühlschaos bringend. Buffy schloss die Augen, als sie seine Erregung spürte und presste sich verlangend gegen ihn. Der letzte Funken Verstand schaltete sich in ihr ab und sie schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, drückte ihn an sich.

Spikes Augen wurden finster, als er seine Mundwinkel zu einen diabolischen Lächeln verzog. Mit einer einfachen Bewegung hatte er Buffy herumgedreht, sie aufs Bett gedrückt und kniete nun über ihr, ihre Handwinkel auf ihren Rücken gepresst. „Buffy,…Buffy…", sagte er mit gespieltem enttäuschtem Tonfall.

Buffy schloss die Augen und verfluchte sich in diesem Moment selbst. Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, wie dumm sie doch war.

Spike hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben und sie herumgedreht, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Er setzte sich wieder lächelnd auf sie und hielt Buffys Arme über ihrem Kopf fest. „Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", fragte er sie lächelnd und ignorierte ihren sehnsüchtigen und gleichzeitig verständnislosen Blick.

Buffy kniff die Augen zusammen und spürte etwas ihre Wangen herunterlaufen, sie drehte ihren Kopf weg und starrte auf die Wand, Wie betäubt wartete sie.

Spike legte den Kopf schief und näherte sich ihrem. „Soll da jetzt bedeuten ‚Nimm mich', oder wie soll ich es verstehen, Liebes?" Er lachte leise, umfasste ihren Kopf und drehte diesen wieder zu sich. „Ich hab dich etwas gefragt!"

Buffy suchte in seinen Augen, doch sie konnte nicht finden wonach sie suchte. Sie war weg. „Natürlich ist seine Seele weg", schallt sie sich selbst.

Spike wurde allmählich ungeduldig. „Grimmig und mit funkelnden Augen beugte er sich zu ihr herab. „Ich warte!"

„Es ist mir egal…", antwortete Buffy leise. „Ich will nur verstehen, was mit dir passiert ist…"

Spike richtete sich wieder ein Stück auf. „Was soll mit mir passiert sein? Ich hab dich gesucht, ich hab dich gefunden und nun wirst du mir büßen. Mein Leben war die Hölle, weißt du…"

„Nein, Spike!", Buffy versuchte sich ebenfalls aufzurichten, wurde durch seinen festen Griff um ihre Hände daran gehindert. Sie festigte ihren Blick und sah ihn direkt an. „Du warst glücklich. Du hast mir in der Nacht gesagt, dass du noch nie in deinem ganzen Leben je so glücklich gewesen bist…"

Der Vampir zog die Stirn kraus. „Hab ich dich gestern am Kopf erwischt? Du weißt schon noch wer ich bin, oder?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Aber ich bezweifle stark, dass du überhaupt noch weißt wer du bist!"

Knurrend beugte sich der Vampir über sie und drückte ihre Hände so fest zurück, dass es schmerzte. „Pass auf was du sagst, sonst beende ich das was ich gestern begonnen habe…"

Buffy dachte nicht daran jetzt klein bei zu geben. „Dann erzähl mir doch mal, was in den letzten 4 Jahren passiert ist…", forderte sie ihn mit angriffslustigem Blick auf.

„Warum sollte ich?", erwiderte Spike und befand sich allmählich an der Grenze seiner Geduld.

„Du weißt es nicht, stimmt's?", konterte sie und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Du weißt nichts mehr von deiner Seele, dass du in mich verliebt warst, dass du dich für mich geopfert hast, oder?" Sie spürte nicht, dass vereinzelte Tränen aus ihren Augen flossen.

„Tickst du noch richtig?", fragte Spike etwas lauter, packte ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten. „Sehe ich aus wie Angel? Ich hab keine Seele! Und dich könnte ich niemals lieben…"

Buffy lächelte schwach. „Du weißt nichts mehr…"

„Du gleich auch nicht mehr!", drohte er ihr finster und setzte sein Gameface auf.

„Xander…?", flüsterte Dawn. „Meinst du sie sind weg?

Der Angesprochene drehte sich langsam zur Seite und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke. „Scheint so…"

„Kannst du Willow und Andrew sehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein,…aber hey,…keine Sorge. Andrew wird wohl weinend in einer Ecke sitzen und deshalb sind sie noch nicht hier." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an, obwohl ein mulmiges Gefühl seine Magengegend beherrschte.

Dawn seufzte. „Ich hoffe es…"

Beide starrten vor sich hin, als es plötzlich hinter ihnen zu Rascheln begann und Schritte zuhören waren.

Dawn schreckte hoch und Panik machte sich in ihre breit. Xander, der ebenfalls mehr als nur nervös wurde drückte sie an sich und versuchte so beide möglichst ruhig zu halten.

„Die haben uns, die haben uns…", flüsterte Dawn und drückte sich an Xander.

„Ssht!", machte dieser nur.

Das Rascheln wurde lauter und beide konnten hören, wie die Schritte immer näher kamen. Xander, sowie auch Dawn sahen zur linken Seite und drückten sich mehr an die Holzwand der kleinen Hütte. Beide bemühten sich ihre Atmung so flach wie nur möglich zuhalten, als…

„Ahh!", schrie plötzlich jemand und Xander, sowie auch Dawn fuhren vor Schreck hoch.

„Wer…wer seit ihr? Mein Blut schmeckt nicht, hört ihr? Du ihres auch nicht!", sagte Xander schnell und schob Dawn schützend hinter sich. „U-und das Blut der rothaarigen ebenfalls nicht! Den blonden, den könnt ihr beißen, der schmeckt gut, kein Scherz!"

„Hey!", antwortete die zweite Person. „Du willst, dass die mich umbringen?"

„Andrew?", sagten die beiden Scoobies gleichzeitig. „Und Willow?"

„Ihr…ihr habt mich vielleicht erschreckt…", antwortete diese leise.

Xander atmete auf. „Sorry, aber wir wurden von Vampiren verfolgt und dann hörten wir auf einmal Schritte. Das nächste Mal, wenn mir jemand nach dem Leben trachtet, bleibe ich ganz locker!"

„Er will mich umbringen!", sagte Andrew fassungslos und sah Willow an.

„Quatsch!", tat diese ab und wandte sich wieder den andern beiden zu. Seid ihr in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles okay!", antwortete Dawn. „Hey, könnten wir irgendwo hingehen, wo man sich auch sehen kann. In der Dunkelheit hier erkennt man ja nicht einmal seine eigene hand vor Augen…"

„Warte!", sagte Xander und hielt sie zurück. „Habt ihr se komplett abgehängt?"

Willow nickte. „Ja, haben wir."

„Okay, dann kommt!" Xander lief voran, gefolgt von den andern Scoobies. Allerdings hielt Andrew einen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm und ließ Dawn den Vortritt, was sie zu einem Kopfschütteln brachte.

Sie seufzte. „Hoffentlich geht es Buffy gut…"

„Bestimmt schläft sie noch…", versuchte Willow sie zu beruhigen.

„Oh ja,…schlafen. Gute Idee!", murmelte Xander und gähnte herzhaft. „Los Leute, ich will nach Hause. Mir reicht's heute erst einmal mit Vampiren…"

Mit einem Ruck zog Spike Buffys Kopf weiter nach hinten um ihren Hals etwas mehr freizulegen. Diese wehrte sich, doch konnte sie gegen die Kräfte des Vampir nichts ausrichten und gab schließlich auf.

„Braves Mädchen…", lobte Spike sie und senkte seinen Kopf. „Es tut auch nur kurz weh!" Der Vampir spürte Buffys Blut durch ihre Adern fließen, welches durch ihr schnelleres Atmen noch mehr pulsierte. Er lächelte und wetzte seine Zähne. Kurz bevor er zubiss, ließ er seine Lippen, wie auch seine Zunge ihren Hals herunterfahren und knurrte leise, was Buffy dazu brachte ihren Atem anzuhalten und die Augen zu schließen. Spike öffnete seinen Mund, war bereit zu zubeißen und setzte seine Zähne an ihrem Hals an, als sein Blick auf etwas fiel.

Er stutzte und hielt inne. „Woher hast du das?"

Buffy zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus und öffnete die Augen. Sie drehte vorsichtig ihren Kopf und sah in sein ebenfalls verwirrtes, wieder vollkommen normales Gesicht.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie leise.

Er streckte seine Hand nach etwas aus, hielt es in der Hand und sah grübelnd darauf herab. Da er zwar immer noch auf ihr saß, sich allerdings aufgesetzt hatte, konnte Buffy sich aufrichten und sah auf seine Hand. Sie sah in seine Augen und wusste, dass sein Gehirn scheinbar auf Hochtouren arbeitete.

„Du hast ihn mir gegeben…", versuchte sie ihm vorsichtig zu erklären, sich der gefährlichen Situation, in der sie sich noch befand vollkommen bewusst.

Spike hob seinen Kopf und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Buffy zuckte etwas zusammen, da sie nicht einschätzen konnte, was er jetzt tun würde.

„Wann?"

Buffy war überrascht, da sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte. „In unserer letzten Nacht vor dem Kampf gegen die Turok-Hans und das erste Böse…", begann sie und sah wie sein Blick wieder auf den Ring glitt. „Du hast auf dem Bett gesessen und das Amulett angesehen, als ich in den Keller gekommen bin." Er hob seinen Blick wieder. „Wir…wir haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht und du hast mir den Ring am nächsten Morgen gegeben und gesagt, ich solle ihn dir zurückgeben, falls wir beide es überstehen sollten…und er du würdest an ihm sehr hängen und es bereuen, wenn er…wenn er mit Staub besudelt wird, falls du…" Sie senkte ihren Blick, als sie sich an seine Worte von damals erinnerte. „Du wüsstest, dass er wenigstens dann in guten Händen wäre…"

Der Vampir war verwirrt und sah immer wieder von dem Ring zur Jägerin und zurück. „Ich hätte diesen Ring niemals aus der Hand gegeben…niemals!"

Buffy sah ihn direkt an. „Aber du hast ihn mir gegen, Spike. Erinnerst du dich denn an gar nichts mehr?", fragte sie verzweifelt und wollte ihn berühren, doch er schlug ihre Hand weg und sprang auf. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort!", zischte er und sah sie mit finsterem Blick an.

Buffy wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie die Tür unten hörte und sich umdrehte. Sie lauschte und wartete darauf, dass sie jemanden die Treppe hochkommen hören würde. Als dies nicht der Fall war, drehte sie sich wieder um, doch Spike war verschwunden. Buffy senkte ihren Kopf, stand schließlich auf und schloss das Fenster. Sie verharrte dort und dachte über die letzten Minuten nach. Unbewusst wanderten ihre Augen über das Gelände in der Hoffnung seine Umrisse irgendwo erhaschen zu können…

Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl erfüllte den dunklen Raum. Ein Mann trat vorsichtig ein. Das Zimmer ableuchtend und mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, tastete er sich vorsichtig vor, bis er endlich einen Lichtschalter finden konnte…

Giles verharrte und wartete, bis das Licht vollkommen an war. Dann sahen sich seine Augen leicht blinzelt in dem Zimmer um. Erst als er sicher war, das sich niemand außer ihm selbst in dem Raum befand, legte er das Schwert beiseite und trat weiter nach vorne.

Dann sah er es und blieb abrupt stehen, den Kopf senkend. Er schüttelte den Kopf und näherte sich dem Körper, der auf dem Boden lag. Giles drehte das braunhaarige Mädchen langsam um und sah, dass ihr die Kehle aufgeschnitten wurde. Seine Hand wanderte in seine Tasche und holte die Karte heraus. Zwei leuchtende Punkte waren darauf zu sehen, einer blau, der andere rot. Giles sah noch einmal das Mädchen an, bevor er den roten Punkt mit seinem Finger berührte und dieser verschwand, nur noch den blauen zurücklassend. Seufzend streute er etwas von dem Pulver, welches Willow ihm mitgegeben hatte auf die Karte und stand auf. Er wandte den Blick von dem Mädchen ab und verließ den Raum. Draußen besah er sich die Karte, auf der ein neuer roter Punkt zu sehen war und machte sich auf den Weg…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Chapter 3

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Die ungewöhnliche Kälte in dieser Nacht sorgte dafür, dass die Straßen wie ausgestorben waren und die meisten Einwohner es bevorzugten, in ihren Häusern oder Wohnungen zu bleiben.

Menschen konnte die Kälte davon abhalten draußen umher zu irren, allerdings nicht Vampire und Dämonen, welche verstärkt in einzelnen Straßen vorzufinden waren.

So auch eine Gruppe von Vampiren, die gemeinsam die Hauptstraße Richtung Friedhof hinaufliefen und sich angeregt über ihre letzten Mahlzeiten unterhielten. Alle waren sichtlich gut gelaunt, sowie geschwätzig und es entging ihnen nicht, dass einer von ihnen aus der Reihe tanzte, grimmig und in Gedanken vorne weglaufend.

„Hey, was ist los mit dir, Mann?", fragte einer der Vampire nach einer Zeit und trat wenige Schritte näher an den Einzelgänger heran. Als er nur einen finsteren Blick als Antwort bekam, wandte er sich wieder seinen Kameraden zu. „Er ist schlecht drauf." Der Vampir begann zu grinsen. „Bereust es wohl jetzt doch, dass du die Jägerin letztens nicht getötet hast, was? Hey, Leute! Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir der Jägerin im Fryer einen Besuch abstatten und sie mal richtig beschäftigen. Es darf auch jeder von euch mal von ihr trinken!"

Die anderen Vampire hoben ihre Fäuste lachend in die Luft und ein lautes „Ja!" dröhnte durch die Straße.

Der Vampir drehte sich grinsend wieder um und wollte weiterlaufen, jedoch gefror ihm das Grinsen augenblicklich, als er sah, wer vor ihm stand.

Sein Gegenüber packte ihn am Kragen und zog den Vampir spielend hoch. „Fass die Jägerin an und du landest schneller in der Hölle als dir lieb ist… Verstanden?"

Der Vampir schluckte. „Hey,…Spike,…dass war nur ein Scherz…"

Spike zog seine Hände weg und ließ den anderen achtlos zu Boden fallen. „Das gilt für euch alle!", wandte er sich grimmig dreinblickend an die anderen.

Der Vampir hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und stellte sich nun vor seinen Anführer. „Hey, was soll der scheiß in letzter Zeit? Bist du jetzt auf die andere Seite gewechselt, oder was ist los?!"

„Die Jägerin wird nicht angerührt! So lautet der Befehl!", zischte Spike und lief weiter.

Die anderen Vampire sahen sich ratlos und schulterzuckend an.

„Hey, Mann! Wo willst du hin? Wir müssen hier entlang!", rief der Vampir ihm hinterher und zeigte über den Friedhof.

Doch Spike lief unbehelligt weiter in die andere Richtung. „Geht nach Hause und lasst mich zufrieden!"

„Ihr habt's gehört… Lasst uns gehen", sagte der Vampir und lief, gefolgt von den anderen über den Friedhof.

Weiter in Gedanken versunken und sich nicht weiterhin um die anderen kümmernd, lief Spike, die Hände in den Manteltaschen verstaut, unbehelligt weiter. Er selbst nahm nicht wahr wohin er lief, sondern ließ sich einfach forttragen, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb. Ein Mann sah ihn an und hielt ihm eine Tür auf. Spike sah ihn fragend an, dann hoch und stellte fest, dass er zum Fryer gelaufen war, ohne dass er dies beabsichtigt hatte. Sich nicht weiter um den Türsteher kümmernd betrat er zögernd die Disco.

Von der Anhöhe aus herabsehend auf die Menge sah er sich um, nicht wissend wonach er überhaupt suchte, bis seine Augen stoppten und ihr Ziel scheinbar gefunden hatten…

„Und?"

Der Vampir kniete nieder. „Er ist zum Fryer gelaufen, wie ihr es gesagt habt."

„Gut…", antwortete eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und Schritte wurden lauter.

Der Vampir sah hoch und stand auf, wartete auf weitere Befehle.

„Es scheint, als ob unser lieber Sendling abtrünnig wird…"

„Ja, er benimmt sich schon seit Wochen sehr merkwürdig…", antwortete der Vampir und sah sich unsicher um, nicht wissend, wo sein Meister sich gerade befand.

„Das werde ich nicht dulden…", zischte eine Stimme hinter ihn und er drehte sich um. „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt…"

„Natürlich!", antwortete der Vampir.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass ihr wenigstens eure Befehle so ausführt, wie ich es mir wüsche."

Der Vampir verbeugte sich. „Das werden wir, Meister. Verlasst euch ganz auf uns!"

Die Schritte kamen näher und abermals erklang eine Stimme. „Dann bereitet meinem Liebling einen schönen Empfang…auf das er ihn nie wieder vergessen wird und sich danach klar darüber ist, wo seine Loyalität zu liegen hat…"

Der Vampir sah nun in das sichtbare Gesicht seines Meisters und lächelte. „Ist dem noch irgendetwas hinzu zufügen?", fragte er und sah wie sein Meister lächelte.

„Ja!", antwortete dieser und trat noch einen Schritt weiter ins Licht. „Amen!" Caleb lächelte und der Vampir verschwand in der Dunkelheit…

**Maniaque**

Im Fryer herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung wie eh und je. Während auf dem kleinen Podest, wo sonst der DJ Musik auflegte, eine Band spielte, tanzten die meisten in der Mitte des Raumes, wo sich die Tanzfläche befand, dazu. Viele der heutigen Besucher saßen auch nur in kleinen Grüppchen in den Sitznischen und unterhielten sich angeregt über die neusten Themen. Andere wiederum standen angelehnt an der Wand oder den Pfosten, welche überall im Raum vorzufinden waren und schauten den übrigen beim Tanzen zu.

Letzteres galt besonders für Buffy, die einsam an dem hintersten Pfosten stand und den Tanzenden zusah, während Andrew und Dawn tanzten und Willow, sowie auch Xander an ihrem üblichen Platz saßen, sich unterhaltend.

Ihre restliche Umgebung nicht wirklich wahrnehmend, verschränkte Buffy ihre Arme und lehnte den Kopf gegen den hölzernen Pfosten. Sie freute sich darüber, dass Dawn endlich wieder ausgelassen war, andererseits machte sie sich Sorgen darüber, dass ihre Schwester sich ausgerechnet mit ihrem ehemaligen Gegner gut verstand und des Öfteren mit diesem herumalberte. Obwohl sie sich an Andrew mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte, war das häufigste Wort, mit dem Buffy ihn beschrieb immer noch ‚ungewöhnlich' oder ‚merkwürdig'. Des Weiteren sorgte sie sich, allerdings hatte sie den anderen davon nichts erzählt. Buffy legte unbewusst die Stirn kraus, als sie daran dachte. Seit Wochen hatte sie nichts mehr von Giles, Kennedy oder Faith gehört, geschweige denn Dämonen oder verstärkt Vampire gesichtet. Ihr war die neue Stadt schleierhaft und sie hegte ernsthafte Zweifel, ob Giles wirklich Recht hatte, dass hier in Cleveland ein weiterer Höllenschlund war…

Buffy seufzte leise, als ihre Gedanken daraufhin wieder zu der Familie zurückwanderten, die ermordet in ihrem Haus, nur weniger Meter von ihrem eigenen aufgefunden worden waren. Bislang hatte Willow nichts über die merkwürdigen Zeichen herausfinden können, ebenso wenig waren sie sich darüber einig, ob der Vorfall ein Zufall oder Absicht gewesen war… Es gab so vieles, was merkwürdig oder ungewöhnlich erschien und Buffy sorgte sich darüber, dass vielleicht etwas Größeres auf seinen Ausbruch wartete und sie alle unvorbereitet traf…

Plötzlich sah Buffy hoch und schaute sich suchend um. Sie spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, konnte allerdings niemanden erkennen. Sie kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, als sie ihre Stirn kraus legte und sich weiterhin umsah. Dann sah sie es…

Xander hatte seine Erzählung gerade beendet und war froh, als er sah, dass Willow lachte. Somit hatte er sein Ziel erreicht, seine Freundin etwas von ihren Sorgen abzulenken, die sie sich seit Kennedys letztem Anruf, welcher bereits Wochen her war, machte. Keiner wusste wie es ihren Freunden ging, oder ob diese überhaupt noch lebten. Sie alle hatten sich entschlossen einen Abend richtig feiern zu gehen, um der drückenden Stimmung zu Hause wenigstens für einen kleinen Moment entfliehen zu können…und wie es schien, hatte es etwas genützt.

Willow stupste Xander lachend mit ihrem Ellebogen in die Seite, bevor sie kurz in die Menge sah und ihr Lächeln augenblicklich verschwand, als sie sah, was sich vor ihnen abspielte. Panik stieg in ihr auf und sie überlegte wie sie verhindern konnte, dass Xander davon etwas mitbekam. Willow sah zur Theke, an der eine größere Schlange stand und hoffte, dass ihr Freund darauf eingehen würde. „Xander,…wärst du so lieb und würdest mir noch eine Cola holen?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn fast schon flehend an.

Xander stand ohne weiter nachzufragen auf und grinste. „Klar! Ich wollte mir eh noch was holen."

Willow atmete auf, als er außer Sichtweite war und sah dann zu Dawn und Andrew. Sie entschied sich dafür, dass beide viel zu sehr mit tanzen beschäftigt waren, um von dem Schlamassel mitzubekommen…

Schließlich richteten sich ihre Augen auf Buffy, welche auf der linken Seite des Raumes stand und ernst in die andere Richtung starrte und anschließend glitten ihre Augen auf die andere Seite. Ihre Gesichtszüge nahmen einen überraschten Ausdruck an, als sie ihn sah. Willow beobachtete wie Spike ernst auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand und Buffy anstarrte. Hin und hergerissen, ob sie nun aufstehen und ihrer besten Freundin beistehen, oder doch lieber abwarten sollte, sah die Hexe zwischen den beiden hin und her, entschied sich allerdings doch dafür abzuwarten und im Notfall einzugreifen. Sie warf nochmals einen kontrollierenden Blick auf die anderen Scoobies und betete, dass diese Spike nicht sehen würden, denn schließlich dachten diese immer noch er wäre tot…

Buffy senkte ihren Blick und atmete tief aus. Sie hatte den Vampir zuletzt bei sich im Zimmer gesehen und das war bereits Wochen her. Inzwischen war es ihr, vielmehr gesagt Willow, gelungen herauszufinden, wie er das Haus betreten konnte und sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, dass die Hexe einen Bannspruch auf das Haus legte, was ihn in Zukunft daran hindern sollte. Sicher, dass es funktionieren würde, war keiner von ihnen beiden gewesen, da Willow in Giles Buch gefunden hatte, dass ein Vampir, sobald man ihm mitteilte, dass er immer willkommen war, dies auch in jeder zukünftigen Behausung galt…

Willow beobachtete die Situation von ihrem Platz aus weiter und hoffte inständig, dass Spike Buffy hier nicht angreifen und verletzten würde, besonders da Xander noch immer nicht gut auf den Vampir zu sprechen war.

„Buffy, soll ich dir helfen?", fragte sie ihre Freundin telepathisch und sah in deren Richtung.

Buffy wandte Willow kurz ihren Kopf zu. „Nein, ich komme schon klar."

„Okay…" Willow lächelte ihr kurz zu, welches Buffy erwiderte

Die Jägerin sah wieder in Spikes Richtung, doch musste sie feststellen, dass der Vampir nicht mehr an seinem Platz stand. Nervös sah sich Buffy um, konnte ihn allerdings nicht ausfindig machen und wandte sich schließlich wieder Willow zu, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ebenfalls ihre Augen umherschweifen ließ.

Buffy seufzte und lehnte sich wieder an dem Pfosten an. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich schon gerne mit dem Vampir unterhalten hätte, besonders da er bei ihrem letztem Zusammentreffen so verwirrt schien, nachdem er den Ring gesehen hatte…

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Buffy erschrak und wollte sich umdrehen, als…

„Nein, schau weiter nach vorne…"

Willow, die ihre beste Freundin die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte sah fragend und zugleich grübelnd in deren Richtung. Ihr war Buffys Reaktion nicht entgangen, allerdings konnte sie niemanden in ihrer Nähe erkennen.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Buffy und sah, wie ihr befohlen worden war weiter nach vorne.

Spike lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Pfeiler und seufzte. Er steckte seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und senkte langsam seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht… Ich stand auf einmal vor dem Laden hier…"

Buffys verschränkte die Arme und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu wirken, auch wenn ihr ganzer Körper angespannt war. „…wo bist du gewesen…"

Spike sah kurz zur Seite, senkte daraufhin sofort wieder seinen Kopf. „…warum? Hast du mich vermisst…"

Sie lächelte, als sie den gleichen Unteron erkannte, mit dem er sie früher immer geneckt hatte. Gerne hätte sie ihm geantwortet, hielt es allerdings für besser zu schweigen.

Der Vampir sah unsicher umher und fragte sich selber, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte hier rein zu kommen. Das alleine war ja schon schlimm genug,…aber ihm war nicht klar, warum er sie angesprochen hatte und auf sie zugegangen war, anstatt schnell wieder zu verschwinden. „Die rothaarige dahinten, welche die ganze Zeit herüber starrt", fragte Spike und sah in den Spiegel vor ihm, welcher ihn zum Glück nicht zeigte. „Ist das eine Freundin von dir?"

Buffy senkte traurig den Blick. „Du kennst sie."

„Nein, ich kenne sie nicht…"

„Doch, du kennst Willow schon seit Jahren…genauso wie Dawn, Xander und Andrew", erklärte sie ihm und sah von der Bar zur Tanzfläche rüber.

Spike runzelte die Stirn und sah sich Willow genau an. Weder erinnerte er sich an sie, noch an die Namen, die ihm gerade aufgezählt wurden. „Sie sagen mir nichts. Keiner von ihnen…", gab er zurück und lehnte sich etwas mehr an, den Kopf noch immer gesenkt.

„Sag mir voran du dich erinnerst, Spike…"

Xander bezahlte die Getränke an der Theke, nahm das silberne Tablett in die Hand und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zu Willow. Mühevoll zwängte er sich durch die Menge und erreichte schließlich den Tisch. Fragend sah er seine Freundin an, als er die Getränke auf den Tisch stellte, da diese aus irgendeinem Grund wie weggetreten wirkte. „Will,…?", fragte er und fuchtelte ihr mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum, bis sie schließlich erschrak und ihn verwirrt ansah. „Was ist denn da so interessant?", fragte Xander grinsend und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Willow ihn festhielt.

„N…nichts! Ich…ich war gerade nur so in Gedanken…", log sie und warf noch mal einen kontrollierenden Blick auf Buffy. Sie musste handeln. „Buffy,…Xander ist hier, pass auf!" Aus der Ferne konnte die Hexe sehen, wie Buffy erschrocken zu ihnen sah, sich dann umdrehte und hinter de Pfeiler verschwand.

„Wo ist Buffy?", fragte Xander und sah sich in der Menge um. „Sie hat doch vorhin an dem Pfosten da gestanden…"

Willow lächelte gespielt und hoffte nur, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht in Gefahr schwebte. „Sie…sie ist sich bestimmt nur kurz umsehen…"

Xander grinste. „Vielleicht hat sie ja auch jemanden kennen gelernt und ist mit ihm kurz verschwunden…"

„Xander!", mahnte ihn die Hexe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was denkst du von ihr?" Im Grunde musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er gar nicht so falsch lag…

„Hey, Andrew! Komm schon, mach nicht schlapp!" Dawn lachte, als sie den völlig aus der Puste seienden sah. „Wir tanzen doch noch nicht so lange."

Andrew sah auf die große Neonuhr an der Wand. „Nein! Nur erst seit einer halben Stunde…"

„Ach komm schon!" Sie lächelte lieb und tanzte ihn an, was ihn fast versteinern ließ vor Überraschung. Dawn legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und bewegte sich weiterhin im Takt zur Musik. „Sei nicht so verkrampft!"

„O…okay…", sagte er und ließ sich schließlich dazu breit schlagen eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte zu legen.

„Hey! Vergiss nicht wen du hier herumziehst!", zischte Spike grimmig. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass sie plötzlich mit ihm so umsprang. „Verdammt, Jägerin, wo willst du überhaupt hin?!"

„Komm einfach mit!", antwortete Buffy und zog ihn weiter hinter sich her, bis sie schließlich in einer abgelegenen dunklen Ecke auskamen. Panisch sah sie sich um, nicht auf den finster dreinblickenden Vampir achtgebend.

Dieser packte sie hart an der Schulter und drückte sie gegen die Wand. „Was soll der Scheiß?" Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich bei dieser Frage.

Buffy war zuerst erschrocken und sah etwas ängstlich zu ihm hoch. „Sie dürfen dich nicht sehen…"

„Wer?", fragte der Vampir. „Dieser…" Er überlegte. „…Danner…, Ranger…?"

„Xander!", berichtigte Buffy ihn. „Ja, zum, Beispiel…"

„Und warum?", fragte Spike wieder, lockerte seinen Griff und ließ sie schließlich ganz los.

Buffy druckste etwas herum. „Er hasst dich…und wenn er dich jetzt sehen würde, dann…"

„Er hasst mich also…und du denkst, dass mich das interessiert?" Der Vampir baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe vor ihr auf, verschränkte die Arme und legte den Kopf schief.

Die Jägerin war ein wenig näher an die Wand gerückt und sah ihn mitgroßen Augen an, nicht sicher seiend, was er jetzt vorhatte. „Ich versuche dir nur zu helfen…"

„Ach wirklich?" Spike legte den Kopf noch etwas schiefer und sah sie leicht arrogant an.

Buffy hob eine Augenbraue und sah fragend zurück. „Du hast Stimmungsschwankungen!", stellte sie nach kurzer Zeit fest.

Spike öffnete den Mund und sah sie überrascht an. „Ich hab was?!", fragte er laut und leicht entrüstet. „Sicher, dass ich nicht doch deinen Kopf getroffen habe? Mir scheint da oben etwas durcheinander gekommen zu sein…"

Ihren Mut zusammen nehmen sah sie ihn an und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du änderst deine Stimmung von Sekunde zu Sekunde…", erklärte sie. „Also…hast du Stimmungsschwankungen!"

Der Vampir hatte sich während ihres Vortrags nicht bewegt und starrte sie noch immer an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle beisammen. „Du weißt aber schon, mit wem du hier redest, oder?"

Buffy trat einen Schritt wieder zurück, da ihr die Schärfe in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen war. Sie schluckte als sie seinen Blick sah, der sich förmlich in sie bohrte und nicht erahnen ließ, was er vor hatte…

Spike schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Das ist klasse!" Er schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Ich stehe hier in einem Raum voller Leckerbissen zusammen mit meiner Erzfeindin und diskutiere über meinen Gemütszustand…" Er atmete hörbar aus. „Wie weit ist es mit mir gekommen, dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen…"

Spike wandte ihr schließlich seinen Kopf wieder zu und trat auf sie zeigend auf sie zu. „Und daran bist du Schuld!"

Buffy wich mit großen Augen vor ihm zurück. „Siehst du,…genau das meine ich!", sagte sie leise und schluckte, als sich sein Blick verfinsterte.

Der Vampir hatte es geschafft sie in die Enge zutreiben und platzierte seine beiden Hände genau neben ihrem Kopf an die Wand. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er sie an und spürte ihre Nervosität mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. „Ich sollte dich hier und jetzt aussaugen, dann wäre ich einige Probleme los…"

Sie schluckte und sah ihn unsicher, sich noch mehr an sie Wand pressend an. „Und warum tust du es dann nicht…?"

Er seufzte und ließ von ihr ab. „Gute Frage…", antwortete er, allerdings mehr zu sich selbst.

In Willow machte sich Unbehagen breit. Sie sah zum wiederholten Mal auf ihre Uhr und versuchte dann Buffy in der Menge ausfindig zu machen.

Währenddessen hatten sich Dawn und ein ziemlich fertig aussehender Andrew von der Tanzfläche losreißen können und sich zu ihnen gesellt.

„Hey, Leute", sagte Dawn nach einiger Zeit und gähnte leicht. „Wollen wir nicht mal langsam los? Ich bin ziemlich kaputt…"

„Was soll ich denn sagen?", fragte Andrew und stellte sein leeres Colaglas auf den Tisch. „Ich wurde über eine Stunde zum Tanzen gezwungen…"

„Du hast dich aber gut gehalten!", lobte sie ihn und grinste.

Andrew sah schüchtern zu Boden. „Danke,…du bist lieb!"

Xander schüttelte über die Szene nur den Kopf und erhob sich. „Ich komme gleich wieder, dann können wir los!" Damit war er verschwunden.

Willow brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie verstand, was ihr Freund vor hatte. Panik machte sich in ihr breit und ihre Augen suchten hektisch nach Buffy.

„Willow?", fragte Dawn skeptisch. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts! Was soll sein?", fragte die Hexe lächelnd, ihre Panik unterdrückend.

„Naja, du bist auf einmal so…" Die kleine Summers suchte nach dem richtigen Begriff.

„Aufgekratzt?", sagte Andrew und sah Dawn fragend an.

„Genau das meinte ich, danke!"

„Hast du mit dem Typen da vorne etwa geredet?", fragte er entrüstet und sah zu dem schwarz gekleideten Mann rüber, der versteckt in einer Ecke stand.

„Was?", fragte die Hexe und sah kurz zu ihm, bevor ihre Augen sich wieder dem Raum widmeten.

„Warum?", fragte Dawn schließlich.

„Naja, der hat der einen dahinten vorhin Pillen verkauft…"

„Andrew, du spinnst!", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Willow hatte die Unterhaltung nicht mitbekommen. Innerlich konzentrierte sie sich und hoffte, dass dieser Versuch glückte. „Buffy…?"

Buffy erschrak, als sie die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin vernahm. „Verdammt, Willow…musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Was?", fragte Spike und drehte sich Stirn runzelnd um.

„Schon gut!", winkte sie ab und errötete leicht, als sie bemerkte, dass sie wohl laut gesprochen haben musste.

„Du spinnst wirklich, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen ab. „Wir sehen uns!"

„Xander sucht dich. Du musst aufpassen!"

Kaum hatte Willow ihr dies mitgeteilt, sah Buffy Xander auch schon auf Spike zu laufen. „Verdammt!", fluchte sie und zog den Vampir wieder zu sich in die Ecke.

Die Luft anhaltend, wartete sie ab, dass Knurren des Vampirs neben sich ignorierend.

„Würdest du kurz deinen Hals schief legen?", fragte dieser sauer und riss sich von ihr los.

Buffy hielt ihn zurück und drückte ihn an die Wand. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und beobachtete, wie Xander immer näher kam.

„Jägerin, wenn du mich nicht augenblicklich los lässt, dann…"

„Ssht!", zischte sie, seine Wut nur noch mehr steigernd. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als Xander direkt vor ihr stehen blieb. Instinktiv drückte sich Buffy mehr an Spike, dessen Augen nur noch ein Strich waren vor Zorn.

„Jäg…", begann er, doch Buffy reagierte sofort und hielt ihm ihre Hand vor den Mund, den anderen Zeigefinger führte sie an ihre Lippen, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er sich ruhig verhalten musste.

Genervt mit den Augen rollend gab Spike schließlich nach, auch wenn er selber nicht wusste, warum er das hier alles mitmachte ohne ihr den Hals umzudrehen…

Xander stand derweil noch immer genau vor den beiden und sah sich suchend um. Buffy war dankbar, dass die Treppe über ihnen sehr viel Schatten warf und sie eigentlich unentdeckt bleiben müssten,…jedenfalls hoffte sie dies…

Sie erschrak als sie Xander umdrehte und presste sich gegen Spikes Körper, welcher nur einen zischenden Ton von sich gab und seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte. Buffy spürte seine Reaktion auf ihren Körper und erschauderte, unterdrückte gleichzeitig auch ihr Verlangen nach ihm so gut es ging.

Xander kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und seufzte. Noch einmal in die Menge sehend ging er schließlich zurück zu den anderen, die bereits warteten.

„Gott sei Dank…", sagte Buffy erleichtert und löste sich wieder von dem Vampir. Gerade als sie nach vorne treten wollte, packten zwei Hände sie von hinten und drückten sie gegen die Wand. Erschrocken sah sie hoch in das Gesicht des Vampirs, welcher sie schweratmend und verlangend ansah. Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, worauf er aus war…

Spike festigte seinen Griff um ihre Arme und sah ihr tief in die Augen, ein verwirrter Ausdruck lag in ihnen. Unnötigerweise schnell atmend und gefesselt von ihrem Gesicht, sowie von ihren Lippen senkte er seinen Kopf langsam.

Buffys Augen weiteten sich und sie hielt automatisch die Luft an, als sie spürte wie seine Lippen die ihren streiften. Automatisch streckte sie sich ihm entgegen und öffnete hoffnungsvoll ihren Mund, darauf wartend, dass er sie richtig küssen würde.

„Ah!", schrie Spike plötzlich auf und sprang, sich an den Kopf fassend vor ihr zurück.

Verwirrt sah Buffy auf ihr Gegenüber und sah, wie er sich scheinbar unter Schmerzen den Kopf hielt. „…Spike?", fragte sie zaghaft und trat auf ihn zu.

Der Vampir keuchte und hielt sich weiterhin den Kopf, während er den Kopf hob und sie mit den Augen fixierte.

„Was…was hast du?", fragte Buffy abermals und berührte unsicher seine Hand, doch der Vampir zuckte zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Buffy…?" Spike legte die Stirn kraus und sah sie fragend an.

„Ja?"

Sein Blick änderte sich und Erkennen trat in seine Augen, welche sofort größer wurden und ihn noch mehr zurück wichen ließen. „Gott,…was hab ich…"

Buffy versuchte zu verstehen, was in ihm vorging. „Spike, was ist denn…", begann sie, doch der Vampir fasste sich abermals unter einem schmerzhaften Schrei an die Stirn. Sofort wich sie wieder zurück und wartete ab…

Der Vampir sah abermals zu ihr hoch, doch diesmal war sein Blick wieder anders.

Buffy nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und näherte sich ihm. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, jedoch schlug der Vampir sie wütend weg.

„Fass mich nicht an…", zischte er und wich von ihr zurück.

„Verdammt, was ist los mit dir…?" Buffy sah ihn fragend an, wagte es jedoch nicht ihm näher zu kommen.

Spike keuchte und beobachtete sie genau, mit finsterem Blick. „Komm…mir ja nicht zu nahe…"

Buffy war verwirrt und sah zu wie er sich mehr von ihr entfernte, sich schließlich umdrehte und verschwand. Sie verharrte noch ein paar Minuten auf der Stelle, versuchend die tausend Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, als auch das gerade erlebte zu verarbeiten… Immer noch verwirrt machte sich Buffy schließlich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Freunden.

„Hey, Buff,…wo warst du? Ich hab die ganze Halle nach dir durchsucht…", fragte Xander, als er sie sah.

„Ich…ich war dahinten!" Abwesend zeigte sie in die hinterste Ecke.

Willow sah sie besorgt an. „Ist alles okay?", fragte sie telepathisch.

„Erklär ich dir nachher", antwortete Buffy und sah sie kurz an.

Xander stand auf. „Okay,…da wir jetzt komplett sind, können wir ja gehen. Oder willst du noch bleiben?", fragte er an Buffy gewandt, welche jedoch den Kopf schüttelte.

Draußen im Dunkeln stand Spike an einer Wand angelehnt, schweratmend und sichtlich verwirrt. Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Stirn und er schüttelte den Kopf, als er versuchte die Bilder, welche er gesehen hatte irgendwie einordnen zu können. „Bloody-Hell!", fluchte er und trat gegen einen Karton. Als Stimmen vom Eingang des Fryers an sein Ohr drangen, sah der Vampir kurz hin, nur um sich dann in den sicheren Schatten zu flüchten. Aus der Ferne beobachtete Spike wie eine, grübelnde und abwesend wirkende Buffy zusammen mit ihren Freunden die Heimkehr antrat. Kopfschüttelt sah er nach unten und entschied sich, dass er auch noch später dazu Zeit hätte sich um das Erlebte zu kümmern…

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Willow, welche die ganze Zeit über an Buffys Fenster gestanden und raus gesehen hatte und drehte sich um.

Buffy erhob sich von ihrem Bett, die Arme verschränkt und nachdenkend. „Ich kann es mir nicht anders erklären, Will…" Sie lief ein Stück, blieb dann wieder stehen. „Er erinnert sich an irgendetwas… Spike war schon verwirrt, als er seinen Ring gesehen hat…"

Willow kam nun auch einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. „Und im Fryer, da…"

„Er hat sich kurz an mich erinnert. Da bin ich mir sicher. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war der gleiche wie…" Sie stockte, als sie sich an Spikes Angriff in ihrem Bad erinnerte. „…wie im Badezimmer,…damals…, nachdem er begriffen hatte, was er beinahe getan hat…"

Die Hexe nickte und verstand. „Also wird er…von irgendetwas gelenkt…beeinflusst?"

Buffy seufzte, setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Es muss so sein." Entschlossen sah sie zu ihrer Freundin hoch. „Ich muss ihm helfen, Will."

„Ich weiß…, aber wie?", fragte Willow und setzte sich neben sie.

Inzwischen war Spike an der Höhle beim Friedhof angekommen. Noch immer in Gedanken schlenderte er langsam seinen Weg entlang und fluchte leise, als er an die Situation in der Bar nachdachte. Er bekam nicht mit, dass sechs Vampire hinter

Ihm herschlichen und blieb erst stehen, als ein anderer vor ihm stand, ihm den Weg versperrend.

„Spike…", grüßte der Vampir kalt lächelnd und grinste wissend. „Wie schön, dass du endlich zurück bist."

Spike runzelte die Stirn und sah sein Gegenüber grimmig an. „Was willst du? Geh mir aus dem Weg!" Bei dem Versuch an dem Vampir vorbeizukommen, stellte dieser sich ihm wieder in den Weg. Wutschnaubend packte Spike ihn am Kragen und hob ihn spielend in die Luft. „Ich sagte, geh…mir…aus…dem…Weg!", zischte er betonend und warf ihn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Der Vampir lachte leise und brachte Spike dazu wieder stehen zu bleiben und ihn an zusehen. „Mann,…du wirst dich noch wundern,…Verräter!"

„Was?!", fragte der andere Vampir und wollte gerade auf den am Boden liegenden zulaufen, als er die sechs Vampire sah, die grinsend auf seiner rechten Seite standen. „Was zum…", murmelte Spike und sah zur anderen Seite auf der ebenfalls sechs Vampire standen. „Was soll der Scheiß?"

Der Vampir erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu. Er lächelte und seine gelben Augen blitzten. „Wir haben einen Auftrag bekommen und wir werden dir jetzt zeigen, was mit Hochverrätern wie dir passiert!"

„Hast du jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren?", schrie Spike den Vampir an und packte diesen am Kragen.

„Jungs…", sagte sein Gegenüber nur und ohne es so schnell realisieren, oder gar reagieren zu können, packten die Vampire Spike am Kragen und schliffen ihn mit sich, tiefer in die Höhle hinein…

In England war Giles inzwischen damit beschäftigt ein Mädchen zu beobachten, welches ihren Weg nach Hause alleine in der Dunkelheit angetreten war. Kontrollierend sah er auf seine Karte und entschied sich, dass es sinnvoll wäre ihr zu folgen. Möglichst bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden, lief Giles hinter ihr her, sie nicht aus den Augen lassend und gleichzeitig die Umgebung nach möglichen Gefahren beobachtend. Kurz wandte er sich um, sicher gehend, dass niemand ihm gefolgt war. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, blieb der Wächter erschrocken stehen. Das Mädchen war verschwunden. „Verdammt!", fluchte er und kramte schnell die Karte hervor. Diese zeigte, dass sein Standort der Gleiche wie der des Mädchens war.

Stirnrunzelnd sah sich Giles um, entdeckte daraufhin eine Nebenstraße und entschied sich dort weiter zu suchen. Langsam lief er auf die Straße zu und seine Augen weiteten sich. Dem großen Holzbrett, welches gefährlich auf seinen Kopf zu raste ausweichend, schmiss Giles sich auf den Boden. Vorsichtig hochsehend, sah er nur, wie ein mittelgroßes, rothaariges Mädchen über ihm stand, ein Brett bedrohlich nach oben haltend.

„Wer sind sie?", blaffte sie ihn an und hob das Brett noch ein Stückchen mehr an, als sich der Wächter vorsichtig bewegte.

Giles hob abwehrend eine Hand, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihr nichts tun würde. „Ich…ich…darf ich?", fragte er und machte Anstalten aufstehen zu wollen.

Alarmiert trat das Mädchen wenige Schritte zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Giles hob beide Hände und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück. „Mein Name ist Rupert Giles…", begann er ihr vorsichtig zu erklären, doch sein Gegenüber sah ihn nur desinteressiert an.

„Wenn sie auch so ein blöder Vampir sind, der mich umbringen will, dann…", schrie sie beinahe schon und hielt das Brett noch ein Stückchen höher.

„Nein, nein!" Gile versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ich war auf der Suche nach dir,…"

„Das habe ich gestern auch schon gehört!" Sie trat einen Schritt mehr in die Gasse.

„Ich will dir nichts tun!" Giles seufzte und dachte daran, dass diese Mission wohl schwerer werden würde, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Er sah wieder hoch zu dem Mädchen und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Vampir!", sagte er und fasste in seine Jackentasche.

Der Blick des Mädchens verfinsterte sich. „Also doch! Ich hab's gleich gewusst!" Mit einem Satz wollte sie auf Giles losgehen, doch sie wurde nach hinten gerissen.

„Nicht ich!" Der Wächter holte einen Pflock hervor und sprang auf den Vampir zu, der gerade dabei war seine Zähne in den Hals des Mädchens zu bohren. „Lass sie los!" Etwas unbeholfen stand Giles vor seinem Gegner und sah, wie sich dessen Blick auf ihn richtete.

Das Mädchen bemerkte die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit des Vampir und schlug ihm ihren Ellebogen in die Rippen, worauf dieser kurz zu Boden ging.

„Hey! Darf man nicht einmal mehr in Ruhe essen?", fragte der Vampir grimmig und wollte sich wieder auf das Mädchen stürzen, doch Giles war schneller.

Mit einem gekonnten Griff fing er den Vampir ab und es gelang ihm, diesen gegen die Wand zu drückten. Der Vampir knurrte grimmig und war bereits bereit für seinen nächsten Angriff. Wütend stürzte er auf den Wächter zu und zerfiel zu Staub. Giles steckte den Pflock, den er vor seinen Körper gehalten hatte, wieder in seine Tasche zurück und begann seine Brille zu putzen. „Ich werde zu alt für so etwas… Aber nein, ich sollte nach den Mädchen suchen… Ich würde ja alles wissen, also…" Ihm fiel das Mädchen wieder ein und so stoppte Giles seine Putzaktion, sowie auch seine Selbstgespräche. Er wandte sich dem Mädchen zu, hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr auf zu helfen.

Dieses sah ihn nur erschrocken an und stand selber auf. „Was sind sie für ein Freak?"

„Ich bin ein Wächter…", erklärte Giles ihr, etwas beleidigt und hoffte inständig sie würde nicht sofort wegrennen. „Und du bist eine Jägerin."

Das Mädchen nickte. „Ja,…klar…und als nächstes sagen sie mir, dass ich Vampire und Dämonen killen soll…" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Giles lächelte. „Genau!"

„Spike!", begrüßte Caleb seinen Lieblingsvampir freundlich lächelnd und trat auf den schweratmenden Vampir zu. „Oh,…wer hat dich den verdroschen?" Er lachte leise, als er den übel zugerichteten Vampir sah, dem das Blut nur so vom Gesicht tropfte. „Lasst ihn los!"

Die Vampire gehorchten und ließen Spike unachtsam auf den Boden fallen, sein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen ignorierend. Mühsam versuchte dieser sich aufzurappeln, allerdings misslang der Versuch und er ließ sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf den Boden fallen.

Caleb schritt vor ihm auf und nieder. „Weißt du,…ich hätte ja gerne selber Hand an dich gelegt, aber ich hab da so ein kleines Problem, weißt du?" Er blieb stehen und ließ seine Hand durch eine Statue gleiten. „Verstehst du was ich meine? Allerdings stellt sich mir die Frage, ob es für dich nicht sogar besser ist, dass ich dich nicht anfassen kann!" Caleb hatte dem Vampir seine letzten Worte förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieen. „Steh gefälligst auf!"

Spike schnaufte und zwang seinen schmerzenden Körper dazu sich zu erheben, was ihm erst beim dritten Versuch gelang. Er schloss die Augen um den Schwindel los zu werden, schließlich war der Vampir zu stolz, als dass er sich die Blöße geben und vor seinem Meister umkippen würde. Nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete Spike seine Augen wieder und sah fest in die seines Gegenübers.

„Ich sage dir nur eines…", zischte Caleb und baute sich genau vor ihm auf. „Wenn ich dich auch nur ansatzweise berühren könnte, würdest du Schmerzen erleben, die nichts im Vergleich zu dem sind was du jetzt fühlst…"

„Ach wirklich?" Spike legte seinen Kopf schief und sah seinem Gegenüber arrogant ins Gesicht. „Und was soll der Zirkus, wenn du mir eh nichts anhaben kannst?"

Der Blick des Priesters verfinsterte sich noch mehr, wenn überhaupt noch möglich und er atmete hörbar aus. „Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich mit Verrätern wie dir mache!"

Spike sah ihn fragend an. „Was soll der scheiß mit dem Verräter? Wen habe ich angeblich verraten?", fragte er etwas lauter und zwang sich seine Wut zu kontrollieren.

Caleb lächelte. „Du verbringst neuerdings sehr viel Zeit in der Nähe der Jägerin. DER Jägerin, die du töten sollst, sobald ich dir den Befehl dazu gebe. Die Jägerin, die du quälen sollst, bis sie nur noch ein Häufchen Elend ist und sich nachdem Tod sehnt. Aber was machst du? Ich befehle dir nicht zu ihr zu gehen und du tust es", fuhr er den Vampir an, welcher nur kalt lächelte.

„Na und? Dann habe ich sie halt zwischendurch etwas mehr gequält, als ich sollte", gab Spike kalt zurück.

„Falsch!", zischte der Priester und zeigte auf den Vampir. „Du wurdest beobachtet!"

Der Vampir lachte verächtlich. „So ist das also! Der große Meister bespitzelt seine eigenen Leute. Na wunderbar, da kommt Vertrauen auf!"

„Ich habe dir vertraut, aber du scheinst im Moment mehr von diesem dreckigen Mädchen angezogen zu werden als von der richtigen Seite…" Caleb war Spikes veränderter Blick nicht entgangen, als er von der Jägerin gesprochen hatte. Er lächelte wissend. „Du bist verwirrt, stimmt's? Verwirrt von den Dingen, die sie dir erzählt…" Er schritt auf den Vampir zu und änderte seine Gestalt. „Du fühlst dich von mir angezogen und möchtest dich daran erinnern was war…"

Spike blieb wie versteinert stehen, als ihm seine Lage jetzt gänzlich bewusst wurde. Gleichzeitig keimte eine unbeschreibliche Wut in ihm hoch. „Also hatte sie recht…"

Buffy lächelte. „Oh ja, dass hatte sie…"

Der Vampir stürzte nach vorne, wurde von den Vampiren, die auf Buffys Wink reagiert hatten, festgehalten. „Was war früher? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", schrie er das Ebenbild der Jägerin an. „Verdammt antworte!"

Buffy lächelte kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper. „Du willst es wissen? Gut, es wird dir eh nicht lange was nützen…"Sie schritt auf den tobenden Vampir zu, der mittlerweile von sechs anderen festgehalten werden musste. „Ich habe dich zurückgeholt, dir deine Erinnerung gelöscht, deine Seele genommen,…willst du noch mehr wissen?" Sie lächelte kalt.

Spike sah ihr verwirrt in die Augen, als er sich wieder an die Gefühle und Bilder erinnerte, die durch seinen Kopf geschossen waren… „Warum?", war alles was er zu fragen fähig war.

„Warum?", fragte Buffy und schüttelte verachtend den Kopf. „Ist das nicht logisch? Weil ich will das sie leidet. Weil ich will, dass sie daran verzweifelt, dass derjenige zu dem sie die engste Bindung hat ihr das Leben zur Hölle macht…"

Der Vampir sah sie an, die Worte verarbeitend.

„Und weil ich will, dass ein Verräter wie du am Ende da steht und den schlimmsten Schmerz durchleiden muss, wenn er feststellt, dass er das was er über alles liebt und für das er sich von seiner Bestimmung abgewandt hat, getötet hat…", fügte sie kalt lächelt und bedrohlich hinzu.

Spike nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und stemmte sich gegen die anderen Vampire auf, allerdings schmerzte sein Körper zu sehr, als das er viel hätte ausrichten können. „Das schaffst du niemals!", antwortete er ihr drohend und sah verachtend zu ihr hoch.

Buffy bückte sich zu ihm herunter. „Du wirst eh gleich nichts mehr wissen, also was spielt deine Meinung noch für eine Rolle?"

Spike sah sie fragend an und hoffte, dass sie ihm wenigstens einen schnellen Tod bescheren würde. „Dann töte mich doch endlich!"

Sie erhob sich kalt lächelnd. „Wer hat denn etwas von töten gesagt?" Sie gab den Vampiren ein Zeichen. „Haltet ihn fest!"

Verwirrt sah sich der Vampir um und biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihn die anderen mit vereinten Kräften hoch zogen und seinen wunden Körper streckten. „Was hast du vor?", fragte er und sah nur noch, wie aus Buffys Körper ein riesiger Dämon entwich.

„Also, habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?", fragte das Mädchen und sah Giles noch immer verwirrt an. „Ich bin dazu auserwählt gegen diese…" Sie fuchtelte gestikulierend in der Luft herum. „…Monster…zu kämpfen und sie sind aus L.A. extra hier hergekommen um mich zu suchen, da ich in großer Gefahr schwebe getötet zu werden, von einem Dämon, der seit Urzeiten auf dieser Welt wandelt und erst kürzlich die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte…?" Fragend sah sie den Wächter an, welcher leicht nickte und seine Brille putzte.

„So,…könnte man das auch ausdrücken…ja…" Er setzte sein Gestell wieder auf.

„Cool!", sagte sie und grinste.

„Also als…'cool',…würde ich das nicht bezeichnen…", berichtigte Giles sie.

„Wie hießen sie noch gleich?", fragte das Mädchen. „Ich hab ihnen vorhin nicht zugehört, da ich dachte, sie wollten mich töten,…was bei ihrem gruseligen Auftritt auch gut möglichgewesen wäre…"

Der Wächter lächelte zaghaft und sah an sich herunter. „Ich sehe also angsteinflössend aus?", fragte er, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet. „Rupert Giles." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, welche sie freundlich entgegen nahm.

„Kenny Miller", erwiderte die Rothaarige. „Also, was jetzt?"

Der Wächter sah sich um und entschied sich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre sie erst einmal nach Hause zu bringen. „Ich denke, ich bringe dich erst einmal nach Hause, damit du dich an die neue Situation gewöhnen kannst."

Kenny grinste. „Wir sind schon da." Sie zeigte auf ein paar Kartons hinter sich. „Ich wohne hier…"

Giles sah erschrocken von den Kartons zu dem Mädchen. Und,…deine Eltern?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin abgehauen, weil ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Ich bin denen egal und das meine ich auch so!", sie lehnte sich demonstrativ an der Wand an. „Also,…von mir aus können wir auf große Wanderschaft gehen. Immer noch besser als hier zu hausen. Was liegt an?", fragte sie den perplexen Wächter und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Die Vampire hatten Spike inzwischen losgelassen und sahen auf den keuchenden Vampir herab. Dieser erhob sich langsam und wandte sich ihnen zu, mit einem undefinierbaren Blick in den Augen.

„Ach du scheiße…", stieß einer von ihnen hervor und wich zurück, als er die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers sah…

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten die Scoobies damit die übrig gebliebenen Kartons im Keller zu verstauen und auch dort für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Buffy half Dawn schließlich noch bei den letzten Feinheiten in ihrem Zimmer, so wie sie es ihr versprochen hatte, nachdem diese aus der Schule zurückgekommen war und Andrew gab sich endlich damit zufrieden, dass er nun Xanders Zimmer beziehen musste.

Während die beiden Jungs im Wohnzimmer saßen und fernsahen, waren die Mädchen damit beschäftigt das Abendessen herzurichten und über unterschiedliche Dinge zu diskutieren. Besonders Buffy musste aufpassen, dass sie sich in Dawns Anwesenheit nicht verplapperte…

„Und? Wie war die Schule heute?", fragte sie ihre kleine Schwester schließlich, während sie dabei war die Teller auf dem Tresen zu verteilen.

Dawn nickte gelangweilt. „Ganz gut…"

„Na, das klingt aber nicht so."

„Doch,…war ganz gut", wiederholt Dawn ihre Antwort, erntete allerdings nur einen wissenden Blick ihrer Schwester. Sie seufzte genervt. „Okay,…es war ätzend heute. Die Lehrer sind bescheuert und meine Klasse ist auch nicht das wahre…"

Willow hatte sich gerade umgedreht und platzierte den Korb mit Brot mittig auf den Tresen. „Ach, Dawnie,…dass wird schon noch…"

Buffy grinste. „Und wenn nicht, dann hast du ja immer noch Andrew…" Sie tauschte mit ihrer Freundin einen Blick aus und beide schmunzelten.

„Häh? Was? Seit ihr total bescheuert?", fragte Dawn aufgebracht und funkelte beide Böse an. „Wie kommt ihr ausgerechnet auf den Vollidioten?"

„Naja,…nachdem was ich gestern gehört und auch gesehen habe…", griente Buffy und verteilte das Besteck fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch.

„Ihr spinnt!", gab Dawn zurück und verließ mit hochrotem Kopf die Küche.

„Buffy, dass war gemein!", lachte Willow und stellte den Herd ab.

„Warum? Stimmt doch…", grinste ihre beste Freundin noch immer, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und stützte ihren Kopf auf der Hand ab. „Oder meinst du eher, dass Andrew auf Xander steht?"

„Wer weiß?", lächelte die Hexe und stellte nun auch den Topf ab. „So, fertig!"

„Okay!" Buffy erhob sich und lief zur Tür rüber. „Jungs, Dawn, essen!"

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle friedlich zusammen und aßen. Dawn warf noch immer finstere Blicke in Buffys Richtung, als diese ab und zu abwechselnd zwischen ihr und Andrew, der ausgerechnet neben ihr saß, hin und her sah, sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifend. Als Andrew die schlechte Laune der kleinen Summers bemerkte, sah er sie, zum Leid von Dawn, auch noch kurz von der Seite an. Genervt seufzend, stützte diese ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand und biss wütend ein Stück ihres Brotes ab.

Xander sah derweil auf die Uhr. „Hey, würde es euch stören, wenn ich die Nachrichten einschalte?"

„Du entwickelst dich noch wirklich zu einem News-Freak, Xander!" Buffy griff nach einem weiteren Brot. „Also, mir macht's nichts aus. Euch Leute?"

Doch die anderen schüttelten nur verneinend den Kopf, somit hatte der Zimmermann freie Bahn.

Schnell hatte er den kleinen Fernseher eingeschaltet und seinen Stuhl so gerückt, dass er eine gute Sicht hatte. Interessiert hörte er dem Sprecher zu, der gerade die neuesten Sportnachrichten vorlas, bevor ihm scheinbar eine Eilmeldung gereicht wurde.

„Mich erreicht gerade eine Eilmeldung. Die Polizei warnt die Bevölkerung Cleveland's vor heftigen Krawallen in der Innenstadt. Es wurde bereits von mehreren Verletzten und 10 Toten berichtet, die von einer Gang angegriffen wurden. Die Motive sind bisher unklar. Die Polizei ließ verlauten, dass es sicherer wäre, heute zu Hause zu bleiben, um noch mehr Opfer vorzubeugen…"

Die Scoobies hatten interessiert zugehört und sich zwischendurch kurz angesehen.

„Buffy!", sagte Xander plötzlich und zeigte auf den Bildschirm. „Siehst du das?", fragte er und deutete in die rechte obere Ecke.

Die Jägerin, als auch die anderen beugten sich weiter nach vorne, dann erkannten sie es.

„Vampire…", murmelte Buffy und warf Willow einen kurzen Blick zu, nachdem sie erkannte hatte, wie ein Mann ein Frau festhielt und diese daraufhin achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. „Ich muss heute auf Patrouille!", fügte sie entschlossen hinzu, erntete jedoch nur die verständnislosen Blicke der anderen.

„Du willst was?", fragte Xander aufgebracht. „Das ist Wahnsinn, Buffy…"

„Ich weiß, aber du verstehst das nicht!", gab diese zurück und stand auf. „Ich muss wissen, was dahinter steckt,…wer dahinter steckt…" Den letzten Teil hatte sie mehr zu sic gesagt, als an die anderen.

„Wer?", fragte nun Dawn nach. „Weißt du etwas?"

Buffy wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Was? Nein. Nein, ich weiß nichts."

Willow hatte ihre Freundin beobachtet und sah den besorgten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, ob sie diesen nun zu verstecken versuchte, oder nicht. „Ich komme mit!"

„Willow…"

„Nein! Ich komme mit!", beharrte die Hexe darauf und stand ebenfalls auf.

Xander sah von einem zum anderen. „Ich komme dann auch mit." Er sah, dass Buffy protestieren wollte und hob den Zeigefinger. „Nein! Keine Widerrede!"

„Und ich…"

„Nein!", schnitt die Jägerin ihrer Schwester sofort das Wort ab. „Du bleibst hier! Das ist zu gefährlich für dich."

„Aber…"

„Nein, Buffy hat Recht, Dawnie!", warf nun auch Willow ein. „Wir wissen nicht was uns erwartet…"

Dawn war aufgesprungen und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrer Schwester. „Nie darf ich mit. Immer sagst du, du willst mir die Welt zeigen und mich nicht mehr aus allem raushalten, aber du machst es nie!"

Buffy war durch die wütende Stimme ihrer Schwester ein Stück zurück gewichen. „Du verstehst das nicht…"

„Ich verstehe es angeblich nie!"

„Dawn…", setzte die Jägerin noch einmal an und trat auf sie zu. „Bitte! Du verstehst es diesmal wirklich nicht. Vertrau mir bitte! Diesmal kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen…"

Die kleine Summers verharrte kurz auf der Stelle und schien zu überlegen. „Du verschweigst und etwas…", zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähne und funkelte ihr Gegenüber wütend an. „Also wie soll man dir dann vertrauen…" Mit diesen Worten lief sie aus der Küche nach oben.

Buffy fasste sich seufzend an die Stirn. „Andrew. Pass bitte auf Dawn auf, okay?"

„Okay…", antwortete dieser zustimmend, nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot und verschwand ebenfalls nach oben.

„Okay, Leute", begann sie und wandte sich nun an ihre beiden Freunde. „Dann mal los!"

Etwas später waren die drei Scoobies auf dem Weg Richtung Innenstadt. Bewaffnet und bedacht nicht von der Polizei entdeckt zu werden, liefen sie etwas abseits der Straße entlang, hinter schützenden Bäumen versteckt.

Umso mehr sie sich dem Inneren der Stadt näherten, umso vorsichtiger wurden sie. Buffy lief vorne weg, während Xander den hinteren Teil der Gruppe sicherte.

Im Inneren der Stadt angekommen, blieben die drei nur verdutzt stehen und sahen sich die Verwüstungen an, die sich über den kompletten Platz verteilten. Hier und da brannten Autos und leblose Körper lagen überall verteilt, während kaum ein Geschäft noch intakte Scheiben besaß.

Ungläubig drehten sich die drei ab und an um die eigene Achse, bis Buffy sah, dass sich ein Polizist noch bewegte und zu ihm lief.

Vorsichtig stützte sie den verletzten Mann und sah besorgt auf ihn herunter. „Was ist passiert?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Der Polizist öffnete mühevoll und röchelnd den Mund. „Monster…angegriffen…nichts tun…", war alles was er hervorbringen konnte, bevor er hustend Blut spuckte.

„Wo sind sie hingegangen?", fragte Buffy erneut und sah bemitleidend auf den Mann herunter, für den jede Hilfe zu spät kommen würde.

„Fried…hof…", antwortete dieser noch, bevor sein Kopf leblos zur Seite sackte.

Behutsam legte sie seinen Kopf wieder auf den Asphalt zurück und wandte sich ihren Freunden zu. „Wir müssen aufpassen. Es scheinen mehrere zu sein und ich weiß nicht, ob wir gegen sie ankommen können…" Besorgt sah sie in Willows Gesicht, fing sich schließlich wieder und lief, gefolgt von den andern beiden zurück zum Friedhof.

Dort angekommen, hörten sie schon den Schrei einer Frau aus der Ferne und begannen in die Richtung zu rennen, in der sie sie vermuteten.

Sie sahen, wie drei Vampire über eine sich verzweifelnd wehrende Frau gebeugt waren und ihren Durst stillten, während deren Bewegungen und Schreie zunehmend schwächer wurden und schließlich erstarben.

„Hey!", meldete sich Buffy und festigte ihren Griff um den Pflock. „Jetzt sagt mir nicht, dass ihr die Pfeifen seid, die die komplette Stadt lahmgelegt haben…"

Knurrend drehten sich die Vampire um und ihre gelben Augen blitzten wütend.

„Nein,…dass war ich…", erklang eine Stimme von hinten.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Buffy um, blickte entsetzt in das Gesicht hinter Willow und Xander.

„Hat aber ziemlich lange gedauert, bis du aufgetaucht bist. Ich hatte gar nicht vorgehabt die Stadt so zu verwüsten…"

„Spike…", stieß Xander ungläubig hervor und wandte sich Buffy zu. „Spike??"

„Ja, ich denke das bin ich", gab der Vampir grinsend zurück. „Oder das war ich…"

Willow schritt zaghaft zurück, näher an Buffy heran und ließ ihr Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen. „Buffy…., seine Augen…"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Buffy, was ihre Freundin meinte. „Was ist mit dir passiert…?"

Der Vampir kam einen Schritt näher, worauf Xander, der noch immer entsetzt und zugleich überrascht in dessen Gesicht sah, zurückwich.

„Viel, Liebes."

„Halt mal!", fuhr Xander dazwischen und wandte sich nun gänzlich an Buffy. „Da stimmt doch was nicht… Müsstest du nicht viel überraschter sein? Oder habe ich da etwas verpasst?" Er sah seine Freundin eindringlich an. „Also hatte Dawn Recht, damit. Du hast uns etwas verschwiegen…" Wissend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Willow,…was sagst du dazu?"

Doch die Hexe sah nur betroffen auf den Boden.

Xander begriff. „Das ist toll, wirklich toll! Du wusstest es mal wieder und ich, der einäugige Xander, bin es nicht Wert davon zu erfahren, dass der Ex-Lover meiner besten Freundin wieder da und auf dem Blutrausch ist!" Die letzten Worte hatte er beinahe Buffy ins Gesicht geschrieen. Diese sah zu Boden.

Spike hatte sich die Szene belustigt angesehen. „Da jetzt alles geklärt ist, können wir ja anfangen!" Er legte den Kopf schief und hob kurz die Hand, woraufhin vier weitere Vampire aus dem Nichts hinter ihm auftauchten. „Die andern zwei gehören euch. Die Jägerin ist mein!" Mit diesen Worten stürzten sich die Vampire auf Xander und Willow, während Spike Buffy an sich riss und sie mit einem einfachen Schlag gegen die nächste Skulptur beförderte.

Ächzend und sich die Seite halten sah Buffy in die Richtung ihrer Freunde, die eingekesselt zwischen den sieben Vampiren standen. Sie bemerkte zu spät, dass Spike bereits vor ihr stand, sie hoch zog und gegen den nächstens Stein schleuderte, immer mehr von ihren Freunden entfernend.

„Komm schon, Jägerin. Wehr dich wenigstens, oder willst du kampflos sterben?" Der Vampir grinste anzüglich und beugte sich zu der schweratmenden Jägerin nach unten, welcher etwas Blut von der Platzwunde über ihrem Auge herunterlief.

Seine Hand umfasste ihren Kopf und er zog mit seiner Zunge den Blutfilm nach. Buffy zuckte leicht zusammen und stemmte ihre Hände gegen seinen Körper.

„Hör auf!", bat sie ihn, doch erntete nur ein leises Lachen.

„Ich bin noch nicht einmal warm,…mein Schatz!" Ein Knacken in ihrem Arm ließ sie aufschreien und ehe sie sich versah landete sie ein paar Meter weiter auf einem weiteren Stein. Benommen und sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Arm halten stand sie langsam auf, bis sie einen Schrei hörte. „Willow…", sagte Buffy mit kaum hörbarer Stimme und sah sich suchend nach Spike um, der in der Dunkelheit nicht zu sehen war. Mühsam schleppte sie sich den Weg wieder zurück und ignorierte die Schmerzen, die von ihrer Wirbelsäule bei jedem Schritt in Richtung Beine schossen.

Ein rotes Licht erfüllte den Himmel und weitere Schreie waren zu hören. Erschrocken blieb Buffy stehen und sah, dass Willow einen Feuerball auf einen der Vampire geschleudert hatte, welcher zu brennen begann und wild umher lief, bevor er zu Staub zerfiel.

„Ja,…sie sie dir genau an, Liebes…", ertönte es an ihrem Ohr und die Jägerin drehte sich erschrocken um. „Dahinten warten mindestens noch weitere 5 Vampire…tja,…tut mir leid, deine Freunde werden es leider nicht schaffen." Er grinste sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Genauso wenig wie du…"

„Warum tust du das?", fragte Buffy mit fester Stimme und lief langsam rückwärts. „Du warst beim letzten Mal noch nicht so..."

Er lachte. „Stimmt! Aber das hier ist kein Frage-Antwort Spiel!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich abermals auf sein Gegenüber. Doch diesmal wich Buffy aus und er knallte gegen einen Stein. „Nichts schlecht…es geht also doch…" Spike drehte sich um. „Dann können wir ja richtig anfangen!"

„Willow!", keuchte Xander und versuchte verzweifelt den Vampir von sich fern zuhalten, als ihn ein zweiter von hinten packte und nach unten zog. „Verdammt!"

Beide Vampire wetzten ihre Zähne und kamen ihm bedrohlich näher.

„Incendo!", ertönte Willows Stimme und beide fielen augenblicklich zu Staub.

„Danke!", sagte er schnell und griff nach seinem Pflock, bevor er sich einem weiterem Vampir näherte. Etwas unbeholfen wich Xander seinen Schlägen aus und steckte die Treffer des Vampirs so gut es ihm möglich war ein. In einem schnellen Moment, wich er dem Vampir aus und rammte diesem den Pflock durch den Rücken ins Herz.

Willow erging es in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht besser. Schwer atmend und fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte, größtenteils durch den Magiegebrauch verursacht, kämpfte sie mit einem weiteren Vampir. Unsicher hob sie den Pflock in die Höhe und trat auf ihren Gegner zu, der sie mit einem einfachen Griff entwaffnete und seine Zähen in ihren Hals versenkte.

„Will!", rief Xander ängstlich, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, schlug seinem Gegner ins Gesicht und stürzte auf seine Freundin zu. Wütend rammte er auch diesem Vampir den Pflock ins Herz.

„Also, mir reicht's!" Entschlossen stand Dawn auf und trat auf die Türe zu.

Andrew stellte sich ihr unsicher in den Weg. „Du…du hast doch gehört, was deine Schwester gesagt hat…"

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Na und? Sie sind jetzt seit fast 2 ½ Stunden weg… Vielleicht ist etwas passiert, oder sie brauchen Hilfe. Und dann sind nur wir da um zu helfen."

Andrew seufzte. „Okay,…damit hättest du Recht…"

„Na also!", sagte Dawn bestimmend und schritt and ihm vorbei. „Dann komm!"

Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihr nach unten…

„Ist das alles, was du kannst?", lachte Spike und schlug Buffy mit der doppelten Kraft zurück, worauf diese gegen die Wand der kleinen Gruft flog und stöhnend zu Boden fiel. „Ich frag mich wirklich, wie du die letzten Jahre überlebt hast, Liebes?" Kopfschüttelnd kam er näher.

Buffy reagierte, indem sie ihn durch einen Fußfeger zum Fallen brachte. So gut sie konnte, sprang sie auf und begann in Richtung Willow zu laufen, als Spike sie von hinten ansprang und auf den Boden warf.

„So nicht!", zischte er und packte ihren Nacken.

Xander strauchelte und fiel zu Boden. Der Vampir nutze die Chance seinen Gegner festzunageln. Mit einem Grinsen stieß er seine Zähne in den Hals seines Opfers, woraufhin Xander schmerzvoll aufschrie, gefolgt von dem Schrei des Vampirs, welcher prompt zu Staub zerfiel. Verwirrt und seine Hand auf die blutende Wunde drückend, richtete sich Xander auf. Überrascht sah er in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers und zwei herausfordernde Augen sahen zurück.

„Bleib zu Hause, richtig?", war alles was Dawn sagte und er lächelte ihr dankbar zu.

„Jeder kann sich mal irren…", gab er zurück, nahm Andrews Hand entgegen und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. „Gut, dass du nie auf uns hörst."

Zusammen rannten sie zu Willow rüber, die gerade den letzten Vampir durch einen Zauber zu Staub werden ließ. Erschöpft fiel sie auf den Boden und wurde von Xander aufgefangen. „Kommen noch mehr?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein, ich glaube, dass waren alle…" Sich absichernd sah sich Xander noch mal um. „Ich sehe jedenfalls keine mehr…" Vorsichtig zog er Willow hoch und stützte sie.

„Wo ist Buffy?", fragte Dawn und sah sich um.

Die anderen schauten sich ebenfalls suchend nach ihrer Freundin um, doch keiner konnte sie entdecken.

„Spike hat sie dahinten hin geschliffen", sagte Xander schließlich und zeigte geradeaus.

„Mo…Moment mal,…Spike??", fragte Dawn überrascht und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wieso Spike?"

„Frag das deine Schwester!", gab Xander etwas grimmig zurück.

Sie war verwirrt. „Aber…aber Spike ist doch auf unserer Seite…warum sollte er Buffy etwas antun…oder euch?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort und wandte sich an Andrew, der auch nur ein Schulter zucken übrig hatte und sie sachte mit sich schob.

Xander hatte Mühe Willow aufrecht zu halten, die eher über ihre Füße stolperte, als das sie lief. „Sie müsste hier irgendwo sein…" Suchend sah er sich weiter um.

Hinter den beiden lief Dawn neben Andrew her, hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und dachte nach. „Ich verstehe das nicht…", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. „Er liebt Buffy,…er würde ihr nicht weh tun, niemals…"

Andrew sah kurz zur Seite. „Vielleicht,…vielleicht ist er ja besessen oder so…" Sie sah ihn kurz an. „Naja,…es wäre doch möglich, oder?"

„Was ist wenn er sie tötet?", fragte sie leise und Angst machte sich in ihr breit. „Wenn sie kämpfen würden, dann müssten wir sie doch hören. Ich höre aber nichts…" Panisch sah sie sich suchend um und Tränen bildeten sich widerwillig in ihren Augen.

„Hey!" Andrew fasste nach ihrem Arm. „Ihr ist bestimmt nichts passiert… Keine Angst!"

„Meinst du?", fragte Dawn kaum hörbar und sah ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an.

„Ja…", gab er so überzeugend wie nur möglich klingend zurück und nahm sie sachte in den Arm.

„Xander!" Willow packte ihren Freund am Arm und wies ihm an, stehen zu bleiben. „Dort!" Sie zeigte auf eine, von kleinen Lampen erhellte Lichtung.

„Oh Gott…", stieß dieser hervor und auch Dawn und Andrew blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Das hat aber gedauert!", sagte Spike gelassen und stieß Buffy, das Messer in seiner Hand fester an ihre Kehle drückend ein Stück nach vorne.

Xanders Augen verengten sich. „Lass sie los du Bastard…"

„Sonst was?", gab Spike provozierend zurück.

Dawn drückte sich ohne es zu merken näher an Andrew. „Spike,…was tust du? Was ist los mit dir?"

Der Vampir sah sie mit pechschwarzen Augen an, es war kaum noch weiß in ihnen zusehen. „Wie ich sehe habt ihr meine Vampire getötet…" Abschätzend sah er zu der Stelle, an denen vorher noch der Kampf stattgefunden hat. „Schlecht für euch!"

„Spike,…", stieß Buffy krächzend hervor und verzog sofort schmerzhaft ihr Gesicht.

„Hab ich dir gesagt, dass du reden sollst, Liebes?", zischte er in ihr Ohr. „Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht ganz ausgesaugt habe!"

„Hör zu!", meldete sich nun Xander zu Wort. „Ich weiß nicht was in dich gefahren ist und ehrlich gesagt, ist es mir auch egal! Aber eines schwöre ich dir, solltest du Buffy was antun, ist das letzte was du sehen wirst, mein Lächeln, wenn ich dir meinen Pflock ins Herz gerammt habe."

Spike sah den Zimmermann unbeeindruckt ab. „Ach wirklich? Na dann werde ich mir schon mal passende Worte zurecht legen, damit ich um mein Leben betteln kann…"

Er trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. „Ich rate euch nur eines! Genießt eure letzten Tage hier. Denn was danach kommt,…wird sprichwörtlich die Hölle auf Erden sein…" Mit einem Arm hielt Spike Buffy in die Luft, während er in seiner anderen das Messer gekonnt herumwirbelte. „Und es wird keine Jägerin mehr anwesend sein, die euch beschützen kann…"

Dawns Augen weiteten sich und sie wollte nach vorne stürzen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was genau der Vampir vorhatte, doch Andrew hielt sie fest. „Nein!", stieß sie laut hervor und sank verzweifelt auf die Knie. „Spike bitte! Tu das nicht. Bitte!", flehte sie mit tränenerstickte Stimme und hielt sie wie eine Ertrinkende an Andrew, der sich zu ihr runtergekniet hatte fest. Dieser sah noch immer mit großen Augen auf den Vampir, welcher als Antwort nur kalt zurück lächelte und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

Auch Xander stand wie versteinert da und drückte Willow an sich, die die ganze Zeit über stumm geblieben war. „Das tust du nicht…", war alles wozu er fähig war.

Spike warf einen letzten Blick auf die Jägerin in seiner Hand und hielt die Klinge fest in der anderen. „Sag ‚bye'. Buffy…", wandte er sich teuflisch grinsend an diese, bevor seine Augen komplett schwarz wurden und er das Messer noch einmal drehte, um es anschließend auf den Körper der Jägerin zuschnellen zu lassen…

„Nein!", kreischte Dawn und drehte ihren Kopf weg und auch Andrew konnte nicht länger hinsehen.

Xander war nicht fähig sich zuregen und sah mit leerem Blick dem Handeln des Vampirs zu, noch immer Willow in seiner Hand, die ihre Augen langsam öffnete.

„Luna Incensa radiis solis!", sprach sie mir gesammelter Kraft laut und ein gewaltiger Lichtstrahl blendete den Vampir.

„Verdammt!" fluchte dieser und sah nicht, wohin er das Messer schwenkte, oder ob er überhaupt traf. Er ließ Buffy fallen und hielt sich seinen Mantel vor die Augen. Knurrend schritt er rückwärts und entschied sich dazu, den Rückzug anzutreten.

Das helle Leuchten wurde blasser und die Hexe sank schweratmend und kraftlos auf die Knie.

„Willow!" Xander fing sie auf und strich ihr die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Buffy…", sagte sie kaum hörbar und sah in die Richtung, wo zuvor Spike noch gesehen hatte.

Dawn sah geschockt auf den leblosen Körper ihrer Schwester. Sie wollte aufstehen und zu ihr rennen, doch ihre Beine weigerten sich, ihren Befehlen zu gehorchen. „Nein,…nein…", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Andrews Schulter, der das bebende Mädchen versuchte zu beruhigen.

Xander legte Willow behutsam auf den Boden und trat vorsichtig an Buffy heran. „Oh nein,…", sagte er leise, als er das Blut auf ihrem Rücken sah. Behutsam drehte er den schlaffen Körper der Jägerin um und senkte seinen Kopf. „Buffy…", stieß er kaum hörbar hervor und sah auf das blutgetränkte Oberteil seiner Freundin herab. „Bitte nicht…" Langsam führte er seine Hand zu ihrem Hals.

„Ist sie…tot?", fragte Andrew leise und hielt Dawn weiter im Arm, die verzweifelt in Xanders Richtung sah.

Dieser antwortete nicht und tastete weiterhin ihren Hals ab. „Nein…sie ist nicht tot. Er hat nur ihre Schulter getroffen…"

Fluchend betrat Spike die Höhle und rauschte an den anderen Vampiren vorbei. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung beförderte er den Tisch an die nächste Wand, bevor er schreiend auf die Knie fiel und das Schwarz aus seinen Augen verschwand. Schweratmend lag der Vampir auf dem Boden und sah sein Gegenüber blinzelnd an, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Ich hoffe, dass war dir eine Lehre!", sagte Caleb und trat von ihm weg in die Dunkelheit…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Chapter 4

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Schwache Strahlen kämpften sich ihren Weg durch die dunkelblauen Vorhänge,

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie fielen auf das Gesicht des schlafenden Mädchens, die ihr Gesicht verärgert über die Störung verzog und sich umdrehte.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, blinzelte und räkelte sich, bevor sie die Decke beiseite schlug. Gähnend stand sie auf, schlurfte zum Badezimmer und stieß beinahe mit einem, ebenfalls halbschlafenden, blonden Jungen zusammen.

„Oh,…, entschuldige Dawn", sagte Andrew und lächelte sie schüchtern an.

„Morgen!" Dawn blinzelte noch immer. „Willst du zuerst?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Tür.

„Nein,…geh du ruhig zuerst."

„Okay!" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ging an ihm vorbei und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu,

Andrew trat auf der Stelle, nicht sicher, was er nun machen sollte. Schließlich setzte er sich auf den Boden und wartete.

„Hey, Filmfreak!", ertönte es plötzlich von der Seite und er sah hoch, direkt in Xanders Gesicht. „Was tust du da?"

Abrupt stand Andrew auf. „Ich…nichts!"

Skeptisch zog Xander eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Nichts…" Er sah auf die Tür und hörte Wasser rauschen. „Spannst du?", fragte er plötzlich entsetzt, was dem Blonden erröten ließ.

„Was? Nein!" Abwehrend hob Andrew die Hände. „Ich hab Dawn nur den Vortritt gelassen…, dass ist alles!"

„So…", erwiderte Xander noch immer skeptisch.

„Ehrlich!", versicherte der Andere.

Es dauerte etwas bevor der Zimmermann schließlich klein bei gab. „Ist ja auch egal. Ich muss zum Vorstellungsgespräch und kann Dawn nicht mit zur Schule nehmen. Sagst du ihr das bitte?", fragend sah er sein Gegenüber an.

„Okay…"

„Okay, bis nachher!" Xander wandte sich zum Gehen ab und verschwand hinter der Wand.

Andrew machte Anstalten sich wieder hinzusetzen, als der Kopf des Zimmermanns um die Ecke schnellte und ihn hochschrecken ließ.

„Und wehe du spannst!", sagte dieser noch mal und hob drohend den Zeigefinger, bevor er entgültig verschwand.

Seufzend wollte sich Andrew wieder hinsetzen, als hinter ihm die Tür aufging.

„Was machst du da?", quiekte Dawn und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Mich…mich hinsetzen…", antwortete dieser leise.

Prüfend sah das Mädchen ihn an. „Spannst du?!"

Verzweifelt ließ sich Andrew auf den Boden fallen, stützte seinen Arm auf seinen Knien ab, legte den Kopf in seine Hand und seufzte laut…

Suggestion

Andrew und Dawn saßen unten beim Frühstück, als Willow die Küche betrat.

„Hey Willow!", grüßte das Mädchen und lächelte. „Geht's dir besser?"

Die Hexe lächelte matt zurück. „Ja, danke. Jedenfalls besser als gestern." Müde setzte sie sich an den Tisch und griff nach einer Schüssel, sowie nach der Cornflakes-Packung. „Wo ist Xander?"

Andrew schluckte das gerade Gekaute hinunter. „Er hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch."

„Stimmt…" Willow sah auf die Uhr. „Hey, Dawnie. Dann musst du dich aber etwas mehr beeilen, sonst kommst du zu spät."

Genervt verdrehte Dawn die Augen und stand auf. „Du hörst dich schon an wie Buffy…"

Willow lächelte. „Nun mach schon…"

„Ich bin schon weg!" Mit diesen Worten griff das Mädchen nach ihren Sachen und verschwand aus der Hintertür.

Draußen blieb Dawn noch einmal stehen und sah zum Fenster ihrer Schwester hoch. Noch immer waren die Vorhänge zugezogen und nichts schien sich zu rühren. Seufzend lief sie ums Haus herum und machte sich auf den Weg zur Highschool…

„Buffy?" Leise klopfte Willow an die Zimmertür ihrer besten Freundin und öffnete diese, nachdem sie keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Sie sah zum Bett rüber in dem die Jägerin auf der Seite lag und an die Wand starrte. Willow sah kurz zu Boden, bevor sie das Zimmer ganz betrat und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Sachte fasste sie Buffy an die Schulter, bedacht nicht deren Verletzung zu berühren. „Hey… Xander ist weg, du kannst also runter kommen."

Langsam rührte die Angesprochene sich und setzte sich auf. „Ist Dawn schon weg?"

Willow nickte. „Ja. Ich habe sie eben losgeschickt. Komm runter. Du musst was essen…"

Buffy nickte kurz und ließ sich schließlich dazu breitschlagen auf zu stehen.

Unten setzte sie sich an den Tresen, ihren Arm festhaltend.

Willow, die ihrer Freundin eine Schüssel Cornflakes hinstellte, zog besorgt die Stirn kraus. „Tut's noch sehr weh?"

Buffy drehte ihren Kopf leicht und sah sie kurz an. „Es geht. Solange ich nicht lache…" Gequält lächelte sie kurz, bevor sie zu essen begann.

Die Hexe setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. „Xander ist wirklich stink sauer… Ich hab ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen…"

Buffy ließ den Löffel sinken. „Ich weiß…"

„Aber…aber es nützt auch nichts, wenn du ihm dauert aus dem Weg gehst…"

„Ich habe gestern versucht mit ihm zu reden", begann Buffy und sah kurz zur Seite. „Das Resultat hast du gesehen. Er hat mich rausgeschmissen und die Tür zugeknallt."

Willow zupfte unbewusst an einer Serviette. „Ich…ich weiß, dass er ein Dickkopf ist…, aber du musst ihn auch verstehen. Er hasst…"

„Denkst du das weiß ich nicht?", unterbrach Buffy ihre Freundin etwas lauter. „Ich hätte es nicht verschweigen dürfen. Das weiß ich. Ich habe dafür bezahlt und es tut mir leid." Sie ließ ihren Blich sinken. „Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn euch etwas zugestoßen wäre. Das muss er auch verstehen…"

Willow fasste ihr auf die Schulter. „Das tut er bestimmt auch. Er…er ist nur…enttäuscht… Buffy wir dachten zuerst du wärst tot…"

Die Jägerin sah ihre Freundin dankbar an. „Danke, Will. Ohne dich wäre ich das bestimmt jetzt…"

Willow erhob sich. „Sag so etwas nicht!"

Buffy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja,…es stimmt doch." Daraufhin erhob sie sich. „So. Ich muss dann auch mal. Wenn ich noch pünktlich sein will, dann muss ich mich beeilen."  
"Du willst…?", begann Willow und sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. „Geht das denn schon? Gestern wurde dir noch schwindelig."

Buffy winkte ab. „Ach,…das geht schon. Ich sitze eh den ganzen Tag." Sie lächelte noch einmal kurz und verschwand nach oben, eine besorgte Willow zurück lassend.

Währenddessen lief Dawn den Gang zu ihrer Klasse entlang. Abwechselnd sah sie zur Seite und hoffte ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, doch immer dann, wenn sie jemanden sah und auf diese Person zu trat, wurde sie nur kurz abwertend angesehen, bevor diese ihren Weg fortsetzte. Traurig sah das Mädchen nach unten, hielt ihre Tasche etwas näher an sich gedrückt und stieß beinahe noch mit einem Lehrer zusammen, bevor sie an ihrem Klassenraum ankam und diesen unsicher betrat. Möglichst bedacht nicht aufzufallen, lief Dawn schnurstracks auf ihren Platz in der letzten Reihe zu. Doch sie blieb nicht unbeobachtet.

„Ach, guckt mal wer da ist?", ertönte eine ihr bekannte und verhasste Stimme.

Grimmig dreinschauend drehte sich Dawn um, legte dabei ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme.

„Na, Summers? Rennst du heute wieder heulend raus?" Kyra Barnes grinste provozierend und ihre drei Freundinnen, Laura Anderson, Kimberly Duncan und Sandra Grant, lachten höhnisch. Kyra war sehr beliebt in der Klasse, ebenso geachtet, was nicht minder an ihren Freunden lag, die durch ihre einschüchternde Art wohl bekannt waren,

Dawn hatte noch immer ihren Blick starr auf ihr blondes Gegenüber gerichtet. „Kyra…", sagte sie gelangweilt. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du nervtötend bist?"

Kyras Lächeln erstarb nicht und sie lehnte sich am Pult an. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du hier nicht willkommen bist?"

Das Mädchen ignorierte den Stich in ihrer Magengegend und wandte sich wieder ihrer Tasche zu. Der Blonden gefiel Dawns Rückzug und sie ging provozierend auf sie zu, gefolgt vom Gekicher ihrer Anhängsel. Sie beobachtete, wie das Mädchen seine Tasche hochhob, um den Inhalt auf den Tisch zu legen. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung hatte Kyra Dawn die Tasche aus der Hand geschlagen und sah genüsslich zu, wie der gesamte Inhalt auf den Boden fiel und sich dort verbreitete.

„Ups,…wie ungeschickt von mir…"

Dawn atmete tief ein und bemühte sich die aufkeimende Wut zu kontrollieren. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen drehte sie sich um und lief auf Kyra zu, welche noch immer breit grinste. Das Mädchen merkte nur noch, wie ihr Fuß gegen etwas trat und lag der Länge breit auf dem Boden, gefolgt vom Gelächter der Klasse.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fragte Keith Johnson und zog lächelnd seinen Fuß zurück.

Dawns tränenverhangende Blick glitt nach oben. Stumm stand sie auf, griff nach ihrer Tasche und verließ die Klasse. Sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und vor der ganzen Klasse anfangen zu weinen. Wütend und verletzt lief sie Richtung Toiletten.

Kyra hatte ihr nachgesehen und wandte sich ihren Freunden zu. „Das war ja einfacher als ich dachte."

„Du warst super!", lobte Laura sie und die andern beiden nickten zustimmend.

„Ich weiß!", gab die andere zurück, drehte sich um und sah in zwei, braune, sie wütend anfunkelnde Augen. „Was willst du denn, Rice?", fragte sie das chinesische Mädchen vor ihr.

„Warum tust du das? Was hat sie dir getan?"

Kyra bäumte sich vor dem zwei Köpfe kleineren Mädchen auf. „Warum? Bietest du dich als Ausgleich an?"

Das Mädchen wandte sich, noch einmal böse funkelnd ab und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

„Oh, hoffentlich findet der Reisball unsere Heulsuse bald. Dann können sie den Club der Ausgestoßenen gründen." Die Klasse lachte laut.

„Mrs. Barnes!", ertönte es plötzlich hinter Kyra. „Wie schön, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit für die Aufheiterung sorgen. Sie können dann gleich hier vorne stehen bleiben und uns ihr Wissen zum aufgegebenen Referat mitteilen." Mrs. Kroeger, die Geschichtslehrerin sah das Mädchen provozierend an und zeigte auf die Tafel. „Bitte!"

Lautes Schluchzen war auf der Mädchentoilette zu hören, als die Tür auf ging und jemand hereinkam. Nach und nach wurden die einzelnen Türen aufgemacht, bis sich eine verschlossene fand.

„Dawn?", fragte das chinesische Mädchen und klopfte zaghaft an der Tür, hinter der sie Dawn vermutete.

„Was willst du?", kam es patzig zurück. „Ihr habt's geschafft. Geht feiern!"

Etwas unsicher senkte das Mädchen kurz den Blick. „Ich…ich hab dich gesucht, weil ich es nichtgut finde, was Kyra tut. Ich kann sie nicht leiden…Ist alles okay bei dir?!"

Es war zu hören wie Toilettenpapier abgerollt und sich mit diesem die Nase geschnäuzt wurde, bevor die Tür langsam aufging.

Das Mädchen sah besorgt in die roten Augen des anderen. „Kyra ist so ätzend. Aber keiner traut sich was gegen sie zu sagen. Alle haben Angst vor ihren Freunden…"

Dawn stand skeptisch und mit verschränkten Armen vor den anderen. „Und du hast was gesagt? Das soll ich glauben? Das ist doch bestimmt wieder ein Trick und wenn ich rausgehe, flieg ein Eimer Wasser auf mich zu, oder sonstiges…" Sie lief an ihr vorbei zum Waschbecken, drehte den Hahn auf und ließ kaltes Wasser in ihre Handflächen fließen, bevor sie dieses in ihr Gesicht spritzte.

„Nein, wirklich! Ich meine es ernst… Ich find's nicht gut was sie macht und ich möchte dir helfen…" Betrübt sah das Mädchen auf den Boden. „Sie hat mich vor dir immer schikaniert, weißt du?"

Dawn nahm sich ein Papiertuch und trocknete sich ihr Gesicht ab. „Na dann solltest du froh sein, dass ich jetzt da bin…"

Gekränkt sah die andere zur Seite. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören…", sagte sie, bevor sie auf die Tür zuging.

„Nein, warte!", stieß Dawn hervor. „Es tut mir leid,…es ist nur…" Sie lehnte sich an dem Waschbecken an und schaute auf ihre Füße. „Ich weiß nicht, wem ich hier trauen kann… Besonders nicht nach gerade…"

Das chinesische Mädchen lächelte kurz. „Das kann ich verstehen."

Dawn lächelte zurück. „Wie heißt du?"

„Mei Ling", antwortete sie.

Freundlich hielt Dawn ihr die Hand hin. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

Mei Ling ergriff die Hand dankbar. „Ebenfalls. Also, sollen wir?"

„Auf in den Kampf!", gab die kleine Summers zurück und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Klasse.

„Hey, bin wieder da!" Prüfend steckte Xander den Kopf durch den Türspalt, bevor er das Haus ganz betrat und die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. „Hallo? Keiner da?"

„Doch! Ich bin hier!", kam es vom Keller her und der Zimmermann entschloss sich nachzusehen.

„Hey, Will…", sagte er nachdem er mit einem Fuß auf der Treppe stand und seine Freundin entdeckt hatte, die damit beschäftigt war in einer Ecke herum zu kramen. „Was machst du da?"

„Oh,…" Willow putzte sich die staubigen Hände an der bereits schmutzigen Hose ab. „Ich…ich versuche hier gerade Ordnung zu schaffen. Bin aber fertig!" Sie lächelte kurz und kam daraufhin die Treppe hoch gelaufen.

„Aha!", gab Xander zurück und sah sich prüfend in dem schattigen Raum um. „Du entwickelst dich noch zu einer Hausfrau… Das gefällt mir gar nicht!"

„Hey!" Gespielt empört stupste sie ihm ihren Ellebogen in die Rippen. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

Xander folgte ihr Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich gerade aufs Sofa fallen ließ. „Naja,…Hexe und Hausfrau in einem… Klingt gefährlich. Da gab es doch mal diese eine Serie. Die Frau war eine Hexe und hat den Haushalt geschmissen, während ihr Mann arbeiten war… Die Mutter der Hexe war auch eine Hexe und die Tochter glaube ich auch…" Er überlegte, während Willow die Stirn kraus legte. „Wie hieß die noch mal…"

„Verliebt in eine Hexe!", tönte eine Stimme aus der hinteren Ecke des Raumes.

„Danke Andrew!", sagte Xander. „Genau das war es."

„Ich werde schon nicht Pfannekuchen von der Küche aus zum Wohnzimmer schweben lassen. Keine Angst!" Willow lächelte. „Wie war denn dein Vorstellungsgespräch?"

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Andrew hinzu gesellt und fischte den fünften Schokokeks aus der Packung.

Xander, der davon kurz abgelenkt war, da ihm die Packung nur all zu vertraut vorkam, antwortete nicht sofort. „Was? Oh,…äh,…ich hab den Job", gab er kurz an Willow gewandt zurück, bevor er sich wieder der Kekspackung zuwandte. „Hey, sind das nicht meine?"

Andrew sah unschuldig von der Packung zu dem Mann vor ihm und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie waren in meinem Zimmer."

„Ja,…aber nur weil dein Zimmer vorher meins war!"

„Sind eh alle…"

„Was?", fragte Xander empört. „Ich habe die doch gerade erst gekauft. Wie kannst du nur meine Kekse essen? Das sind meine Lieblingskekse…"

Andrew entschied sich, dass es wohl besser wäre sich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen und verschwand mit der leeren Packung in die Küche.

Kopfschüttelnd sah ein, noch immer empörter Zimmermann ihm hinter her. „Er hat meine Kekse gegessen…"

Willow zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern. „Dann…dann hättest du sie halt nicht in seinem Zimmer vergessen dürfen…"

„Hey! Hättet ihr die Tapeten nicht verklebt, dann hätte er meine Kekse nicht gegessen!", konterte Xander und lehnte sich siegessicher zurück.

Die Hexe stand auf um sich saubere Sachen anzuziehen. „Verklebt ist in dem Sinne kein Wort, Xander!", antwortete sie und lief die Treppen nach oben, einen verwirrten Zimmermann zurück lassend.

„Warum nicht? Verklebt heißt in dem Sinne ja nicht, dass ihr die Tapeten zusammen geklebt habt, sondern das ihr Andrews Tapeten an meine Wände gepappt habt und euch somit…na ja…verklebt habt…" Grübelnd zog er die Stirn kraus. „Oder heißt es verkleistert?"

Etwas unbeholfen stand Buffy in der Zwischenzeit in ihrem neuen Büro in der Lincoln-West Highschool und besah sich die einheitliche Einrichtung. Ihr Schreibtisch war recht nahe am Fenster positioniert, während die Schränke und Regale auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren. Ein paar Bilder zierten die weißen Wände und eine kleine Pflanze stand einsam in einer Ecke. Leise seufzend wandte sich Buffy dem Fenster zu und schaute auf den kleinen Campus, auf dem sich vereinzelt Schüler befanden.

„Na, gefällt's Ihnen?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah in das schelmisch grinsende Gesicht Robin Woods, der mit den Händen in den Taschen an der Wand neben der Tür lehnte.

„Entschuldigung! Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, Buffy." Langsam kam er näher und gesellte sich schließlich ganz zu ihr.

Buffy lächelte leicht, bevor sie wieder hinaus sah. „Es ist ganz schön."

Wood zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na, das klang aber nicht gerade überzeugend…"

„Tschuldigung", sagte Buffy. „Es ist…ungewohnt. Das legt sich schon noch. Dann könnte es mir sogar gefallen." Sie lächelte leicht, was er erwiderte.

„Ich verlaufe mich immer noch", antwortete er und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen ans Fensterbrett an. „Sie müssen zum Glück nur den Weg hier hin und wieder raus finden. Okay,…vielleicht auch noch zur Mensa und zur Toilette…"

„Das stimmt."

Wood senkte kurz den Blick. „Haben Sie sich schon eingelebt?"

Buffy stützte sich auf dem Fensterbrett ab. „Noch nicht ganz. Wir sind zwar so weit fertig, aber…"

„Aber?"

„…hier und da fehlt halt immer was…"

„Wie bei mir!", gab Wood zurück. „Ich vermisse meine Playboy-Hefte…"

Große Augen sahen ihn von der Seite an. „War ein Scherz!", grinste er.

„Aha…", machte Buffy darauf hin nur ungläubig.

„Ehrlich!", versicherte er ihr. „Wie gefällts Dawn?"

Sie hielt kurz inne. „Bis jetzt scheinbar gut. Sie hat sich jedenfalls nicht beschwert."

„Das freut mich. Sie ist nämlich in einer ziemlich üblen Klasse."

Fragend sah Buffy Wood an und er setzte an zu erklären. „Eine Mädchengang befindet sich unter ihnen, die ziemlich viele Kontakte hat und vor nichts zurückschreckt. Ich hab in den Akten gelesen, dass sie schon so einige Dinge vom Stapel gelassen haben… Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen…"

Buffy nickte verstehend. „Ich werde Dawn nachher mal fragen."

„Machen Sie das!" Wood deute sich ab und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. „Hat Ihnen schon jemand gesagt, dass sie wie vom Laster überrollt aussehen, Buffy?"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Danke. So ein Kompliment hört man immer gerne."

Er drehte sich besorgt um. „Gab's Ärger? Ich hab so etwas in den Nachrichten gehört…"

„Nichts so wichtig. Das Übliche halt…", winkte Buffy ab.

„Okay…" Wood nickte leicht. „Trotzdem,…gehen Sie ruhig nach Hause. Heute ist eh nichts los, also werden Sie nichts außer einem langweiligen Tag im Büro verpassen."

Buffy lächelte leicht. „Dabei hatte ich mich so darauf gefreut…"

„Lügnerin!" Er öffnete die Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor er das Büro verließ. „Also, wir sehen uns…"

Sie sah zu, wie die Tür zufiel und seufzte noch einmal, bevor Buffy sich in den Stuhl fallen ließ und weiterhin das eintönige Büro unter die Lupe nahm…

Nachdenklich und seiner Umgebung nicht völlig bewusst saß Spike in dem großen Sessel und starrte ins Feuer, dass die kleine Höhle leicht erhellt. Er nahm die Wärme die von diesem ausging nicht wahr, ging seinen eigenen Gedankengängen nach und zog ab und zu an dem immer kleiner werdenden Zigarettenstummel in seiner Hand.

Langsam trat ein Schatten aus dem Dunklen hervor, gesellte sich zu ihm und stand mit verschränkten Armen stumm neben dem Sessel, ebenfalls ins Feuer sehend.

Spike seufzte und schmiss die Zigarette ins Feuer, den Rauch dabei in die Luft blasend. „Was willst du?", fragte er genervt, den anderen nicht ansehend.

„Ich wollte nur bei deiner,…sagen wir,…melancholischen Exkursion zu schauen", gab Caleb zurück. „Wirklich interessant,…ein Vampir in der…Midlife-Crisis, verursacht durch seinen Todfeind…!"

Knurrend stand Spike auf und lief zur anderen Seite des Raumes rüber, dich wütend umdrehen. „Du nervst, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

Darauf konnte der Priester nur müde lächelnd. „Nimmst du mir meine Handlung vom letzten Mal noch immer übel?", fragte er gespielt unschuldig, worauf ein Lächeln folgte. „Du bist wirklich nachtragend…" Er schüttelte ungläubig, aber noch immer lächelnd den Kopf.

Der Vampir sah ihn nur unbeeindruckt an, bevor er seufzend nachgab. „Was soll ich tun?"

Caleb wirkte zufrieden und trat auf Spike zu. „Mir ist etwas zu Ohren gekommen, was mich nicht sehr…fröhlich stimmt. Und du weißt was passiert, wenn ich nicht freundlich gesonnen bin, nicht wahr?" Er sah sein Gegenüber durchdringend an, bis dieser verstehend nickte. „Gut. Du weißt ja, dass die Jägerin auf die fixe Idee gekommen ist ihre Kräfte zu teilen und ich nun auf der ganzen Welt dafür sorgen muss, dass die Auswüchse ihrer Tat, vernichtet werden. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten von tausend Jägerinnen überrannt zu werden."

Und?", fragte Spike, der leicht desinteressiert zu gehört hatte.

Calebs Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Hier soll sich eine zweite Jägerin herumtreiben. Vernichte sie und zwar so, dass auch ihre Jägerinnenkräfte ihr nicht mehr helfen…"

Der Vampir nickte und zog sich seinen Mantel über. „Tja,…das muss aber noch warten… Ich steh nicht so auf gebräunte Haut, weißt du?"

Der Priester hob kurz die Hand und Spike drehte sich um, als er mehrere Schritte und spitze, markerschütternde, hohe Schreie hörte. Schmerzverzerrt hielt er sich die Ohren. „Teufel,…was ist das?" Doch kaum hatte er die Frage gestellt, glitten seine Hände langsam von seinen Ohren, während sich seine Augen ängstlich weiteten.

Caleb lächelte zufrieden, als er die Reaktion des Vampirs vernahm. „Du sollst meine Diener mitnehmen… Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass die Jägerin ihr Ableben auch wirklich geniest…"

Die blauen Augen des Vampirs musterten eingeschüchtert die drei Gestalten vor ihm. Ihre Gesichter waren unter den großen schwarzen Kapuzen nicht zu erkennen, dass gleiche galt für ihre Händen, die ein langer schwarzer Umhang verdeckte, der an unterschiedlichen Stellen abgenutzt und zerrissen war. Ihre Größe überschritt die des Priesters bei weitem. Er schätzte es auf mindestens 2 Kopfgrößen Unterschied, wenn nicht sogar drei. Spike schluckte und sah noch immer zu den Gestalten empor. „Wer…oder was sind das…?"

Caleb drehte sich lächelnd zu den Vermummten um. „Totentänzer…"

Die Augen des Vampirs wurden noch größer und er stolperte rückwärts. „To…Totentänzer?", fragte er überrascht und erschrocken zu gleich. „Du…du hast Totentänzer? Es gibt sie wirklich?!"

„Ja,…und sie sind ausgesprochen nützlich…" Er wandte sich wieder dem Vampir zu. „Und ich kann sie auch auf dich hetzen, wenn du ungehorsam bist…" Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln unterstrich er seine Warnung.

Spike senkte demütig seinen Kopf. „Werde ich nicht…"

„Fein,…" Caleb wandte sich zum Gehen ab. Kurz bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand, blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen. „Und wenn du die andere Jägerin oder einen ihrer Freunde triffst…tötest du sie auch…" Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht. „Sonst wirst du erfahren, was es heißt, ein Sonnenbad zu nehmen…" Damit verschwand er und ließ den unbehaglichen Vampir mit den Totentänzern zurück…

„Bin wieder da!" Buffy ließ ihre Jacke und das Schlüsselbund auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür gleiten.

„Oh,…du bist schon zurück?", fragte Willow und sah kurz von der Küche aus in den Flur hinein.

Sich streckend gesellte sich Buffy zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Ja,…Wood meinte ich solle nach Hause gehen, da ich aussehen würde, als hätte mich en Laster überfahren…"

Mit großen Augen sah die Hexe die Jägerin an. „Naja,…so ganz Unrecht hat er ja nicht…"

„Danke, Will", gab Buffy zurück und ließ sich vom Tresen gleiten. „Ist Dawn auch schon da? Hab gesehen, dass bei ihnen Stunden ausgefallen sind…und ich müsste mal mit ihr reden."

„Ist es was ernstes?", fragte Willow besorgt und legte das Tuch beiseite.

Ihr Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht. Wood hat mir erzählt, dass Dawn eine ziemlich üble Klasse erwischt hat…"

„Oh,…", machte die Hexe nur. „Sie…sie müsste oben sein…"

„Okay!" Buffy ging auf die Tür zu. „Dann mache ich heute mal als Schülerhilfe einen Hausbesuch."

Oben lag Dawn derweil bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett, hatte die Füße angewinkelt und lauschte der Musik aus ihren Kopfhörern. Sie hörte nicht wie ihre Schwester ihr Zimmer betrat und bemerkte zuerst auch nicht, dass sie sich auf das Bett setzte und zu ihr runter sah. Erst als Buffy die Stopp-Taste des Discmans betätigte, schreckte sie hoch und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was ist?", fragte sie spitz und setzte sich auf.

„Wir müssen reden", antwortete Buffy und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bett ab.

Dawn sah zu Boden. „Worüber?"

„Dawn,…ich will nur mit dir reden…", versuchte Buffy die patzige Art ihrer Schwester zu besänftigen. „Direktor Wood hat mir etwas über deine Klasse erzählt."

„Und was?", fragte ihre Schwester knapp, den Blick immer noch starr gen Boden gerichtet.

„Er meinte, dass…bei dir eine üble Mädchengang in der Klasse wäre. Und die sollen ziemlichen Einfluss auf alle haben…"

„Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich komme da mit jedem klar", log Dawn und sah ihre Schwester hastig nickend an.

„Wirklich?", setzte Buffy nach und schaute eindringlich zurück. „Dawn, wenn es Ärger gibt, dann…"

„Hörst du nicht? Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Sie war aufgesprungen und mit verschränkten Armen zum Fenster gelaufen.

Buffy seufzte und erhob sich. „Okay,…wenn es trotzdem was gibt, dann…" Sie trat etwas unsicher auf der Stelle. „Naja, bis nachher…"

Dawn schluckte schwer, als sie hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und senkte ihren Blick. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie ihre Schwester angelogen hatte. Es war rein gar nichts in Ordnung. Sie hasste ihre neue Klasse, die Lehrer, die Schule… Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz und wünschte sich nur zu sehr, dass sie dort nicht mehr hin müsste… Dawn presste die Lippen aufeinander, was dennoch nicht gegen die vereinzelte Träne half, die sich ihren Weg langsam bahnte.

Buffy lief gerade bedrück die Treppe hinunter, als Willow von der Küche aus zum Wohnzimmer herüberlief, eine Schüssel in ihrer Hand.

„Und?", fragte sie im Vorbeigehen.

Buffy seufzte und blieb kurz unten stehen, sich am Geländer festhaltend. „Sie blockt ab. Ich bekomme nichts aus ihre heraus."

Willow schaute sie besorgt an. „Also,…das heißt dann wohl nichts Gutes…"

„Naja,…wer weiß, vielleicht…will sie ja nur nicht, dass sich ihre große Schwester wieder mal in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischt." Sie sah die Schüssel in der Hand ihrer besten Freundin und folgte ihr neugierig. „Gibt's was zu feiern?"

Die Hexe stellte die Schüssel auf dem Tisch ab und drehte sich freudestrahlend um. „Xander hat den Job."

Buffy lächelte schwach. „Schön für ihn…Ist er…"

„Ja, ich bin da!", ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr und ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren.

Willow sah besorgt zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her. „Hey,…muss das jetzt sein,…ich…ich dachte wir wollten…"

Xander hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ja, es muss jetzt sein. Setz dich hin, Will!"

Die Hexe tat, wie es ihr gesagt wurde und schaute sich das Szenario an, war allerdings steht's bereit einzugreifen.

Buffy hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und drehte sch langsam um, sah Xander dabei nur kurz an, bevor ihr Blick sich wieder auf etwas anderes konzentrierte. „Hey…", sagte sie nur kurz. „Ich…ich lass euch dann mal alleine, wenn ich…feiern wollt…" Buffy wurde es immer unbehaglicher und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie setzte zum Gehen an, doch Xander hielt sie auf, packte sie am Oberarm und hielt sie auf. Widerwillig blieb Buffy stehen und sah ihn emotionslos an, während sich auf seinem Gesicht blanke Wut abzeichnete.

Kurz sah Buffy zu Willow, bevor sie, leicht nervös, ihn noch einmal ansah und sich dann doch zum Gehen umwandte.

„Ach, hauen wir wieder ab, ja?", brachte Xander laut hervor und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Klar, so kann man unangenehmen Dingen aus dem Weg gehen…" Seine Augen funkelten und er kochte innerlich vor Wut.

Buffy war stehen geblieben und senkte ihren Kopf. Ihre Hände hatte sie ineinander gelegt und rieb sie nervös aneinander. „Okay,…", sagte sie schließlich und drehte sich um. „Reden wir!"

„Fein!", gab Xander barsch zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also…?" Er sah sie wartend an.

Buffy schaute fragend zurück und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Also?!"

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht was ich meine!", antwortete er lauter. „Ich will eine Erklärung dafür haben, warum wir nichts…" Er unterbrach sich und warf Willow einen kurzen Blick zu. „…Entschuldigung,…bis auf Willow, nichts von Blondies Rückkehr wussten und vor allem, würde ich zu gerne wissen, seit wann er wieder auf dem Bluttrip ist!"

Buffy seufzte. „Ich bin ihm auf meiner ersten Patrouille begegnet und…"

„Moment!" Xander hob eine Hand und sah grübelnd zur Seite. „Dann war er es, der dich so zugerichtet hat?!"

„Er…er ist nicht er selbst, Xander!", rechtfertigte Buffy sich. „Er weiß nicht was er tut. Er weiß nicht wer wir sind, oder was war…" Sie sah ihr Gegenüber nach Verständnis suchend an.

Xander lachte sarkastisch auf. „Ja, klar! Der arme Vampir tickt aus, darf verletzen und töten wen er will und bekommt Sonderrechte… Buffy, du spinnst!"

„Jetzt mach mal halb lang!", gab sie genauso laut zurück.

Er zeigte auf Willow und sein Kopf näherte sich ihrem etwas, während sich seine Augen in ihre bohrten. „Wäre Willow nicht gewesen, wärst du jetzt tot. Er hätte dich gekillt und das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!"

„Er war besessen. Hast du nicht seine Augen gesehen?", fragte Buffy ihn, doch sie merkte, dass sie auf kein Verständnis stoßen würde.

„Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dir nicht mehr folgen kann, weil du uns zuviel verheimlichst…", begann er mit gepresster Stimme und erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Du solltest wirklich mal überdenken, ob er nicht deine Sinne vernebelt…"

„Xander,…", mischte sich Willow leise ein, die, sowie Dawn oben an der Treppe, den Streit bisher nur stumm verfolgt hatte.

„Hey,…" Andrew stellte sich neben Dawn und sah sie besorgt an, als er ihr verweintes Gesicht sah. „Was ist los?"

Die kleine Summers deutete mit dem Kopf nach unten. „Jetzt fetzen sich Xander und Buffy auch noch wegen Spike…"

Er sah nach unten und hörte Willow Xanders Namen sagen. „Er…er hatte halt tierische Angst um Buffy…"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich am Geländer an. „Schon, aber…ach egal!"

Besorgt und unsicher was er tun sollte sah Andrew sie an. Vorsichtig wischte er ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Das…das ist doch nicht alles…"

Dawn atmete schwerer und sie bemühte sich das Chaos, welches in ihr tobte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie sah in seine blauen Augen, die liebevoll zu ihr herunter sahen und in denen soviel Besorgnis lag. Die Erinnerungen an das Erlebte am Morgen trafen sie abermals wie ein Schlag und sie begann laut zu schluchzen, wobei sie langsam am Geländer herunter glitt. Die Beine angewinkelt und sich krampfhaft an diesen festhaltend, saß Dawn auf dem Boden und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Erschrocken über ihre Reaktion sah sch Andrew etwas unbeholfen um. Dann kniete er sich zu ihr auf den Boden und fasste ihr sanft auf die Schulter. „Dawn,…was ist denn nur los?"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat, schlang Dawn ihre Arme um seinen Hals und barg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.

Abermals überrascht von ihr, setzte sich Andrew auf den Boden, hielt das bebende Etwas zärtlich in seinen Armen, ließ sie weiter weinen und rätselte darüber, was ihr wohl zugestoßen war, während seine Hand ihren Rücken streichelte…

„Nein, Willow! Wenn es um Spike geht, hat immer jemand anders Schuld. Er darf machen, was er will, er darf töten, er darf verletzen,…aber sie", er zeigte auf Buffy, „…sie tut es immer als eine Einmischung Dritter ab! Der Vampir ist es nie!"

Buffys Blick verfinsterte sich. „Es reicht…!"

„Nein, es reicht noch lange nicht!" Xander sah genauso zurück. „Er hätte uns alle töten können, ist dir das klar? Du wusstest, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte und du hast es nicht mal ansatzweise für nötiggehalten uns das mitzuteilen. Dawn oder Andrew hätten ihn rein bitten können und er hätte sie kalt lächelnd gekillt…"

„Hätte er nicht!", verteidigte Buffy Spike.

Xander lachte und sah zu Willow rüber, bevor er sich wieder Buffy zuwandte. „Siehst du? Genau DAS meine ich!"

„Außerdem konnte er das Haus betreten, da er immer willkommen war."

„Jetzt, ist er es aber nicht mehr!", konterte er und provozierte sie damit nur noch mehr.

„Ach ja?" Buffy sah genauso zurück. „Er war sogar schon hier. Sogar in meinem Zimmer…", gab sie bissig zurück, sich mühevoll unter Kontrolle haltend.

Xander verzog ungläubig grinsend das Gesicht. „Und? Hat er dich gezwungen, oder hast du es freiwillig getan?"

Verletzt sah Buffy ihm in die Augen und bemühte sich ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte seine Anspielung sehr wohl verstanden. „Das muss ich mir nicht länger anhören…", gab sie zurück und wandte sich zum Gehen ab.

Xander trat zur Tür und sah ihr zu, wie sie die Treppe hoch lief. „Wenn du wieder das Leben von jemandem riskieren willst, dann such dir andere, aber halte mich da raus!"

Buffy blieb kurz stehen und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Wenn es Anya wäre,…würdest du sie dann töten?", fragte sie ihn noch, bevor sie verschwand.

„Geht's besser?", fragte Andrew Dawn, nachdem diese sich beruhigt hatte und sah sie direkt an. Er hatte das Mädchen in ihr Zimmer getragen und auf das Bett gelegt, da sie bei dem Streit, der unten herrschte immer wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen. Dawn wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und nickte. „Uhum…", machte sie nur und lief sofort rot an, als sie realisierte, dass sie noch immer auf seinem Schoß saß und er seine, sowie sie ihre, Arme um den jeweils anderen geschlungen hatte… Erschrocken darüber fuhr sie hoch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, möglichst bedacht ihn nicht anzusehen.

Unsicher und in dem Glauben etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, setzte sich Andrew ein Stück entfernt neben sie. „Tut mir leid,…ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein, nein…", winkte Dawn an. „Es ist…es ist mir nur…na ja,…" Sie konnte die richtigen Worte nicht finden. „Danke…" Sie lächelte ihn kurz von der Seite an, woraufhin er diese Gese erwiderte.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Andrew nach kurzer Zeit und sah sofort wieder besorgt aus.

Das Mädchen reagierte sofort darauf und sah zur Seite. „Nichts…"

Kopfschüttelnd rückte er ein Stück näher. „Nichts?"

„Ja, nichts!", gab sie zurück und sah ihm in die Augen, um ihn so zu überzeugen.

„Also,…hast du nur aus Spaß geweint, weil ja…nichts…ist." Wissend lächelte er schwach. „Hey, wenn du darüber nicht reden willst,…dass ist…okay…"

Abermals sah Dawn in seine blauen Augen und lächelte dankbar schwach über seine Worte. „Es ist…" Sie kämpfte innerlich mit sich, als sie wieder an den Morgen und diese Demütigung dachte. Hilfe suchend sah die zum Fenster raus, sah wie die Sonne unterging und den Himmel in ein wunderschönes Rot verwandelte. „Wir haben eine Mädchengang in der Klasse und die…, die haben alle in ihrer Hand. Keiner traut sich etwas zu sagen und…" Sie schluckte hart und sah auf ihre Hände hinunter. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Andrew ihre Hand ergriff und sie aufmunternd drückte. Bestärkt durch seine Geste fuhr sie fort. „Sie haben es auf mich abgesehen und die ganze Klasse macht schön mit… Die Lehrer können mich auch nicht leiden,…und heute Morgen haben sie mich vor der gesamten Klasse gedemütigt. Ich kann da nicht mehr hingehen… Ich will dort auch nicht mehr hingehen…"

Wissend nickte Andrew, denn er wusste nur zu gut, was es hieß das Opfer in der Schule zu sein. „Weiß Buffy es schon?"

Dawn sie ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Nein,…dass würde nur noch mehr Ärger machen…"

„Du kannst das nicht alleine machen, Dawn… Sie werden dich immer weiter fertig machen, wenn du dich nicht zur Wehr setzt…"

Wütend entriss sie ihm ihre Hand und sprang auf, dich vor ihm aufbäumend. Seine Augen sahen sie fragend an. „Ach, und dass willst du wissen, ja? Weißt du was es heißt allein zu sein, keine Freunde zu haben und jeden Tag fertig gemacht zu werden?" Die Worte hatte sie beinahe rausgeschrieen. „Du hast keine Ahnung! Und ich dachte, ich…" Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster.

Andrew senkte seinen Blick und erinnerte sich an damals. „Weißt du…", begann er und sah kurz zu ihr, wusste dass sie, trotz ihrer anwehrenden Haltung, ihm zu hörte. „Mir erging es genauso wie dir. Ich war damals auch der...Neue auf der Schule. Das war für die anderen Grund genug mich fertig zu machen. Ich habe mich nicht gewehrt, weil ich nicht noch mehr Leute gegen mich anstacheln wollte." Seine Erinnerungen schweiften zu seiner damaligen Schulzeit zurück. „Keiner wollte mir helfen, aus Angst selbst zur Zielscheibe zu werden. Dann lernte ich jemanden kennen, dem es genauso erging wie mir."

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Dawn um und sah ihn an.

„Wir haben uns zusammen getan und uns gewehrt. Die Gang ist dann von der Schule geflogen und wir hatten Ruhe…" Er lächelte sie kurz an. „Du kannst es nicht alleine gegen sie schaffen, Dawn und du tust dir keinen Gefallen damit, dich laufend fertig machen zu lassen. Dadurch wird es nicht besser…" Andrew verharrte erst, entschied sich schließlich doch dazu aufzustehen und auf das Mädchen zu zugehen. „Und du bist eine selbstbewusste junge Frau,…du lässt dir von niemandem etwas vorschreiben…und bekämpfst sogar Dämonen…" Sie lächelte kurz und sah zu Boden. „Dann wäre es doch gelacht, wenn du nicht auch gegen die ankommen würdest…"

Dankbar und gerührt von seinen Worten sah sie hoch, worauf er seinen Blick senkte. Schließlich überwandt sie sich und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, was nicht nur sie rot anlaufen ließ. „Danke…"

Andrew trat etwas nervös auf der Stelle. „Kein Problem,…ich…geh dann jetzt…"

Sie nickte.

„Okay,….dann,…" Er hob kurz die Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen ab.

„Bis dann,…", sagte Dawn noch, bevor er ihr Zimmer verließ.

Weiter entfernt von den Geschehnissen im Scoobie-Haus stand Spike alleine im Eingang der Höhle und sah der Sonne bei ihren letzten Zügen am Himmel zu. Er schmiss die Zigarette beiseite, als sie gänzlich verschwunden war und legte den Kopf schief. „Also, Jungs. Bereit los zu ziehen?"

Aus der Dunkelheit traten die drei Totentänzer und versammelten sich hinter ihm.

„Tut mir nur einen Gefallen!", er wandte sich ihnen kurz zu. „Hört auf zu schreien, sonst platzt noch mein Trommelfell…" Mit diesen Worten zog er los um seinen Befehl auszuführen, gefolgt von den finsteren, hünenhaften Gestalten…

„Trotzdem warst du etwas zu hart…", sagte Willow und stand auf. „Sie liebt ihn nun mal."

„Bitte? Sie liebt ihn?", fragte Xander entrüstet und war aufgesprungen. „Das wird ja immer besser. Wie kann sie so was wie ihn lieben?"

Im Gegensatz zu ihrer üblichen Art verfinsterte sich der Blick der Hexe und sie sah ihren besten Freund wütend an. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu!"

Xander wollte zuerst protestieren, doch verstummte bei Willows Anblick sofort.

„Spike,…hat sich geopfert um Buffy ein neues Leben zu schenken. Sie wollte, dass er verschwindet. Sie wollte im Höllenschlund bleiben und die Sache beenden. Doch er hat, indem er ihr Geständnis als Lüge abgetan hat, sie dazu gebracht zu fliehen und sein Leben gegeben, damit sie sich nicht opfern muss, weil er sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebt. Er hat Fehler begannen. Schwere Fehler. Aber er hat sich geändert. Er hat sich für sie geändert!" Willow bemerkte nicht, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. „Und deshalb kann ich sie, auch wenn er sie fast getötet hätte, verstehen. Sie will ihn retten, sie will ihm helfen und ich werde ihr dabei helfen, so gut ich kann, denn ich", sie deutete auf sich selbst, „…ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wie sie weiter in ihrem Schmerz versinkt und sich weiter von uns entfernt. Du hast doch selbst gesehen, wie verändert und unglücklich sie zu Beginn war. Aber jetzt kämpft sie wieder, für ihn, für uns und für sich selbst und du, du wirst sie nicht daran hindern!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Willow davon und ließ einen beeindruckten und gleichzeitig nachdenklichen Xander zurück. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihre Worte ihn getroffen hatten. Dennoch konnte er Spike nicht verzeihen… Seufzend ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

Mit lautem Getrampel kam Dawn die Treppe hinunter gerannt. „Schnell, schalt FOX ein. 24 kommt jetzt!"

„Ich gucke aber kein 24…", gab Xander zurück. „Benutz den Fernseher in der Küche."

„Da guckt Willow und die antwortet mir im Moment nicht. Och bitte! Ich muss doch wissen, wie es weiter geht!", flehend sah sie ihren Freund an. „Ich hab doch keinen in meinem Zimmer…"

Xander sah Andrew zu, wie sich dieser eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank kramte und eine Tüte Mikrowellenpopcorn reinschüttete. „Ich sagte nein. Ich gucke 24 nicht. Dann musst du halt die Wiederholung gucken."

Schmollend stand Dawn auf. „Die kommt mitten in der Nacht…"

„Tja, dann hast du halt Pech gehabt…", antwortete Xander nur und ignorierte ihren Blick.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich hab dich nur gebeten 24 anzumachen, dann brauchst du mich nicht so anzufahren…"

Andrew lief mit der Schüssel in der Hand an ihr vorbei Richtung Treppe. „Was meinst du, ob Jack Teri und Kim befreien kann?", fragte er sie und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Freudestrahlend sah Dawn zu ihm rüber. „Du guckst es auch?"

„Klar! Jede Folge."

Jauchzend sprang sie auf ihn zu und lief mit ihm die Treppen hoch, weiter über die Serie diskutierend.

Kopfschüttelnd sah der Zimmermann wieder auf den Fernseher. „Freaks!"

Er horchte auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Blitzschnell stand er auf um als Erster an der Tür zu sein. Er nickte dem Gast zu, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und zog diesen mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. Vorher kontrollierte Xander noch einmal, ob Willow oder Buffy in der Nähe waren. „Okay, wir können reden…"

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte Wood und sah sein Gegenüber fragend an.

Willow hielt eine Karte in der Hand und flüsterte Beschwörungsformeln, während sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. „…zeigen!", befahl sie schließlich und ein gelber Schimmer erschien vor ihr. Zuerst umrundete der Schimmer ihren Kopf einmal, bevor er sich zu einer gelblich leuchtenden Kugel versammelte und sich auf die Karte legte. Die Augen der Hexe wurden größer und sie ließ die Karte erschrocken fallen. „Das kann nicht sein…", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, bevor sie aus der Küche rannte, die Treppen hoch…

„Verstehe…", nickte Wood und lief mit verschränkten Armen auf und ab.

„Wir müssen was tun… Sie erkennt nicht, dass er sie noch mal ins Verderben stürzt…" Xander schüttelte nach den richtigen Worten den Kopf. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas zustößt. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich es hätte verhindern können…"

Wood lehnte sich am Schrank an. „Mister Giles und ich hatten schon einmal so einen Plan und wir sind gescheitert… Der Vampir weiß sich zu wehren…"

„Ich weiß. Laut Buffy ist er stärker als je zuvor."

„Ein weiteres Problem, also!", sagte Wood und erntete ein bejahendes Nicken von Xander.

„Ich denke aber, es wäre zu schaffen, wenn wir ihn überraschen würden. Wenn er nicht damit rechnet…", überlegte der Direktor. „Ein Versuch ist es Wert. Ich habe eh noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen." Entschlossen sah er hoch und ein nichts Gutes verheißendes Leuchten lag in seinen Augen…

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Buffy und drehte sich zu Willow um.

„Absolut. Die Ortungszauber liegen eigentlich immer richtig."

Sie nickte und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne. „Okay, dann gehen wir gleich los. Je eher wir sie finden, desto besser."

Willow nickte und wandte sich sofort zum Gehen um.

„Willow!", sagte Buffy noch und brachte ihre Freundin dazu stehen zu bleiben und sich ihr wieder zu zuwenden.

„Ja?", fragte diese und sah Buffy an.

„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten", antwortete Buffy entschlossen. „Wende bei Spike bitte den Zauber an, mit dem du Angel seine Seele zurückgegeben hast…"

Die Hexe sah das Flehen in den Augen ihrer besten Freundin und senkte ihren Blick. „Buffy,…"

„Willow, bitte! Ich weiß, dass du es kannst…"

„Das ist es nicht!", begann sie zu erklären. „Spike hat sich seine Seele freiwillig wieder geholt und sie nicht nur einen Fluch erhalten. Der Zauber ist dazu da um den Fluch zu erneuern,…also,…"

Traurig senkte die Jägerin ihren Blick. „Also würde er nichts nützen…"

„Leider nein…" Willow tat es in der Seele weh ihrer besten Freundin nicht helfen zu können. „Aber hey,…ich hab mich schon auf die Suche nach Zaubern oder andern Dingen begeben." Sie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Du bekommst deinen alten Spike schon noch zurück…"

Buffy lächelte dankbar. „Dank dir!"

Gespannt lagen Dawn und Andrew neben einander auf seinem Bett, die Popcornschüssel in der Mitte und starrten auf den Fernseher.

Andrews Hand griff in die Schüssel und tastete nach weiterem Popcorn, doch er wurde stutzig, als seine Hand immer wieder ins Leere griffen. Seine Augen glitten kurz zur Schüssel und er musste entsetzt feststellen, dass sie beide bereits alles aufgegessen hatten. Seufzend stellte er das Gefäß auf de Boden und widmete sich wieder den Geschehnissen im Fernsehen.

„Oh, nein, warum jett?!", fluchte Dawn, als der nächste Werbeblock kam. „Immer an den besten Stellen…" Sie sah zwischen sich und Andrew. „Alles weg?", fragte sie und erntete nur ein Nicken.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und sie wurde langsam aufgemacht. Beide sahen hoch, als Buffy ihren Kopf durch den Spalt steckte.

„Hier bist du!", sagte sie erstaunt und sah kurz zu dem blonden Jungen rüber, der schuldbewusst auf seine Hände starrte. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir weg sind. Wir müssen etwas erledigen. Also,…seid schön brav!" Damit sah Buffy noch einmal von Andrew zu Dawn und verschwand.

„Was denkt sie, was wir hier tun?!" Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sich Dawn wieder zurück und starrte auf den Fernseher, als die Werbepause vorbei war.

Doch diesmal konnte sie sich nicht völlig darauf konzentrieren, was Jack Bauer in diesem Moment tat. Ihr Blick glitt ab und zu hinüber und betrachtete Andrew von der Seite.

„Was ist?", fragte dieser nach einer Zeit und sah sie kurz an.

Dawn lächelte schüchtern. „Darf ich?", fragte sie und deutete auf ihn, was den Jungen nur noch mehr verwirrte.

„Was?", kam es auch prompt von ihm zurück.

Ohne es ihm zu erklären, rutschte das Mädchen rüber und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, was Andrew dazu brachte die Luft anzuhalten und leicht rot anzulaufen. Zufrieden schaute Dawn weiter fern und genoss seine Nähe noch mehr, als er zögernd seinen Arm um sie legte…

Buffy und Willow liefen die Treppe runter.

„Sie liegen wirklich zusammen auf dem Bett?" Willow grinste. „Süß!"

Buffy hob beide Hände. „Ich sag dazu nichts!"

„Ach komm,…die beiden passen doch gut zusammen. Ich find's,…süß!"

Beide Frauen lachten kurz. „Lass das nicht Dawn hören, Will!", mahnte die Jägerin ihre Freundin und blieb stutzig stehen, als sie sah, wer sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer befand. Stutzig sah sie von Wood zu Xander und zurück. „Ähm,…hab ich irgendetwas verpasst?"

Wood stand lächelnd auf. „Nein,…ich…wollte nur mal hallo sagen und schauen wie ihr hier so lebt."

Buffys rechte Augenbraue hob sich. „So,…" Sie sah noch mal zu Xander. „Wenn Sie meinen."

Willow hatte derweil die Waffentruhe geöffnet. „Was brauchst du alles?"

Die Jägerin gesellte sich zu ihr und begann nach verschiedenen Waffen zu suchen.

Xander und Wood tauschten kurze Blicke. „Geht's auf Jagd?", fragte der Direktor schließlich.

„Nein, Willow hat eine Jägerin hier in der Nähe ausgemacht und ich muss sie finden, bevor sie unseren Gegnern in die Hände fällt."

„Wir kommen mit!", bestimmte Wood und nahm für sich und Xander jeweils eine Axt und ein Schwert.

Buffy sah die beiden Männer noch immer skeptisch an und konnte an Willows Blick sehen, dass sie dasselbe dachte. „Okay,…wenn ihr meint."

Gemeinsam verließen sie da Haus und machten sich auf den Weg, sich an Willow Karte orientierend…

Ängstlich und panisch rannte ein Mädchen durch die Straßen, gefolgt von vier dunklen Gestalten. Nach Hilfe schreiend bog sie in eine Seitenstraße ein und landete in einer Sackgasse. Schwer atmend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wandte sie sich um, ihre Verfolger in der Dunkelheit hörend. Ihre Auen glitten zu dem Zaun hoch, der auf ein verlassenes Fabrikgelände zu führen schien. Ohne weiter nach zudenken, sprang sie hoch und erklomm ihn, den Stacheldraht nicht beachtend, der sich tief in ihr Fleisch schnitt.

Wie ein gejagtes Tier lief sie Querfeld ein und öffnete die schwere Eisentür der Fabrik. Schnell trat sie ein und verschloss den Eingang, schnell atmend rückwärts von der Tür wegtretend.

Ihre Augen suchten nach einem passenden Versteck. Sie hetzte förmlich durch den Raum, während die Panik immer mehr Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen schien.

Dann hörte sie es. Die Tür wurde gespielt aufgestoßen und vier Schatten tauchten den Raum in Dunkelheit ein…

Hastig wandte sie ihren Kopf in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen. Schließlich entdeckte sie einen Kistenstapel und zwängte sich schließlich darunter.

Ihr Atem kam nur noch stoßweise, als die Schritte immer näher kamen und die Schatten größer zu werden schienen. Letztendlich hielt er vollkommen an und die Augen bohrten sich in die schwarzen Stiefel vor ihr…

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sich diese entfernten und sie ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände sinken. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und versuchte zu verstehen, was genau hier vor sich ging. Doch lange konnte sie ihre Gedanken daran nicht verschwenden, denn von oben her zerbarsten die Kisten. Zerrissen wie einfaches Papier und verteilten ihre Splitter in alle Richtungen. Ein gellender Schrei erfüllte den Raum und verzweifelt robbte das Mädchen über den Boden. Als drei hohe Schreie ertönten, hielt sie sich schmerzverzerrt die Ohren, schloss dabei die Augen, nur um diese daraufhin wieder ängstlich aufzureißen, als ein schwerer Stiefel sich auf ihrem Rücken positionierte und sie somit festnagelte.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich so gut es ging zur Seite und ihre grünen Augen trafen auf zwei funkelnde blaue, die zu einem teuflisch grinsenden blonden Mann gehörten, hinter dem sich drei in schwarzen Gewändern gehüllte Phantome befanden. Der Blonde beugte sich zu ihr herunter, den Fuß noch immer auf ihrem Rücken abgestellt. „Ich habe dir vorhin doch schon gesagt, wegrennen ist zwecklos." Leise lachte er und erhob sich. „Sie gehört euch. Zeigt mir mal was ihr so drauf habt und ob ihr eurer Legende wirklich gerecht werdet!" Damit lehnte er sich an einem Pfeiler an und sah zu, wie die drei Totentänzer sich auf das winselnde und zurück weichende Mädchen zu bewegten…

Dawn seufzte, als der Abspann über den Bildschirm lief. „Die verderben einem immer den Abend. Können die nicht an einer nicht spannenden Stelle unterbrechen?" Unbewusst schmiegte sie sich etwas mehr an ihn.

„Naja,…sonst ist doch die Spannung weg…"

„Schon, aber…zum Beispiel bei Herr der Ringe…", setzte sie fort. „Da halten sie ja auch nicht an einer allzu spannenden Stelle an. Stell dir doch mal vor, du würdest die Bücher nicht kennen und,…na ja,…sagen wir mal ein Ork schwingt seine Axt auf Aragorns Kopf zu, der sieht es nicht und kurz bevor die Axt trifft, käme Fortsetzung folgt…, dass wäre doch blöd."

Andrew lachte leise. „Hast ja Recht. Aber hey,…du musst bis zur nächsten Folge wenigstens kein Jahr warten!"

Sie nickte. „Stimmt auch wieder." Dawn rechnete damit, dass er noch immer auf den Bildschirm schaute und sah hoch. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt und erstarrte förmlich als sich ihre Augen mit seinen blauen trafen. Gefesselt und unfähig wegzusehen sahen sich beide an, waren gefangen in der Umarmung des anderen und genossen die Nähe…

Dawn lächelte schüchtern und war froh, als Andrew dieses erwiderte. Noch nie zuvor war sie in solch einer Situation gewesen… Ausgenommen ihr Date mit dem Vampir damals… Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie schluckte, als seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht wanderte und, zuerst zögernd, sanft über ihre Wange strich.

Dawn ließ ihre ebenfalls höher wandern. Ihre Finger glitten zärtlich durch seine Nackenhaare, während ihre Augen noch immer gebannt in seine starrten…

Gleichzeitig bewegten sich ihre Köpfe langsam aufeinander zu. Als ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter von denen des jeweils anderen entfernt waren und sie den verstärkten Atem ihres Gegenübers bereits spüren konnten, stoppten sie kurz… Schließlich schlossen beide ihre Augen und ließen ihre Lippen flüchtig aufeinander treffen, bevor sie abermals kurz innehielten, um das gerade Erlebte noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Entschlossen zogen beide sich gegenseitig zueinander und verfielen in einen längeren Kuss der zu Beginn etwas unbeholfen wirkte, schließlich intensiver wurde und damit endete, dass Dawn Andrew zu sich herunter zog.

Abrupt hielten beide plötzlich inne und starrten sich geschockt an…

Spike konnte nicht sagen der wievielte Schrei es war, den da Mädchen vor Schmerzen ausstieß. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen und starrte auf die Totentänzer, die das Mädchen fortwährend quälten, anstatt sie einfach nur zu töten.

Er selbst hatte seine Opfer immer gequält und dies auch genossen,…allerdings war er im Gegensatz zu den Dreien ein wahrer Engel.

Spike schloss kurz die Augen und sah zur Seite, als sich abermals die Hand eines Totentänzers in den Körper des Mädchens bohrte, die wie gekreuzigt an Seilen zwischen zwei Pfeilern hing und abermals schrie. Angewidert verzog der Vampir das Gesicht und sah weg, als sich die gepeinigten Augen des Mädchens in seine bohrten. Schweratmend und heiße Tränen vergießend ließ das Mädchen den Kopf hängen. Laute Schluchzer entrannen ihrer Kehle und sie sah auf die schwarze Hand herab, die in ihrem Körper steckte und jedes Organ einzeln zu durchbohren schien. Sie fühlte den Schmerz nicht einmal mehr, als sie das Blut sah, welches aus ihrem Körper floss, als hätte man eine offene Flasche herumgedreht. Wieder sah sie zu dem Vampir herüber, der scheinbar genauso zu leiden schien wie sie. „Warum?", fragte sie leise und sah ihn an.

Spike drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, als er die schwache Stimme vernahm. „Du weißt es nicht?", fragte er emotionslos.

Die kurzen schwarzen, mit Blut verklebten Haare des Mädchens fielen durcheinander auf ihr Gesicht, als sie verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

Seufzend stieß sich Spike ab und trat auf sie hinzu. „Fragst du dich nicht, wie du die Tür aufbekommen hast, oder wie du vorhin so hoch an den Zaun springen konntest? Besser noch, warum du immer noch lebst, obwohl du so schwer verletzt bist?"

„Warum?", fragte sie abermals.

„Okay,…überspringen wir den Part. Du bist eine Jägerin. Du bist auserwählt das Böse zu bekämpfen, dass Gute zu beschützen und bist dafür mit Superkräften ausgestattet", rasselte er gelangweilt herunter. „Kapiert?"

Schwach runzelte das Mädchen die Stirn. „Aus…er…wählt?"

„Genau, du hast es!" Spike sah kurz zur Seite. „Und dem Urbösen gefällt das nicht, also…musst du leider sterben. Tut mir leid!"

Das Mädchen schrie sich abermals die Seele aus dem Leib, als sich zu der Hand in ihrem Bauch eine weitere in ihrer rechten Seite gesellte und die dritte durch ihren Rücken stieß.

„Meine Güte,…könnt ihr sie nicht einfach töten? Meine Ohren platzen gleich!", schrie der Vampir die Totentänzer laut an und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare.

Streng darauf achtend sich bloß nicht zu bewegen, oder gar zur Seite zu sehen, saß Dawn am äußersten Ende des Bettes, hatte die Hände in ihren Schoß gelegt und starrte auf diese, während Andrew genauso am Kopfende saß. Beide sahen überall hin, nur nicht zu dem anderen und versuchten zu verstehen, was hier gerade passiert war. Nach etlichen Minuten des Schweigens, die beiden wie Stunden vorgekommen waren, sah das Mädchen kurz zur Seite. „Ähm,…was,…was war das eben?"

Andrew schaute ebenfalls hin und genauso schnell wieder weg. „Ich…weiß nicht…"

Dawn schluckte bei dem Gedanken was sie gerade getan hatte. Wie konnte ausgerechnet ihr das passieren und dann noch mit diesem,…

„Es tut mir leid,…", gab Andrew leise von sich und seine Augen trafen die ihrigen. „Ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein! Ist schon gut,…ich,…", doch sie brach ab, als sie seinen sanften Blick sah. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stürzten beide aufeinander zu und setzten die Erkundungstour fort…

„Wo soll es sein?", fragte Buffy zum hunderstenmal und blieb erneut stehen.

Willow studierte abermals die Karte und sah suchend hoch, bis ihre Augen ein größeres Gelände sahen. „Dort!", sagte sie schließlich und zeigte auf ein Fabrikgelände.

„Dann mal los." Bestimmend schritt Buffy auf die Fabrik zu, gefolgt von den anderen.

Kaum hatten sie die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, hörten sie einen gellenden Schrei. Mit großen Augen wandte sich Buffy um und erntete die verwirrten Blicke der anderen, die scheinbar das gleiche dachten. Gleichzeitig rannten sie los, auf das Gebäude zu. Dort angekommen, konnten sie ein lautes Wimmern vernehmen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken trat Buffy die Tür ein, betrat das Gebäude und blieb sofort wie angewurzelt stehen. Schockiert sah sie ein aufgehängtes Mädchen, deren Körper von großen, klaffenden Wunden entstellt und der Körper mit Blut förmlich besudelt war. Ihre Augen glitten zu den Händen, die in dem zierlichen Körper steckten, hoch zu den riesigen, dazugehörenden Gestalten, bis hin zu dem blonden Vampir, der teilnahmslos daneben stand und mit verschränkten Armen zu ihr rüber sah.

„Auch das noch!", fluchte dieser, als er die ungeladenen Gäste sah. „Hey, ich hab euch gleich gesagt, dass ihr sie töten sollt. Jetzt haben wir den Salat." Fluchend und wütend sah er zu den Totentänzern rüber, die ihre Arbeit fortsetzten.

„Spike…", brachte Buffy hervor und versuchte in seinen Augen einen Funken des Erkennens zu finden, doch es war vergeblich.

Wood lachte kurz sarkastisch. „Ich fass es nicht. Ich wollte Ihnen zu erst nicht glauben", sagte er an Xander gewandt.

„Was?", fragten Buffy und Willow zugleich und sahen die beiden Männer empört an.

Die Jägerin verstand. „Nur sehen, wie wir wohnen, ja?" Sie nickte wissen. „Und? Wie lautet der Plan? Den Vampir von hinten töten? Oder stürzt ihr euch zugleich auf ihn?", fuhr sie die beiden Männer an.

„Buffy, seh es doch ein!", bat Xander sie. „Sie doch was er tut.

„Er steht daneben und tut gar nichts", konterte sie.

Wood lächelte verächtlich. „Ach nein?! Und was macht er dann dort?"

Die Stirn runzelnd drehte sich Buffy um.

Spike war derweil auf das Mädchen hinzugetreten. „Es reicht!", sagte er an die Tänzer gewandt und packte den Kopf des Mädchens.

„Spike, nicht!", schrie Buffy, doch es war nur noch ein Knacken zu hören und der Kopf fiel lose zur Seite. Entsetzt sah sie ihn an, doch er erwiderte den Blick nur kalt.

„Er weiß nicht was er tut, richtig, Buff? Das sah für mich aber anders aus!", sagte Xander und umfasste seine Waffe fester. „Ich mache dem jetzt ein Ende!"

Wie unter Schock stehend sah die Jägerin den Vampir an und bekam nicht mit, wie sich Xander und Wood schreien auf Spike stürzten.

„Nicht!", stieß Willow hervor, doch es war zu spät.

Der Vampir schickte die beiden Männer mit einer einfachen Bewegung zu Boden, bevor er sie hoch hob und zurückschleuderte. „Was sollen mir deine zahnlosen Hündchen schon tun?", fragte er an Buffy gerichtet. „Willst du mal meine sehen?" Damit gab er den Totentänzern ein Zeichen und sie flogen auf die Scoobies zu.

Beeindruckt wich Buffy zurück und sah hoch. „Was sind die?", fragte sie Willow.

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht…", antwortete diese und wich zurück.

Spike hatte sich derweil auf die Spitze eines Kistenstapels gesetzt. „Totentänzer."

Die Augen der Hexe weiteten sich. „Das ist nicht gut, Buffy… Ich dachte die würde es nicht geben."

Zusammen liefen sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes. „Was tun die?", fragte Buffy und schlug mit ihrem Schwert nach der Hand des Tänzers.

Willow duckte sich um dem Schlag des Zweiten auszuweichen. „Soweit ich weiß quälen sie dich zu Tode. Sie können ihre Hände in deinen Körper stoßen und jedes Organ einzeln zerstören. Sie fangen bei dem unwichtigsten an und arbeiten sich zum Herzen vor."

Angewidert verzog Buffy das Gesicht. „Wie kann an sie vernichten?", fragte sie und schlug erneut zu,

„Daran versuche ich mich gerade zu erinnern. Zum einen konnte nur der Erschaffer sie vernichten,…"

Reflexartig sprangen beide zur Seite, wobei Buffy sich gekonnt abrollte, Willow allerdings zu Boden fiel. „Willow!", schrie die Jägerin. „Pass auf!"

Die Hexe drehte sich blitzschnell um und erkannte die Gefahr. Hastig stand sie auf, doch schon spürte sie, wie sich die Hand des Tänzers in ihren Rücken bohrte. Schmerzverzerrt schrie sie laut auf und fiel auf die Knie.

„Nein!", schrie Buffy und schlug erneut mit ihrem Schwert nach einer Hand. Der Totentänzer holte aus und verfehlte sie nur um wenige Zentimeter, als die Jägerin zur Seite sprang und versuchte zu ihrer besten Freundin vorzustoßen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, wandte die Hexe ihren Kopf dem Tänzer zu, der noch immer seine Hand in sie getränkt hatte. Sie konnte fühlen wie das Blut aus ihr trat und seine Hand ihre Leber umfasst hielt, sie langsam zudrückend. Tränen des Schmerzen rannen ihre Wangen runter und die Wut steigerte sich in ihr. „Verbrenne!", schrie sie dem Tänzer wütend entgegen und hob ihre Hand in seine Richtung. Gegen all ihrer Erwartungen fing das Gewand des Tänzers Feuer und er ließ grell schreiend von ihr ab. Stöhnend fiel Willow zu Boden.

„Nein!", stieß Buffy hervor und stürzte auf ihre Freundin zu. Behutsam drehte sie die Hexe um. „Shh! Alles wird gut", versuchte Buffy sie zu beruhigen.

Schweratmend öffnete Willow die Augen und sah den sich nähernden Tänzer. „Hilf mir auf! Schnell!", bat sie Buffy, worauf diese sie zuerst verwirrt ansah. Schließlich packte sie ihre Freundin unter die Arme, zog sie hoch und stützte sie.

Willow kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte ihre Sinne vom Schmerz abzuwenden und sich zu konzentrieren. „Höllenfeuer ich beschwöre dich, hole deine Kinder und schicke sie zurück in das Feuer aus dem sie gekrochen sind…", sprach sie mit gepresster Stimme und fixierte die beiden Tänzer vor ihnen.

Buffy sah derweil umher und suchte Wood und Xander. Als sie ein lautes Krachen hörte, konnte sie sich vorstellen wo die beiden waren. „Beeil dich, Will…", bat sie.

„Feuer der Hölle", beschor Willow laut und ein helles Leuchten ging von ihr aus, welches die Tänzer lähmend blendete und sie dazu brachte abermals grell laut zu schreien. „Verbrenne!" Ein Feuerball bildete sich in der Mitte der beiden Tänzer und wuchs rasend schnell heran. Schreiend gingen die Tänzer zu Boden, als die Flammen ihre Gewänder erfassten und sie blitzschnell hocharbeiteten. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide verschwanden unter einem letzten lauten Schrei…

Erschöpft glitt Willow zu Boden. „Schnell, hilf ihm!", brachte sie noch hervor, bevor sie ohnmächtig zur Seite kippte. Besorgt und nicht wissend, was sie nun tun sollte, legte Buffy sie behutsam auf den Boden. Schließlich sprang sie auf und lief um die Kisten herum.

Keuchend hielt sich Xander die Seite, bevor er sich abermals auf Spike stürzte, der noch immer versuchte sich Wood von seinem Rücken zu schaffen. Knurrend setzte der Vampir sein Gameface auf und brüllte seinen Angreifer drohend an.

„Hört auf!", schrie Buffy und sprang auf die Kämpfenden zu, wurde allerdings von Woods Fuß beiseite geschleudert, als sich Spike drehte. Fluchend stand sie auf und suchte nach einem Hilfsmittel. Als sie nichts brauchbares fand, wandte sie sich wieder dem Kampf zu.

Xander war dabei auszuholen. Seine Axt durchschnitt die Luft und ein helles Zischen war zu hören. Buffys Augen weiteten sich und entsetzt sah sie zu. „Spike!", schrie sie so laut es ging. „Pass auf!" Doch es war zu spät. Vor Schmerzen laut schreiend ging der Vampir zu Boden, als die Axt seinen Bauch streifte und eine große Wunde hinterließ. Spike glitt, die Hand auf seine Wunde gedrückt und mit normalem Gesicht auf den Boden.

Schweratmend ließ Wood ihn los, hob sein Schwert vom Boden auf stieß den schweratmenden Vampir gegen die Kisten. „Das war's! Du tötest keinen mehr!", zischte er und hob das Schwert auf Kopfhöhe des Vampirs an. Xander kniete daneben und sah mit finsterem Blick zu.

Buffy hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, noch immer geschockt von Xanders Treffer. Es dauerte, bis sie verstand, was passieren würde und sie sprang auf Wood zu, als dieser dabei war das Schwert niedersausen zu lassen. Durch den unverhofften Angriff fiel Wood auf den Boden. Verständnislos sahen beide die Jägerin an, die sich vor dem Vampir aufgebaut hatte.

„Wenn ihr ihn töten wollt, dann müsst ihr erst an mir vorbei!", zischte sie und sah beide finster und entschlossen zugleich an.

„Was,…was tust du da? Er hat eine Jägerin getötet!", herrschte Xander sie an.

Unbeeindruckt sah sie hinter sich. „Los, geh!"

Verwirrt sah der Vampir hoch, sich noch immer schmerzverzerrt die Wunde haltend. „Was?!"

„Geh!", sagte Buffy diesmal deutlicher.

Spike stand etwa unbeholfen auf, lief rückwärts und verschwand schließlich durch die Hintertür.

Buffys Blick glitt wieder auf die beiden Männer, die sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatten und sie grimmig ansahen…

„Du hast sie also getötet und meine drei Helfer sind vernichtet worden…" Caleb ließ sich Spikes Erklärung noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. „Und die Jägerin ist dir entwischt, weil du verletzt wurdest, als du meine Totentänzer retten wolltest…"

Spike saß schweratmend auf dem Boden, sich an der Wand anlehnend und sah zu dem Priester hoch. „So war es…"

Caleb lachte. „Ich hoffe es für dich." Er wandte sich ab und trat auf das Dunkle zu. „Ich hoffe, du erledigst deine Sache das nächste Mal genauso gut. Vielleicht verzeihe ich dir deine Patzer dann…", sagte er noch und verschwand.

Der Vampir stöhnte und hielt sich den Bauch. Zweifelnd und verwirrt zugleich sah er auf die Stelle an der der Priester zuvor noch gestanden hatte. „Vielleicht aber auch nicht…", brachte er noch hervor, bevor er sich auf den Boden gleiten ließ und die Augen schloss…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Chapter 5

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Seichter Nebel hatte die Stadt besetzt und hinderte den Vollmond daran sein Licht gänzlich zu entfalten.

Wenn es sonst der Fall war, dass trotz schlechten Wetters noch einzelne Personen auf der Straße zu finden waren, so war es diesmal nicht so. Keine Menschenseele befand dich draußen.

Dennoch schlich eine Gestalt nicht menschlichen Ursprungs umher, suchte nach ihrem nächsten Ziel und stolperte unbeholfen umher…

Vor einem kleinen Haus blieb sie stehen. Kurz verharrte sie, sah sich um, bevor die Blumen, die den Weg zierten, achtlos zertrampelt wurden.

An der Tür klopfte die Gestalt und wartete…

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis geöffnet wurde und eine zierliche Frau mittleren Alters im Rahmen stand. Verschlafen blinzelte sie den Gast an, versuchte zu erkennen, wer da vor ihr stand. Erkennen zeichnete sich nach einer Weile auf ihrem Gesicht ab und sie begann laut zu schreien, wurde allerdings von einem starken Zucken unterbrochen, das durch den Körper vor ihr jagte.

Verwirrt und schockiert zugleich, sah sie nach unten, mit stetig größer werdenden Augen…

Plötzlich schoss etwas in Form eines Stachels aus dem Körper hervor, bohrte sich in ihren und ließ die Frau erstarren. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sich die Gestalt zurückzog und wieder verschwand, eine verwirrte Frau zurücklassend…

**Terzett**

Einsam lief Buffy, die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen, den Pflock in der Hand, über den Friedhof. Zwar war sie in Gedanken, doch ihre Augen wanderten aufmerksam umher und suchten die Umgebung nach möglichen Gegnern ab.

Fröstelnd zog sie den Mantel enger und schlang die Arme mehr um ihren Körper, da die Luft sehr abgekühlt war durch den Nebel in den letzten Tagen.

Kurz blieb sie stehen und besah sich eine größere Steinstatue, die einen Mann zeigte, der hochmütig zur Seite blickte. Stirnrunzelnd verharrte sie und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Wenige Minuten verstrichen und Buffy hing längst ihren Gedanken nach, ohne dass sie darauf achtete, was um sie herum geschah…

Ein Knacken hinter sich ließ sie aufschrecken. Schmunzelnd seufzte sie und verschränkte die Arme. „Also,…ich muss schon sagen. Ihr seid genauso wie diese Steinstatue hier. Hochmütig, kalt…und hohl im Kopf…" Herausfordernd drehte sie sich um und blickte in die fragenden, sich untereinander Blicke zuwerfende Gesichter dreier Vampire.

„Äh,…wie meint sie das?", fragte der Linke und erntete nur Schulterzucken.

„Keine Ahnung. Hast du es verstanden?" Der Mittlere sah den Rechten an, doch auch dieser hatte scheinbar keine Antwort.

Buffy lächelte. „Seht ihr! Genau das meine ich." Bevor die Vampir auch nur reagieren konnten, hatte sie den Linken schon gepfählt und den Mittleren mit einem gezielten Tritt zu Boden befördert, während sie sich bereits dem Rechten zuwandte.

„Die…die Jägerin….", stammelte dieser und sah sich die Frau vor sich genau an.

„Schlaues Köpfchen!", lobte ihn Buffy nickend.

Gerührt trat der Vampir auf der Stelle. „Danke…"

„Bitte!" Noch bevor der Vampir etwas machen konnte, flog er gegen die Statue. Geschockte sah er nach unten. „Oh,…", war alles was er noch herausbrachte, bevor er zu Staub zerfiel.

Buffy, die nicht auf den am Boden liegenden geachtet hatte und gerade dabei war ihren Pflock wieder aufzuheben, wurde zu Boden geworfen und erntete sowohl einen Tritt in die Seite, als auch einen Schlag ins Gesicht.

Fluchend bekam sie den Arm ihres Angreifers zu fassen, bevor dieser einen erneuten Treffer landen konnte, stützte ihren Fuß an seinem Bauch ab und beförderte ihn so gegen den nächsten Stein. Schnell stand Buffy auf, schnappte sich ihren Pflock und sprang auf den noch verwirrten Vampir zu. Mit großen Augen wandte dieser sich ihr zu, als er erkannte, dass sie schneller war, als er.

„Dumm wie Brot", murmelte Buffy vor sich her, als sie sich den Staub abklopfte. Ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung bringend und den Mantel enger ziehend, setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, um möglichst schnell die Patrouille hinter sich zu bringen.

Ohne dass sie es wollte, glitt ihr Blick zu dem kleinen Hügel empor, auf dem die kleine Weide stand und der vom Mond erhellt wurde. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, sondern ging geradewegs den Hang hinauf. Oben blieb Buffy stehen und sah auf die wenigen beleuchteten Häuser und den See hinab. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück, zu der Zeit, als sie alle noch in Sunnydale gelebt hatten. Dort hatten sie nur den Strand und das Meer gehabt. Nicht aber einen See an dem ein paar Häuser lagen, ein des Öfteren hellerleuchtetes Stadion, in dem Baseballspiele abgehalten wurden… Sie konnte die ganzen Unterschiede gar nicht aufzählen. Was ihr allerdings gefiel war, dass es hier wesentlich ruhiger zuging. Zwar bezweifelte Buffy nicht, dass hier ebenfalls ein Höllenschlund war, dennoch war das Leben hier, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen, ruhiger als ihr früheres…

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an der Weide an und ließ ihren Blick über das Gelände in der Ferne streifen. Sie musste an die anderen denken. Kennedy hatte sich noch einmal gemeldet, aber dies lag auch schon an die drei Wochen zurück und auch von Giles hatten sie zuletzt vor 2 Wochen eine Nachricht bekommen, dass er zwei Jägerinnen bisher ausgemacht hatte und wohl noch in England bleiben würde. Buffy vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch wirklich alleine war und sah kurz zur Seite. Als sie nichts Verdächtiges ausmachen konnte, wandte sie sich wieder ihren Gedanken und der schönen Aussicht zu. Willow hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten und suchte nun fast jeden Tag nach allen erdenklichen Möglichkeiten, um Spikes Gedächtnis und Seele wiederherzustellen. Bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg, denn die meisten Zauber waren nur dazu da, um Flüche aufzufrischen, oder um Gedächtnisse zu löschen. Als Buffy an Xander dachte, wurde ihr Blich traurig. Noch immer redeten sie beide kaum miteinander. Außer einem „Guten Morgen" war nicht viel zu erwarten und auch dies war schon eine Seltenheit. Er konnte oder wollte ihr Ansichten nicht verstehen, genauso wenig wie sie ihm verzeihen konnte, dass er sie zusammen mit Wood hintergangen hatte. Sie fühlte sich sowohl verletzt, als auch verraten und sah es nicht ein nach zu geben. Buffy hatte sich geschworen Spike zu helfen und alles Erdenkliche zu tun, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Erst wenn wirklich keine Hoffnung mehr bestand, wollte sie dem ein Ende setzen…jedenfalls dachte sie dies…

Buffy seufzte abermals und senkte ihren Blick. Aber was war, wenn bereits jetzt keine Hoffnung mehr bestand… Konnte sie ihn wirklich töten? Wollte sie ihn töten? Nicht nur seine erlangten Kräfte reichten weit über ihre hinaus, auch ihre Erinnerungen hinderte sie daran, den Vampir nur ansatzweise anzugreifen… Verzweifelt biss sich Buffy auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun würde, wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde…

Auf einmal schlang sich ein Arm von hinten um ihren Hals und sie wurde fest an einen Körper gezogen. Verzweifelt schnappte Buffy nach Luft und stemmte sich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft gegen den Angreifer. Ein Knurren ertönte an ihrem Ohr und sie konnte kalten Atem an ihrem Hals spüren. Wie versteinert hielt sie inne und konnte in ihren Gedanken schon zwei Zähne spüren, die sich langsam in ihren Hals bohrten… Eine Hand schlug ihr mit Leichtigkeit den Pflock aus ihrer, bevor sie noch fester hochgezogen wurde und ihr Herz beinahe aussetzte, als diese Hand ihren Kopf zur Seite zog, ihren Hals somit preisgebend.

Buffy schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit…

Sie hörte abermals ein Knurren und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass der Vampir sie schnell töten, oder sie eine Chance erhaschen würde um fliehen zu können.

„Für deine Dummheit müsste man dich bestrafen…", ertönte es bedrohlich an ihrem Ohr.

Die Stirn runzelnd öffnete Buffy die Augen und versuchte ihren Kopf zu drehen, doch so würde sie sich nur eigenhändig das Genick brechen, also unterließ sie den Versuch. „Und warum tust du es dann nicht?", fragte sie provozierend.

„Das würde keinen Spaß machen…" Der Arm schlang sich noch enger um ihren Hals. „Außerdem,…" Abermals drang kalter Atem an ihr Gesicht. „…hätte ich vorher noch ein paar Fragen…"

„Ohnmächtige geben keine Antwort", gab Buffy zurück und schnappte wieder nach Luft.

„Tote ebenfalls nicht, wenn du so weitermachst!" Mit einem Ruck wurde sie losgelassen und konnte sich gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie den Abhang hinuntergestürzt wäre.

Sich den Hals reibend drehte sich Buffy um. „Das war nicht lustig, Spike."

„Na und?", zuckte der Vampir mit den Schultern und schmiss seine Zigarette weg. „Das sollte auch nicht so sein." Er blies den Rauch in die Nachtluft hinein. „Hätte ich nicht eine Frage, dann hätte ich zugebissen." Spike legte den Kop schief und sah sie kalt an.

Buffy sah sich nach ihrem Pflock um, sie wollte seinem Blick entgehen. Sie entdeckte ihn wenige Meter von sich entfernt und bückte sich danach. Kaum hatten ihre Finger den Pflock umschlungen, wurde ihr Arm grob gepackt und sie wurde wieder ach oben gezogen. „Hey!", beschwerte sie sich bei ihm und sah den Vampir sauer an.

„Lass das Ding liegen, oder ich vergesse meine Frage aus versehen!", drohte er ihr und stieß sie von sich weg.

„Was willst du mich denn fragen?", fragte Buffy ihn patzig, sich über ihr Handgelenk streichend.

„Warum hast du das getan?", gab Spike zurück und legte den Kopf schief.

„Weil du mir wehgetan hast", antwortete sie nicht minder ruhiger und besah sich die roten Striemen an ihrem Gelenk. „Guck dir das mal an!"

„Was?", fragte Spike verwirrt und sah von ihrem Handgelenk wieder in ihr Gesicht. Er seufzte. „Also ich frage mich wirklich wer hier dumm wie Brot ist…"

Empört sah Buffy auf, den Mund offenstehend. „Du hast mich belauscht?"

„Wenn du sonst keine Probleme hast!"

„Also entweder du fragst mich jetzt, oder ich gehe!" Patzig nahm sich Buffy schließlich doch noch ihren Pflock, steckte diesen in ihre Manteltasche und wartete einen Moment. „Okay, dann gehe ich."

Sie wütend anfunkelnd und mit Augen die kaum noch größer als Schlitze waren, sah Spike sie an, bevor er sie packte und gegen die Weide stieß. Er näherte sich ihrem erschrockenen Gesicht mit seinem, die Hände rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf platziert. „Ich bin nicht dein Freund, Jägerin, das scheinst du des öfteren zu vergessen…", zischte er. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung hatte er sie am Kragen gepackt und zog sie zum Rand des Hügels, dessen Abhang sehr steil war und so tief nach unten führte, dass der Boden kaum zu sehen war. Spike hielt Buffy nur am Kragen und mit einem Arm von sich gestreckt fest, die kalt ansehend.

Sie hatte panisch ihre Hände um sein Handgelenk geschlungen und hielt sich verzweifelt daran fest, ein Fuß berührte nur mit der Spitze gerade noch den Hügel, während der Rest bedrohlich über dem Abgrund hing. „Nicht!", flehte sie und ihre ängstlichen Augen blickten geradewegs in seine kalten.

„Warum nicht? Ich wäre einige Sorgen los, weist du?", gab Spike zischend zurück und ließ sie ein Stück fallen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder auf zufangen. Grinsend über die verzweifelten Versuche der Jägerin sich vor dem tödlichen Absturz zu retten, lachte er leise und legte den Kopf schief. „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Was?", fragte sie und krallte sich noch mehr an seinem Ärmel fest.

„Du hast mich beschützt und mir zur Flucht verholfen…" Seine kalten Augen sahen sie nun fragend, dennoch bedrohlich an. „Warum?", fragte er langsam, dennoch betonend.

Als sie nicht sofort antwortete, ließ Spike Buffy wieder ein Stück fallen, bevor er sie auffing. „Es ist mir egal ob du antwortest…", setzte er nach. „Ich lass dich fallen, wenn mir die Antwort nicht passt, Jägerin, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"

„Ich…" Die Zähne zusammenbeißend krallte Buffy ihre Finger noch mehr in seinen Ärmel und sah kurz nach unten. „Ich will dir helfen…"

„Was ist, wenn ich keine Hilfe brauche?"

„Spike,…du hast dich kurz erinnert, dass weiß ich…", sagte sie und sah ihn flehend an.

Der Vampir brachte seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite und funkelte sie bedrohlich an. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich hab's an deinen Augen gesehen." Abermals sah Buffy nah unten in den Abgrund. „Lass mich los, bitte!"

Spike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay!" Er hob sie kurz ein Stück in die Luft und ließ sie darauf hin los.

„Nein!", schrie Buffy als sie den Halt verlor und in die Tiefe fiel.

Schnell packte der Vampir wieder zu und fing sie somit auf. „Warum?", setzte er erneut nach, sie nur noch am Kragen haltend.

„Weil ich dich nicht verlieren kann", antwortete sie schließlich und senkte ihren Kopf. „Weil ich dich brauche…"

Verwirrt runzelte Spike die Stirn und kniff fragend die Augen zusammen. „Ich bin ein Vampir. Du tötest Vampire…"

Buffy hob verneinend ihren Kopf und sah ihn fest an. „Du hast dir eine Seele besorgt, weil du es Wert sein wolltest von mir geliebt zu werden. Du hast mir immer geholfen wenn es mir schlecht ging, es ertragen, dass ich dich wie Dreck behandelt habe und du hast dich für mich geopfert."

Spike schwieg für kurze Zeit, wandte seinen Blich allerdings nicht von ihr ab. „…hast du mich denn geliebt?"

Überrascht über diese Frage wurden ihre Augen größer. „…ja. Aber ich habe es zu spät erkannt…"

Der Vampir seufzte, hob sie hoch und setzte sie unsanft auf den Boden ab. Seine Hände fuhren durch sein Haar und er wandte ihr laut seufzend den Rücken zu.

Erleichtert erhob sich Buffy und schaute ihm zu wie er auf und ab ging. „Spike…"

Abrupt blieb er stehen und hob drohend, zugleich abwehrend seine Hand. „Nein! Ich hab genug! Genug von deinen Geschichten, genug von dieser Stadt, genug von allem hier!", fluchte er laut und kam bedrohlich auf sie zugelaufen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du hier für ein Spiel mit mir treibst", zischte er und legte sein Gameface auf. „Und ich will es auch nicht wissen, denn ich erinnere mich weder an dich, noch an deine bescheuerten Freunde oder sonstigem", er fuchtelte in der Luft herum, auf der Suche nach dem passenden Worten, „…Seelenkram…"

Sich nach einer Waffe umsehend, wich Buffy von dem aufgebrachten Vampir zurück. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie gefährlich Spike werden konnte, wenn er wütend war…und mit seiner jetzigen Kraft, hätte sie keine Chance gegen ihn.

„Und ich sage dir nur eines!", knurrte der Vampir mit glitzernden gelben Augen weiterhin. „Wenn du dich nicht von mir fern hältst,…bist du die nächste Jägerin auf meiner Liste und jeder der zwischen dir und mir steht…, ist ebenfalls Geschichte. Verstanden?", fragte er betonend und erntete ein Nicken ihrerseits. „Dann zisch ab und bete, dass du mir heute nicht mehr über den Weg läufst, denn andernfalls,…" Sein Gesicht näherte sich bis auf wenige Millimeter. „Kannst du dein schickes Haus gegen ein dunkles Grab eintauschen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Spike von ihr ab und war, noch bevor Buffy etwas unternehmen konnte, verschwunden.

„Wir werden sehen…", gab Buffy leise zurück und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Später am Tag, als sich die Wolken verzogen hatten und die Sonne endlich hindurchschien, befand sich Willow gerade im Garten und war auf dem Weg zum Briefkasten, als sie Buffy, Dawn und ein ihr unbekanntes Mädchen entdeckte, welche de Straße gerade hochgelaufen kamen. Überrascht schritt sie auf die Straße. „Ihr seid schon zurück?", fragte Willow und sah beide verdutzt an.

„Ja, da ist irgendeine Epidemie oder so ausgebrochen…", antwortete Dawn und lief an ihr vorbei.

Das Mädchen hielt höflich an und reichte der Hexe die Hand. „Hallo, ich bin Mei Ling, Dawns Klassenkameradin", stellte sie sich vor und verbeugte sich ein Stück.

Willow lächelte sie freundlich an und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich bin Willow."

„Kommst du?", rief Dawn auch schon vom Haus her und hielt wartend die Tür auf.

„Entschuldigung!", sagte Mei Ling, lächelte den beiden Frauen noch einmal zu, bevor sie schnellen Schrittes auf das Haus zu lief.

Willow sah den beiden Mädchen hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder Buffy zuwandte, die ebenfalls zum Haus rüber sah. „Eine Epidemie?", fragte sie. „Ist es sehr schlimm?"

Die Jägerin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie übertreibt! Es sind zwar ziemlich viele auf einen Schlag krank geworden…", erklärte Buffy. „Aber es ist keine Epidemie!"

„Verstehe!", nickte die Hexe. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und liefen den schmalen Weg zum Haus hoch.

„Etwas für mich dabei?", fragte Buffy und sah auf die Post in den Händen ihrer Freundin.

„Nein. Nur was für Xander und Andrew…", antwortete diese.

„Aha…", machte Buffy nur noch, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie sah nicht, wie Willow ihr einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf.

„Buffy,…", begann sie schließlich und sah zu Boden. „Wä…wäre es nicht…" Willow unterbrach und sah kurz hoch, direkt in die Augen ihrer Freundin, worauf sie wieder unsicher wegsah. „Naja,…ihr redet schon so lange nicht mehr miteinander und…"

Die Jägerin nickte. „Ich weiß…" Kurz sah sie sich um, bevor sie sich an die Wand lehnte. „Aber er hört mir ja nicht zu."

Willow legte ihre Hand auf das hölzerne Geländer. „Vie…vielleicht könnte ich ja…"

Doch Buffy winkte ab. „Nein,…ich glaube nicht, dass das Sinn hätte. Er ist nun mal stur…"

„Haben wir noch Saft?", fragte Dawn von oben her und war in binnen von Sekunden an beiden Frauen vorbei in die Küche geschwirrt.

„Äh,…ja. Es müsste noch welcher…da sein", antwortete Buffy, doch kaum hatte sie begonnen, rannte ihre Schwester auch schon wieder die Treppe hinauf. „Okay,…du warst schneller…" Kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu Willow rüber, welche hochsah und ihr plötzlich grinsend den Kopf zuwandte.

„Hast du sie und Andrew heute beim Frühstück erlebt?", fragte sie und das Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter.

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend sah Buffy zurück. „Äh,…nein…"

Die Hexe setzte sich auf die Stufen und umschlang ihre Knie mit ihren Armen. „Seit wir den Abend weg waren, benehmen sich beide merkwürdig", erklärte sie ihr und sah noch mal kurz hoch. „Und heute beim Frühstück haben sie gleichzeitig zum Sirup gegriffen und sich auseinander gesprungen, als hätten sie sich verbrannt…"

Buffys Augen wurden größer und sie sah wissend hoch. „Meinst du…meinst du Andrew hat sich an Dawn rangemacht als wir weg waren?"

Willow schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!", sagte sie etwas in die Länge gezogen. „Andrew ist viel zu schüchtern…und er hat auch keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen…"

„Dawn auch nicht!", erklärte Buffy ihr leicht entrüstet, bevor ihre Augen abermals etwas größer wurden. „Denke ich….", setzte sie hinzu.

Beide sahen auf als Andrew plötzlich die Treppe hinunter kam. Dieser blieb verdutzt stehen und sah von einem zum anderen, bevor er schnurstracks an Willow vorbei in die Küche lief, sich dort ein Glas schnappte und genauso schnell, unter den Blicken der beiden Frauen, wieder nach oben verschwand.

„Oh…mein…Gott…", machte Buffy nur und setzte sich neben ihre beste Freundin.

„Ach komm schon!", sagte die Hexe und stupste sie leicht an. „Die beiden sind doch süß zusammen…"

„Süß?", fragte die Jägerin entsetzt. „Ich dachte immer er stünde auf…" Sie fuchtelte dabei in der Luft rum, worauf sie Willow nur fragend ansah. „…na ja,…auf…auf Männer halt…"

Ihr Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann doch sein, dass er es tut…"

Dafür erntete Willow nur einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer besten Freundin. „Er steht auf Männer und macht sich an meine Schwester ran? Das…das geht doch gar nicht…", gab Buffy zurück. „Das ist doch…uääääh!"

Willow lachte leise und stand schließlich auf. „Es gibt auch welche die mögen beides, Buffy!" Sie lächelte ihr noch mal kurz zu, bevor sie in die Küche verschwand und eine großäugige, mit offenem Mund dasitzende Buffy zurückließ.

„Also, wie findet ihr es?", fragte Dawn und hielt zwei Hüllen hoch. „Das oder das hier?"

Mei Ling und Andrew sahen sich kurz beide Vorschläge an, bevor er auf die rechte und sie auf die linke Hülle zeigte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sahen sich beide an, bevor ein lauter Seufzer durch den Raum ging, beide schließlich nachgaben und jeweils auf die andere Hülle als zuvor zeigten.

Dawn schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ihr müsst euch schon entscheiden, Leute…"

„Also ich bin für ‚Dem Himmel so nah'", sagte Mei Ling schließlich und sah dann zu Andrew rüber.

„Matrix…", sagte dieser nur und verschränkte die Arme mit entschlossenem Blick.

Dawn legte den Kopf schief und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Es sind beide mit Keanu Reeves,…", fügte er noch hinzu und sah das Mädchen neben sich von der Seite an.

„Okay,…dann Matrix…", gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen.

Dawn grinste und legte die DVD ein. „Andrew, könntest du dann etwas zu essen und zu trinken hoch holen?"

„Okay", antwortete er und verschwand.

Mei Ling wandte sich, kaum das er aus dem Zimmer war ihrer Freundin zu. „Sag mal,…ist er vergeben?"

Dawn, die gerade etwas getrunken hatte, begann kräftig zu husten. „Äh,…warum?"

Das andere Mädchen grinste. „Der ist doch süß…" Plötzlich sah sie ihr gegenüber nachforschend an. „Oder…seit ihr beide…"

„Was?", fragte die andere entrüstet. „Nein…., nein!"

„Na dann,…", grinste Mei Ling.

Dawn wandte sich um und schluckte, als sie das Programm am Fernseher einstellte.

„Er hat aber ein cooles Zimmer", kam es plötzlich von hinten und Dawn sah wie sich ihre Freundin umsah. „Er ist ein Filmfreak, oder?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Er kennt alles und jeden!", antwortete Dawn und setzte sich neben sie.

Mei Ling schien etwas entdeckt zu haben, denn sie stand plötzlich auf und sah sich die Figuren in der Vitrine an. „Hey, cool. Er hat ja auch ein paar Animefiguren…"

Dawn sah zur Tür, als diese plötzlich aufging und ein vollbepackter Andrew eintrat.

Dieser legte ein paar Chipstüten und zwei große Colaflaschen auf den Boden. „Reicht das?", fragte er und setzte sich neben Dawn, die sich an sein Bett angelehnt hatte und ihm zu nickte.

„Du hast ein echt cooles Zimmer", lobte Mei Ling ihm und kam zurück, sich auf die andere Seite von ihm setzend.

„Danke!", gab Andrew zurück, ohne von Dawn wegzuschauen.

Dieser sah schnell weg und hielt die Fernbedienung auf die Geräte gerichtet. „Können wir?", fragte sie und drückte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten auf ‚Start'.

Ein paar Straßen weiter arbeitete eine junge Frau gerade in ihrem Garten und war damit beschäftig das Blumenbeet, welches in einer, zu dieser Uhrzeit, dunklen Ecke ihres Grundstücks lag, umzugraben.

Sie bemerkte nicht das Rascheln in dem Gebüsch zu ihrer Rechten und sah auch nicht auf, als etwas hervorschoss und sie in der Seite traf.

Wie zu einem Schrei ansetzend öffnete sie geschockt den Mund, versteinerte allerdings und verharrte noch immer so, als das Etwas wieder verschwunden war. Minuten später fasste die Frau sich nur noch an die Stirn und kippte stöhnend zur Seite weg…

Etwas unbehaglich rutschte Andrew etwas näher an Dawn heran, seinen Blick nicht vom Fernseher nehmend. Mei Ling schielte lächelnd zu ihm rüber und ließ ihre Hand zu seinem Knie wandern, was Dawn nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete. Die Zähne zusammenbeißen, verschränkte sie die Arme und versuchte sich weiterhin auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Allerdings durchbrach Buffys Stimme plötzlich die angespannte Situation und Dawn stand genervt auf.

Mei Ling wartete, bis die Tür zu war, als sie sich wieder dem Blonden neben sich zuwandte, welcher bereits ein Stück von ihr weggerutscht war. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und rückte wieder etwas näher zu ihm, woraufhin er sie nur unsicher von der Seite ansah. „Ich mag Filme auch, weißt du?", sagte sie verführerisch klingend und lächelte ihn noch mehr an.

„Aha,…", gab Andrew zurück und rückte noch weiter von ihr ab.

„Und ich mag Jungs, die das Gleiche mögen wie ich."

„So,…", sagte er und lächelte nur kurz, sie nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Buffy und sah ihre Schwester an, die wutschnaubend in die Küche kam.

„Nichts! Was willst du?", fragte Dawn laut zurück.

Wissend lächelte ihre Schwester Willow an, die gerade dabei war Tomaten zu schneiden. „Deine Freundin macht sich wohl an den Kleinen ran…", grinste Buffy, woraufhin sie einen vernichtenden Blick erntete.

„Na und? Was willst du von mir?", fragte Dawn sauer und verschränkte die Arme.

„Und sie hat beide alleine gelassen", kam es von Willow, die lächelnd aus dem Fenster sah.

„Und Mei Ling ist besonders hübsch…", stichelte Buffy weiter, sich ein Lachen verkneifend. Sie wandte sich ihrer Schwester wieder zu. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir in einer Stunde essen, also denk gar nicht erst daran die Chips zu essen."

Ihre kleine Schwester schnaubte. „Dafür holst du mich runter?" Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich zum Gehen ab.

„Nein", griente Buffy ihrer Schwester hinterher rufend. „Ich wurde von Mei Ling darum gebeten, damit die beiden ungestört sind!"

„Buffy!", mischte sich Willow gespielt entrüstet ein, musste allerdings lächeln.

„Hey!", stieß Andrew laut aus und sprang auf, als er Mei Lings Hand auf seinem Bein fühlte. Unsicher trat er ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Komm schon…", lächelte sie und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Ihm direkt in seine Augen sehend, griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn ein Stück herunter. Gerade als sie noch einen Schritt vorlaufen wollte, stolperte Mei Ling über Dawns Jacke und geriet ins Straucheln.

„Ah!", stieß sie hervor, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nach hinten kippte und krallte sich an Andrew fest, der durch die Wucht mitgerissen wurde.

Dawn umfasste den Türknauf, atmete vorher noch mal ein, setzte ein Lächeln auf und betrat das Zimmer. Ihr Lächeln gefror allerdings sofort, als ihr Blick auf das Bett fiel und sie sah wie Andrew über Mei Ling gebeugt darauf lag. „Tschuldigung!", stieß sie nur gepresst und wandte sich, ohne die Tür zu schließen, blitzschnell ab.

Andrew hatte mir großen Augen zur Tür gesehen. „Warte!", rief er ihr hinterher und riss sich von Mei Ling los, die ihm verdutzt hinterher sah.

Dawn war mittlerweile in ihrem Zimmer angekommen und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt. „Lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte sie laut, als sie hörte, wie Andrew das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Dieser war von dem aggressiven Tonfall, der in ihrer Stimme lag einen Schritt zurückgewichen. „Dawn, es…"

„Es ist mir egal!", unterbrach sie ihn laut und drehte sich mit finsteren Blick und verschränkten Armen um. „Tut mir leid, dass ich gerade gestört habe. Macht da weiter wo ihr aufgehört habt, aber vergesst nicht die Tür abzuschließen!"

Mit verletztem Blick sah ihr Gegenüber zu Boden. Abermals setzte er zu einer Erklärung an, doch das Mädchen zeigte nur bestimmend auf die Tür.

„Raus!"

Er erkannte, dass sie ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen würde und verließ mit gesenktem Blick Dawns Zimmer.

Draußen sah er direkt in Mei Lings schuldbewusstes Gesicht und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hab sie gefragt,…", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, doch Andrew wandte sich ab und lief die Treppe hinunter.

Bestürzt sah das Mädchen nach unten und klopfte schließlich zaghaft an Dawns Tür. „Bleib draußen!", kam auch prompt eine laute Stimme von drinnen, doch Mei Ling trat ein. Sie musste die Sache richtig stellen.

„Dawn,…"

„Ach, hat er dich jetzt geschickt, um mir zu erklären, dass ja alles so falsch war, was ich gesehen habe?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

Mei Ling sah schuldbewusst drein. „Aber es war meine Schuld. Ich bin über deine Jacke gestolpert und nach hinten gefallen. Dabei habe ich nach dem erstbesten gegriffen und wir sind dann auf dem Bett gelandet…und dann kamst du auch schon rein", versuchte sie ihrer Freundin ruhig zu erklären, doch erntete nur einen kalten Blick.

„Wirklich? Und dann habe ich mich auch getäuscht, dass es deine Hände waren, die auf seinem Knie gelandet sind?", fragte Dawn sarkastisch.

„Ich habe dich doch gefragt!", rechtfertigte Mei Ling sich. „Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass er keine Freundin hat…"

„Hat er auch nicht!", gab die kleine Summers säuerlich zurück und wandte sich ab.

Fragend sah ihr das andere Mädchen hinterher. „Aber was ist dann…" Schließlich verstand sie. „So ist das also…! Du bist in ihn verknallt!"

„Was?", fuhr Dawn schockiert herum. „Bin ich nicht!"

Mei Ling lächelte wissend. „Oh doch. Denn das was du hier gerade machst ist die volle Ladung Eifersucht."

Röte stieg in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. „Nein, ist es nicht… Ich verliebt in…so einen Trottel…Pah!" Angewidert sah Dawn zur Seite, konnte sich allerdings nicht verkneifen in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin zu sehen, die noch immer grinsend nickte. „Und wenn,…na und?"

Seufzend setzte sich Mei Ling auf das Bett. „Dawn,…ich will dir jetzt mal eines sagen! Und es soll nicht eingebildet klingen!", begann sie und hob die Hand. „Ich hab bisher jeden gekriegt, den ich wollte…und er wollte partout nicht, also frag dich mal warum!"

Dawn setzte sich neben sie. „Vielleicht weil er…Mädchen nicht mag?", gab sie lügend zurück.

„Nun sei mal nicht dumm", antwortete Mei Ling kopfschüttelnd. „Als ich ihn vorhin für sein Zimmer gelobt habe,…Dawn, ich habe genau gesehen, dass er nur dich angeschaut hat und auch dein Blick galt mehr…"

„Ich hab auf die Chipstüte geguckt!", sagte Dawn schnell und versuchte überzeugend auszusehen.

„Klar! Besonders weil die Chipstüte blond ist und blaue Augen hat…" Freundschaftlich stupste sie ihr in die Seite. „Komm schon,…was läuft da zwischen euch?"

Seufzend zog Dawn die Beine an ihren Körper. „Okay,…aber wehe du lachst!"

Etwas später lief Xander die Straße hoch. Er hatte sich am Morgen von Willow breitschlagen lassen ihr den Wagen zu geben, weshalb er zwangsweise zu Fuß zur Firma laufen musste. Es war zwar nicht weit, aber dennoch hatte er sich bereits zu sehr ans Autofahren gewöhnt und mochte es nicht sonderlich sich früher auf den Weg zu machen, als nötig. Geradeaus sehend, kniff er sie Stirn runzelnd die Augen zusammen und merkte nur noch, dass jemand gegen ihn lief.

„Junger Mann!", keifte eine ältere Dame sofort los und sah auf ihre Einkaufstüten herunter. „Können sie nicht aufpassen. Ich stand doch direkt vor ihnen!"

„Es…es tut mir leid", stammelte Xander sofort und sammelte die Äpfel ein, welche auf dem Boden verteilt waren. „Ich habe sie nicht gesehen…"

„Bitte? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Hätte ich mit meinem Stock noch höher winken sollen?", schrie die Frau aufgebracht weiter. „Machen sie ja, dass sie weg kommen!"

Xander trat betroffen zur Seite und sah der Frau hinter her. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab und lief das letzte Stück zum Haus weiter…

„Also,…ich denke ihr zwei habt da ein ziemliches Problem,…", bemerkte Mei Ling und lächelte Dawn an.

„Ich weiß,…", gab Dawn leise zurück und sah zu dem Mädchen hoch, dass sich ihre Jacke schnappte.

„Du solltest dich fragen, was du wirklich willst, Dawn. Ich muss jetzt leider los, sonst machen sich meine Eltern wieder Sorgen." Mei Ling öffnete die Tür, gefolgt von Dawn.

Zusammen liefen sie die Treppe hinunter und blieben vor der Haustür stehen, die gerade in dem Moment von Xander geöffnet wurde.

„Hey!", grüße er knapp.

„Hallo!", grüßte das ihm unbekannte Mädchen. „Ich bin Mei Ling."

„Hy! Ich bin Xander!", gab er zurück und schüttelte kurz ihre Hand, bevor er nach oben lief.

„Also, Dawn. Geh zu ihm und kläre die Sache. Sonst bereust du es noch!" Sie lächelte ihr noch mal kurz zu. „Wir sehen uns. Bye!"

Dawn winkte ihr hinterher. „Bye!" Sie sah noch zu wie ihre Freundin verschwand, bevor sie nach draußen trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. In Gedanken lief sie ums Haus herum in den Garten und blieb verdutzt stehen, als sie Andrew entdeckte, der sich auf einen Holzbalken gesetzt hatte und in die Ferne schaute. Kurz sah sie zu Boden und überlegte, was sie tun sollte, bevor sich Dawn dazu entschied zu ihm zu gehen. Hinter ihm blieb sie, von ihm unbemerkt stehen und sah sie nervös um. „Hey,…", sagte sie schließlich, was ihn hochfahren ließ.

„Hey…", gab er leise zurück und sah ebenfalls unsicher zurück."

Dawn nickte auf den Platz neben ihm. „Darf ich…?"

Andrew nickte. „Klar…"

Zurückhaltend nahm sie neben ihm Platz und sah ihn schuldbewusst von der Seite an. „Es tut mir leid,…wegen vorhin,…Mei Ling hat mir erklärt wie es war."

„Hat sie…", sagte Andrew mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr und schaute sie dabei nicht an.

Dawn runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich weiter nach vorne. „Hast du geweint?", fragte sie schließlich leicht lächelnd.

„Was? Nein! Das ist nur…mir ist was ins Auge geflogen…und es ist windig…", stammelte Andrew hastig.

Sie lachte leise. „Es ist nicht windig…du schwindelst…"

Ertappt sah er auf den Boden und legte die Hände nervös ineinander. Ihm war es sichtlich peinlich.

Zögernd hob Dawn ihre Hand zu seinem Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er sie ansehen musste. „Ich…", begann sie leise und festigte ihren Blick. „Ich finds süß…"

Überrascht hob Andrew beide Augenbrauen. „Echt?"

Bejahend nickte sie und lächelte ihm aufmuntert zu.

Schüchtern zurücklächelnd sah er kurz nach unten, bevor sein Blick wieder ihr galt. „Du bist süß, weißt du das…?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte an Mei Lings Worte. „Du auch…"

Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand in ihren Nacken wandern und zog sie sanft zu sich herüber. Dawn hielt den Atem vor Spannung an und schloss die Augen, wartend auf das, was sie so sehr wollte.

Ihre Lippen trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter, als…

„Dawn, essen!"

Beide fuhren erschrocken auseinander und sahen zu Buffy hoch, die gerade die Hintertür geöffnet hatte und nun wartend im Rahmen stand.

Dawn versuchte am Blick ihrer Schwester zu erkennen, wie viel diese gesehen hatte, doch da Buffy sie nur wartend ansah, konnte die erleichtert davon ausgehen, dass sie nichts mitbekommen hatte. „Wir kommen sofort!", antwortete sie, woraufhin ihre Schwester nickte und in der Küche verschwand. Dawn wandte ihren Blich wieder Andrew zu der noch immer erschrocken hochsah. „Kommst du?", fragte sie leicht lächelnd und stand auf, ihm die Hand hinhaltend.

Zusammen betraten sie die Küche in der die anderen schweigsam saßen und bereits aßen. Während Buffy auf der einen Seite des Tresens saß, hatte Xander auf der anderen Seite, etwas von ihr entfernt Platz genommen und sich abgewendet, um die Nachrichten zu gucken, wie er es immer tat. Willow lächelte Andrew und Dawn kurz zu, die nebeneinander Platz nahmen und reichte ihnen die Schüssel mit Salat rüber, den sie vorhin gemacht hatte.

Dankbar nahm das Mädchen die Schüssel an und häufte Andrew und sich direkt etwas auf den Teller, während dieser eine andere Schüssel genommen hatte und das Gleiche tat.

Buffy blätterte derweil in einer Schülerakte herum, die sie mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Während sie den Salat in ihren Mund schon, schüttelte sie ununterbrochen ihren Kopf.

„So schlimm?", fragte Willow sie nach einiger Zeit und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus ihrem Glas.

„Schlimm ist noch nicht schlimm genug…", kommentierte Buffy und schloss die Akte. Dawn erhaschte einen Blick auf dem Namen der da drauf stand und ihre Augen wurden größer. „Kyra Barnes…", sagte sie zu sich selbst und erntete sowohl einen Blick von ihrer Schwester als auch von Andrew.

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Buffy prompt und wurde hellhörig.

„Was?", fragte Dawn wie aus einer Trance erwachend.

„Kyra", fuhr Buffy fort. „Du kennst Kyra?"

„Sie ist in meiner Klasse. Das müsste aber auch in den Akten stehen…", gab das Mädchen knapp zurück und hielt es plötzlich für sehr wichtig in ihrem Salat herumzustochern.

„In ihrer Akte stehen viele Klassen…", kommentierte ihre Schwester und sah sie eindringlich an. „Dawn,…ich hatte damals schon eine Vermutung… Hast du Ärger mit ihr und ihrer Gang?"

„Nein!", gab Dawn energisch zurück und warf Buffy einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Dawn…, du solltest es mir sagen!", versuchte die Jägerin es erneut.

Das Mädchen sprang auf. „Hörst du nicht? Ich sagte nein!", beteuerte sie ein weiteres mal laut und wollte gehen, doch Andrew hielt ihr Handgelenk fest.

„Was…", setzte sie an doch verstummte bei seinem entschlossen wirkendem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sag's ihr…", bat er sie leise und brachte Dawn schließlich dazu sich wieder hinzusetzen und ihrer Schwester alles zu erzählen…

Buffy seufzte und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. „Warum sagst du das nicht gleich, Dawn?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Ich…ich wollte keinen Ärger…", gab ihre Schwester leise zurück.

„Den hast du aber, wenn Kyra und ihre Gang es auf dich abgesehen haben. Willst du mal die Akte lesen?" Leicht säuerlich schmiss Buffy die Schulakte auf den Tisch.

Die Augen ihrer Schwester funkelten wütend. „Was willst du dann jetzt machen? Ihnen Prügel androhen? Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist neu zu sein und von keinem gemocht zu werden…, außer von Mei Ling… Selbst die Lehrer hassen mich…"

Buffy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe sehr wohl eine Ahnung, wie es ist neu an einer fremden Schule zu sein", gab sie genauso barsch zurück.

„Schön, dann weißt du bestimmt auch, wie es sich anfühlt zum Beispiel vor der ganzen Klasse mit Wasser begossen und bloßgestellt zu werden, richtig? Du hattest wenigstens Willow, Xander und Giles an deiner Schule. Ich habe nur Mei Ling…"

„Falsch! Du hast mich und Wood ebenfalls noch. Nur das nützt dir nicht viel, wenn du es erst ihm erzählst und dann nur durch Druck mit der Sprache herausrückst!", konterte Buffy.

Dawn lachte sarkastisch auf und verschränkte ihre Arme ebenfalls. „Du hattest genug zu tun, wann hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen? Wenn ich mal mit dir reden möchte, dann hast du keine Zeit und du kommst immer erst dann an, wenn es dir passt. Dann brauchst du nicht von mir erwaten, das ich sofort springe, wenn du rufst…"

Ihre Schwester trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Pass auf deinen Tonfall auf…"

„Hey, Leute…", mischte sich Willow ein, welche erkannte, dass die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. „Buffy,…über so etwas redet niemand gerne… Ich hätte es auch für mich behalten, aus Angst das die Situation noch schlimmer wird…"

Unbeeindruckt sahen sich die Schwestern noch immer an.

„Du hast im Moment eh nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich mit Xander zu streiten. Wo pass ich da rein?", fragte Dawn sie noch bevor sie sich zum Gehen abwandte.

Doch Buffy packte ihren Arm und wirbelte sie herum. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Fräulein!"

„Doch, sind wir!", gab das Mädchen kalt zurück und riss sich los.

„Fein!", stieß Buffy hervor, als Dawn aus der Küche verschwunden war und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Was hat sie dir noch alles erzählt, von dem ich nichts weiß?", fragte sie an Andrew gewandt.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nichts…"

„Buffy…", setzte Willow an und sah sie nach Verständnis suchend an.

„Nein!", winkte diese ab. „Wenn sie meint, sie käme mit der Situation alleine klar, bitte, dann soll sie es versuchen."

„Gekränkter Eitel…", bemerkte Xander und ignorierte Buffys Schauben.

„Ich gehe spazieren", sagte diese schließlich und verließ das Haus von der Hintertür aus.

Willow seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Blick fiel auf Dawns kaum angerührten Teller. „Andrew, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

Dieser sah stirnrunzelnd von seinem Teller auf. „…klar…", antwortete er vorsichtig.

„Bring Dawnie bitte etwas zu essen hoch. Heute Morgen hat sie ihren Teller auch kaum angerührt und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie zwischendurch ebenfalls nichts gegessen hat…"

„Okay,…", sagte dieser, aß den letzten Bissen und verließ mit Besteck und Schüsseln bewaffnet den Raum.

Die Hexe wartete bis er gegangen war, als sie sich Xander zuwandte. „Und du hättest dir deinen Kommentar auch verkneifen können…"

Der Angesprochene schaltete den Fernseher aus und wandte sich ihr zu. „Warum? Sie lässt ihren Frust jetzt auch noch an Dawn aus…und das…ist nicht okay!"

Willow seufzte und begann die Teller zusammen zu stellen. „Du musst sie auch verstehen. Es ist nicht leicht für uns alle…"

„Ach ja!", sagte er ironisch und streckte sich. „Ihr Lover ist zu Darth Vader mutiert,…wie konnte ich das nur vergessen…"

„Shh!", machte sie säuerlich und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Xander hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bin schon weg!"

Ihren Gedanken nachhängend, lief Buffy derweil durch die Straßen. Ohne darauf geachtet zu haben, wie lange oder wohin sie lief, war sie am Krankenhaus angekommen und sah verdutzt hoch, als sie die lange Schlange bemerkte. Die Stirn runzelnd blieb sie kurz stehen und sah sich um. Schließlich machte Buffy wieder kehrt und begab sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause, da es mittlerweile bereits zu dämmern begann.

Es dauerte nicht lange und zwei Krankenwagen mit Blaulicht kreuzten ihren Weg, brachten sie dazu anzuhalten und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass bereits den ganzen Tag über verstärkt Rettungswagen unterwegs waren. Allmählich begann Buffy sich zu fragen, ob nicht doch eine Epidemie oder ähnliches ausgebrochen war, die bisher verheimlicht wurde, schließlich hatte man davon nichts in den Nachrichten gebracht. Etwas schneller setzte sie ihren Rückweg an und hoffte, dass sie Unrecht behielt…

Aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit schauend, gähnte Dawn, drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. „Es ist doch noch gar nicht so spät…", fluchte sie leise und ließ sich zurückfallen. „Und ich habe vorerst keine Schule mehr,…also will ich noch nicht schlafen…" Sie rollte sich auf den Bauch und sah über die Kante hinweg auf Andrew, der auf dem Boden saß. „Können wir bei dir keinen Film oder so gucken? Dann werde ich wieder wach…"

Er erhob sich langsam. „Klar,…"

Zufrieden lächelte Dawn und sprang auf. „Da dann mal los!"

Xander hatte sich derweil im Wohnzimmer hingesetzt und zappte durch die Programme, als die Tür aufging und Buffy hinein kam. Hastig sah sie auf den Fernseher und dann auf den Zimmermann, welcher sie nach allen Künsten ignorierte. Seufzend riss sie sich zusammen. „Haben die irgendetwas über eine Epidemie in den Nachrichten gebracht? In der Stadt ist die Hölle los…", fragte sie und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch die blieb aus. „Xander, bitte!"

„Nein, haben sie nicht, dass müsstest du wissen, denn du warst dabei, als ich sie angehabt habe", gab er zurück und begann dann schief zu grinsen. „Ach nein,…du hast ja lieber Dawn angeschrieen,…dann kannst du es natürlich nicht mitbekommen haben…"

Buffy warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und verschwand in die Küche um dort den Fernseher anzumachen. Willow, die über ein Buch gebeugt da saß, einen kurzen Blick zu werfend, schaltete sie das Gerät ein und begann die Kanäle abzusuchen.

„Sind im Moment irgendwo Nachrichten?", fragte sie und suchte weiter.

„Fängst du jetzt auch damit an?", fragte ihre beste Freundin überrascht, da Buffy so gut wie nie Nachrichten sah.

„Bitte, Will, es ist wichtig!", flehte die andere und wandte sich ihr zu,

Einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr werfend, erhob sich Willow und setzte sich neben sie. „Auf NBC oder CNN müssten jetzt welche sein. W…Was ist denn los?", fragte sie besorgt.

Die Angesprochene lehnte sich, nachdem sie eines der Programme gefunden hatte, zufrieden zurück. „In der Stadt ist die Hölle los. Am Krankenhaus stehen zig Menschen. Ein Krankenwagen nach dem anderen fährt umher…"

„Klingt nicht gut…", gab die Hexe zurück und sah zu dem Gerät rüber.

Plötzlich stürmte Xander in die Küche. „Leute,…macht mal Programm 26!"

Verwirrt sahen beide Frauen sich an, doch schließlich lehnte sich Buffy wieder nach vorne und schaltete zurück.

Xander hatte sich inzwischen auf die andere Seite des Tresens gestellt und sich mit den Armen darauf abgestützt. Gebannt sahen alle drei die letzten Züge des Berichtes an und warfen sich zwischendurch alles sagende Blicke zu.

Buffy schaltete den Fernseher aus und wandte sich den andern beiden zu. „Was meint ihr?"

„…eine Grippewelle ist für diese Jahreszeit zu ungewöhnlich…", stammelte Willow nachdenkend. „Und sie kommt nicht von heute auf morgen…"

„…und schon gar nicht in dem Ausmaß…", fügte Xander hinzu.

„Ein Zauber?", fragte Buffy und sah dabei direkt Willow an, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein,…ich denke nicht…u…und wenn,…wofür?"

„Ein Monster?", schlug Xander vor. „Eines,…dass Grippe verteilt…"

Beide Frauen warfen ihm zweifelnde Blicke zu. „Also ein Monster könnte sein,…dass Zweite streichst du besser…", antwortete Buffy.

„Also…", lächelte die Hexe leicht, da sie wusste was nun kam.

„Du Computer, wir Bücher, genau!", bestätigte die Jägerin ihre Vermutung.

Währenddessen sahen Andrew und Dawn, bereits bettfertig umgezogen, oben auf dem Bett liegend fern, nicht wissend, was unten passierte.

„Hey,…willst du nicht doch lieber schlafen gehen?", fragte Andrew und sah zu dem Mädchen runter, welches sich immer mehr ins Kissen gekuschelt hatte und zum wiederholten Male gähnte.

„Nein,…ich bin nicht müde…", gab Dawn zurück und versuchte ihre Augen offen zu halten.

Er lächelte kurz. „Das merkt man…", sagte er leise und sah wieder zum Fernseher, als ihr Kopf plötzlich auf seine Schulter rutschte. Leicht erschrocken sah Andrew hinunter bevor er sie sanft schüttelte. „Hey,…" Doch sie war nicht mehr wach zu bekommen. Seufzend und nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, hielt er kurz inne, bevor er vorsichtig aufstand um den Fernseher auszuschalten.

Unsicher stand Andrew in seinem Zimmer und sah auf sein Bett, sich fragend was er nun tun sollte. Schließlich lief er in Dawns Zimmer rüber, schnappte sich dort ihre Decke, da sie auf seiner lag und breitete diese vorsichtig über ihr aus. Nachdem er dieses Problem gelöst hatte, fragte Andrew sich nun, wo er schlafen könnte. Er dachte an das Sofa unten, woraufhin er nur angewidert das Gesicht verzog und ging jeden Bettersatz im Haus durch, nur um zu der Erkenntnis zu kommen, dass ihm nur eine Möglichkeit blieb. Sich ausmalend wie es sich anfühlen musste einen Pflock ins Herz gerammt zu bekommen, lief er langsam zu seinem Bett rüber und schaltete das Licht aus…

„Ich hab's!", rief Willow plötzlich und sah freudig lächelnd von ihrem Computer auf. Sofort stürzten Buffy und Xander zu ihr und sahen über ihre Schultern auf den Bildschirm.

„Was ist es?", fragte Buffy.

„Ein Morbidus-Dämon", erklärte Willow und zeigte ihnen das Bild eines harmlos aussehenden Monsters.

„Ähm,…Will,…es steht eine Menschenschlange vor dem Krankenhaus und die Nachrichten berichten von einer unbekannten Krankheit, die sich urplötzlich ausbreitet, zwar nur hier in der Stadt, aber sie breitet sich aus…", begann Xander erklärend und sah sie nicht ganz ernstnehmend an. „Und du kommst hier mit Gollums Bruder…"

Willow seufzte. „Hör doch erst einmal zu!", bat sie ihn, bevor sie eine zweite Seite mit einer langen Beschreibung öffnete. „Er sieht harmlos aus, aber in seinem Körper trägt er einen Stachel, den er einsetzt."

„Gut,…dann halt Biene Majas Bruder…", winkte Xander ab und erntete abermals einen Blick.

„Ein Morbidus ernährt sich von den gesunden Zellen des Menschen. Dies macht er durch den Stacheln. Nachdem er diesen in den Körper seines Opfers gestoßen hat, kann dieses sich kurzzeitig nicht bewegen. Er nutzt die Chance saugt die gesunden Zellen ab, stillt seinen Hunger und schickt die gleichen Zellen wieder zurück, allerdings…"

„…sind diese infiziert und verursachen die Krankheit…", beendete Buffy nickend.

„Genau."

„Wie äußert sich die Krankheit?", fragte die Jägerin und lehnte sich am Tresen an.

„Direkt nach der Infizierung steigt die Körpertemperatur sehr hoch an, es sind eigentlich typische Grippeerscheinungen, auf der anderen Seite ist es keine Grippe, deshalb wissen die Ärzte auch nicht, was es genau ist. Wird man infiziert, ist der Körper so geschwächt, dass man auf der Stelle umkippt…" Betrübt sah Willow vom Bildschirm hoch. „Der Dämon ist einfach zu töten,…je…jedoch muss man auf den Stachel Acht geben…"

„Verstehe…", murmelte Buffy.

„Aber,…wenn die Körpertemperatur ansteigt und hier steht, dass die Symptome solange bleiben, bis der Dämon vernichtet wurde und auch dann nur sehr langsam abklingen…", las Xander vom Bildschirm ab. „Wie kommt es, dass bisher keiner gestorben ist.

„Gute Frage…", gab Buffy zurück und beide richteten ihre Blicke auf Willow.

„Na…na ja,…", stammelte diese und suchte nach einer Erklärung. „Es ist ziemlich kalt für diese Jahreszeit… Sie haben ja gesagt, dass die meisten Opfer draußen gefunden wurden… Also denke ich, dass man den Körper irgendwie kühlen muss…jedenfalls solange, bis es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt dagegen anzugehen…"

Buffy stieß sich vom Tresen ab. „Wo hält sich der Dämon gerne auf?", fragte sie und verschwand kurz um sich ihre Jacke zu holen.

„An feuchten Orten…", lass Willow ab und verzog daraufhin das Gesicht. „…und er ist immun gegen jede Art von Magie…"

„Dann ist er am See, dass ist der einzige feuchte Ort hier. Ich gehe und…"

Die Hexe sprang auf. „Nein! Das ist zu gefährlich, wenn du getroffen wirst,…"

Xander nickte zustimmend. „Sie hat Recht… Wir kommen mit!"

„Also gut,…", gab Buffy schließlich dankbar klein bei. „Dann mal los. Ich gehe eben Dawn Bescheid sagen. Ihr sucht derweil starke Waffen heraus." Sie wartete auf die Zustimmung ihrer Freunde und wandte sich ab um nach oben zu gehen.

„Heißt das ihr habt eich wieder vertragen?", fragte Willow an Xander gerichtet.

Dieser hob beide Hände und wandte sich ab. „Sagen wir eher,…Waffenstillstand!"

„Besser als nichts…", gab sie zurück und folgte ihm zu den Waffen.

Oben klopfte Buffy leise an Dawns Zimmer. Als sie jedoch keine Antwort erhielt, trat sie stirnrunzelnd ein. „Dawn?", fragte sie und knipste das Licht an, sich umsehend. Wissend verließ sie den Raum wieder und lief zu Andrews Zimmer rüber. Auch dort öffnete sie leise die Türe und knipste das Licht an. Entsetzen machte sich auf Buffys Gesicht breit und sie starrte förmlich auf das Bett.

Grummelnd und das Gesicht verziehend drehte sich Dawn im Schlaf um und landete mit ihrem Kopf auf Andrews Schulter, den dies alles nicht zu stören schien, da er weiter tief und fest schlief.

„Na warte…", murmelte Buffy, schaltete das Licht wieder aus und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu,

Unten warteten bereits Willow und Xander. Beide sahen sich fragend an, als sie Buffys langgezogenes Gesicht sahen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Willow und lief, gefolgt von Xander, mit Buffy nach draußen.

„Ich köpfe ihn,…ich köpfe alle beide…", gab diese aufgebracht zurück.

Besorgt und fragend dreinblickend zugleich sah die Hexe kurz zu ihrem Freund, nur um dann sofort wieder zu Buffy zublicken. „Haben sie dich rausgeschmissen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein! Sie schlafen…"

„Dann ist doch alles okay,…", sagte Xander und sah sich kurz um.

„…in einem Bett!", beendete Buffy ihren Satz.

„Was?!", fragte der Zimmermann nun und blieb stehen. „Aber sie ist mein Fan! Wieso…es liegt an der Haarfarbe…", stellte er fest. „Ab morgen bin ich blond…"

„Was?", fragte Willow und hielt neben ihm an. „Was meinst du?"

„Ist doch klar!", erklärte er ihr und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, da Buffy bereits ein gutes Stück vorgelaufen war. „Die Summersfrauen stehen nur auf blond… Andrew ist blond und Spike ebenfalls… Und Dawn war immer en Fan von mir,…was findet sie nur an dem…dem,…was auch immer…"

Lächelnd mit dem Kopf schüttelnd lief Willow neben ihm her und wollte sich besser nicht ausmalen, wie ihr Freund mit blonden Haaren aussehen würde…

Verschlafen richtete sich Dawn auf und schreckte hoch, als sie merkte, wie jemand sie fest hielt. Knurrend drehte sich Andrew auf den Rücken und schlief weiter. Das Mädchen sah währenddessen geschockt hinunter und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie sie hier hingekommen war…

Schließlich dämmerte es ihr und sie lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, wie lange Andrew wohl gebraucht hatte, bis er sich neben sie gelegt hatte.

Dawn überlegte, ob sie in ihr Zimmer rüber gehen sollte, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder und legte sich wieder hin…

„Hier müsste er irgendwo sein…", stellte Buffy bestimmend fest und begann sich suchend umzusehen. „Ist er am Wasser oder stand da was, dass er Wasser bevorzugt…?"

„Ich…ich denke nicht, dass er ein Wasserfreund ist. Er mag wohl nur feuchte Gebiete, aber keine nassen. Jedenfalls stand nichts davon geschrieben…"

„Natürlich mag er keine Nässe", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Dunkeln und ließ die Gruppe herumfahren.

Alarmiert suchte jeder der Scoobies die nähere Umgebung ab, versuchend den Gast zu entdecken.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Xander und hob seine Axt etwas höher.

Ein Knacken war zuhören, was den Dreien mitteilte, dass der Vierte sich um sie herum bewegen musste.

„Der böse Geist aus dem See…", kam die Antwort.

„Spike?", fragte Buffy, die seine Stimme erkannt hatte und nun den Rest suchte.

Willow sah alarmiert zu Xander rüber der seine Axt augenblicklich etwas mehr anhob.

„Spike!", zischte er nur und sah sich ebenfalls nach dem Rest um.

„Die Kandidaten haben hundert Punkte. Gewonnen habt ihr ein Rendezvous mit dem Tod, meinen Glückwunsch", ertönte es abermals von einer ganz anderen Stelle.

„Lass den Quatsch und zeig dich!", verlangte Xander lauter, erntete als Antwort jedoch nur ein Lachen.

„Xander, vielleicht kann er uns helfen…", belehrte Buffy ihn und hoffte den Zimmermann so beruhigen zu können.

„Klar!", gab dieser bissig, als auch sarkastisch zurück. „Und danach trinken wir eine gemütliche Tasse Tee zusammen und warten auf den Sonnenuntergang. Du hast gehört was er gerade gesagt hat!"

Buffy seufzte. „Er weiß nicht wer ihr seid…"

„Leute, bitte…", bat Willow genervt.

„Spike,…was weißt du über den Dämon?", startete Buffy einen Versuch und hoffte, dass er sich zeigen würde.

Ein weiteres Knacken, diesmal genau neben ihr war zuhören. Augenblicklich sprang die Jägerin zur Seite. „So einiges…", gab der Vampir zurück und trat ins Licht. „Aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen."

„Die Tasse Tee ist gestrichen, Buff!", bemerkte Xander und warf Spike einen vernichtenden Blick zu,

Dieser sah ihn emotionslos an und begutachtete die Axt. „Oh,…jetzt ist er von einer kleinen auf eine große Axt umgestiegen", bemerkte Spike unbeeindruckt. „Sag mal, hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange ich an deiner blöden Aktion zu knabbern hatte?"

„Anscheinend nicht lange genug", erwiderte Xander zischend, worauf der Vampir ihn am Kragen packte und spielend hochhob.

„Ich würde mich gerne revanchieren…", gab dieser drohend zurück und machte Anstalten den Mann in seiner Hand zu werfen, jedoch wurde er durch ein lautes Knurren unterbrochen.

Erschrocken fuhren Buffy und Willow zusammen. Beide standen Rücken an Rücken aneinander und versuchten auszumachen, woher das Geräusch kam.

„Das ist dein Dämon, Jägerin", sagte Spike und ließ Xander unachtsam zu Boden fallen. „…und er steht genau neben dir!", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Was?", fragte Buffy und stieß sofort einen spitzen Schrei aus, bevor sie wie versteinert da stand.

„Nein!", entfuhr es Willow und sie sah erschrocken zu ihrer besten Freundin, die mit müdem Blick zu Boden fiel. „Buffy…"

„Hey, mein Freund…", wandte sich Spike an den Dämon. „Komm besser nicht näher, sonst…"

Doch es war zu spät und der Dämon schritt knurrend auf den Rest der Gruppe zu. Er bemerkte zu spät, dass der Boden nachgab und sie allesamt in eine Grube stürzten.

„…sonst gibt die Abdeckung nach, du Idiot!", fluchte der Vampir und schüttelte den Staub ab.

Knurrend sprang der Dämon auf den Vampir zu und bohrte seinen Stachel in dessen Körper. Unbeeindruckt sah Spike hinunter und grinste den Dämon schief an. „Die Axt!", verlangte er an Xander gewandt.

„Klar,…ich gebe ausgerechnet dir meine Axt!", gab dieser zurück.

„Hier!", sagte Willow und warf Spike ihre hinzu.

Der Vampir holte mit einem gezielten Schlag aus und vernichtete den Dämon.

„Das war alles?", fragte die Hexe enttäuscht. „Er explodiert nicht, oder macht…Puff…?"

Ihr entging Xanders geschockter Gesichtsausdruck. „Willow? Bist du wahnsinnig? Er hat die Axt jetzt!"

„Ja, genau!", grinste Spike und warf die Waffe kurz in die Luft, nur um sie wieder aufzufangen.

„Gib sie wieder her!", zischte Xander und funkelte den Vampir drohend an.

Willow kümmerte sich nicht länger um die beiden Streithähne. Sie hatte sich besorgt zu Buffy hinuntergebeugt und sah erschrocken hoch. „Wir müssen hier sofort raus…", sagte sie und sah sich suchend nach einer Klettermöglichkeit um.

„Vergiss es!", mischte sich Spike ein. „Hier gibt es nichts zum hochklettern."

„Aber wir müssen!", sagte sie diesmal energischer. „Hier unten ist es heiß und Buffy glüht… Sie braucht kühle Luft und einen Arzt…und das so schnell wie möglich!"

„Tja,…", zuckte Spike mit den Schultern. „Dann viel Glück!"

„Du verfluchter…", zischte Xander und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch die Hexe hob bestimmend ihre Hand.

„Stopp!", sagte sie und er fror in der Luft ein.

„Wir haben dafür keine Zeit, verstehst du!", gab sie ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen und nahm den Bann zurück. „Buffy stirbt wenn wir hier nicht auf der Stelle wegkommen…"

Besorgt sah Xander auf den leblosen Körper der Jägerin runter. „Kennst du keinen Zauber der sie kühlt solange wir hier sind?"

„Schon, aber dazu bräuchte ich Zutaten…" Verzweifelt sah Willow auf den Boden. „Spike,…für dich ist es ein Klacks hier rauszukommen…"

Der Angesprochenen grinste nur. „Vielleicht will ich das aber gar nicht."

„Bitte!", flehte sie erneut, doch erntete nur einen kalten Blick.

„Vergiss es!", sagte Xander mit vor Abscheu verzogenem Gesicht. „Er wird ihr nicht helfen. Er wird sie sterben lassen, denn dann hat er seine Ruhe…"

„So ist es!", bemerkte Spike und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Du bist ja doch nicht so blöd, wie du aussiehst…"

„Sie hat dich gerettet und so dankst du ihr?", fragte er den Vampir erneut. „Ich hätte mehr Kraft in den Schlag setzen sollen, dann könntest du jetzt deinen Staub aufsammeln…"

Gelassen sah der Vampir seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. „Tja,...aus Fehlern lernt man…"

„…und sie liebt so etwas wie dich…" Angewidert wandte sich Xander an und kniete sich zu Buffy hinunter ihren Puls fühlend. „Das war's, Will… Hier kommen wir nicht schnell genug heraus…", bemerkte er leise. „Verdammt!"

Willow, die grübelnd einfach nur dagestanden hatte, sah plötzlich schlagartig auf. „Wir haben Kühlung…", sagte sie und sah ihren Freund durchdringend an.

„Wir haben…? Wo denn?", fragte dieser und folgte ihrem Blick, der auf Spike ruhte. „Er? Hast du vorhin etwas abgekriegt, Will?"

Willow schüttelte den Kopf. „Überlegt doch mal! Spikes Körper ist kalt…"

„…nicht nur sein Körper!", korrigierte Xander sie finster.

„…er ist aber unsere einzige Chance…"

Der Zimmermann lachte kurz auf. „Willow! Deine Gedanken in Ehren, aber er wird ihr nicht helfen! Er wird dort stehen, seine Zigarette rauchen und warten, bis Buffy elendig gestorben ist, dann wird er uns töten und nach Hause gehen…"

Spike nickte zustimmend. „Der Junge ist ja doch nicht so dumm, wie ich dachte…"

Willow wandte sich dem Vampir zu. „Bitte, Spike. Du musst ihr helfen! Sie hat dich beschützt und glaubt an das Gute in dir! Sie sucht nach einem Mittel um dir deine Erinnerungen zurück zugeben, also lass sie bitte nicht jetzt im Stich…", flehend sah sie dem Vampir in die Augen, doch erntete keinerlei Regung.

Xander gab schließlich nach und versuchte eine andere Taktik. „Tja,…der große Spike, der bereits zwei,…entschuldige,…drei Jägerinnen getötet hat, lässt die Mächtigste aller Jägerinnen an den Folgen eines Angriffs durch einen Dämon sterben… Wie tief bist du nur gesunken…und was werden deine Vampirfreunde davon halten?", fragte er gespielt entrüstet.

Der Vampir schmiss seine Zigarette weg und sah beide Scoobies mit finsterem Blick an. „Das war ein wirklich guter Versuch…", sagte er und kam langsam auf ihn zugelaufen. „…nur leider umsonst! Schwachkopf!"

Über ihren Schatten springen packte Willow Spike am Ärmel und zog diesen, sein Knurren ignorierend, zu Buffy rüber. „Schau runter! Du hast sie geliebt, Spike und wenn du dich erinnern würdest, dann würdest du nicht zögern und selbst bei Sonnenlicht aus der Grube springen um ihr zu helfen… Also tu…bitte…was!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieen.

Der Vampir sah wie einzelne Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter liefen und schenkte ihr nur ein kaltes Lächeln. „Holst du dann wieder deinen Lichtkegel hervor?", fragte er kalt und zog seinen Arm mit so einer Wucht an sich, dass Willow gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand prallte. Stöhnend ging sie zu Boden.

Xanders funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du mieses…", zischte er und lief auf den Vampir zu. Abrupt blieb er stehen. Spike nutze die Chance und beförderte sein Gegenüber mit einem gezielten Schlag in die andere Ecke.

Noch immer emotionslos wandte er sich Buffy zu und hob diese auf seinen Arm. „Ich werde mich jetzt mit der Jägerin vergnügend gehen. Ihr könnt euch dann später ihre Überreste abholen."

„Nein!", entfuhr es Willow und sie streckte die Hand aus, um den Vampir zu stoppen, doch dieser war bereits mit einem Sprung verschwunden.

Sich die Seite haltend und auf dem Boden kniend, schlug Xander mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Wand. „Verdammt!", fluchte er und sank auf seine Ellebogen.

Mühsam stand sie auf und kam auf ihn zu, dabei warf sie einen kurzen Blick nach oben. „Warum bist du stehen geblieben…?", fragte sie schließlich und sah nach unten.

„…ich hab ihn nicht gesehen…", gab Xander zurück.

Willow zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Er stand direkt vor dir, Xander…"

Der Zimmermann erhob sich. „Mir ist schwindeliggeworden und es hat sich alles gedreht,…", erklärte er ihr und sah ebenfalls kurz hoch. „Wir haben keine Chance hier heraus zu kommen, Willow. Wir können nur warten, bis Dawn oder Andrew den Zettel zu Hause lesen und uns suchen kommen…"

„Was…was wird er mit ihr machen…?", fragte sie ihn und Tränen traten ihr abermals in die Augen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Will,…ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass…" Seufzend sah er zu Boden. „Machen wir uns nichts vor,…er wird sie töten. Das ist seine Chance…"

„Warum war ich nicht schneller…", fluchte sie und sank auf ihre Knie „Wenn er sie jetzt tötet,…dann,…"

Xander kniete sich zu seiner besten Freundin auf den Boden und nahm sie in den Arm. Tröstend wog er sie leicht hin und her, so wie er es damals auf dem Hügel getan hatte, als sie gerade dabei war die Welt zu vernichten. „Ich hätte ihn vernichten sollen, als ich die Chance dazu hatte…", fluchte Xander und auch sein Auge glitzerte…

Es war bereits hell, als Xander und Willow auf dem Boden der Grube erwachten. Irgendwann in der Nacht waren sie eingeschlafen und hatten sich gegenseitig warmgehalten so gut es ging. Beide sprangen sofort auf, als sie ihre Umgebung völlig wahrnahmen und sahen nach oben.

„Meinst du wir sollten es versuchen?", fragte Willow Xander und sah nach oben.

Abschätzend sah er nach oben und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte keinen Sinn. Hier ist nirgendwo eine Stelle an der Wand, an der man sich festhalten…" Abrupt hielt er inne, als zwei dicke Seile in die Grube geworfen wurden.

Willow warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Dawn?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und wartete. „Oder Andrew?"

Xander schob sie zu dem einen Seil und nahm selbst das zweite in die Hand.

Oben angekommen zogen sie sich den Rest mühevoll aus der Grube und landeten der Länge nach auf den Boden. Gleichzeitig sahen sie hoch.

„Buffy!", stieß Willow laut hervor und fiel ihrer, auf den Boden knienden Freundin um den Hals.

Auch Xander umarmte sie, für ein paar Sekunden ihren Streit vergessend und war helfroh, dass seine Befürchtungen falsch waren.

„Aber wie?", fragte Willow sie.

Buffy nickte zum Wasser rüber. „Er hat mich zum Wasser getragen und solange gewartet, bis ich abgekühlt und die Symptome nicht mehr so stark waren." Schließlich zeigte sie auf eine verlassene Hütte. „Und dank der alten Decken in dort, habe ich jetzt keine Lungenentzündung…" Sie lächelte schwach.

„Toll,…er hätte uns ja auch herausholen können…", grummelte Xander und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Xander…", mahnte Willow ihn und stupste ihn in seine Seite. „Er hat ihr das Leben gerettet…, das reicht…"

„Okay,…aber beim nächsten Mal ist er fällig…", gab der Zimmermann sich geschlagen und stützte Buffy, die noch wackelig auf den Beinen war.

Diese sah auf die beiden Seile, welche gerade in dem Moment in die Grube fielen. Große Augen richteten sich auf sie. „Naja,…", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte erst befürchtet, ihr würdet es gar nicht nach oben schaffen…", entschuldigte Buffy sich.

„Oh,…", kam es nur von den andern beiden Scoobies, die sich untereinander noch einmal ungläubige Blicke zuwarfen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

„Und wehe, ich komme nach Hause und das gestern war keine Fata Morgana in Andrew Zimmer…", fügte Buffy noch hinzu.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	6. Chapter 6

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

„Leute,…sagt mir bitte, dass dies nicht wahr ist…", bettelte Buffy und verzog das Gesicht, als befände sich etwas absolut widerliches vor ihr.

Willow schluckte. „T…tut mir leid, aber…es ist wahr…"

Xander schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Okay", sagte Buffy und atmete einmal tief durch. „Wir schaffen das. Wir müssen stark sein. Kein Problem,…oder?" Unsicher sah sie in die Runde. „Wir schaffen das doch,…nicht?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Es ist schließlich schon in zwei Tagen so weit…", kommentierte Willow und sah noch mal auf den Gegenstand, vor dem alle standen.

„Ja,…für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die ausreichen, dürfte es zu spät sein", stimmte Xander hinzu und seufzte.

Abermals blickte Buffy nach vorne. „Das ist nicht gut. Das ist gar nicht gut. Aber hey,…wir haben letzte Mal die Welt gerettet. Zwar unser Haus und die ganze Stadt versenkt,…aber wir haben gewonnen", versuchte sie den anderen Mut zu machen.

„Buffy!", wies Willow sie zurecht. „Das hier geht weit über den Weltuntergang hinaus!"

„Stimmt auch wieder…"

„Hey, was steht ihr den alle hier herum?", fragte Dawn und versuchte über die Schultern der anderen auf den Kühlschrank zu blicken. „Lasst mich doch mal durch!" Sich den Weg nach vorne durchbahnend, stieß sie die anderen leicht beiseite. „Was ist denn so schlimmes?" Verwundert sah sie auf den Kalender, auf dem ein ganz besonderer Tag mit dickem roten Filzstift umkringelt war und drei Ausrufezeichen noch hinzugefügt waren. „Oh, cool! Stimmt ja!", freute Dawn sich und riskierte somit ungläubige und geschockte Gesichter. „Hey, was ist denn?", fragte sie leicht empört. „Übermorgen ist doch nur Halloween…!"

Sie konnte sie sehen und blanke Wut machte sich wieder in ihr breit. Ihre Augen folgten ihrem Ziel, ließen es nicht aus den Augen, erfassten es, auch wenn es nicht mehr sichtbar war. Sie konnte sie fühlen, wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Ihre Augen verwandelten sich in schwarze Bälle, so tief, dass kein weißer Schimmer hindurch drang und einen Einblick in die dahinter liegende Seele gewährte. Ihr Arm schnellte nach oben, formte einen leuchtenden weiß-blauen Ball und schickte diesen in den Raum, in der sich ihr Ziel befand. Sie hörte die Schreie und sah zu, wie ihre Feinde langsam in dem festen Boden versanken, den sie durch ihren Zauber in einen neon-blauen Schleim verwandelt hatte, der sie nun unaufhörlich in die Tiefe riss.

Zufrieden sah Willow zu, wie Xander unterging und Buffy sich mühevoll versuchte wieder nach oben zu kämpfen. Ein diabolisches Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht und sie wandte sie mit wehenden schwarzen Haaren ab, das Haus verlassen.

Währendessen kämpfte Buffy gegen den todbringenden Schleim an, der ihr nicht erlaubte ihren Körper zu bewegen. Mit allerletzter Kraft bekam sie etwas zu greifen, dass stabil genug schien, um sich nach oben ziehen zu können. Die Zähne zusammengebissen und mit vor Rage blitzenden Augen gelang es ihr sich nach oben zu ziehen. Mit einem Sprung aus dem Fenster befand sich Buffy wieder im neon-grün leuchtenden Wald. Wie ein wildes Tier wand sie sich suchend um, bereit zur Rache und bereit zu töten. Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine Richtung und lief unberührt davon, dass der Boden stetig weiter neon-grün aufleuchtete weiter, die Fäuste angespannt und mit Hass in den Augen. Ohne zu wissen warum, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und drehte sich wieder um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich…

**Hello Ween**

Zwei Tage später war das Haus auf unterschiedliche Weise geschmückt. Eine erschreckende, sowohl auf andere Art auch lustige Vogelscheuche stand mitten im Garten und hieß Ankömmlinge willkommen. An den Fenstern befanden sich Fledermäuse, als auch Spinnen oder kleine Skelette, während im Haus künstliche Spinneweben, Kerzen und andere Krimskrams aufgestellt waren. Ein großes Skelett hing draußen an der Tür, dass nicht nur mit den Augen leuchtete, sondern auch grelle Schreie ausstieß, sobald sich etwas vor ihm bewegte.

Während Dawn aufgeregt war und sich überlegte, was sie für den Abend anziehen sollte, waren Buffy und Willow damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich umzusehen und sicher zu gehen, dass nichts Unvorhergesehenes passieren konnte.

Gerade als Dawn sich verschiedene Kostümskombinationen im Wohnzimmer ansah, kamen die beiden Frauen herein, scheinbar über etwas diskutierend.

„Also,…ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich fand den Kerl merkwürdig…" Buffy ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, einen Arm schlaff an der Seite herunterhängend. „Hat er ehrlich gesagt wie er heißt? Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen… Was soll's, der Name war mir eh zu lang."

Dawn sah neugierig hoch und hofft einen Blick auf den Gegenstand, den Willow in ihren Händen hielt und begutachtete, zu erhaschen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Buffy. Meinst du nicht, dass wir der Sache noch mal nachgehen sollten?", fragte die Hexe unsicher. „Dieser…" Sie gestikulierte mit der Hand, worauf ihre beste Freundin ihr nur einen skeptischen Blick schenkte. „Naja, dieser Dämon…der schien mir etwas zu…gelassen für seine Situation. Und dieses Amulett hier…" Forschend hielt sie es in die Luft und sah auf den matten, sich drehenden Gegenstand. „…ich bin mir sicher es schon mal gesehen zu haben…"

„Egal! Darum kümmern wir uns später. Dawn, ich hoffe du räumst das alles hier auch wieder auf?" Prüfend sah die Jägerin auf ihre Schwester hinunter, die noch immer zwischen den Kleidungsstücken saß und ihren Blick hastig von Amulett abwandte und ihn ihrer Schwester zuwandte.

„Klar!", antwortete sie und stand auf, nach wenigen Stücken greifend. „Ich…ich hatte nur nach etwas für die Feier gesucht." Sie lächelte kurz und verschwand.

Buffy sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Schwestern… Das sie Halloween immer noch mag, verstehe ich wirklich nicht. Für mich ist da nur noch der gefährlichste Tag in meinem Leben…" Sie streckte sich und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Willow legte das Amulett auf den Tisch und besah sie die verstreute Kleidung. „Wo gehen Andrew und Dawn heute Abend denn hin?"

„Im Fryer soll wohl eine Halloween Party für Jugendliche sein.", gab Buffy zurück und ihr Blick wurde unsicher. „Ich hoffe nur, dass nichts passiert… Vampire haben heute zwar ihren freien Tag, aber das sich nicht alle daran halten, haben wir ja schon einmal erlebt…!"

Willow schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich gebe ihr einen Schutzzauber mit, okay?"

„Einen Zauber?", fragte ihr Gegenüber skeptisch.

„Keine Angst! Er ist harmlos. Er schützt den Träger und teleportiert ihn auf Wunsch dorthin, wo er hinmöchte."

Buffy nickte noch immer nicht völlig überzeugt. „Und es besteht keine Gefahr, dass die beiden auf einer Insel oder sonst wo landen? Ich erinnere dich nur an Glory!"

Willow lächelte. „Nein, dass ist ein völlig anderer Zauber. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Okay,…" Mit einem Sprung erhob Buffy sich und hob ein paar Sachen von Dawn auf, um sie auf einen Stapel zu legen. „Aber wenn was schief geht, dann paddelst du ohne magische Hilfe zur nächsten Insel und holst die beiden ab!"

Die Hexe lachte. „Versprochen!"

Erschrocken fuhr Buffy hoch, als hinter ihr die Tür aufging.

„Xander ist wieder da!", rief der Zimmermann laut und grinste, als er in das Gesicht seiner Freundin sah. „Ich glaube ich muss dankbar sein, dass du keinen Pflock zu Hand hast…", stellte er fest und hing seine Jacke am Haken auf.

„Richtig!", kommentierte sie sein plötzliches Auftreten nur, sah dennoch verwirrt zur Uhr. „Warum bist du so spät?"

Xander lief, gefolgt von Buffy ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu Willow auf die Couch. „Ich war noch mit ein paar Kollegen weg."

Skeptisch nickte Buffy. „Aha!" Bevor sie jedoch mehr erwidern konnte, ertönte ein Poltern aus dem Flur und Dawn kam mit Andrew im Schlepptau die Treppen hinuntergerannt.

„Oh, du hast sie schon auf einen Stapel gelegt? Danke! Wir müssen dann auch sofort los, ich räume alles später weg, versprochen! Tschüß!", plapperte Dawn wie ein Wasserfall und wandte sich schon zur Tür um.

„Halt!", stieß ihre Schwester laut hervor. „Nicht so schnell!"

Dawn war leicht zusammengezuckt und drehte sich mit einen unschuldigen Lächeln langsam um. „Ich räume es wirklich nachher weg!", versuchte sie es erneut und auch Andrew nickte. „Und ich helfe ihr dabei!"

Buffy seufzte. „Das ist auch gar nicht der Grund. Willow!" Sie nickte ihrer Freundin zu, welche sofort verstand und sich erhob, die beiden mitnehmend.

„Kommt mal mit. Danach könnt ihr sofort los!" Sie lächelte den beiden aufmunternd zu.

Buffy sah zu, wie sie in der Küche verschwanden und setzte sich daraufhin wieder in den Sessel. Sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, als Willow mit Andrew und Dawn zurückkam. „Fertig! Ich habe ihnen auch erklärt, wie sie den Zauber im Notfall verwenden.", erklärte sie ihrer Freundin und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin, während die beiden Jugendlichen verdattert dastanden und warteten.

„Können wir dann jetzt gehen?", fragte Dawn nach einer Weile und sah zu ihrer Schwester rüber, die sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah.

„Uhum…", machte diese nur, ohne den merkwürdigen Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Ihre kleine Schwester seufzte und nahm Andrew an den Hand. „Das werte ich mal als ‚Ja'. Also dann, bis später!" Ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten, machten sich die zwei auf den Weg und ließen die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Willow und Xander warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, da Buffy noch immer auf die Tür starrte und nachzudenken schien, ohne auch nur etwas mitzubekommen.

„Ähm,..Buffy?", versuchte Willow es als Erste und regte ihren Kopf etwas, hoffend, dass sie dies mitbekommen würde.

„Hm?", kam es als Antwort zurück, ohne das eine weitere Regung folgte,

Die Hexe sah den Zimmermann nochmals an. „…was ist los?"

Buffy drehte sich im Sessel so, dass sie nun den unveränderten Blick ihren Freunden zuwarf.

„Hey, lass mich raten!", stieß Xander plötzlich hervor. „Du stellst etwas da, richtig? Moment, sag nichts! Ich hab sofort!"

Willow schenkte ihm nur große Augen, die an seinem Verstand gerade zu zweifeln schienen. „Woran denkst du?", fragte sie ihre Freundin erneut.

Diese seufzte. „Ich frage mich,…"

„Ja?"

„…was die Kostüme von Andrew und Dawn gerade darstellen sollten…"

Willow lächelte. „War das nicht offensichtlich?"

Buffy runzelte die Stirn noch mehr, als ohnehin schon möglich. „Nein! Was sollte es sein? Die Lack und Leder Clique? Bonnie und Clyde? Batman und Catwoman?"

„Buffy…" Die Hexe lachte laut auf. „Das solltest du und Spike sein. Offensichtlicher ging's doch gar nicht!"

Die Jägerin verschluckte sich und hustete laut. „Was?!", fragte sie empört, nachdem sie sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatte. „Das sollte ich sein? Niemals! Ich laufe nie so herum!" Abwehrend hielt sie beide Hände von sich gestreckt.

Willow hob eine Augenbraue und sah grinsend an Buffy herunter, die daraufhin das Gleiche tat.

„Das ist Zufall! Ich habe heute nur durch Zufall diese Sachen an. Und es ist Zufall, dass ich die Hose und das Shirt doppelt habe!"

„Klar!", grinste Willow und lehnte sich weiter zurück.

Empört verschränkte Buffy die Arme vor der Brust. „So aufgetakelt gehe ich niemals zur Jagd! Nie! Und Spike hat nicht so viel Gel in den Haaren!"

„Mhmm…", machte die Hexe nur und nickte schmunzelnd.

„Ja, dass ist so!", nickte die Jägerin überzeugt und sah zur Seite. „Hätte sie nicht das grüne Shirt und die grüne Hose anziehen können? Ein Frosch ist doch auch süß und Andrew hätte als Fliege gehen können!"

„Du übertreibst!", lachte Willow. „Lass den beiden doch ihren Spaß! Solange sie euch beide nur von der Kleidung her imitieren…"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schnellte Buffys Kopf wieder in Willows Richtung. Ihre Augen weitaufgerissen.

Die Hexe verstand, woran ihre Freundin gerade dachte. „Oh,…so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte die Jagd!", nickte sie und versuchte Buffy so wieder friedlich zustimmen. „Wirklich! Ich denke doch nicht, dass die beiden,…pfui,…nein, was denkst du von mir!"

Buffy öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, als Xander plötzlich aufsprang und auf sie zeigte. „Worf aus The Next Generation!"

„Was?!", fragte die Jägerin perplex und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Die Sache hat sich schon gelöst, Xander!", beruhigte Willow ihn, woraufhin er sich wieder hinsetzte.

Doch Buffy sah zwischen beiden hin und her, auf eine Antwort wartend. „Wer ist Morph?"

„Worf!", korrigierte Xander sie.

„Okay,…Worf…"

„Das willst du glaube ich nicht wissen…", versicherte Willow ihr und sah ihren besten Freund schräg von der Seite an.

Dieser besah sich gerade das glänzende Amulett auf dem Tisch. „Hey,…das ist aber cool. So etwas nenne ich gold-glänzend…"

Die Hexe zog die Stirn kraus. „Es glänzt….?"

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und erhellte den schmalen Weg, der hoch in den Wald führte. Mühsam versuchte sich ein Wagen nach oben zu kämpfen, doch durch den im Weg stehenden Wegweiser und die zu schmale Straße, wurde schließlich der Motor abgestellt und die Handbremse gezogen. Nacheinander stiegen die drei Scoobies aus und sahen sich leicht genervt an, bevor sie sich schließlich den schmalen weißen Weg, welcher von Grünzeug nur so umschlossen war, hoch liefen, direkt in den Wald hinein.

Während Willow vorne weg lief und darauf Acht gab, nicht in ein Loch im Morast stecken zu bleiben, trotteten Xander und am Schluss Buffy, hinter ihr her. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, blieb Letztere plötzlich stehen und starrte gebannt auf den Boden. Sie schien wie gefesselt vom neon-roten Licht einer Pfütze zu sein und vergaß völlig ihre beiden Freunde, die mittlerweile weiter gelaufen waren. Die Stirn leicht runzelnd, dennoch in die Pfütze schauend, bückte sie sich und zog den kleinen Plastikkörper heraus, dessen Augen sie angestarrt hatten. Entzückt von dem kleinen, glatzköpfigen Puppenbaby lächelte Buffy und nahm diese auf den Arm, weiterhin ihre Augen nicht von ihr nehmend und lief gemächlich weiter.

Durch ein ungutes Gefühl geweckt, drehte sich die Hexe um. Sie sah wie sich die Jägerin bückte und in die Pfütze griff. „Nein!", schrie sie noch, doch es war bereits zu spät und sie musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Buffy etwas, für Willow undefinierbares auf den Arm nahm. „Leg es zurück! Buffy,…so hör doch!", sagte sie, doch erhielt keine Reaktion. Ihre beiden Freunde entfernten sich von ihr, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, oder gar zu hören. Suchend drehte sie sich um und musste feststellen, dass der vorher von ihnen beschrittene Weg verschwunden war und sie sich nun in einem dichten Wald befanden, dessen Boden neon-grün leuchtete und vermehrt neon-rote Flecken aufwies, die ebenfalls pulsierten. Willow wusste, dass sie etwas tun musste und rief erneut nach Xander und Buffy, doch diese liefen unbehelligt weiter. Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, traf die Hexe eine Entscheidung. Sie hob ihren rechten Arm und zielte mit diesem genau in die Richtung ihrer entfernenden Freunde. „Siste!" Verwirrt hielt Willow inne. „Siste!", versuchte sie es erneut, doch nichts geschah. Zögernd zog sie ihre Hand zurück und sah sich diese stirnrunzelnd an. Durch ein lautes Knacken, verursacht von einem brechenden Ast, fuhr sie erschrocken hoch und sah in zwei ihr sehr vertraute, finster grinsende Gesichter, deren Augen blau leuchteten. Langsam wich Willow zurück und nahm etwas entfernt einen See war. Ohne weiterhin zu zögern, oder sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, woher das Gewässer plötzlich kam, rannte sie in dessen Richtung, bereit sich zu wehren. Schweratmend blieb sie stehen und sah, wie nicht weit von ihr entfernt, Buffy und Xander auf sie zukamen. Bereit zu handeln, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick und sie wandte sich dem See zu. Ihre Handflächen von sich gestreckt auf das Gewässer zeigend, machte sich Willow zu einer Beschwörung bereit. Ihre Augen glühten bläulich auf und sie begann den See zu beschwören und um Unterstützung zu bitten. Kaum hatte sich ein glühender Kreis um sie aufgebaut, wurde die entsandte Energie auf sie zurückgeworfen. Hart stürzte Willow zu Boden und sah erschrocken in das Gesicht der Jägerin, die kalt lächelnd ihre Hand auf den See gerichtet und diesen somit beschworen hatte. Panisch sah die Hexe auf das Gewässer hoch, welches sich über ihr aufgebaut hatte und versuchte sich noch an einer Wurzel, welche aus dem Boden ragte festzuhalten, doch sie wurde schon in die Tiefe gerissen, bevor sie auch nur zupacken konnte. Schreiend versuchte Willow sich verzweifelt gegen den Sog des sich neon-rot verfärbten Sees zu wehren, doch sie wurde immer verschluckt. Hilflos konnte sie, bei ihren wenigen Momenten an der Oberfläche, die durch einen Kräfte raubenden Kampf selten möglich gemacht wurden und daraus bestanden gierig nach Luft zu schnappen, erkennen, dass sowohl Buffy und Xander verschwunden waren und sie sich inzwischen in der Mitte des Sees befand. Die Hexe spürte, dass ihre Kräfte mehr und mehr versagten. Panisch musste sie mit ansehen, wie sich die Wasseroberfläche immer weiter von ihren Augen entfernte und sie in völlige Dunkelheit gerissen wurde. Gerade als ihre Sinne schwanden und sie die Augen bereits geschlossen hatte, spürte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Verwirrt rappelte Willow sich auf und stellte fest, dass sie sich an genau derselben Stelle wieder befand, an der zuvor Buffy den Gegenstand aus der Pfütze gezogen hatte. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie hinunter, in die Tiefe der Pfütze, welche ihr neon-rotes Leuchten verloren hatte und nun ebenso neon-grün war, wie der Waldboden. Sie dachte nach, überlegte, wohin die andern beiden gegangen sein konnten, bis ihr schließlich die Hütte einfiel, zu der sie eigentlich übers Wochenende gewollt hatten. Deswegen waren sie hier. Dort mussten sie sein. Entschlossen und von innerer Rage gepackte lief die Hexe zielstrebig durch den Wald, wissend wohin sie gehen musste um ihr Ziel zu erreichen…

Wenig später hatte sie die Holzhütte erreicht und schaute durch das Fenster ins Innere hinein. Dort sah Willow sie. Wie sie fröhlich auf dem Boden saßen, den Gegenstand in ihrer Mitte und sich scheinbar über etwas Amüsantes unterhielten. Wut kochte in ihr hoch, sie um den Verstand bringend. Die Hexe fragte sich, was dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Inneren war, dass sie momentan empfand, beim Anblick ihrer Freunde… Mit einem Schlag wurde es ihr klar: Hass…

Sie hasste sie dafür, dass sie fröhlich waren, während sie hier draußen alleine stand, sie hasste sie dafür, dass sie sie im Stich gelassen hatten und sie töten wollten…kurz um: Sie hasste sie dafür, dass sie existierten…

Willows Blick verfinsterte sich und ihre Augen begannen rötlich zu glühen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken oder gar die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erregen, schritt die Hexe auf die Tür zu und betrat das Haus. Leise schlich sie durch die Räume, bedacht jede sich nähernde Gefahr sofort wahrnehmen zu können. Abrupt hielt Willow inne und sah mit tief roten Augen aus dem Fenster zu ihrer linke Seite. Sie konnte Stimmen hören, Gelächter, Fröhlichkeit… All dies stachelte sie nur noch mehr an und sie entschied sich der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd schlich Willow zum Fenster rüber und erstarrte. Ihrer Halluzinationen nicht bewusst sah sie, wie Anya, Jonathan, Warren, Andrew und Giles auf einer merkwürdigen bläulichen Wiese saßen und sie auslachten.

Völlig besessen und in Rage versetzt, glühten ihre Augen abermals auf und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Ihre Hand hob sich und richtete sich auf die anderen Personen. „In aqua mergi!", zischte sie finster und sah zu, wie sich der Boden auflöste. Genüsslich lächelte Willow beim Anblick der Anderen. Es erfreute sie zutiefst, wie der sich in dicken neon-blauen Schleim verwandelnder Boden, die Personen verschlang und sie unter sich begrub. Sie wartete ab, bis jeder einzelne in die Tiefe gerissen wurde und entschied sich erst dann weiter zu gehen. Langsam näherte die Hexe sich der Tür, hinter sie Xander und Buffy vermutete. Gerade als sie kurz davor war diese zu öffnen, hörte sie Schritte näher kommen. Blitzschnell kroch sie unter den großen Holztisch, den sie beim Vorbeigehen gesehen hatte und entschied sich, aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. Mucksmäuschenstill verharrte Willow so und wartete…

Xander war derweil aus der Tür hinausgetreten, hatte diese offen gelassen und stand nun vor einer hölzernen, mystisch wirkenden Kuckucksuhr, welche an der Wand hing. Gebannt und nicht fähig den Blick davon abzuwenden, stand er da und stützte seine Hände auf dem Holztisch ab.

Willow hörte, wie er etwas zu Buffy sagte, konnte allerdings nicht verstehen, was. Bereit zu zuschlagen, hob die Hexe langsam ihre Hand, hielt allerdings sofort inne, als sie bemerkte, dass sich Xander nach unten bückte.

Dieser sah mit leeren, schwarzen Augen in ihre Richtung und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus…

Die Hexe erwartete einen weiteren Angriff und machte sich bereit, jedoch wurde sie stutzig, als er sie nur antitschte und sich daraufhin wieder abwandte, um in das Zimmer zurück zugehen.

Schwarze Farbe stieg von ihren Augen bis zu ihren Haaren hinauf und verfärbten diese. Wie in Zeitlupe stand sie auf und sammelte ihre Kräfte um zum letzten Schlag anzusetzen. Einem schwarzem Racheengel gleich, stellte sich Willow vor der offenen Tür auf und wiederholte denselben Zauber wie zuvor schon.

Schreie ertönten, als sich der Boden in neon-blauen Schleim verwandelte und sowohl Xander als auch Buffy in die Tiefe riss. Zufrieden über ihre Tat, wandte sich die Hexe ab und verschwand in den Wald hinein…

Währendessen kämpfte Buffy gegen den todbringenden Schleim an, der ihr nicht erlaubte ihren Körper zu bewegen. Mit allerletzter Kraft bekam sie etwas zu greifen, dass stabil genug schien, um sich nach oben ziehen zu können. Die Zähne zusammengebissen und mit vor Rage blitzenden Augen gelang es ihr sich nach oben zu ziehen. Mit einem Sprung aus dem Fenster befand sich Buffy wieder im neon-grün leuchtenden Wald. Wie ein wildes Tier wand sie sich suchend um, bereit zur Rache und bereit zu töten. Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine Richtung und lief unberührt davon, dass der Boden stetig weiter neon-grün aufleuchtete weiter, die Fäuste angespannt, ein Rasiermesser in der Hand haltend und mit Hass in den Augen. Ohne zu wissen warum, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und drehte sich wieder um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich…

Inmitten einer neon-gelb leuchtenden Tür stand ihre Schwester und schien mit ihr zu sprechen, jedoch drang kein Wort zu ihr durch. Diese streckte ihr plötzlich ihre Hand entgegen, welche Buffy nur zögernd ergriff. Kaum hatte sie deren Fingerspitzen berührt, wurde alles um sie herum schwarz…

„Buffy? Hey, wach auf!", abermals rüttelte Dawn ihre Schwester an den Schultern. Diese verzog allmählich ihr Gesicht und öffnete ihre Augen.

„Was…was ist los?", fragte sie und sah sich verwirrt um. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Medaillon auf dem Tisch, welches nun entzweigebrochen da lag.

„Es hat so komisch geleuchtet", beantwortete ihre Schwester Buffys noch nicht gestellte Frage. „Und da ihr hier alle bewusstlos gelegen habt, haben wir es kaputtgemacht."

„Mit Erfolg!", fügte Andrew hinzu und lächelte schwach.

Nacheinander regten sich nun ebenfalls Xander und Willow. Ersterer fasste sich an seinen Kopf und blinzelte schwach, als ob er Schwierigkeiten hätte etwas zu erkennen. Die Hexe hingegen begann schwer zu atmen, sprang erschrocken auf und lief, abwechselnd zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her sehend, auf eine Ecke zu,

Buffy wusste, was in ihr vorging. „Willow, es war ein Traum! Ganz ruhig!" Behutsam nahm sie die zitternde und schluchzende Willow in ihren Arm, welche sich verzweifelt, wie eine Ertrinkende an sie klammerte. „Shh,…ganz ruhig…"

Xander stand etwas unbeholfen und verwirrt vor beiden und sah Stirn runzelnd zu Dawn hinüber. „Was hat sie?", fragte er nach einer Weile und sah Buffy fragend an.

„Ich…ich wollte euch umbringen…", schluchzte Willow und hielt sich beide Hände vors Gesicht.

„Willow,…" Buffy hielt ihre Freundin an beiden Schultern von sich gestreckt und zwang diese, sie anzusehen. „Es war nicht real, Will. Es war nicht das, was wir alle wollten. Jemand…oder etwas hat mit uns gespielt…"

„Nein!" Die Hexe schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich wollte es…ich habe es gespürt." Langsam stand sie auf, die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen. „Es war…eine so gewaltige Wut,…wie damals…"

Buffy sah ihre Freundin mitleidend an und fasste ihr auf die Schulter. „Will…"

Kurz sah diese zurück, bevor ihr Blick wieder auf den Boden fiel. „Zu viel Kraft und kein Gespür dafür wer Freund und wer Feind ist…" Langsam lief sie aus dem Raum. „Und meine Haare hast du auch gesehen, Buffy…" Traurig sah Willow auf den Boden. Kurz bevor sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand, sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als an ihre Freunde gerichtet. „Es ist noch immer in mir…"

Andrew und Dawn tauschten kurze Blicke aus. „Was ist den überhaupt passiert?", fragte das Mädchen, da sie die Reaktion ihrer Freunde nicht verstand.

„Xander, erklär du ihr das!", antwortete ihre Schwester und nahm ihren Mantel vom Haken.

„Was?", fragte dieser erschrocken zurück. „Ich? Und wohin gehst du?"

Entschlossen sah die Jägerin in die Runde, eine Hand auf dem Türknauf. „Ich gehe zu jemanden, der mit Sicherheit weiß was hier los ist…" Noch mal einen Blick auf ihre Freunde werfend, verließ sie das Haus und ging in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Dawn riss ihren Blick von der Tür und sah Xander fragend an. „Also?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Also was?", gab der Zimmermann zurück.

„Erzähl! Was ist passiert?"

Derweil lag Willow oben auf ihrem Bett, die Beine eng an ihren Körper gezogen und an die Wand starrend. Krampfhaft versuchte sie das immer wieder auftretende Zittern zu unterdrücken. Eine Weile verharrte sie noch so, bevor sie aufstand und zum Fenster rüber ging. Ihre Augen streiften über die Dunkelheit und verharrten schließlich auf dem Mond, der von dunklen Wolken umgeben war.

Willow bemerkte nicht die Gestalt, die in der hintersten Ecke ihres Zimmers stand und langsam, sie dabei beobachtend, auf sie zukam. Direkt hinter ihr blieb sie stehen. „Och, Baby,…hat man dir wehgetan?"

Erschrocken fuhr Willow herum, die Gegenstände auf ihrer Fensterbank herunter reißen und starrte mit großen Augen in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. „Nein,…" Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf, ohne auch nur einmal ihre Augen von der Person zu nehmen. „Du bist nicht real…"

„Warum sagst du das? Baby, was ist los?" Eine Hand streckte sich nach ihrem Gesicht aus und ließ die Hexe zurückfahren und sich an die Wand pressen.

„Du bist nicht sie!", sagte Willow lauter und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

Tara lächelte sie an. „Woher willst du das wissen?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Haben dir das deine Freunde gesagt? Woher willst du wissen, dass all das hier…" Sie drehte sich einmal, die Arme in die Luft haltend. „…nicht nur ein böser Traum ist…"

Willow funkelte sie wütend an. „Verschwinde!"

„Baby,…warum verletzt du mich? Ich will dir doch nur helfen…", lächelte Tara und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich bin immer da, dass weißt du…"

„Raus hier!", zischte die Hexe und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln.

„Genau, Süße,…lass es raus. Die ganze angestaute Wut gegen dich und die Welt. Zeig ihr, dass sie nicht alles mit dir machen kann, was sie will…"

Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, richtete Willow sich auf. Mit festem Blick sah sie in die Augen ihres Gegenübers, welches etwas verwirrt zurücktrat. „Ich weiß wer du bist! Deine Versuche mich zu irgendetwas zu bringen, werde nicht funktionieren…"

Tara schmunzelte. „Bist du dir da so sicher, Baby? Ich habe dich vorhin unten gesehen… Du warst verzweifelt,…du hast Angst,…du hättest sie beinahe getötet mit deiner Schwarzmagie… Du bist eine tickende Zeitbombe, die sich in Sicherheit gewiegt hat, nur weil sie beim letzten Kampf einen tollen Zauber zustande gebracht hatte, ohne dass sie sofort die Welt zerstören wollte… Und vorhin,…du wolltest deine besten Freunde töten,…einfach so, ohne Grund…" Mahnend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist in dir, Baby! Du hast es nicht besiegt und du kannst es auch nicht besiegen, da es immer ein Teil von dir bleiben wird!"

„Raus hier!", zischte Willow etwas lauter.

„Ja, lass die Wut raus! Komm schon!", spornte ihr Gegenüber sie an, kalt lächelnd.

Schweratmend und von Wut fast schon zerfressen, baut sich die Hexe noch einmal richtig auf. „Raus hier, raus! Sofort!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ein helles Leuchten den Raum kurz erhellte und genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, als es gekommen war. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, die letzten Worte noch immer in ihrem Kopf hallend. Noch immer schwer atmend setzte sich Willow auf ihr Bett und legte die Hände zusammen. Das schwere Atmen wurde nach und nach zu einem verzweifelten Schluchzen. Schwach ließ sie sich zur Seite fallen und zog, unter starkem Schütteln, ihre Beine wieder an ihren Körper.

Aufmerksam und bedacht sofort reagieren zu können, falls Gefahr drohte, lief Buffy währenddessen neben dem Friedhof umher, auf dem sie kurz zuvor gewesen war. Sie hatte dort nicht finden können, was sie suchte und machte sich nun auf dem Weg zum Fryer. Sie lächelte, als eine Gruppe kleiner, verkleideter Kinder ihren Weg passierte und drei Erwachsene Frauen Mühe hatten, ihnen zu folgen. Es erinnerte sie an ihre Kindheit, wenn sie zusammen mit Dawn verkleidet durch die Straßen gelaufen war und ihre Mutter kaum hinter ihnen hergekommen war. Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie an die Vergangenheit dachte. Schließlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und zwang sich wieder aufmerksam zu werden. Buffy hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie bereits vor der Disco stand und der Türsteher ihr bereits eine Weile die Tür aufhielt. Kurz lächelte sie und rauschte an ihm vorbei, um aus der peinlichen Situation schnell herauszukommen. Drinnen angekommen ließ sie ihren Blick von der erhöhten Plattform aus über die Menge schweifen, die zu dieser späten Stunde noch tanzten, als hätte sie gerade erst damit begonnen. Langsam lief Buffy die Treppen hinunter und kämpfte sich hindurch. Ihre Augen wanderten von einem Gesicht zum anderen, nur nahm sie nicht denjenigen wahr, den sie suchte…

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stahl sie Buffy aus der Hintertür hinaus und lief die Gasse entlang. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie bisher noch nie diesem Weg hier gefolgt war. Am Ende der Gasse angekommen, blieb die Jägerin verdutzt stehen und sah sich suchend um. Grübelnd versuchte sie herauszufinden wo sie sich befand, bis sie sich schließlich dazu entschied einfach links herum zu laufen.

Bis aufs äußerte aufmerksam lief Buffy die ihr völlig unbekannte Straße hinunter, bis ihr Blick auf einem alten, heruntergekommenen Gebäude hängen blieb. „Was zum…", sagte sie zu sich selbst und blieb stehen.

„Also,…irgendwie verstehe ich das nicht." Dawn erhob sich mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und lief auf die andere Seite des Tisches. „Du bist doch bei ihnen gewesen. Warum kannst du uns dann nicht sagen, was du gesehen hast…?"

Xander zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab...wahrscheinlich etwas anderes gesehen,…als…die beiden." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser umso skeptischer Dawns Blick wurde.

„Aha…", gab diese auch nur als Antwort zurück.

Der Zimmermann sah kurz zu Boden, bevor auch er sich erhob. „Also,…ich gehe dann mal ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Leute!"

Bevor Dawn noch etwas erwidern konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden. Sie seufzte laut. „Also,…ich verstehe das nicht. Kaum ist man für ein paar Stunden weg, sind alle so…so komisch…"

Andrew hatte sich hinter sie gestellt und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. „Vielleicht wissen sie selbst nicht, was genau passiert ist…"

Sie sah kurz zu ihm hoch. „Möglich…" Abermals seufzend, ließ sie sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen.

Andrew sah etwas besorgt rein, da das Mädchen vor ihm, im Gegensatz zu vorher, ziemlich bedrückt wirkte. „Hey,…bist du schon müde?", fragte er.

„Was?", fragte sie und wurde somit aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Ähm...nein…"

„Sollen wir dann,…na ja,…hast du Lust einen Film zu gucken?" Etwas unsicher sah Andrew sie an.

Dawn überlegte kurz, bis sie schließlich nickte. „Warum nicht. Also los!"

Buffy sah sich um, kontrollierend, dass sie auch wirklich alleine in diesem Haus war. Sie seufzte als sich auch hinter der nächsten Tür nichts befand. Kurz überlegte sie, ob es nicht Zeitverschwendung sei, sich in dem abgelegenen Haus um zu sehen, allerdings sagte ihr ihre innere Stimme, dass sie dennoch hier bleiben sollte… Jedenfalls noch für ein paar Minuten, um wirklich sicher zugehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Somit setzte die Jägerin weiter einen Fuß vor dem anderen, lauschte angestrengt, damit ihr auch kein, noch so kleines Geräusch entging.

Eine große Wendeltreppe tat sich vor ihr auf, als sie am Ende des dunklen Ganges angekommen war. Die Augen zusammenkneifend, legte Buffy eine Hand auf das Geländer und sah nach oben. Da sie dort nichts Auffälliges sehen oder hören konnte, schweifte ihr Blick nach unten, zum Keller. Kurz hielt sie inne und überlegte, welchen Weg sie nun einschlagen sollte. Ein Geräusch ließ sie umher fahren und leicht erschrocken sah sie in den Gang zurück. Die Fäuste bereit zum Kampf, musste sie feststellen, dass das Geräusch nicht aus ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, sondern aus dem Keller gekommen war. Entschlossen lief Buffy die Treppe leise hinunter und schaute sich in dem finsteren Kellergewölbe um. Das Poltern wurde lauter und sie hielt sich dazu bereit zuzuschlagen, falls es nötig war. Jeden Muskel bis aufs maximalste angespannt kam sie dem Raum, aus dem der Lärm zu kommen schien näher. Nur eine weitere Ecke trennte sie noch davon. Buffy setzte ihren Fuß weiter vor und streckte ihren Kopf nach vorne, damit sie besser um die Ecke schauen konnte. „Ah!", stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie plötzlich von einer gewaltigen Kraft nach hinten gezogen wurde. Heftig in der Luft strampelnd, versuchte sie sich aus dem Klammergriff zu befreien, doch ihr Gegner schien zu stark, als das sie viel hätte ausrichten können. Eine Hand riss ihren Kopf zur Seite, ihren Nacken dabei entblößend. „Nein!", schrie Buffy abermals und schlug blind um sich. Kalter Hauch machte sich auf ihrem Hals breit, als sich ein Kopf näherte und ließ sie erschaudern. Sekunden später spürte sie nur noch, wie sich zwei spitze Zähne in ihren Hals bohrten und zwei Arme sich noch fester um sie schlangen, ihr jede Fluchtmöglichkeit nehmend…

Müde kam Willow die Treppe am nächsten Morgen hinunter gelaufen. Sie hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen und die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Sie war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, Buffy Glauben zuschenken, dass all dies nur ein Traum gewesen war, der mit ihren Ängsten gespielt hatte. Dennoch traf sie den Entschluss Nachforschungen über das Amulett zu machen. Doch zuerst wollte sie frühstücken.

Unten angekommen, blieb die Hexe stehen und sah ins Wohnzimmer. Schmunzelnd sah sie zu den beiden Körpern hinüber, welche engumschlungen noch immer tief schliefen, obwohl die Sonne den Raum völlig erhellte. Noch immer lächelnd, schüttelte Willow den Kopf und betrat die Küche, um das Frühstück zu machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als sich Xander zu ihr gesellte und unverständliche Worte stammelnd, mit einem geschockten Gesichtsaudruck auf das Wohnzimmer zeigte.

Willow lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Ganz ruhig, Xander! Das ist doch nichts Neues!"

„D…das soll nichts Neues sein?", fragte er aufgebracht und stützte sich mit der anderen Hand auf dem Tresen ab. „Sie war immer mein Fan und…was findet sie überhaupt an…an diesem…diesem…Freak?"

„Dir auch einen Guten Morgen!", lachte sie kurz und stellte ihm zwei fertige Sandwiches hin, die sie in der Zwischenzeit geschmiert hatte. „Lass die beiden doch. Ich find's süß!"

„Süß! Pah!", erwiderte Xander kauend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der passt doch gar nicht zu ihr…"

„Finde ich schon…", gab Willow zurück und biss in ihr belegtes Brot.

„Frauen…"

„Männer!"

So plötzlich wie Buffy gebissen worden war, wurde sie auch schon wieder losgelassen. Nicht vorbereitet darauf, fiel sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden, eine Hand auf die blutende Wunde an ihrem Hals gepresst. Verwirrt sah sie sich in dem dunklen Raum um, konnte allerdings niemanden sehen. Etwas schwankend erhob sie sich langsam, sah sich suchend nach ihrem Pflock um, den sie irgendwo verloren hatte. Die Jägerin sah auf ihre blutverschmierte Hand. Rückwärts schwankend taumelte sie etwas zurück, die Augen aufmerksam auf alle schwarzen Ecken gerichtet. Ein Rascheln ertönte hinter ihr und sie fuhr blitzschnell herum, um einem möglichen Angriff diesmal entgegenkommen zu können. Ihre Augen zusammenkneifend, ließ Buffy die Wand vor sich nicht aus den Augen. Ein Knurren erfüllte den Raum und es halte so sehr in den Räumen, dass man meinen könnte es wären zig Vampire gleichzeitig im Raum. Sie ging in Kampfstellung und spannte jeden Muskel an, wartete auf den Angriff des Vampirs, den sie nicht ausmachen konnte.

Abermals ertönte ein Knurren, diesmal genau hinter ihr. Noch während sie sich umdrehte, traf sie ein heftiger Schlag ins Gesicht und Buffy schlug hart auf den Boden auf. Mit dem Geschmack von Blut im Mund sah sie verwirrt hoch. Kaum hatte sie sich halbwegs wieder erhoben, flog sie mit voller Wucht gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Stöhnend sank die Jägerin zu Boden, hielt sich den Kopf und versuchte die sich aufbauenden Stern vor ihren Augen zu unterdrücken. Ein weiteres, bedrohliches Knurren ertönte und sie wurde in die Luft gehoben. Gierig die Luft einziehend und mit den Füßen blind um sich tretend, versuchte Buffy sich zu wehren. Ihre Hände umschlangen die des Angreifers und sie ignorierte den Schmerz, der sich ihre Wirbelsäule hinunterbahnte.

Die Jägerin öffnete die Augen und versuchte ihr Gegenüber zu erkennen, doch dessen Gesicht wurde zu sehr von den Schatten verdunkelt…

„Wie ein Fisch am Haken…", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme und sie wurde zu Boden geworfen.

Buffy stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihren Gegner, als dieser sich über sie beugte und sie hinunter drückte.

Kalter Atem machte sich wieder auf ihrem Hals breit, als sich das Gesicht des Vampirs näherte und sie erschaudern ließ. „Lass mich noch einmal kosten…", zischte dieser und biss erneut zu, doch noch bevor sich seine Zähne ganz hinein bohren konnten, holte Buffy aus und ihr gelang es, ihren Angreifer von sich zu schleudern. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Pflock, der nicht unweit von ihr lag. Mit einem Sprung hatte sie sich diesen geschnappt und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt…

Bereit zu zuschlagen.

„Was ist?", fragte die Jägerin provozierend. „Plötzlich keine Lust mehr von mir zu trinken?"

Ein leises Lachen war zu hören und Schritte kamen näher. „Was willst du denn tun? Mich pfählen?"

„Nein,…dich als Bild an die Wand hängen!", konterte sie und wartete ungeduldig darauf, wer sich nun vor ihr ins Licht bewegte.

„Wie…" Mittlerweile war schon der Körper in den etwas erhellenden Strahl getreten und auch die Schatten wichen mehr und mehr vom Gesicht des Vampirs. „…witzig!"

Erschrocken wich Buffy zurück und sah ihr Gegenüber mitgroßen Augen an.

Blinzelnd öffnete Dawn ihre Augen und sah prompt in zwei weitere blaue, die sie liebevoll ansahen. Schüchtern lächelte sie und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Morgen!", sagte sie leise.

„Morgen!", antwortete Andrew und sah kurz weg.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie und sah sich verwirrt um, da die Sonne scheinbar schon ziemlich hoch stand.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und streckte sich leicht. „Ich…ich weiß nicht. Ich bin auch eben erst wach geworden…"

Dawn nahm seinen Arm war, der noch immer um sie gelegt war und lief leicht rot an. Sie fühlte sich wohl und kuschelte sich etwas mehr an ihn, woraufhin er nur mit einem unsicheren Lächeln reagierte.

„Oh, ihr seid wach!", greinte Willow und kam, mit dem Laptop und zwei alten Büchern unter dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer. Beide flogen sofort auseinander uns sahen peinlich berührt zu Boden. „Lasst euch nicht von mir stören!" Die Hexe lächelte und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Dawn und Andrew warfen sich kurze Blicke zu und räusperten sich.

„Also,…", begann sie und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Also…?", gab er zurück und sah sie fragend an.

„…frühstücken?", schlug das Mädchen schließlich vor und er schenkte ihr ein heftiges Nicken. „Na dann mal los!", lachte Dawn und beide sprinteten zur Küche rüber.

„Jägerin…, überrascht mich zu sehen?"

In Buffys Augen machten sich Unsicherheit breit und sie konnte ich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun den Pflock anheben, oder senken sollte. Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gegenüber, dass schlendert und mit einem undefinierbaren Grinsen auf sie zukam.

Mit seiner Zunge fuhr der Vampir über die Blutspur, die ihr Hals hinterlassen hatte und knurrte abermals. „So schweigsam?", fragte er abermals und legte den Kopf schief.

„Was soll das? Was machst du hier?", gab sie zurück und wich von ihm weg, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Spike lächelte. „Ich habe mich hier nur mal kurz umgesehen. Ich hatte Hunger, weißt du…"

„Klar! Und dafür betrittst du auch ein verlassenes Haus, anstatt in die Stadt zu gehen", antwortete Buffy schnippisch, weiter von ihm weg gehend.

Beide ließen sich nicht aus den Augen. Während der eine im Kreis vor dem anderen weg lief, tat der andere genau das Gegenteil. Nach einer Weile seufzte der Vampir laut und warf die Arme in die Luft. „…können wir das lassen?"

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Im Kreis laufen. Es ist ermüdend, weißt du? Und ich denke, du brauchst noch etwas Blut im Körper", er grinste zweideutig. „Es sei denn, du bietest dich freiwillig an. Mein Durst ist noch lange nicht gestillt…"

„Bleib stehen!", zischte Buffy und hob den Pflock bedrohlich in die Höhe.

Spikes Grinsen verschwand nicht, denn er wusste, dass er am längeren Hebel saß. Langsam kam er auf sie zugelaufen, seine Augen nicht von ihren nehmend. „Du kannst mir nichts tun, Liebes… Jeden anderen hättest du schon längst gepfählt…"

Abermals wich sie von ihm zurück und flüchtete in einen anderen Raum, der sich als noch kleiner herausstellte, wie der vorherige.

„Dumm von dir diesen Weg zu nehmen…" Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ließ der Vampir die Tür zu dem Zimmer ins Schloss fallen. „Sie ist schwer von drinnen zu öffnen, weißt du…"

„Spike,…ich habe dich gesucht…", begann Buffy und stieß gegen die Kante eines alten Bettes.

„Schön!", lächelte er und steckte seine Hände in die Manteltasche. „Und du hast mich gefunden!"

„Was weißt du über dieses Amulett?", fragte sie und zog den nun matten Gegenstand aus ihrer Manteltasche heraus. „Es ist wichtig…und hör auf mich so anzustarren!" Unsicher wich sie weiter zurück, bis ihr Rücken gegen eine Wand prallte und ihr keine weitere Fluchtmöglichkeit blieb. Der Blick des Vampirs ruhte auf ihrem Körper und sie spürte in jeder einzelnen Faser ihres Körpers, wie ihr Herz raste…

Spikes Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Wie hast du es nur so weit gebracht, wenn du, egal welcher Gegner auch vor dir steht, erst einmal mit altem Zeugs ankommst, anstatt zu kämpfen…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und kam unaufhörlich weiter auf sie zu. „Weißt du was es ist?", drängte Buffy ihn weiter und begann sich so zu drehen, dass sie einen Angriff sofort abwehren könnte, wenn sie schnell genug war…

„Ja,…dass weiß… Ich selbst habe dir den Dämon geschickt…"

Geschockt ließ Buffy ihre Hand sinken und sah ihr Gegenüber durchdringend an. „Du?!", fragte sie ungläubig. „Warum?"

Abermals seufzte der Vampir und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand, woraufhin Putz abbröckelte. „Willst du es nicht verstehen?", fragte er knurrend und hatte sie mit einem Satz zu Boden gerissen. „Vam…pir!"

Die Jägerin war zu überrascht von seinem plötzlichen Sprung gewesen, als das sie viel hätte tun können. Ihr Rücken knallte auf den harten Untergrund des Bettes, der nur aus einem Stück Holz bestand, welches halb durchriss durch die Wucht. Ihre Hände pressten sich verzweifelt gegen seinen Körper, doch er war zu stark, als das sie sich effektiv gegen ihn wehren könnte.

„Hör auf!", schrie Buffy und versuchte sich zu drehen, um ihn auf die andere Seite zu bekommen, doch es half nichts.

Mit einer flinken Bewegung hatte Spike sie festgenagelt und ihre Hände auf dem Boden festgedrückt. „Du willst mehr über das Medaillon wissen?", fragte er zischend und blitzte sie an. „Es hat dir das gezeigt, was geschehen wird."

„Was? Das ich in einem grünen Wald umherlaufe, mit einer Plastikpuppe auf dem Arm?", fuhr sie ihn laut an und stemmte ihren Körper in die Luft.

Er lachte leise. „Nein! Die Vorstufe zu allem Bösen. Frag deine Hexenfreundin mal, ob ihr Acheron etwas sagt…" Er dachte kurz gespielt nach. „Halt nein! Ich muss es ihr leider sagen…, du hast keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu…!"

Es dämmerte ihr urplötzlich. „Ich weiß, wer du bist…" Buffys Augen durchdrangen die des Vampirs. „Du bist er!"

Spike grinste finster und seine Augen glühten auf. „Du hast lange gebraucht, Schlampe…"

Innerlich kochend vor Wut bäumte sie sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn auf. Der Vampir lächelte nur kalt, rechnete allerdings nicht damit, dass sie sich plötzlich aus seiner Umklammerung reißen und ihn zur Seite werfen konnte.

Knurrend erhob Spike sich und stürzte sich abermals auf die Jägerin, doch Buffy sprang mit einem gezielten Sprung zur Seite.

Sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsehend, begann sie systematisch jeden Winkel anzusehen, während sie weiterhin seinen Angriffen auswich. Schließlich entdeckte sie etwas, das ihr von nützen sein könnte…

Abermals rollte sie sich geschickt in die andere Richtung und entging einem Schlag des Vampirs, welcher ein Loch im Boden hinterließ. Wütend knurrend richtete dieser sich wieder auf und blickte se mit finsteren Augen an.

Buffy war inzwischen an der Ecke angekommen, die ihr ins Auge gefallen war. Seichte Lichtstrahlen fielen ein und sie machte sich an die Arbeit, gegen die modere Wand zu schlagen.

Dem Vampir entging dies nicht und gerade, als die Wand nachgab, hatte er sich wieder gepackt und zog sie an ihrem Fuß wieder hinunter.

„Nein!", stieß Buffy hervor und krallte sich verzweifelt an dem Grasboden draußen fest.

Spike gelang es sie wieder zurück zu ziehen. Er setzte sein Gameface auf und riss ihren Kopf beiseite. Ohne nachzudenken, schlug Buffy ihm ins Gesicht, woraufhin er von ihr abließ und sie geschockt ansah.

Die Jägerin blieb abrupt stehen und runzelte die Stirn. „…Spike?", fragte sie zaghaft. Doch der Vampir begann sofort wieder zu knurren und sich auf sie zu stürzen. Schnell bückte sie sich und ließ ihn gegen die andere Wand prallen. Die Chance nutzend, machte sich Buffy wieder daran den Vorsprung hoch zuklettern, doch abermals gelang es ihm sie zu fassen.

„Ich sagte dir doch,…du kommst hier nicht weg!", zischte er und bohrte seine Zähne tief in ihren Hals…

Am Abend war Willow noch immer damit beschäftigt an ihren Computer zu sitzen und nach Informationen zu suchen. Hin und wieder glitt ihr Blick ins Wohnzimmer rüber, in dem Andrew und Dawn zusammen auf dem Sofa saßen und glaubten unbeobachtet zu sein. Sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken und kümmerte sich wieder um ihren Laptop. Seufzend tippte sie erneut verschiedene Wortkombinationen ein, nur um daraufhin abermals enttäuscht zu werden. Es musste etwas geben, was ihnen Aufschluss über diesen merkwürdigen Traum geben konnte. Nur wo sollte sie danach suchen? Willow hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt Giles oder Angel anzurufen, doch wo ersterer war, konnte im Moment niemand sagen und der Vampir würde sich nur wieder sorgen und sofort zur Hilfe eilen, was in diesem Fall recht unnütz wäre…

Genervt schloss die Hexe das Buch neben sich und legte es zu dem kleinen Stapel, der sich mittlerweile vor ihr auftat. Gerade als sie ein weiteres in ihre Hand nehmen wollte, ging die Tür auf. Neugierig steckte sie den Kopf um die Ecke und erstarrte sofort. „Buffy!", schreckte Willow hoch und kam sofort auf ihre Freundin zu gelaufen. Beim Anblick der schmutzigen, blutverschmierten und teilweise zerrissenen Klamotten, stockte ihr der Atmen. Die Jägerin hielt sich eine Hand auf ihre Wunde am Hals und zog Willow mit in die Küche. Sie vergewisserte sich nochmals, dass sowohl Andrew als auch Dawn nichts mitbekamen und wandte sich dann wieder Willow zu, die sie noch immer erschrocken anstarrte.

„Was…was ist passiert?", fragte diese prompt mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Spike…", gab die Jägerin leise zurück und sah kurz seufzend zu Boden.

„Hast du…hast du ihn…?", fragte die Hexe erneut und blickte auf den Pflock in ihrer Hand.

„Was? Nein!", wehrte Buffy sofort ab und legte das Stück Holz beiseite. Als sie zu taumeln begann, stützte sie sich schwerfällig auf einem Hocker ab und setzte sich drauf.

„Warte!", sagte Willow und fasste ihr unter die Arme. „Du musst dich hinlegen!" Sachte zog sie Buffy unbemerkt mit sich die Treppe hoch. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf den Hals ihrer Freundin, den eine lange Blutspur zierte. „Er hat dich gebissen?!", fragte sie entsetzt und setzte ihre beste Freundin auf dem Bett ab.

Beschämt sah die Jägerin zu Boden und presste ihre zitternde Hand etwas mehr auf die Wunde. „Willow…"

„Nein, Buffy!", stieß die Hexe laut hervor, nachdem sie die Zimmertür verschlossen hatte. „Das ist kein Spiel mehr! Er hätte dich töten können…!" Mit festen Augen sah sie auf das Häufchen Elend vor sich hinunter.

„Es war nicht Spike, Will… Ich habe es gesehen!", rechtfertigte Buffy sich und suchte vergebens nach Verständnis in der Augen ihrer Freundin.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Hast du dich vielleicht mal gefragt, ob du nicht einfach all das hinein interpretierst, weil du es nicht wahrhaben will, dass er nicht mehr auf unserer Seite steht? Buffy, muss er erst einen von uns töten, bis du es verstehst?", fragte die Hexe verzweifelt und packte ihr Gegenüber an den Schultern, sie zwingend hochzusehen.

„Was weißt du über Acheron?", wechselte die Jägerin das Thema.

„Was?", fragte Willow verwirrt, bevor sie kurz nachdachte. „Acheron ist der Fluss in die Unterwelt."

Buffy nickte. „Aha…"

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Was weißt du noch darüber? Erzähl mir alles!"

Die Hexe war zwar verwirrt über Buffys plötzlichen Wandel, dennoch setzte sie sich und begann nachzudenken. „Acheron wird auch der Leidfluss genannt. Er kommt aus der griechischen Mythologie. Der Fluss ist gefürchtet wegen seiner sumpfigen und von giftigem Reif bedeckten Ufer. Die Toten mussten, um zu Hades zu gelangen

im Kahn des Fährmanns Charon, diesen überqueren…ähm,…dass ist eigentlich alles, was ich darüber weiß…jetzt sag schon! Was weißt du?", drängte Willow, nach dem sie mit ihrer Erzählung geendet hatte.

Buffy hatte inzwischen ihre Wunde am Hals verarztet und aufmerksam zugehört. „Dieses Medaillon hat was damit zu tun… Spike sagt, dass es uns das gezeigt hat, was kommen wird…und das ich dich nach dem Fluss fragen soll…"

Die Hexe runzelte die Stirn. „Und was könnte dies bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…", antwortete Buffy. „Dieses Monster…hast du etwas darüber herausfinden können?"

„Ja, hab ich", lächelte ihr Gegenüber knapp. „Es ist ein Knagarischxi-Dämon…"

Buffys Gesicht wurde länger. „Ein…was?!"

„Da der Name nicht ausgesprochen werden kann…", Willow hielt einen Zettel hoch, auf dem sie sich diesen notiert hatte. „…nennt man ihn nur Ween, da er ausschließlich zu Halloween auftaucht. Allerdings hat er nichts mit dem Amulett zu tun…"

Die Jägerin nickte. „Ich weiß. Er sollte uns das Amulett auch nur überbringen…" Sie dachte nach. „Aber was sollte es bezwecken, dass wir in diese…was auch immer es war gebracht wurden…"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Willow zurück und sah zu Boden. „Vi…vielleicht…um uns zu zeigen, dass…ach nein,…dass kann nicht sein…vergiss es!"

„Die Vorstufe zu allem Böden…", sprach Buffy Spikes Wort laut aus. „Wir wollten uns gegenseitig töten, während Xander apathisch war und keinen Finger krumm gemacht hat. Du wurdest wieder böse und ich war auch nicht ich selbst…und dann diese Farben…"

Beide Frauen saßen nebeneinander und dachten angestrengt nach. „Kennst du dich mit Farben aus?", fragte Buffy schließlich.

„Naja,…nicht so gut."

„Versuchen wir es mal…der Boden war grün, dann gab es noch rot, blau…"

„…schwarz, weiß…", fügte die Hexe hinzu. „Ich denke, dass waren alle…"

Buffy nickte. „Okay, was heißt grün?"

„Illusion. Rot steht für Leben und Energie…"

„Schwarz und weiß?"

Willow dachte kurz nach. „…schwarz bedeutet Realität,…weiß Leere und Geheimnis. Was hätten wir noch…? Ach ja, blau bedeutet Traum und Tod…"

Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und versuchten dahinter zu kommen, was genau der Traum, oder was es auch immer war, zu bedeuten hatte.

„Das meiste war grün, also war es nicht real", sagte Buffy schließlich.

„Ja, aber…aber ich war schwarz…", gab Willow zurück und sah auf ihre Hände. „…und das heißt…real…"

Die Jägerin sah traurig zu Boden, bis sie sich schließlich erhob. „Es bringt nichts…so kommen wir nicht weiter. Solange ich nicht genau weiß, was es war, halte ich es für einen Traum."

„Bist du sicher, dass dies so klug ist?", fragte die Hexe vorsichtig und folgte ihr nach unten. „Ich meine…es war schon real und…und warum sollte man uns das Amulett geben, wenn es nichts bezwecken sollte…"

Die Jägerin blieb stehen und seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich…ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich davon halten soll…"

„Warte! Hatte Giles nicht ein Buch in eine der Schubladen gelegt?", fiel Willow ihr ins Wort und eilte an ihr vorbei in das nun leere Wohnzimmer. Suchend kramte sie in einer der Schubladen herum, während sich Buffy eine zweite vornahm.

Sich das Papier flüchtig besehend, räumte Buffy es nach und nach heraus, bis ihr Blick auf einem hängen blieb. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich und sie ließ langsam das Blatt sinken.

Willow bemerkte dies und sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. „Buffy? Was ist los?"

Die Jägerin sah sie verwirrt and, noch immer auf das Blatt Papier sehend. „Ist Xander zur Arbeit gegangen?"

„Ja, warum?", fragte ihr Gegenüber nun ebenfalls verwirrt.

Buffy drehte das Blatt in Willows Richtung, die es kurz überlas und genauso die Stirn runzelte.

„Was…was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie und sah die Jägerin an.

„Das er gefeuert ist und zwar schon seit gut einer Woche…", gab Buffy zurück. Beide Frauen standen da und sahen sich an…

Es war hell draußen, als Buffy auf dem Sofa erwachte und sich umsah. Ihr Blick blieb auf dem Medaillon auf dem Tisch hängen…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	7. Chapter 7

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

„Was soll man tun, wenn scheinbar alles Wichtige verloren geht? Alles wirkt so sinnlos und jeder Tag, jeder einzelne Tag hier wird zur Hölle…

Sich umstellen ui müssen, seinen Freunden nichts sagen zu können, alleine aus Feigheit,…nein, Angst,…

Ich habe Angst, Angst nicht mehr selbstständig sein zu können, Angst vollkommen auf andere angewiesen zu sein…, Angst nicht mehr ich selbst zu sein…

Ich bin alleine mit meiner Angst…

Angst, die sich immer weiter ausbreitet und mich so handeln lässt, wie es mache.

Es tut mir leid, meine Freunde, aber ich kann eich nicht das anvertrauen, vor dem ich mich am meisten fürchte…

Ich will euch nicht noch mehr belasten, ihr habt im Augenblick andere Sorgen…

Deshalb bleibe ich alleine zurück, mit meiner Furcht vor dem scheinbar Unvermeidlichem…, der sich immer weiter ausbreitenden Dunkelheit…"

**Darkness**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zeichneten sich am immer heller werdenden Himmel ab und tauchten das dunkle schwarz allmählich in ein warmes rot.

Das kleine Haus abseits der Innenstadt begann orange zu leuchten und allmählich zeichnete sich auch im Inneren Leben ab.

Mit einem Bademantel um den Schultern und sich müde eine Hand vor den Mund haltend, stieg Willow leise die Treppen hinab. Sie schaltete das Licht in der Küche ein und blinzelte etwas, bevor sie begann Frühstück zu machen. Kaum hatte Willow eine Pfanne auf den Herd gestellt betrat auch schon Dawn den Raum, ließ sich auf einen der Hocker nieder und legte ihren Kopf verschlafen in die Hand. „Morgen", nuschelte sie und fuhr sich durch die langen braunen Haare.

„Morgen!", gab Willow freundlich lächelnd zurück, während sie Teig anrührte, um diesen in die Pfanne zu geben. „Du scheinst ja nicht gut geschlafen zu haben."

Dawn richtete sich etwas auf und sah der Sonne durch die Terrassentür zu, wie diese weiterhin den Himmel in warme Farben tauchte. „Hab ich auch nicht. Andrew schnarcht und ist ein chronischer Bettdeckenwegzieher."

„Hört sich ja nicht gut an…", kommentierte die Hexe kurz und gab einen fertigen Pfannkuchen auf einen Teller.

„Mir hat es irgendwann gereicht und ich bin in mein Zimmer gegangen…", erzählte das Mädchen weiter und nahm den Teller entgegen.

„Das wird schon", versuchte Willow sie mit einem Lächeln auf zu muntern und sah zur Tür in der ein ebenso verschlafener, allerdings bereits angezogener Xander stand. Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst und sie nickte ihm kurz zu. „Morgen…"

„Morgen!", gab er knapp zurück, nahm sich ein Stück Toast. „Bis nachher!"

„Du gehst schon?", fragte Dawn überrascht und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Xander hatte bereits die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet. „Ja. …hab heute viel zu tun, weißt du…"

„Aha…!", machte das Mädchen und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.

„Ja,…", sagte Xander nur und sah kurz hoch. „Also,…dann bis dann…"

Willow schaute ihm skeptisch nach und warf Dawn einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie der Person, die an der Tür stand und zu ihr sah, kurz zu nickte. Kurz darauf fiel abermals die Tür ins Schloss.

„Weißt du…", sagte das Mädchen und kaute den letzten Bissen hinunter. „Ich werde ihn einfach festketten. Oder du verhext ihn abends so, dass er sich im Schlaf nicht umdrehen kann…"

Willow, die ihr nicht zu gehört hatte, sondern aus dem Fenster jemandem hinter hersah, zuckte kurz zusammen. „Was?", fragte sie abwesend.

Dawn sah hoch. „Ein Zauber!"

„Äh,…ja, ja…"

„Wer wird verzaubert?", meldete sich eine weitere Stimme an der Tür.

„Du, wenn du so weiter machst!", meckerte Dawn und drehte sich um.

Andrew schaute sie überrascht an. „Ich? Was,…was habe ich denn gemacht?"

Unauffällig hatte sie sich an Xanders Spuren geheftet und war ihm bis zu einem Gebäude in der Stadt gefolgt. Hinter einer Ecke stehend beobachtete Buffy nun, wie er dieses Haus betrat und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Stutzig sah sie am Gebäude hoch, bevor sie sich dazu entschied über die Straße zu gehen und das Haus durch die Hintertür zu betreten.

Drinnen blieb Buffy überrascht stehen und sah sich in der leeren Bar um. Sie sah wie sich Xander an den Tresen setzte und entschied sich dazu, bevor sie gesehen wurde, sich in einer Ecke zu verkriechen, um möglichst unentdeckt viel mit zu bekommen.

Sie schaffte es sich hinter einem Ständer zu verkriechen. Ihre Position war sogar so gut, dass sie ihn im Blick hatte und seine Worte verstehen konnte.

„Das selbe wie immer, Paul…", sagte Xander zum Barkeeper, welcher ihm einen kurzen Blick zu warf, bevor er dem Mann eine Flasche Whiskey hinstellte. „Danke…!"

Die Stirn in Falten legend besah sich Buffy diese Szene und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist es nicht etwas sehr früh heute?", fragte der Barmann schließlich und warf sich ein Handtuch über die Schulter. „Du warst doch gestern erst hier und…"

„Ja,…und vorgestern und den Tag davor und den Tag vor dem Tag…und so weiter…", gab Xander in einem Tonfall zurück, der keine Widerworte zu dulden schien.

„Ich meine ja nur,…wenn du schon so anfängst, dann…"

Xander winkte ab. „Was soll's… Mein Leben ist eh was für'n Arsch…"

Verwirrt über diese Worte schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. „Wie du meinst…"

Xander trank einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche, bevor er sie krachend zurück auf den Tresen stellte. „Es ist alles für'n Arsch…", sagte er leise und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Aus der dunklen Ecke heraus beobachtete Buffy ihren Freund weiterhin. Sie dachte über seine Worte nach und versuchte dahinter zu kommen, was passiert sein könnte. Plötzlich lag der Blick des Barmanns auf ihr und sie legte prompt einen Finger auf ihren Mund. Der Mann verstand und nickte knapp.

„Ich geh mal kurz nach hinten. Trink mir hier ja nichts leer, kapiert?", sagte er und ging auf Buffy zu, gefolgt von einem genuscheltem „Ja, ja…" von Xander.

Der Barmann führte Buffy in einen abgelegenen Raum, der das Lager zu sein schien. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich der jungen Frau zu. „Sie gehören zu ihm?"

Buffy nickte, noch immer die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ja, er ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Sagen Sie,…ist er jeden Tag hier?"

Der Mann nickte und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. „Er kommt seit mindestens über einer Woche bereits früh morgens hier hin, trinkt und verschwindet abends wieder…"

Sie nickte. „Ich bin ihm gefolgt, weil mir sein Verhalten aufgefallen war. Hat er irgendetwas erzählt?"

„Nein,…er bemitleidet sich stundenlang selbst. Ich habe ihn einmal gefragt, was denn passiert sei, doch er sagte nur, dass es seine Sache wäre. Ich solle nur meinen Mund halten und ihm etwas zu trinken geben…"

Buffy nickte grübelnd. „Sie müssen entschuldigen, aber…so ist er eigentlich nicht…"

Der Barmann ging an ihr vorbei und nahm sich 2 Flaschen aus dem Regal an der Wand. „Miss,…all die Leute, die sich von morgens bis abends an die Bar setzen, sind hier nicht so, wie sie sind, sondern haben irgendein Problem, mit dem sie nicht fertig werden…"

Buffy folgte dem Mann wieder raus und blieb hinter Xander stehen, der die Flasche bereits halb gelehrt hatte. Ihr Blick wurde traurig, als sie sie ihren Freund so dort sitzen sah. Langsam ging sie weiter auf ihn zu und blieb nun ganz dicht hinter ihm stehen. „Xander…", sagte sie leise und fing ihren Freund auf, der vor Schreck beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

„B…B…Buffy…?!", fragte er schockiert und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in ihre.

„Komm mit hierüber", sagte sie und zeigte auf einen abgelegenen Tisch.

Schließlich gab er nach und ließ sich von ihr rüber ziehen. Buffy seufzte und fuhr sich einmal durch ihr Gesicht, bevor sie den betreffend auf die Tischdecke starrenden Xander musterte. Ihre Hand fuhr in ihre Jackentasche und zog ein weißes Papier heraus.

Er folgte ihrer Bewegung und ließ seinen Kopf noch etwas weiter hängen, nachdem er den Gegenstand erkannte.

„Ich…", begann sie und faltete das Blatt auseinander. „…habe das hier vorgestern gefunden…"

Er sah kurz auf das Papier, welches Buffy in seine Richtung schob, bevor er den Blick wieder senkte.

„Sie haben dir vor einer Woche gekündigt, Xander,…doch du bist jeden Tag zur Arbeit gegangen und abends wieder nach Hause gekommen und hast uns von deinem harten Arbeitstag erzählt", sagte Buffy und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Warum belügst du uns? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, die er ihr sofort wieder entzog.

Xander seufzte und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Xander, verdammt…", fluchte sie und riss ihn wieder herum. „Was…ist…passiert??"

„Nichts…", gab er schließlich zurück und funkelte sie kurz wütend an. „Gar nichts!"

Buffy schnaufte kurz verächtlich. „Gar nichts? Und wegen gar nichts gehst du jeden Morgen aus dem Haus hier her? Betrinkst dich, kommst abends wieder, nur um am nächstens Morgen wieder das gleiche zu machen?"

Verwirrt über ihr Wissen sah Xander sie kurz an, bevor er zum Barmann sah, der sich, kaum dass sich ihre Blicke trafen abwandte, um weitere Gläser zu polieren. Beschämt wollte er sich wieder von ihr wegdrehen, doch wurde von ihrer Hand daran gehindert.

„Vertraust du uns nicht mehr?", fragte Buffy allmählich verzweifelt. „Was ist denn so schlimm, dass du dich lieber hier hin flüchtest, als mit deinen Freunden zu reden?"

„Das verstehst du nicht!", zischte Xander und schlug ihre Hand weg.

„Doch, ich würde es verstehen, wenn du mit mir reden würdest. Ich kann dir helfen, dass…"

„Nichts kannst du!", wurde er lauter uns sprang auf. „Mir kann keiner helfen. Niemand!"

Überrascht über diese ungewöhnliche Reaktion, war Buffy ein Stück zurückgewichen und sah ihm nun hinter her, wie einen Schein auf den Tresen knallte und aus der bar stürmte.

Einen kurzen fragenden Blick mit dem Barkeeper austauschend, rannte ihm Buffy nach.

„Xander, warte!", schrie sie ihm hinter her und hechtete los.

Er war inzwischen in eine Seitenstraße eingebogen und Richtung See unterwegs, ihre Rufe ignorierend. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und hielt sich an der Wand fest.

Buffy war ihm hinterher in dieselbe Straße eingebogen und blieb überrascht außer Atem stehen. Verwirrt sah sie zu, wie er sich an der Wand festhielt und sich an die Stirn fasste. „Xander…", sagte sie vorsichtig und näherte sich ihm Schritt für Schritt. „Was ist los?"

Sie erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. „Xander?"

„Verschwinde!", zischte er abermals schwer atmend.

Erschrocken blieb Buffy stehen. Wut keimte in ihr auf, da sie seine abweisende und aggressive Art nicht verstehen konnte. Sie wollte umdrehen und gehen, ihn beschimpfen und ihm sagen, dass er doch wieder in seine Bar gehen und sich betrinken sollte, als sie sein schweres Atmen genauer verstand. Er schnappte nicht nach Luft,… Xander weinte. Geschockt ging Buffy wieder auf ihn zu und fasste ihn an seine Schultern. Zwang ihn förmlich sie anzusehen. Als sie in sein nasses Gesicht sah, spürte sie, wie ihr Herz förmlich stehen zu bleiben schien. „Nein,…", sagte sie kaum hörbar und sah in sein erhaltenes, ins Leere blickendes Auge… „Bitte nicht…"

Später saß Xander, die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und mit einer Decke um die Schultern auf dem Sofa und starrte geradeaus.

Ihm gegenüber saßen Buffy und Willow, nicht minder besorgt dreinschauend und mit sich hadernd, was sie zu dieser Situation sagen könnten. Willow warf ihrem freund einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ähm,…", begann sie, doch brach, keine Worte findend ab. Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände und sah hin und wieder zu Buffy auf.

„Warst du mal beim Arzt?", fragte diese schließlich und sah Xander eindringlich an.

„Was soll ich da?", gab dieser knurrend zurück. „Ist doch eh alles umsonst…"

Sie seufzte. „Okay, Xander. Jetzt reicht's!" Buffy erhob sich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du willst also schon vorher aufgeben? Fein! Dann tu es, aber heul hier nicht herum!"

„Buffy!", sagte Willow empört und stand ebenfalls auf, ihre Freundin ansehend. „Buffy,…wie kannst du nur?"

„Was denkst du denn, was ich tun soll? Was soll ein Arzt denn schon richten können?", antwortete Xander nicht minder leiser. „Ich sehe zwischendurch nichts mehr, Buffy. Weißt du wie es ist? Ich hab meinen Job verloren und so wie es im Augenblick ist wohl kaum eine Chance überhaupt jemals wieder arbeiten zu können. Wenn du denkst, es wäre nur eine kleine Sache, über die man einfach so hinweg kommt, dann liegst du falsch! Es ist hoffnungslos,…"

Buffy lächelte knapp. „Ist es das? Woher willst du es wissen, Xander? Wenn du dir nicht helfen lassen willst, was willst du dann?"

„Meine Ruhe!", gab dieser bissig zurück und stand auf.

„Fein, die kannst du haben!", gab Buffy zurück und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er versuchte den Weg zur Treppe zu finden.

Willow wollte aufspringen und ihm helfen, doch ihre Freundin hielt sie zurück und wies sie durch ein kurzes Nicken an zu warten.

Xander derweil zog schmerzhaft die Luft ein, als sein Fuß gegen eine Kante stieß. „Verdammt,…", fluchte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hielt die Arme weit von sich gestreckt, um Hindernisse zu ertasten.

„Buffy…", sagte Willow leise und zog ihrer Freundin am Ärmel.

„Shh!", machte diese jedoch nur und sah ihrem freund weiterhin mit verschränkten Armen zu.

Dieser blieb abrupt stehen und seufzte. „Okay, okay…ich gebe mich geschlagen…" Er drehte sich in die Richtung, er der er die beiden Frauen vermutete. „Wäre dann eine so freundlich und würde mir zum Sofa zurückhelfen?"

„Klar…", antwortete Buffy und führte ihn zurück.

Ohne Widerstand ließ sich Xander führen und setzte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf die Couch. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, schloss er seine Augen.

Buffy setzte sich auf die Lehne und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, Xander… Aber du darfst die Hoffnung doch nicht einfach so aufgeben…"

Willow nickte. „Buffy hat Recht…", fügte sie hinzu. „Solange du nicht alles versucht hast…, solange besteht noch Hoffnung…"

Er schwieg eine Weile und die beiden Frauen ließen ihn seine Gedanken nachgehen. „Ihr habt ja Recht…", gab er kaum hörbar zu. „Es tut mir leid…"

Während Willow Xander später am tag zum Arzt fuhr, machte sich Buffy für ihre Patrouille bereit. Die Treppe herunter gehend und sich ihre schwarze Jacke überziehen, sah sie kurz zu Dawn und Andrew rüber, die in der Wohnzimmertür standen und ihr dabei zusahen. „Seid artig, ja?", sagte sie und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als se kurz inne hielt. „Ich komme wahrscheinlich erst in der Früh zurück. Öffnet auf keinen Fall die Tür, wenn jemand davor steht! Und…"

„…stellt das Haus nicht auf den Kopf, esst etwas Vernünftiges und keine Pizza…", zählte Dawn weiter auf. „Buffy,…ich weiß!"

Buffy schaute kurz verdutzt drein. „…okay… Also dann…"

Dawn sah ihr hinterher und atmete einmal tief ein. „Große Schwestern…", seufzte sie. „Also,…was sollen wir machen?" Sie sah Andrew mit großen Augen an. „Ich weiß, komm mit!" Ihn am Ärmel packend, zog sie den verdutzten Jungen zur Treppe, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Und keine Schweinereien!", ertönte Buffys Stimme und ließ die beiden innehalten. „Das hatte ich noch vergessen!" Zufrieden lächelnd machte die Jägerin auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand, zwei mehr als nur überraschte Teenager zurücklassend.

„Ähm,…also?", fragte Dawn erneut und lächelte leicht beschämt über den Auftritt ihrer großen Schwester.

„Ähm,..ich…", begann Andrew und trat verlegen auf der Stelle. „…ich…weiß nicht…"

Sie nickte langsam. „Guter Vorschlag!"

„Was ist, wenn's nichts bringt?", fragte Xander zum hunderstenmal seit ihrer Ankunft. „Komm, lass uns gehen!" Er sprang auf und wollte gerade losmarschieren, jedoch ergriff Willow seine Hand.

„Jetzt setzt sich wieder hin, Xander!"

Er seufzte, tat jedoch, wie ihm befohlen war. Die Hexe sah ihn kurz von der Seite an.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen…", begann Xander, ihre Blicke spürend. „Ich bin ein Trottel, ich weiß."

Sie sah bestürzt zu Boden. „Du,…du hast Angst, dass ist…verständlich…"

„Ja,…vielleicht…" Xander seufzte abermals.

Schweigen machte sich breit und beide hingen, vor sich auf den Boden starrend, betrübt ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. „Du hast Recht…", gab er schließlich kaum hörbar zu.

„Was?", fragte sie, schrak hoch und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du hast Recht!", wiederholte er diesmal lauter und lächelte kurz, wenn es auch nicht wie ein Lächeln wirkte.

Willow kämpfte mit sich selbst, ob sie ihn das fragen sollte, was sie bereits seit dem Augenblick beschäftigte, als Buffy mit Xander nach Hause gekommen war. Jedoch hatte sie Angst ihn noch mehr zu verletzen, als er es ohnehin schon war und war zugleich unsicher, ob dies überhaupt der richtige Moment war… Schließlich faste sie sich ein Herz und wandte sich ihrem freund zu, der noch immer betrübt zu Boden sah. „Ähm,…kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?", begann Willow vorsichtig, auf eine Antwort seinerseits wartend.

„Klar…", antwortete er knapp.

Unbehaglich knetete Willow ihre Hände ineinander und sah sich nervös um. „Als,…als wir damals in dieser Grube gelandet sind und du Spike angreifen wolltest…also...ähm,…"

„Wie ich da schon gesagt habe,…ich habe ihn nicht gesehen", unterbrach er sie und beantwortete ihre Frage.

Sie sah ihn leicht schockiert an. „Da bereits? Aber warum…? Wie lange denn schon, Xander?"

Er zuckte mit en Schultern. „Das war dort glaube ich das erste Mal,…"

Bevor ihn Willow noch eine weitere Frage stellen konnte näherte sich ein Arzt und blieb vor ihnen stehen. „Hallo, ich bin Doktor Grant. Wenn sie bitte mitkommen würden!" Einladend streckte er seinen Arm den Gang entlang. Die Hexe nahm ihren Freund beim Arm und führte ihn den langen Gang hinunter, bis zum Behandlungszimmer hinein.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Sie müssten leider warten", entschuldigte der Arzt sich und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Oh,…", machte Willow und blickte ihren Freund noch einmal kurz von der Seite an. „Okay!" Ermutigend legte sie Xander eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich warte hier draußen, okay?"

Als Antwort erhielt sie ein kurzes Nicken. Stirnrunzelnd und besorgt musste sie zu sehen, wie sich die Türe schloss und Xander zusammen mit dem Arzt hinter dieser verschwand…

Die Äste beiseite schiebend kämpfte sich Buffy durch denselben Weg, den sie zuvor an Halloween eingeschlagen war. Endlich auf der anderen Seite angekommen blieb sie stehen und sah zu dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude hoch, dessen kaputte Fensterläden sachte im Wind klapperten. Den Pflock festumklammert, sah sich die Jägerin noch einmal in der Dunkelheit um, bevor sie den gepflasterten Weg zum mondbeschienenen Haus empor lief. Die zersplitterten Glasfenster reflektierten kaum das Licht der hellen Kugel am Himmel. Zu viel Staub hing an ihnen und der Nebel war auch stärker geworden, hüllte beinahe das ganze Haus ein. Das Dach wirkte blutrot in diesem Licht und ließ Buffy einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Selbst die verkommenen Äste der toten Bäume wirkten uneinladend, wie sie so unnatürlich herabhingen und wie Gespenster wirkten, die schützend um das Gebäude herum postiert waren. Hin und wieder war ein Knacken zuhören, was Buffy immer wieder herumfahren und ihre Schritte beschleunigen ließ. Die Hand blitzartig hochreißen, wehrte sie den Flügel einer plötzlich auftretenden Eule ab, die im Senkflug auf einen der Äste zusteuerte. Schneller zum Haus laufend und ihren Herzschlag in jeder Faser ihres Körpers fühlend, ergriff ihre Hand schließlich die rettende Klinke der dunkeln Türe, welche die Form eines aufgerissenen Drachenmauls hatte. Die Tür schnell hinter sich verschließend, lehnte sich Buffy erst einmal tief ein und aus atmend an diese, bevor sie die Augen wieder öffnete und sich in dem dunkelblau bis tiefschwarz scheinenden Raum umsah. Spinnenweben klebten überall und hingen von der Decke, Holzlatten schienen vor Jahren heruntergefallen zusein und lagen kreuz und quer im Raum oder versperrten Wege. Ihre Augen wanderten über die zerschlissene und vermoderte Einrichtung, von Regalen über Portraits an den Wänden, bis sie letztendlich an einem Geländer kleben blieben. Neugierig setzten sich ihre Füße in Bewegung und liefen zu dem mattglänzenden Eisen rüber. Noch einmal sicher gehend, dass sie auch wirklich alleine in diesem Raum war, erklomm sie einen Fuß nach dem anderen setzend die Treppen.

Im Keller angekommen presste sich Buffy in die schützenden Dunkelheit der Schatten, sicher gehend, dass sich auch hier niemand befand. In Zeitlupe reckte sie ihren Kopf nach vorne, um einen Blick um die Ecke zu erhaschen. Niemand war zu sehen… Leise ausatmend und den Pflock noch immer fest umschlossen, besah sie sich auch hier die Räumlichkeiten, hoffend etwas zu finden, was ihr vielleicht weiterhelfen könnte. Langsam, sich ein Herz fassend, begann sie sich zu bewegen. Den schmalen, mit Holzplatten belegten Boden entlanglaufend konnte sie jedoch nichts weiter sehen, als dunkle Vorhänge, die scheinbar von der Decke ins Nichts herabhingen. Buffy legte ihre Stirn kraus und blieb an einem dieser schwarzen Stoffe stehen. Ihr Blick fuhr den einst samtenen Vorhang hinauf und wieder hinunter, doch es war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu erkennen, bis auf dessen ungewöhnliche Unversehrtheit. Sich kopfschüttelnd wieder abwendend, fiel ihr Blick auf eine weitere Tür, hinter der sich abermals eine Wendeltreppe befand. Sich ein letztes Mal umsehend, lief sie den Weg wieder zurück und bestieg sachte, darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu erzeugen oder zufallen, die abgenutzte Steintreppe. Buffy kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zuerkennen, während ihre Füße sie weiterhin nach unten trugen. „BANG!" Erschrocken drehte sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass die Tür oben zugefallen war. Darauf bedacht ihren erhöhten Herzschlag wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, schloss sie kurz ihre Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, nur um diese kurz darauf wieder aufzureißen. Die Jägerin legte den Kopf leicht schief. Sie war sich sicher etwas gehört zu haben…

Langsam stieg sie die lange Treppe weiter hinab, nur um abermals stehen zu bleiben, als sie das Geräusch ein weiteres Mal wahrzunehmen zu glauben schien. Ihre Augen leicht zusammenkneifend, bemühte sie sich den Ursprung herauszufinden, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Buffy schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich, endlich unten angekommen, kurz um. Wieder ertönte dieses,…sie fand keine Worte dafür, jedoch schien es von ihrer rechten zu kommen. Entschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, lief sie den Gang entlang, bis sie es sah…

Erschrocken und erstaunt zugleich sah sie hoch, die Arme schlaff herunter hängend, den Mund leicht geöffnet. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich das Licht wider, das von diesem leuchtenden Kreis kam, welcher mindestens über zwei Meter groß zu sein schien… In diesem weißbläulich leuchtenden Ring drehten sich weitere. Während der eine sich im Uhrzeigersinn drehte, verlief die Route des jeweils folgenden entgegengesetzt. Schwarze Zeichen tauchten hin und wieder in der Mitte auf, verliefen schließlich nach oben, bis zum Rand des Ringes, nur um daraufhin wieder zu verschwinden und in der Mitte aufzutauchen. Buffy hatte die Stirn gekräuselt und haderte mit sich, was sie tun sollte. Unbehagen machte sich in ihr breit, als abermals ein Heulen an ihr Ohr trat, welches aus dem Ring zukommen schien… Wie in Trance streckte sie ihre linke Hand aus, wollte den Ring berühren, hielt jedoch inne und ließ den Arm wieder nach unten sinken. Abrupt riss sie ihren Kopf hoch und sah durch den Ring hindurch, die Augen geweitet. Zwei weiß glühende Schlitze, die aus einem schwarzen Schatten kamen, starrten zurück, sie fest beobachtend. Buffy war wie versteinert und es schien schier eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie sich allmählich in Bewegung setzte und vom leuchtenden Kreis zurückwich. Der Schatten schien zu wachsen und Gestalt anzunehmen. Entsetzt beobachtete sie wie er sich aus dem Kreis zulösen schien und sich erst eine schwarze Hand, dann die andere an die Enden des Ringes klammerte, den Rest so aus dem Kreis herausziehend…

„Wo Willow und Xander wohl bleiben…", bemerkte Dawn und sah auf die Uhr auf dem Nachtschrank, deren Zeiger auf die Zwei zugingen.

Andrew warf ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick drauf. „Naja,…wahrscheinlich mussten sie lange warten und die Untersuchungen dauern noch an…"

Sie nickte. „Du hast bestimmt Recht…" Gelangweilt sah sie wieder zum Fernseher rüber und seufzte. „Das dort auch nichts drin ist!", fluchte Dawn. Nachdem sie abermals durch die Kanäle gezappt war, schaltete sie den Fernseher schließlich ganz aus.

Verwirrt sah er ihr zu und wartete ab, was sie wohl als nächstes vorhatte-

Dawn hatte sich kurz aufgesetzt und wandte sich nun dem blonden Jungen zu, der sie mit großen Augen ansah. Etwas verlegen grinsend, lehnte sich das Mädchen zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Wo…wofür war das?!", fragte Andrew überrascht und sah sie an.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Weiß nicht…"

Er nickte gespielt grübelnd. „…hm,…vielleicht fällt's dir beim zweiten Mal ein…" Er grinste sie spitzbübisch, dennoch leicht schüchtern an.

Dawn erwiderte dies und beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm herab. Ihre Lippen berührten sich wieder sanft… Jedoch wanderte Andrews Hand wie von selbst zu ihrem Hinterkopf und streichelte ihr liebevoll durch die langen Haare. Überrascht hatte das Mädchen ihre Augen geöffnet, jedoch schnell diese kleine Geste genossen und wieder geschlossen.

Sich ganz ihren gegenseitigen Liebkosungen hingebend, bemerkten beide nicht, dass sie sich gedreht hatten und er nun auf ihr lag. Ihre Hände erforschend über den Körper des anderen fahren lassend, befanden sich beide scheinbar in ihrer eigenen Welt, in denen es nur sie gab…

Die Umgebung vollkommen vergessen seufzte Dawn leise, als sich Andrew ihrer Halsbeuge widmete und liebevoll seine Zunge diese Gegend erforschen ließ. Ihre Hände schienen förmlich zu brennen, als sie diese unter sein Shirt schon, seine warme Haut spürend, dass Herz rasend. Über seinen Schatten springend, nachdem er kurz innegehalten hatte, ließ Andrew auch seine Hand sachte unter ihr Shirt wandern. Dawn öffnete überrascht ihre Augen und brachte ihn somit zum anhalten. Unsicher, ob das, was er getan hatte für sie richtig war, richtete er sich auf und ließ ihr etwas Raum um ihre Gedanken ordnen zu können. Sie tat es ihm gleich, ihre Augen nicht von seinen nehmend…

Minuten schienen zu vergehen, in denen sich beide nur ansahen, ohne sich zu rühren. Noch immer auf ihr sitzend, sah Andrew zu, wie Dawns Hände zum Ende ihres Shirts wanderten und dieses langsam hochhob. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er gänzlich begriff, was sie zu tun bereit war. Gespannt die Luft anhaltend und das Rasen seines Herzens ignorierend sah er zu, wie das Mädchen vor ihm, das Shirt unachtsam zu Boden gleiten ließ. Den Kopf zuerst gesenkt haltend, sah Dawn schließlich langsam zu ihm hoch. Sie war unsicher, wartete darauf, dass er sie vielleicht beiseite stieß…, doch alles, was sie erntete, war ein liebevoller Blick.

„Bist du…bist du dir sicher?", fragte Andrew kaum hörbar scheinbar nach einer Ewigkeit und lächelte nervös über Dawns entschlossenes Nicken…

Noch immer starrte Buffy gebannt auf den nun stärker glühenden Ring, dessen Licht den gesamten Raum erhellte und sie zu blenden begann. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand konnte sie nur blinzelnd erkennen, dass eine Gestalt aus dem Kreis getreten war, die nun, den Kopf einmal zu jeder Seite wendend, gerade so, als hätte sie sich etwas verspannt, direkt vor ihr stand. So urplötzlich, wie das Licht zu strahlen angefangen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf und der Raum wurde in tiefe Dunkelheit getaucht. Buffy kniff ein paar mal die Augen stark zusammen, in der Hoffnung so die lästigen Sterne loszuwerden, die noch immer im Raum zu tanzen schienen.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich allmählich an die Dunkelheit. Die Jägerin sah, den Pflock fest in ihrer Hand, zu der Gestalt herüber, die noch immer auf der Stelle verharrte. Buffy kniff die Augen zusammen, hoffend so die Person oder was es auch immer war, erkennen zu können, doch es nützte nichts. Da kein Strahl in den Raum fiel, war es ihr unmöglich ausmachen zu können, wer oder was da vor ihr stand.

Die Muskeln in ihren Körper anspannend, um auf jeden Angriff schnell reagieren zu könne, verharrte sie, das Etwas vor ihr nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, hörte sie wie schwere Schritte näher kamen, scheinbar hatte sich die Gestalt vor ihr in Bewegung gesetzt und kam nun geradewegs auf sie zu…

Buffy bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und obwohl ihr Herz ihren Körper zu zerbrechen schien, zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht keinerlei Nervosität ab. Sie beobachtete den schwarzen Schatten, der sich im Zimmer bewegte und vernahm ein Knurren, dass von diesem auszugehen schien.

Langsam begann sie sich diesem entgegen zu Bewegen, immer darauf achtend, den selben Abstand zu wahren, der sich im Augenblick zwischen ihnen befand. Buffy riskierte einen Blick zur Seite, glaubte, dass sich dort etwas bewegt hatte, doch sie irrte sich…jedenfalls glaubte sie das. Ihre Augen richteten sich wieder auf die Gestalt,…doch diese war verschwunden… Nervosität stieg in ihr auf und sie sah sich hastig um, konnte jedoch nirgends jemand oder etwas entdecken, dennoch spürte sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. „Verdammt…", fluchte sie leise und drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse. Erschrocken und einen kleinen Schrei ausstoßend, sprang sie zurück. Die Gestalt hatte genau hinter ihr gestanden und zwei weißlich glühende Schlitze beobachteten sie genau. Unachtsam, wie sie in diesem Moment war, stieß sie mit dem Fuß gegen irgendetwas, verhakte sich und viel der Länge nach hin. Sofort rappelte sich Buffy wieder auf, nur um genau in diese kalten Augen sehen zu müssen, die sie förmlich zu verschlingen schienen…

Unbehagen machte sich in ihr breit. Entgegen all ihrer Art, wich sie von ihm zurück, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend. „Bleib stehen!", versuchte sie halbwegs bedrohlich zu sagen, doch es hinderte ihn keineswegs…

Ungehindert schritt er weiter langsam auf sie zu, sie mehr und mehr in die Ecke treibend. Verzweifelt sah Buffy hinter dessen Rücken zur Tür, am anderen Ende des Raumes… Sie erkannte, dass die Gestalt vor ihr den Kopf schiefgelegt hatte und scheinbar die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkte. Auch konnte sie einen langen Mantel wahrnehmen, der lose um den Körper zu hängen schien, dessen Augen sie undefinierbar anfunkelten…

Weiter zurückweichend und nur den Blick abwendend, um nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit Ausschau zu halten, hörte sie, wie er unaufhörlich drohend knurrte, als er weiter auf sie zukam. Die Dunkelheit des Raumes machte es jedoch unmöglich für sie etwas anderes zu erkennen, da die Wände komplett schwarz wirkten und dennoch wusste sie, dass dieses Etwas vor ihr wunderbar in der Dunkelheit sehen musste… „Schlechte Karten, Buffy…", sagte sie zu sich selbst und entschied sich, dass ihr im Augenblick nichts anderes übrig blieb, als weiterhin zurück zu weichen…

Müde hatte Willow ihren Kopf in die Hand gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Es war bereits fast vier Uhr morgens und noch immer rührte sich nichts. Weder hatte sie etwas von dem Arzt gehört, noch war eine Schwester zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie aufgeklärt. Gerade als sie sich erheben wollte, um etwas zu trinken zu holen, öffnete sich die Tür und der Arzt trat heraus.

„Würden Sie bitte mitkommen?", fragte er sie freundlich und lief den Gang entlang. Willow war aufgesprungen und versuchte mit seinen Schritten mitzuhalten. Sie folgte ihn zu einer Tür an deren Seite ein kleines Schild angebracht war, dass verlauten ließ, dass dies sein Büro war. Gespannt trat sie ein und setzte sich nach einer kurzen Geste von ihm auf einen der schwarzen Stühle, während er sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel setzte. „Um eines vorneweg schon mal klar zustellen,…", begann er und kreuzte die Finger ineinander, während er sich ein Stück über den Tisch beugte, die Ellebogen abstützend. „…ich darf Ihnen nichts sagen, solange Sie nicht verwandt mit ihm sind, das wissen Sie…"

Willow nickte. „Äh,…ja…" Sie sah in das wartende Gesicht des Arztes und überlegte sich schnell, was sie ihm sagen könnte, um an mehr Informationen zu kommen. „Er…er ist mein Verlobter…"

Etwas skeptisch dreinblickend sah Dr. Grant sie kurz durchdringend an. „Ihr Verlobter?", hakte er noch einmal nach.

Sie nickte heftig. „Ja, mein Verlobter."

„So…", er räusperte sich kurz. „Wie auch immer. Wir haben verschiedene Tests gemacht und ich kann nur sagen, dass er weit aus früher hätte kommen sollen…"

Willow zuckte durch die hart klingenden Worte leicht zusammen. Sie spürte, wie ihr ohnehin schon schneller Herzschlag sich verstärkte. „Heißt das,…dass Sie ihm nicht helfen können?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Prozentzahl ist jedenfalls drastisch niedriger, als sie ansonsten gewesen wäre. Durch den Verlust des anderen Auges, musste sich das erhaltene umstellen und die Arbeit mit übernehmen. Das kann schon mal zu einer Überanstrengung führen, wenn allerdings noch eine Entzündung hinzukommt,…und diese nicht behandelt wird…Naja, das Resultat haben Sie ja gesehen…"

Willow nickte kurz und ließ den Blick entmutigt sinken. „Verstehe…"

Dr. Grant sah sie ein weiteres Mal durchdringend an, bevor er sich zurücklehnte. „Wie ist das überhaupt mit dem anderen Auge passiert?"

„Oh,…ähm,…" Die Hexe räusperte sich kurz und suchte fiebrig nach einer glaubhaften Geschichte. „Eine Schlägerei, in einem…einem Lokal. Er ist da irgendwie reingeraten und…" Während sie versuchte ihrem Gegenüber ihre Erklärung als Wahrheit aufzutischen, rieb sie ihre Hände nervös aneinander.

„Schlägerei, so, so…", nickte der Arzt und es schien als hätte er sie durchschaut. „Wie auch immer…wir werden jedenfalls versuchen durch eine Operation noch etwas zu retten, allerdings…"

„Ja?", machte Willow, setzte sich blitzschnell aufrecht und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„…allerdings kann ich in diesem Fall nichts versprechen…"

Sie nickte betrübt und erhob sich langsam. „Danke!", sagte Willow kurz, schüttelte ihm die Hand und verließ das Zimmer.

Noch immer wich Buffy Schritt für Schritt zurück, dicht gefolgt von der knurrenden Gestalt vor ihr, die sie immer weiter zur Wand drängte. Kaum hatte Buffy ihren Fuß erhoben, um einen weiteren Schritt zu machen, trat sie abermals auf einen Gegenstand. Strauchelnd versuchte sie das Gleichgewicht zu halten, um nicht ein weiteres mal hin zu fallen, knallte jedoch etwas unsanft gegen eine vorstehende Kante. Schmerzhaft die Luft tief einziehend, hielt sich Buffy die rechte Seite und biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Gestalt nutzte die Chance und stürzte sich knurrend und mit gefletschten Zähnen auf die sich gerade langsam erhebende Jägerin.

Überrascht stieß diese einen spitzen Schrei aus und fiel durch die Wucht wieder auf den Boden. Ihr Pflock entglitt ihr und flog meterweit in eine der dunklen Ecken. Ein elektrisierender Schmerz schoss durch ihren Körper, verursacht durch den Fall und das Gewicht ihres Angreifers, der mühelos ihre beiden Hände gepackt und über ihrem Kopf auf den Boden festgenagelt hatte. Mit der freien Hand zog er ein langes Messer hervor, das er ihr knurrend an den Hals hielt. Versteinert und die Augen weit aufgerissen sah Buffy ihn das dunkle Gesicht vor ihr. Stoßweise atmend versuchte sie ihre Hände zu befreien, doch die unnatürliche Kraft ihres Gegenübers machte es ihr unmöglich sich auch nur ansatzweise zu bewegen.

Schritte waren urplötzlich in der Dunkelheit zu hören und jemand schien während des Näherkommens in die Hände zu klatschen. Neugierig und sich ihre ohnehin schon niedrigen Überlebenschancen beim Auftauchen einer zweiten solchen Gestalt ausrechnend, reckte Buffy ihren Kopf und sah in Richtung der sich nähernden Person hinter dem Rücken ihres Angreifers. Sie konnte zuerst schwarze Schuhe wahrnehmen, denen eine ebenfalls schwarze Hose folgte. Kurz darauf wurde ein schwarzes Hemd sichtbar…

Buffy musste nicht mehr weiter hinsehen, denn auch ohne den Rest zu sehen, wusste sie, wer es war. „Caleb…", stieß sie kaum hörbar hervor und ließ ihren Kopf wieder zu Boden sinken.

„Halleluja!", gab dieser zurück und sah arrogant wie eh und je auf die am Boden und von Schatten bedeckte Frau herab. Zufrieden lächelnd sah der Priester auf die sich vor ihm abspielende Situation und lachte leise. „Aber Jägerin…, was tust du denn auf dem Boden?", fragte er gespielt und begann lauter zu lachen. „Oder besser noch… Was tust du hier in diesem Haus?" Sein Blick hatte sich schlagartig verfinstert und zwei durchdringende Augen traten nun Buffys entgegen, die in das verhärtete, strenge Gesicht zurückblickte.

„Oh,…ich dachte mir…der Boden ist so dreckig, da könnte ich beim Putzen helfen!", gab sie zurück, darauf bedacht wenigstens etwas selbstsicher zu klingen.

„Er wird gleich noch viel dreckiger werden!", zischte Caleb und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Spike! Zeig ihr, wie man hier mit ungebetenen Gästen umgeht!"

Buffy erschrak. „Spike?!"

Caleb legte den Kopf schief. „Was dachtest du wer er ist…"

„Das kann nicht sein…", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und sah zu ihrem Angreifer empor, der sie noch immer fest in seiner Gewalt hatte.

Caleb räusperte sich. „Würdest du bitte…"

Der Vampir reagierte schließlich und wandte seinen Kopf um, zu dem Priester hochsehend. „Sie hat doch schon die Rippen gebrochen…"

Der Priester, welcher auf und abgegangen war, blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Dann brichst du sie ihr eben noch einmal!", donnerte er laut.

Buffy hatte währenddessen von einem zum anderen geschaut, nicht glauben könnend, dass dies vor ihr wirklich der Vampir war, den sie kannte. Alleine seine Haltung, seine Augen,…dass alles wirkte nicht mal mehr dämonisch. Er war ein vollkommen anderes Wesen, gelenkt durch eine höhere Macht. Er wirkte so komplett anders, als wie sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte,…brutaler, gewissenloser…ein Killer durch und durch, musste sie sich schließlich eingestehen. Schließlich wandte sie sich dem Priester zu, hoffte so Zeit schinden zu können. „Hey! Ich glaube darauf kann ich ver…ahh!", stöhnte sich laut auf und biss sich, die Augen fest zusammenkneifend, auf die Unterlippe.

Caleb nickte zufrieden. „Geht doch!"

„Hey…", sagte Willow, als sie das Krankenzimmer betrat.

Xander hob sachte den Kopf an. „Hey…"

Sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett setzend, ergriff sie seine Hand und drückte diese leicht, ihn besorgt ansehend. „Wie geht's dir?"

Er lachte kurz auf. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen…Du hast doch bestimmt gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat…40, warum nicht gleich 0…"

„Das,…das darfst du nicht sagen, Xander! Er hat mir auch gesagt, dass…"

„Ja, ja,…dass wenn ich eher gekommen wäre, alles wieder okay wäre", unterbrach er sie und zog seine Hand an sich. „Du kennst doch Ärzte,…sagen immer das, was letztendlich doch nicht stimmt…"

Willow sah betroffen auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte. Kleine Tränen waren in ihre Augen getreten. Es machte sie traurig ihren Freund so zu sehen und ihm nicht helfen zu können…oder eher gesagt, von ihm beiseite gestoßen zu werden, obwohl sie es nur gut meinte und mit ihm fühlte…

Xander seufzte und legte seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen. „Tut mir leid,…aber…"

„Schon gut…", lächelte sie kurz.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Nur weil ich so ein elender Feigling bin und mich zurückgezogen anstatt gehandelt habe, lasse ich nun meinen Frust an euch aus…ich bin ein Idiot…", er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zugegeben,…manchmal!", grinste Willow.

„Hey!", empörte er sich gespielt. „Mach mein Ego nicht noch kleiner!"

„Okay, ich versuch's!", griente sie und sah kurz darauf wieder auf ihre Hände.

Schweigen machte sich abermals zwischen den beiden Freunden breit, bis Willow schließlich die für sie entscheidende Frage stellte. „Machst du die OP?"

Xander nickte. „Sie ist gleich um acht Uhr…"

„Oh,…", machte sie und sah zur Uhr an der Wand hoch. „Das ist ja schon in zwei Stunden…"

„Ja, sie haben mich irgendwie in den Plan gemogelt…", antwortete er leise. „Bleibst du hier?", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu. „Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn einer von euch hier wäre…"

„Klar!", sagte Willow selbstverständlich. „Dachtest du, ich…ich würde einfach so gehen?"

„Nein,…im Grunde nicht…" Er lächelte leicht und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, welche sie nahm und leicht drückte. „Danke…"

Krachend schlug Buffy auf den harten Boden auf. Gierig versuchte sie Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen, doch es schien vergebens. Kaum hatte sie es geschafft wieder normal atmen zu können, flog sie bereits in die nächste Ecke und ein weiteres Mal durchfuhr ein Knacken ihren Körper. Zitternd und all ihre Kraft zusammen nehmend stützte sie sich vom Boden am und versuchte schweratmend aufzustehen.

„Warum die große Mühe?", fragte Caleb von der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Es ist doch eh umsonst…"

Sich schwankend auf den Beinen haltend sah Buffy zu Spike empor, der sie abermals beim Kragen gepackte hatte. Ihre Hand tastete wie wild hinter ihrem Rücken nach einem brauchbaren Gegenstand, den sie benutzen könnte. Schließlich umklammerten ihre Finger eine Art Vase… Ihre Kraft konzentrierend holte sie Schwung und ließ ihren Arm auf den Kopf des Vampirs zuschnellen. Kaum war das Gefäß nur Millimeter von seinem Haupt entfernt, stoppte sein freier Arm ihren und hielt sie so fest umklammert, dass sie glaubte er würde ihr den Arm brechen.

„Tja ja,…ich hab's gerade gesagt, aber dass dumme Mädchen will ja nicht hören…", kommentierte der Priester zufrieden lächelnd die Situation. „Ungehorsam muss bestraft werden…"

Buffy sah von Caleb in Spikes Gesicht, der ihren Blick nur mit kalten, leeren Augen erwiderte. Seine Hand hatte noch immer ihr Handgelenk umklammert. Langsam begann er dieses zu drehen, so dass es sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Knie zwang. Trotz all ihrer Anstrengungen und Bemühungen schaffte sie es nicht sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Die Kraft des Vampirs war mit einem mal so enorm, dass sie sich wie eine Maus vorkam, die gegen einen Tiger kämpfte… Ihre kurze Unaufmerksamkeit ausnutzend, riss der Vampir ihren Arm herum und sah kalt lächelnd zu, wie Buffy aufschreiend zu Boden fiel, sich den ausgekugelten Arm haltend. Durch einen weiteren Tritt beförderte er sie gegen die nächste Wand, welche durch die Wucht zu bröckeln begann…

„David gegen Goliath…dass ich das noch mal erleben darf…", freute der Priester sich und sah weiterhin zu, wie der Vampir seine Befehle ausführte. „Spike,…man könnte meinen, du hättest heute einen guten Tag,…sei doch nicht so sanft… Ich hör ja gar nichts…"

Der Vampir sah mit glühenden Augen in die Richtung des Priesters, erhaschte das Messer, das er zuvor benutzt hatte. Mit einem Sprung hielt er dieses in seiner Hand und ließ es in dieser rotieren.

Buffy hatte siech derweil aufgerafft. Auf unsicheren Beinen und sich den Arm haltend, sah sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Gang hinab, durch den sie heruntergekommen war. Sie überlegte, warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Gegner… Ihre letzte Kraft zusammen nehmend, sprang sie los und hastete so schnell es ihre Verletzungen zuließen, den Gang hinab.

Caleb schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Wie töricht…" Die Hand von sich gestreckt und mit dem Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung zeigend, schnipste er einmal und schon sprang der Vampir der Jägerin hinterher.

Schweratmend war Buffy die erste Treppe erklommen. So schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, hastete sie die Steinstufen hoch, dicht gefolgt vom wütenden Knurren des Vampirs. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals… Die Schmerzen nahm sie nicht einmal mehr war, so sehr war sie in Panik möglichst schnell hier heraus zukommen. Oben angekommen ergriff Buffys Hand die Türklinge und drückte sie herab. Panisch weiteten sich ihre Augen, als die Tür nicht nachgab. „Nein…", fluchte sie und rüttelte stärker. Letztendlich schmiss sie sich mit ihrer gesunden Schulter dagegen, doch es tat sich nichts, außer das ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Knochen fuhr und sie scharf einatmen ließ. Von einer enormen Kraft von hinten angefallen, knallte Buffy gegen die Tür, die durch die Wucht aufflog und blieb benommen am Boden liegen. Sie mit einer Hand hochziehend, schmiss der Vampir sie gegen die nächste Wand, bevor er sich auf sie stürzte und seine Zähne tief in ihren Hals vergrub. Schreiend vor Schmerzen wand sich Buffy unter ihm, versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper taub zu werden begann und sah sich hektisch nach einer rettenden Möglichkeit um. Ihr Blick blieb auf dem Messer hängen, das Spike neben sich gelegt hatte, um sie so besser halten zu können. Buffy streckte gierig ihre Hand aus und versuchte an den Gegenstand zu kommen, während sie immer wieder schwer einatmete, um die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten schließlich die Waffe…

Der Vampir, der sich zu sehr darauf konzentrierte sie möglichst lange zu quälen, schrei plötzlich laut auf. Von ihr ablassend, fiel er nach hinten und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Seite. Seine gelb glühenden Augen glitten von Buffys Körper auf seine Taille. Wütend knurrend ergriff seine Hand das Messer und zog dieses heraus, es unachtsam auf den Boden fallen lassend. Buffy hatte sich derweil mit größter Mühe erhoben und war dabei die zweite Treppe empor zu steigen. Mit ihrem gesunden Arm zog sie sich so schnell sie konnte das Geländer hoch, versuchte die Sterne vor ihren Augen zu ignorieren und bemühte sich all ihre Sinne auf nur ein Ziel zu konzentrieren…den Ausgang. Kaum hatte ihre Hand ein weiteres Mal das Geländer ergriffen, wurde sie unsanft zu Boden gerissen. Wütend riss der Vampir sie herum. Buffys Augen weiteten sich, als sie seine gefletschten Zähne sah und sie versuchte sich an dem Geländer festzuhalten, während er an ihr zog. „Spike, bitte…", flehte sie und versuchte sich los zureißen, doch es nützte nichts. Der Vampir erhob sich ein Stück, war bereit erneut und ein letztes Mal zu zubeißen, als Buffys diese Chance nutze und wie in einem Reflex zutrat. Darauf nicht vorbereitet, geriet der Vampir ins Straucheln und fiel rückwärts die Steintreppe herunter. Geschockt starrte sie geradeaus, wo zuvor noch Spike gestanden hatte. „Lauf!", schalt sie sich selbst und schließlich erhob sie sich, den Rest der Treppe erklimmend…

Oben angekommen sah Buffy zum Fenster hinaus, bemerkte, dass die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war und das Haus draußen hell erleuchtete. „Bitte, nur noch das Stück…", flehte sie und hinkte so schnell sie konnte zur Tür, als ihr Blick auf einer glühenden Skulptur hängen blieb. Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie einen Schatten an der Treppe vernahm. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und sah in das finstere Gesicht des Vampirs, dessen Wut scheinbar nicht mehr zu steigern war. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie, wie die Skulptur stärker zu leuchten begann…jedoch verschwendete Buffy keinen weiteren Gedanken daran, sondern sprang auf und schleppte sich weiter zur Tür. Spike knurrte und wetzte ihr hinterher. Seine Hand war nur noch wenige Meter von ihrem Hals entfernt. Buffys Hand ergriff hastig die Klinke und öffnete die Tür. Gerade als sie einen Fuß draußen hatte, bekam er sie zu packen und wollte sie wieder nach innen ziehen. „Nein!", stieß sie laut hervor und versuchte mit letzter Kraft nach vorne zuspringen, was ihr auch gelang, da er darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Sie spürte, wie seine Hände sie abrupt los ließen und er laut aufbrüllte. Schweratmend wandte sich Buffy um und sah ihr Gegenüber an, dass sich die qualmende Hand hielt. Froh über die rettenden Sonnenstrahlen zog sich Buffy hoch,…den Blick jedoch nicht vom Vampir nehmend, der sie mit verhasstem Blick anstarrte. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, jedoch lag in ihrem mehr Trauer über seinen Zustand. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrer schmerzenden Schulter hoch und sie begann langsam zurückzuweichen.

Spike derweil stand noch immer im sicheren Schatten, die Augen nicht von ihr nehmend. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Jägerin…", knurrte er und seine Augen begannen wieder zu leuchten, während seine Hand auf seine Wunde drückte. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei!"

Entsetzt über seine harten Worte wandte sich Buffy ab und begann den Weg zurück zulaufen, den sie in tiefer Nacht gekommen war…

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Willow Xander, der nervös in seinem Bett lag und sah den Krankenschwestern zu, die ihn aus dem Zimmer schoben. Seine Hand haltend, lief sie neben ihm her und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und Mut zu zusprechen. Ihr Blick ging den Gang hoch, in dessen Ferne sie bereits die OP-Tür ausmachen konnte.

„Und du bist nachher da, ja?", fragte Xander noch einmal und drückte ihre Hand.

„Ja, ich werde hier sein. Ich werde auch die anderen anrufen", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Wir werden alle hier sein, okay?"

Er nickte nervös. „Okay,…"

Eine der Schwestern wandte sich Willow zu. „Ab hier dürfen Sie nicht mehr mit…"

„Oh,...ja,…" Die Hexe nickte und drückte noch einmal Xanders Hand. „Viel Glück!", sagte sie noch zu ihm, bevor die Schwestern das Bett weiter schoben.

Seufzend und auf der Stelle tretend sah sie mit besorgtem Blick zu, wie sich die Tür schloss und Xander dahinter verschwand…

Fortsetzung folgt…


	8. Chapter 8

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Es war bereits Mittag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und tauchte Cleveland in ein warmes Licht. In der Innenstadt war wie immer um diese Uhrzeit dichter Verkehr und viele Fußgänger tummelten sich auf den Straßen.

Etwas abseits am Lake Erie allerdings herrschte in einem haus ein großes Chaos. Überall verteilt hingen Lammeta und farbige Luftballons, auch ein großes Banner mit mehr oder minder geraden Buchstaben zierte das Wohnzimmer. Auf einem Tisch befanden sich Kerzen und ein großer bunter Kuchen, auf dem in großen, liebevollen Buchstaben „Wihlkomen zurrück!" stand.

Von draußen konnte man sehr gut sehen, wie ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren neugierig am Fenster stand und nach etwas Ausschau zu halten schien. Als ein Wagen vorfuhr strahlte sie plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht und war blitzschnell verschwunden. „Sie sind da!", rief Dawn laut durch das gesamte Haus und sofort vernahm man lautes Durcheinander aus der Küche, welches von einem leisen Fluchen begleitet wurde. „Beeilt euch!", fügte sie noch hinzu und stand bereits erwatungsvoll an der großen Holztreppe.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da standen auch schon Buffy und Andrew an ihrer Seite, beide hielten jeweils eine Wunderkerze in ihrer Hand und Andrew reichte Dawn ebenfalls ein rüber. Gerade als sie diese ergriffen hatte, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Willow stand mit einer großen Tasche bepackt und Xander leicht stützend in der Tür.

„Willkommen zu Hause!", riefen alle drei zugleich und strahlten ihren Freund an.

„Man, und ich dachte schon ihr hättet es vergessen!" Xander drückte seine drei Freunde kurz und ließ sich von ihnen ins Wohnzimmer führen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen begutachtete er den geschmückten Raum und grinste. „Lass mich raten. Den Banner hat Andrew gemacht!"

„Äh,…ja, warum?", fragte Andrew und besah sich sein Kunstwerk.

„Naja, darüber reden wir später noch mal und zwar mit einem guten alten Rechtschreibelexikon als Zuhörer! Jetzt möchte ich aber etwas von dem leckeren Kuchen da haben", bat er freudestrahlend und nahm den Teller entgegen, den Dawn ihm reichte.

Während die beiden und Willow schon mal mit dem Essen begangen, standen Buffy und Andrew stirnrunzelnd vor dem Banner.

„Weißt du was er meint?", fragte Andrew und sah Buffy fragend an.

„Nein,…nicht wirklich…", gab sie zurück, zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich schließlich auch ein Stück vom Kuchen.

„Also, nach meiner Meinung ist es so richtig…" Andrew wandte sich ebenfalls ab und ließ sein „Wihlkomen zurrück!"-Banner hinter sich.

_**Destroyed**_

Später am Abend, als es bereits stockdunkel war und nur der Mond den See etwas erhellte, trat Buffy aus der Hintertür raus und blieb verdutzt stehen.

„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist."

„Doch, ich wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen", gab Xander zurück und wandte sich ihr zu. „Danke für die kleine Feier!"

Buffy lächelte knapp. „Kein Thema!"

„Nein, ich hab mich ehrlich darüber gefreut!", fügte Xander hinzu.

Schweigen machte sich zwischen beiden breit. Noch immer war die Beziehung zwischen ihnen durch die vielen Vorfälle der vergangenen Monate etwas angeknackst. Buffy hatte zudem ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie im Gegensatz zu Willow nicht so oft im Krankenhaus war. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. So, als hätte sie ihren besten Freund im Stich gelassen und sie wusste, dass es eine kurze Feier nicht einfach so wieder gut machen würde.

„Xander,…es tut mir leid. Ich war dir in den letzten Wochen keine gute Freundin. Ich hätte öfters ins Krankenhaus kommen sollen…."

Er erwiderte zuerst nichts, doch wandte sich schließlich wieder Buffy zu. „Es ist okay… Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du mich vergessen. Ich meine…okay, ich war schon enttäuscht,…aber…na ja, ich war ja auch nicht oft fair zu dir in letzter Zeit…"

„Trotzdem,…es war nicht fair von mir…" Buffy senkte ihren Blick und sah zu Boden.

„Vergessen wir's!"

Sie sah ihn kurz von der Seite an. „Ist denn alles wieder okay? Willow wollte es mir vorgestern noch erzählen, aber durch den ganzen Trubel hat sie es wohl verschwitzt."

„Ja, eigentlich schon…"

„Wirklich?", hakte Buffy nach, da die knappe Aussage ihres Freundes sie nicht wirklich überzeugen konnte.

„Naja,…kann sein, dass ich bald vom äußeren zu den hochintelligenten gezählt werde…Also ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich das nicht schon vorher gewesen,…", er grinste sie kurz an.

Buffy verstand und knickte knapp. „Wir suchen dir schon eine schöne Brille aus, keine Sorge!"

„Aber wehe ich sehe damit bescheuert aus!", neckte er sie. „Dann mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich, Buff!"

„Alles klar!", sagte sie und salutierte. „Naja, ich gehe dann mal wieder rein. Es wird langsam kalt. Kommst du mit?"

„Nein", winkte Xander ab. „Ich bleib noch etwas hier. Ich muss den modrigen Geruch vom Krankenhaus noch loswerden. Der haftet selbst nach dreimal duschen noch an mir…"

„Okay…" Buffy wandte sich ab und ging rein ohne Xanders ernsten Blick zu bemerkten, den er ihr hinterher warf.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Buffy gähnend die Treppe hinunter. Kaum hatte sie die Küchentür erreicht, blieb sie verdutzt stehen.

„Oh,…ich dachte, ich wäre die einzige, die einen so ausgiebigen Schlaf hatte…"

„Nein, ich konnte auch irgendwie nicht schlafen." Willow saß müde am Tresen und lächelte ihr matt zu.

Buffy setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. „Sonst noch jemand Frühaufsteher?"

„Nein, anscheinend dürfen nur wir uns glücklich schätzen…"

Buffy nahm sich eine Schüssel und schüttete sich ein paar Cornflakes ein, welche Willow mehr oder minder verschlafen kaute.

„Meinst du Dawn ist schon aufgeregt?"

„Was?", fragte Buffy verwirrt.

„Na,…heute ist dich der große Tag…", versuchte es Willow erneut, erntete allerdings nur fragende Blicke. „Buffy, du hast es vergessen…!"

„Äh, nein, hab ich nicht…", log diese und versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Hilf mir mal…"

„Der Schulball, Buffy!", erinnerte Willow sie strafend.

„Ah, ja! Klar!...Gott,…den hätte ich wirklich vergessen…"

„Also, Andrew spricht seit Tagen von nichts anderem mehr." Willow trank den letzten Rest Milch aus ihrer Schüssel und stellte sie ab. „oh, ich bin so gespannt, wie sie in ihrem Kleid aussehen wird!", freute sie sich. „…also,…mit allen anderen auch, meine ich…"

„Uhu…", murmelte Buffy zustimmend aber auch sehr abwesend. „Sagtest du gerade Andrew?"

„Ja! Er geht doch mit ihr dahin."

Buffy zog die Stirn kraus. „Lag ich ein paar Tage im Koma?"

Willow sah ihre Freundin fragend an. „Nein,…wieso?"

Buffy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich komme mir gerade nur so…zurückgeblieben vor…also nicht so zurückgeblieben wie zurückgeblieben…halt…" Sie versichte sich zu erklären, erntete von ihrer Freundin allerdings nur immer mehr verwirrte Blicke. „Schon gut!", winkte sie schließlich ab.

„Naja,…", begann Willow nach einer Weile. „Du hattest halt viel um die Ohren…"

„Trotzdem,…mir kommt es so vor, als ob ich von zu Hause…nichts mehr mitbekomme…!"

„Buffy,…so darfst du nicht denken!" Willow war entrüstet und überrascht zugleich. Sie wusste nicht, dass ihre Freundin so dachte und schon gar nicht, dass sie so empfand. „Es ist in letzter Zeit nun mal…sehr viel passiert und…und das musste doch auch erst einmal verarbeitet werden!" Ich…ich meine…gerade du hast in den letzten Wochen sehr viel abbekommen…und erlebt!" Die Hexe hatte die zwei letzten Worte noch schnell hinzugefügt.

Buffy seufzte. „Hast du schon etwas über das Haus herausgefunden?"

„Nein, leider nicht…Aber ich hatte vorgehabt nach dem Frühstück sofort weiter zu machen…" Willow schaute in ihre Schüssel. „Oh,…und das heißt jetzt!" Sie lächelte knapp und erhob sich. „Buffy, mach dir keine Sorgen! Es wird schon wieder alles gut werden…"

Die Jägerin lächelte knapp zurück. „Das hoffe ich…"

Stunden später saß Willow noch immer über ihrem Laptop und forschte nach. Um sie herum verteilt lagen Giles' alte Bücher verstreut auf dem Wohnzimmerboden. Viele waren aufgeschlagen, andere mit Notizzetteln übersäht. Gerade als Willow glaubte etwas gefunden zu haben, klingelte es an der Tür. Noch einmal auf den Bildschirm schauend, drückte Willow kurz auf Enter, bevor sie sich erhob und zur Tür ging. Zögernd öffnete sie diese.

„Mann,…das hat aber gedauert!", ertönte eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme sofort.

Willow stand wie versteinert im Türrahmen und hielt mit offenem Mund vors ich hin starrend, die Tür offen. „Ken…Kennedy…", stammelte sie vollkommen überrascht und glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.

Ihr Gegenüber ließ einen dunklen Stoffbeutel zu Boden sinken und legte den Kopf grinsen schief. „darf ich reinkommen oder stehe ich auf den Bannliste?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Willow aus der Starre lösen konnte. „N…nein,…komm rein!" Sie trat beiseite und sah zu wie nach Kennedy noch drei weitere Mädchen über die Schwelle traten.

„So,…"begann Kennedy und schob den Beutel mit dem Fuß in eine Ecke. „Das hier sind Samantha, Melissa und Kim. Alles, was ich auftreiben konnte…" Den letzten Satz hatte sie mit einem, nur für Willow verständlichen Unterton gesagt.

„Hy! Ich bin Willow!", stellte sich die Hexe kurz vor. „Ihr seid bestimmt hungrig oder?"

Ein kleines blondes Mädchen, welches ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte und von Kennedy mit dem Namen Samantha vorgestellt worden war, trat vor. „Eigentlich…sind wir eher müde. Wir haben kurz zuvor etwas gegessen. Trotzdem danke!" Sie lächelte schüchtern und trat wieder zurück.

„Oh…okay. Kommt mit! Ich zeige euch, wo ihr schlafen könnt!", sagte Willow und führte die drei Mädchen in Richtung Keller.

„Ich gehe derweil duschen, okay?", rief ihr Kennedy hinterher. „Wird Zeit aus diesen Klamotten rauszukommen…", fügte sie noch leise hinzu und stieg die Stufen nach oben.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam sie wieder runter und traf auf eine auf sie wartende Willow, welche ihr sofort erleichtert um den Hals fiel.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!", brachte Willow schluchzend hervor.

Kennedy drückte sie fest an sich. „es tut mir leid! Ich hätte mich noch einmal gemeldet, aber wir hatten tierisches Glück überhaupt dort weg zu kommen…"

Willow löste sich abrupt von ihr. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit ernstem Gesicht.

Die Jägerin geleitete sie zum Sofa und atmete kurz durch. Willow sah sie gespannt wartend an.

„Nun ja…" Kennedy zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte zur Seite. „Ich habe alle Punkte abgesucht, die mir auf der Karte angezeigt wurden…jeden einzelnen Punkt in Kanada… Zuerst fand ich nichts…doch dann…" Sie hielt inne, als ob sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „…ich sah nochmals auf die Karte und befand mich genau auf dem Punkt. Ich…ich erinnerte mich, dass ich immer wenn ich den Punkt genau traf, mich draußen befand. Also begann ich zu graben…"

Willow ließ sich langsam zurück ins Sofa sinken und sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an. „Du…du hast gegraben?", fragte sie nochmals nach.

Kennedy nickte. „Ja…", bestätigte sie noch einmal. „Und ich fand sie…" Sie blickte Willow durchdringen an, gerade so, als ob sie durch sie hindurchblickte und noch einmal das Gesehene durchlebte. „…sie haben sie nicht nur einfach getötet…sie haben sie förmlich geschlachtet, Willow…" Die Jägerin sah starr auf den Boden. Ihr Blick war glasig und sie atmete schwer, als sie noch einmal die Vergangenheit erlebte. „Sie haben sie förmlich in Stücke gerissen…"

Nachdem sie nicht mehr weitersprach, sondern weiter vor sich hin starrte, rutschte Willow wieder ein Stück nach vorne und nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin in ihre. „Was…was ist dann passiert?"

Kennedy zuckte leicht zusammen, richtete ihre Augen wieder auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Wie aus einer Trance erwachend. „Ich suchte weiter, doch auch an den anderen Orten fand ich das Gleiche vor. Am Ende waren es nur drei…" Sie nickte kurz rüber zur Tür. „Drei von über zwanzig…", fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu.

Willow sah betroffen drein. „Du sagtest, ihr konntet nur knapp entkommen…Was ist noch passiert?"

Kennedy erhob sich vom Tisch und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Sie lief auf und ab, gefolgt von Willows Blicken. „Wir machten uns auf den Rückweg, nachdem wir beim letzten Punkt angekommen waren und auch dort ein Mädchen tot aufgefunden hatten. Jedoch war es anders…sie lag noch auf der Straße kurz hinter der Grenze… Ich spürte, dass es gerade erst passiert sein musste. Ich schnappte mir die Mädchen und wollte gerade los, als…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blieb stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Als?", fragte Willow gespannt und hörte weiter aufmerksam zu,

Kennedys Augen wurden finster. „Sie waren plötzlich da…4 Bringer und 4 Turok-Hans…"

Abrupt sprang die Hexe auf und schritt ums Sofa herum auf sie zu. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und sie dachte, sie hätte sich verhört. „Was?"

„Wir konnten sie nicht töten. Ehe ich mich versah war ein Mädchen tot, ich lag auf dem Boden und die anderen schrieen panisch. Ich weiß nicht wie, Willow, aber…irgendwie konnten wir entkommen. Das nächste was ich weiß war, dass wir euch suchten. Was uns dank deinem Pulver gelungen ist…" Sie sah betroffen drein, als sie ihre Geschichte beendete. Auch wenn sie versuchte es zu verbergen, lag eine tiefe Trauer in ihren Augen, die auch Willow bemerkte. Diese biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nahm Kennedy schließlich in die Arme.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr heil hier angekommen seid. Das ist alles was zählt! Vie…vielleicht haben die anderen mehr Glück…"

„ Vielleicht sind sie aber auch schon längst tot…", beendete Kennedy das, was Willow insgeheim auch schon gedacht hatte. Sie löste sich von ihr und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Etwas von den anderen gehört?"

Die Hexe trat einen Schritt zurück und seufzte. „Nein,…nichts… Hier geht im Moment alles drunter und drüber…"

Die Jägerin nickte verstehend. „Was ist hier in der Zwischenzeit passiert? Eingerichtet seid ihr ja bereits, wie ich sehe…" Sie lächelte kurz um ihre Freundin wenigstens etwas aufzuheitern. „Irgendetwas spannendes passiert?"

Willow erwiderte das Lächeln knapp. „Also…Dawn ist mit Andrew zusammen", begann sie, worauf sie einen mehr als überraschten Blick erntete. „Sie gehen nachher auf Dawns Schulball", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

Kennedy grinste ebenfalls. „Süß!"

Doch sofort wurde die Hexe wieder ernst, was ihr Gegenüber bemerkte. „Xander musste operiert werden, weil er plötzlich zwischendurch nichts mehr sehen konnte…"

„Oh mein Gott…!" Kennedy trat geschockt auf sie zu. „und jetzt? Wie geht's ihm, hat die OP geholfen?"

Willow hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ja, alles wieder okay. Allerdings brauch er jetzt wohl eine Brille…und das passt ihm natürlich gar nicht…" Sie lächelte knapp, sich daran erinnernd, wie er sie schon oft genug ermahnt hatte, ihm bloß keinen Mist auszusuchen.

„Was ist mit Buffy?", fragte die Jägerin nach einer kurzen Pause. „Wie geht's es ihr nach all dem?"

Willow warf einen kurzen Blick zur Treppe und sah daraufhin zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht wie viel sie ihr erzählen sollte und konnte, ohne eine weitere Panik auszulösen. Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass Kennedy nicht jemand war, der leicht in Panik zu versetzen war… „Ihr geht es gut…", log sie schließlich, warf Kennedy einen kurzen Blick zu, doch mied weiteren Blickkontakt daraufhin.

Die Jägerin bemerkte dies natürlich, schließlich war ihr Willows Unbehagen und längere Pause nicht entgangen. „Willow?", fragte sie nachdrücklich. „was ist passiert? Was ist mit Buffy?"

Ihr Gegenüber sah hoch und schluckte. „…also…sie…"

„Ja?"

„…sie…"

„Willow?"

Willow seufzte. „Frag sie bitte selbst…"

Erstaunt und verunsichert über diese Worte sah Kennedy ihre Freundin verwirrt an. „Was ist los? Was kann denn so schlimm sein, dass du es mir nicht sagen willst?"

„Oh, dass wird toll!", jubelte Dawn und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer.

Buffy saß derweil auf ihrem Bett und lächelte. „Das wird es. Aber nur, wenn du mich heute endlich deine Haare machen lässt!"

Ihre Schwester wandte sich ihr unschuldig lächelnd zu. „Sorry!" Sie setzte sich wieder auf den kleinen Hocker, der vor ihrem Bett stand du seufzte. „Ich bin nur so aufgeregt!"

Buffy begann wieder ihre Haare zu kämmen. „Merkt man dir gar nicht an!", scherzte sie und steckte eine Strähne hoch.

Ruckartig drehte Dawn sich um und sah sie aufgeregt an. „Meinst du das Kleid ist okay? Meinst du es wird ihm gefallen?", Fragte sie hastig und sie überprüfte nochmals ihr dunkelblaues, glänzendes Ballkleid mit kritischen Augen.

„Dawn…", seufzte Buffy abermals und legte ihrer Schwester die Hände auf de Schultern. „Dus siehst toll aus…"

„Wirklich?", fragte diese selbstkritisch.

Buffy lächelte. „Ja! Wirklich!" Sie hielt kurz inne. „Zumindest dann, wenn dein Haar fertig ist!", scherzt sie.

„Hey!", gab ihre Schwester gespielt empört zurück.

Beide lachten kurz, biss Dawn schließlich wieder Platz nahm und endlich still sitzen blieb, so dass Buffy fortfahren konnte. Innerlich musste sie lächeln. Sie fühlte sich gerade Jahre zurückversetzt und es erschien ihr wie gestern, dass sie selbst zu ihrem ersten richtigen Ball mit Freund gegangen war. Wie aufgeregt sie war und ihre Mutter total verrückt gemacht hatte, welche beinahe daran verzweifelt war ihr die Haare zu machen, weil sie nie still gehalten hatte, und wie sie erst im allerletzten Moment fertig geworden war…

Buffy lächelte kurz. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit her… Sie steckte die letzten Strähnen fest und besah sich kurz ihr Kunstwerk. „So, fertig!" Sie überprüfte noch einmal kurz ob auch alles fest saß.

Dawn sprang auf und besah sich im Spiegel. Buffy machte es glücklich ihre Schwester so strahlen zu sehen. So war es jedenfalls für Dawn möglich etwas Erfreuliches zu erleben. Sie selbst und auch die anderen hatten derweil andere Sorgen…

„Hey, Buffy!", fragte Dawn etwas lauter und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken.

„Äh,…was?" Diese schreckte hoch.

Ihre Schwester sah besorgt auf sie runter. „Ist alles okay? Du hast überhaupt nicht reagiert…"

Buffy sah sie etwas verwirrt an. Ihr war es gar nicht aufgefallen, dass jemand mit ihr gesprochen hatte. „Sorry… Ich…ich hab nur an früher gedacht." Sie lächelte knapp und stand vom Bett auf. „Was hattest du gesagt?"

„Danke!", sagte Dawn.

„Huh?" Buffy sah sie noch verwirrter an.

„Ich hatte ‚Danke' gesagt", versuchte es ihre Schwester noch einmal und musste lachen. „Danke für deine Hilfe!" Sie drückt sie fest.

„Oh,..okay! Kein Problem!" Buffy lächelte kurz. „Okay. Ich geh dann mal gucken, was unsere Neuzugänge machen." Sie sah ihre Schwester noch einmal an. „Bis dann!"

Draußen begann es bereits zu dämmern und die Luft war sehr abgekühlt, bedingt durch den allmählich einsetzenden Winter.

Während die drei neuen Jägerinnen sich in der Küche befanden und von Buffy und Willow eingewiesen wurden, stand Andrew nervös wartend vor der Haustür im Flur und wippte auf und ab. Xander, welcher im Wohnzimmer saß und ihn heimlich die ganze Zeit beobachtete, stand seufzend auf und ging zu den im dunklen Anzug gekleideten Blondschopf, der mittlerweile so blass war, das man ihn als scheintot einstufen konnte. Dies war jedenfalls die Meinung des Zimmermanns…

„Hey!", er legte Andrew eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser sprang vor Schreck hoch und hätte beinahe den Kleiderständer umgerissen. „Oh,…äh,…hi!", gab er stammelnd zurück und stellte den Holzständer wieder richtig hin.

Xander blickte die Treppe hoch und verschränkte die Arme. „Ganz schön nervös, was?"

Andrew trat auf der Stelle und fummelte an seiner Jacke herum. „Nein…"

Xander gab ein kurzes Kichern von sich. „Nein…natürlich nicht… Deshalb rennst du hier schon seit einer halben Stunde Löcher in die Diele."

Andrew versuchte sich ruhig zu geben, verschränkte gespielt ernst die Arme und sah sein Gegenüber mit cooler Miene an. „Ich dachte eine Falltüre würde sich hier gut tun und habe schon mal Maß genommen…", log er und setzte seinen besten James Bond Blick auf den er hatte.

Xander sah ihn an und nickte. „Eine Falltüre…"

Andrew hob den Kopf etwas und presste die Lippen eng aufeinander. Er nickte langsam ohne den Blickkontakt zu beenden. „Ganz genau…ist aber geheim!"

Der Zimmermann stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah kurz zu Boden. „Und deine Jacke befummelst du die ganze Zeit und versuchst sie zu glätten, obwohl sie dies schon ist, da Willow sie gebügelt hat, weil du nachprüfen willst, ob das sich selbst aufblasbare Rettungsboot noch da ist…?"

Andrew stand noch immer unverändert da und nickte abermals ohne seine Miene zu verändern. „Ganz genau!"

Xander fuhr sich einmal durch die Haare und ging auf ihn zu. Schließlich legte er einen Arm um ihn und gestikulierte kurz in der Luft herum. „Jetzt mal unter uns…hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hast?!" Er sah den Blondschopf von der Seite an, doch dieser hatte seinen Blick auf das obere Treppen ende gerichtet und blickte starr mit offenem Mund dorthin. Der Zimmermann zog die Stirn kraus und blickte ebenfalls kurz hin, löste seinen Blick allerdings sofort wieder, nur um genauso schnell wieder nach oben zu sehen. „Wow!", war alles was er zustande brachte.

Oben stand Dawn und lächelte ihnen zu. Das blaue Kleid glänzte trotz der schwachen Beleuchtung und zwei Strähnen von ihrem hochgesteckten Haar fielen ihr leicht ins Gesicht. Sie war allerdings sehr froh darüber, dass das Licht zu schwach war, um ihre leicht geröteten Wangen zu erhellen. Unsicher und sichtlich nervös stieg sie langsam die Treppen hinunter.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Buffy und kam aus der Küche zu ihnen gelaufen, gefolgt von Willow, Kennedy und den 3 Mädchen. Sie blickte kurz in Dawns Richtung und dann wieder in die Gesichter der zwei Männer vor ihnen. „Männer…", seufzte sie. „Ich wollte nur sagen, es hat geklopft!"

„Was?", fragte Xander und sah verwirrt auf.

Buffy verschränkte die Arme. „Die Tür!"

Abermals klopfte es und diesmal bekam auch Xander dies mit. „Oh, ja…die Tür!" Hastig wandte er sich dieser zu und öffnete sie.

Davor stand Mei Ling in einem langen roten Ballkleid, die Haare allerdings nicht hochgesteckt, sondern zwei Spangen verhinderten, dass sie ihr ins Gesicht fielen.

„Hallo!", grüßte sie und lächelte kurz in die Runde. „Taxi ist da!"

„Hi!", grüßte Dawn zurück. „Wir kommen sofort!" Sie drückte Buffy noch mal kurz, nahm Andrew, der sich noch immer nicht aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte, an die Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Buffy hielt die Tür fest und sah ihnen nach. „Viel Spaß!", rief sie noch und wartete, bis alle in den schwarzen Ford Explorer gestiegen waren, bevor sie die Tür schloss.

Später gesellte sie sich zu Willow, die in der Küche an ihrem Laptop saß und ein paar von Giles alten Büchern neben sich liegen hatte. „Hey, was machst du?", fragte sie interessiert und setzte sich auf einen Hocker am Tresen.

Willow sah kurz hoch, da sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sich jemand zu ihr gesellt hatte. „Oh,…ich…ich forsche noch etwas nach. Nach dem Haus, das du gesehen hattest…"

Buffy hatte einen Arm angewinkelt auf dem Tresen liegen. Mit der anderen stützte sie ihren Kopf an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den Nacken. „Und? Hast du schon etwas gefunden?"

Willow seufzte und drückte demonstrativ laut eine Taste. „Nichts… Jedenfalls nichts über das Haus…" Sie schob den Computer beiseite und sah Buffy an.

„Aber?", fragte diese prompt.

„Aber?", entgegnete Willow fragend.

„Du sagtest ‚jedenfalls nichts über das Haus'. Worüber dann?"

„Oh…" Die Hexe wurde plötzlich nervös. „Nicht so wichtig. Ich…ich habe nach verschiedenen Dingen geguckt. Mal hier was…mal da….und hier…"

Buffy musterte sie kurz skeptisch, aber entschloss sich nicht weiter nach zuhaken.

„Hast du schon mit Kennedy gesprochen?", fragte die Hexe schließlich.

„ja, hab ich…" Buffy hielt kurz inne und ließ das Gespräch noch einmal Revue passieren. Ihr hatte es gar nicht gefallen, was sie gehört hatte und ihre Sorgen um die anderen waren noch größer geworden. Wenn es stimmte, dass bereits viele neue Jägerinnen getötet worden waren, dann befanden sie sich in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten. Sie zog die Stirn kraus und spürte den besorgten Blick ihrer Freundin auf ihr liegen.

„Alles okay?"

Buffy legte beide Hände ineinander und rutschte ein Stück weiter nach vorne. „Wir sind doch sicher, dass es wieder das Erste ist, oder?", fragte sie ohne hoch zu sehen.

Willow ließ ihre Hände in den Schoss sinken. „Naja,…nachdem was du alles erzählt hast…" Sie zog die Stirn kraus. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

Buffy stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie schaute kurz zum Wohnzimmer rüber und sah, dass Xander und Kennedy vor dem Fernseher saßen, auch konnte sie lautes Lachen aus dem Keller hören. Sicher seiend, dass niemand zuhören würde, setzte sie sich wieder auf den Hocker und beugte sich weit zu Willow rüber. „Wenn es wirklich stimmt, dass sie bereits so viele erwischt haben…und wieder Bringer und Turok-Hans auftauchen…" Sie hielt inne und schloss die Augen. „ich weiß nicht, wie das diesmal enden soll, Will… Wir haben diesmal kein Amulett und keine Scythe… Wenn wir Pech haben auch nicht genügend Jägerinnen zur Gegenwehr!"

„Buffy,…das steht doch noch gar nicht fest!" Willow versuchte sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Buffy im Grunde Recht hatte. So wie es jetzt aussah, war es sehr gut für das Erste, aber mehr als schlecht für sie…

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich seh keinen Ausweg… Egal wie ich die Sache drehe und wende…und jetzt wo Spike…" Sie brach ab und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

Die Hexe sah besorgt drein. Sie verharrte noch eine Weile, stand schließlich auf und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. „Du…du schaffst das…wir schaffen das, Buffy…" Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Laptop und ihr Blick wurde noch besorgter. Allerdings konnte sie ihr nicht sagen, was sie gefunden hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob es überhaupt funktionieren würde und wollte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Buffy hatte andere Sorgen, das wusste sie. Ihr wurde aber gerade in diesem Moment schmerzlich bewusst, dass keiner der hier Anwesenden ihr die nötige Stärke geben konnte…dies konnte nur einer…

Dawn stand mit Mei Ling zusammen am Rand der Tanzfläche. In dunkles Licht getaucht erstreckte sich der große Raum vor ihnen. Auf der großen Fläche, die von geschmückten Tischen umgeben war, tanzten viele Pärchen vergnügt miteinander, während Andrew versuchte sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen. Schließlich erreichte er die beiden Mädchen.

„Hier!" Er reichte beiden etwas zu trinken.

„Danke!", sagten beide beinahe zugleich.

Plötzlich sah Mei Ling auf. „Oh,…ich bin sofort wieder da!" Sie drückte Dawn ihr Glas in die Hand und verschwand in der Menge.

Diese sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher, während Andrew nur Schlürfgeräusche von sich gab. Sie beobachtete ihn kur von der Seite und sah zu wie er, den Strohhalm fest umklammert, auf die Tanzfläche sah und seinen drink schlürfte. Sie musste leise lachen, als sie ihn so sah. Verdutzt drehte Andrew sich um, den Strohhalm noch immer im Mund.

„Was ist?"

„Du bist süß, weißt du das?" Dawn grinste, als ihm beinahe das Glas aus der Hand fiel.

„Danke…" Er lächelte schüchtern und trank weiter.

Sie seufzte, riss ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es weg.

„Hey!", beschwerte ich Andrew und sah seinem Glas mit dem blauen Strohhalm, den er nur unter großen Protesten der Verkäuferin ergattern konnte, hinterher.

Dawn ergriff lächelnd seine Hand und zog ihn mit Richtung Tanzfläche.

„Also?", fragte Kennedy und lief mit verschränkten Armen wieder zurück Richtung Kühlschrank. „Wie geht's weiter?"

Willow, welche sich an einen Schrank anlehnte, sah hoch. Buffy saß noch immer auf dem Hocker und hatte den Kopf in ihre rechte Hand abgestützt, noch immer geradeaus starrend. „So wie es im Moment aussieht, können wir gar nichts machen…"

„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch machen können!" Kennedy schüttelte den Kopf und begann wieder auf und abzulaufen. „Wie ist unser derzeitiger Informationsstand?", fragte sie, wie ein Einsatzleiter klingend.

Willow zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gleich Null wäre nicht übertrieben…"

„Habt ihr etwas von der anderen gehört, was wichtig sein könnte? Von Faith oder Giles? Was ist mit Andrew?"

Buffy seufzte. Willow entging dies nicht und sie warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Andrew hatte keinen Erfolg und von den anderen…kein Wort…"

„Ich verstehe das nicht…" Fluchend stemmte Kennedy die Hände in die Hüften und dachte nach. „Kann das Erste es so genau wissen? Ich meine…kann es Jägerinnen erkennen? Einfach so?"

„Sonst wären nicht so viele tot, oder?", warf Buffy tonlos ein und blickte weiter starr geradeaus.

Die brünette Jägerin sah sie direkt an. „Und was ist überhaupt mit dir los? Müsstest du nicht gerade die sein, die uns Mut macht? Stattdessen sitzt du da wie ein Häufchen Elen und tust scheinbar gar nichts!"

Willow war aufgesprungen. „Kennedy!" Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nicht!"

„Warum nicht?", fragte diese wütend und sah ihre Freundin an. Sie spürte, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als man es ihr sagte und da es wichtig sein musste. Ansonsten würde hier nicht so ein Theater stattfinden. „Hat es etwas mit der Sache zu tun, die du mir nicht sagen wolltest?"

Jetzt wurde Buffy hellhörig und ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Du hast es ihr nichtgesagt?", fragte sie überrascht. Die Hexe schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Was nicht gesagt, verdammt?" Kennedy sah von einer zur anderen. Sie verstand rein gar nichts mehr und konnte sich nicht erklären, was hier vor ihrer Nase gespielt wurde. Aber sie wusste, es war etwas sehr ernstes, ansonsten würde Willow nicht schweigen. „Was wird hier gespielt?"

Die Hexe sah zu Boden, als der Blick der Jägerin sie traf. Sie wollte Buffy nicht in den Rücken fallen und ihr es überlassen zu reden wenn sie es wollte. Sie selbst würde sich nicht einmischen. Buffy seufzte und suchte sich eine passende Erklärung, die Kennedy fürs erste zufrieden stellen würde. „Das Erste…", begann sie und überlegte kurz. „…es hat einen Helfer. Jemanden, den ich…den wir kennen…"

Kennedy zuckte mit den Schultern- „Und? Helfer ist Helfer. Böse ist böse!"

Buffy warf Willow einen kurzen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. „Das ist es ja gerade. Er ist nicht freiwillig böse. Das Erste zwingt ihn dazu, ich hab es gesehen. Es benutzt ihn und ich muss ihm helfen!"

Die andere Jägerin hob eine Hand hoch. „Moment!" Sie ging etwas auf ihr Gegenüber zu. „Er hilft dem Ersten und tötet und das findest du okay und willst trotzdem helfen?" Sie sah Buffy verwirrt und ungläubig zu gleich an.

„Er kann da nichts für!", fügte diese noch mal nachdrücklich hinzu und ihr Blick festigte sich.

„Du redest ja gerade so, als ginge es hier um Spike…"

Buffy sah Kennedy geschockt an und auch Willows Kopf war abrupt nach oben geschnellt. Kennedy bekam dies natürlich mit und sag in die Gesichter der anderen zwei, welche sie wie zwei Kinder ansahen, die bei einem Streichertappt worden waren. „Moment mal…" Sie überlegte kurz und zählte eins und eins zusammen. „Es ist Spike?!" Sie zog die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen und sah zu, wie Buffy den Blick senkte. „Buffy, du kannst nicht…", setzte die zweite Jägerin verständnislos an, wurde aber von Willow unterbrochen.

„Warte! Du bist nicht die ganze Zeit hier gewesen und hast nicht alles mitbekommen! Lass sie bitte!" Sie sah sie flehend an.

Kennedy sah noch einmal auf Buffy, welche starr auf den Tresen starrte, sich ihnen abgewandt. Schließlich nickte sie. „Okay,…das lass ich gelten. Aber wenn wir hier etwas erreichen wollen, müssen Grenzen gesetzt werden. Wir müssen zusammenhalten, gerade jetzt! Und ich bin mit der Sache nicht einverstanden! Nur so fürs Protokoll!" Sie warf Willow noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zu und verließ die Küche.

Diese verharrte noch einen kurzen Moment, bis sie schließlich auf Buffy zuging, welche sich noch immer nichtgerührt hatte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles okay?", fragte sie besorgt.

Buffy nickte. „Ja!" Sie sah hoch. „Danke, dass du ihr nichts gesagt hast!"

Die Hexe lächelte knapp. „Ich wollte es dir überlassen, ob du mit ihnen darüber sprichst…"

Buffys Blick wurde glasig. „Muss ich wohl…ich hab's lange genug aufgeschoben…" Sie wandte sich ab und folgte Kennedy in den Keller, gefolgt von dem besorgten Blick Willows.

Die Band auf der Bühne hatte wieder zu einem langsamen Song gewechselt. Viele Pärchen begannen sofort end umschlungen in einem langsameren Tanz zu wechseln. Darunter auch Dawn und Andrew. Mei Ling beobachtete beide von der Seite aus und lächelte glücklich. Sie war froh darüber, dass zwischen den beiden endlich alles geklärt war. Ebenfalls war sie der Meinung, dass beide ein sehr gutes Paar abgaben. Mei Ling sah ihnen weiter zu und ließ ab und an auch mal den Blick über die anderen Paare streifen. Jeder hier schien in diesem Moment so glücklich zu sein. Man konnte es fast schon in der Luft spüren…

Sie trank ihren Becher aus und warf diesen in den Papierkorb ein paar Schritte weiter. Gerade wechselte die Gruppe zu einem weiteren Song, als die große Saaltür aufgestoßen. Abrupt hörte die Band auf zu spielen und alle Köpfe schnellten augenblicklich nach hinten.

Ein Jung, etwa Andrews Alter, stand schwer atmend in der großen Tür und hielt sich am Rahmen fest. „Ein Lehrer! Sofort einen Lehrer!", schrie er panisch durch den Saal und hoffte, dass jemand reagieren würde. Dawn blickte Andrew verstört an, er erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte schließlich eine Lehrerin und trat aus der Menge heraus.

Der Junge trat einen Schritt vor, noch immer keuchend. „Da liegt ein Mädchen vor…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sein Kopf wurde zur Hälfte herumgerissen. Nur ein lautes Knacken war zu hören und er fiel leblos zu Boden.

Mei Ling gesellte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihren zwei Freunden. „Oh, Gott…"

Enger zusammenrückend, sahen sie wie fünf dunkle Personen in der Tür standen. Durch das hereinfallende Licht aus dem Flur draußen, wurden große Schatten in die Mitte der Tanzfläche geworfen. Alle sich darauf befindenden einhüllend.

Dawn ergriff instinktiv Andrews Hand und rückte näher zu ihm, während er nur gebannt auf die Tür blicken konnte, an der sich etwas bewegte. Einer der Männer trat ein paar Schritte vor. Beobachtend, wie die Stille den Raum einnahm. Wissend, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Sorry, Leute,…die Party ist vorbei…"

„Also, halten wir das jetzt noch mal fest…" Kennedy legte den Stift beiseite und sah auf das Blatt Papier vor sich. „Wir haben grobe Infos zu dieser vom Amulett verursachten Traumwelt?" Fragend schaute sie in die Runde.

Willow, Xander und Buffy, welche auf dem großen Sofa saßen, nickten.

„Okay!" Kennedy las weiter. „Wir haben keine Informationen zu diesem Haus, keine Informationen über die Pläne und Absichten des Ersten, ebenso nicht über den Verbleib der Anderen, auch nicht über Spikes Veränderung und diese blau leuchtenden Ringe in diesem mysteriösen Haus?" Sie abermals hoch und erntete nur ein Nicken.

„Kurz, wir haben gar nichts…", faste Xander es präzise zusammen.

Willow seufzte. „So sieht's aus…"

Kennedy legte das Blatt beiseite. „Und du sagtest Caleb hättest du auch gesehen? Ich dachte der läge zweigeteilt irgendwo unter dem Schutt Sunnydale's…", fragte sie an Buffy gewandt und setzte sich auf das Sofa ihnen gegenüber.

„Nicht ihn selbst…nur das Erste als Caleb." Buffy sah kurz auf. „Es scheint wohl einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben…"

„Wir sind wirklich in Schwierigkeiten, falls es in nächster Zeit zu einem Angriff kommt… Die drei unten sind noch nicht so weit. Sie haben zwar die Stärke, aber noch lange nicht das Wissen." Die zweite Jägerin raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich wünschte Giles wäre hier…" Willow sah auf das Blatt auf dem Tisch. „Vielleicht wüsste er irgendetwas…"

„Wenn er noch lebt…", sagte Xander bitter.

„Xander!" Die Hexe blickte ihn entsetzt von der Seite an. „Denk nicht an so etwas!"

Er hob die Hände. „Sorry, hab nur laut gedacht!"

Buffy hatte die Beine angewinkelt und eine Hand in ihrem Nacken. Auch sie sah auf das Blatt. „Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wie das hier weitergehen soll…" Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

Xander hielt sich mit seinem Kommentar zurück, den er eigentlich einwerfen wollte. Er wusste, dass sie sich im Klaren darüber war, dass Spike im Augenblick bei Weitem das Hauptproblem war. Er hatte ihr oft genug gesagt, wie er zu allem stand. Von daher entschloss er sich seine Meinung im Stillen zu denken und hielt sich raus.

Kennedy beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Buffy…" Sie hielt kurz inne. „…was wirst du im Ernstfall tun?"

Die Jägerin blickte ihr Gegenüber verwirrt an, al ob sie nicht wusste, was gemeint war. „Hm?"

„Was wirst du wegen Spike unternehmen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt?", formulierte Kennedy ihre Frage direkter.

Buffy sah nervös auf ihre Hände und schwieg. „Ganz ehrlich?" Sie blickte sie direkt an. „Ich weiß es nicht…"

Mit einem Knall wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und der kühle Nachtwind wehte herein. Erschrocken waren die Scoobies aufgesprungen und aus Reflex zurückgewichen. Schließlich realisierten sie, wer vor ihnen zu Boden sank.

„Andrew!" Willow rannte an Xander vorbei, der nur geschockt auf den am Boden kauernden sehen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?" Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und versuchte ihn zu stützen.

Andrews Kleidung war blutverschmiert, sein Gesicht von Platz- und Schürfwunden übersäht. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern blickte direkt in Buffys regungsloses Gesicht. „Dawn…", war alles was er zustande brachte, bevor er zusammenbrach.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, ging Buffy auf die Waffenkiste zu. Sie schmiss Kennedy eine kleine Angst zu, ebenso einen Pflock. Nachdem auch sie sich versorgt hatte, baute sie sich entschlossen vor ihren Freunden auf. „Kennedy, du kommst mit. Du achtest auf Willow und hilfst ihr dabei möglichst viele zu retten!"

Beide Frauen nickten und nahmen sich ihre Jacken.

„Hey, und ich?", fragte Xander empört und stand verloren im Raum. „Was soll ich tun?"

Buffy schwang sich ihren Mantel über. „Du bleibst hier! Kümmere dich um Andrew und pass auf die Mädchen auf!"

„Oh,…okay….stürzt ihr euch ins Getümmel und ich bleib hier…", sagte er enttäuscht und legte Andrew auf dem Sofa ab.

Buffy seufzte genervt. „Xander, nicht jetzt!", gab sie zurück und folgte Kennedy und Willow nach draußen.

Als sie an der High School ankamen, erwartete sie das blanke Chaos. Sämtliche Schilder waren abgerissen, Autos standen in Flammen oder waren bereits niedergebrannt und auch aus dem Innenhof kamen ihnen dicke Rauchwolken entgegen. Buffy schaute sich die ganze Szenerie an um sich eine Überblick zu verschaffen. „Okay, der große Saal befindet sich hinten rum. Ihr beide geht dorthin, ich gehe vorne rein. Benutzt alles als Waffe, was ihr finden könnt und haltet nach Wood Ausschau. Er muss hier irgendwo sein und kann euch helfen!" Sie machte sich auf den Weg.

„Buffy!", rief ihr Willow hinterher und brachte sie dazu sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Was ist mit dir? I…ich meine, kommst du alleine klar?" Sie sah sie besorgt an.

Buffy lächelte knapp. „Klar!" Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und ging in die Richtung aus der der meiste Rauch kam.

Kennedy seufzte. „Okay, dann mal los!" Zusammen liefen sie rechts am Schulgebäude vorbei und hielten Ausschau nach dem großen Saal.

Nur langsam setzten ihre Sinne ein, als sie das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Doch kaum hatte sie die Augen geöffnet, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen…alles war dunkel. Dawn begann panisch schneller zu atmen und versuchte sich zu bewegen, was nicht möglich war. Die Luft erschien ihr stickig. Irgendetwas verdeckte ihren Kopf und verhinderte, dass sie nicht richtig atmen konnte. Verzweifelt zog sie ihre Arme nach oben, doch ihre Hände bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter.

Plötzlich wurde es gleißend hell vor ihren Augen als ihr jemand die Kopfbedeckung herunterriss. Sofort schloss Dawn ihre Augen und versuchte blinzelnd etwas zu erkennen, doch es dauerte, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnen konnte.

„Sie ist wach…", hörte sie eine männliche Stimme sagen und erschrak, als sie plötzlich einen Vampir vor sich sah. Ängstlich wich sie gegen die Heizung zurück an der sie gefesselt war. Sie konnte ihren Herzschlag in jeder Faser ihres Körpers spüren. Stoßweise atmend sah sie sich um. Sie wurde in einem Zimmer festegehalten in dem sie vorher noch nie gewesen war und außer dem Vampir vor ihr, waren noch drei andere in dem Raum. Zitternd sah sie zu dem Vampir vor ihr hoch, als dieser breit grinsen unter ihr Kinn packte und mit seinen gelben Auge in ihre blauen starrte.

„Wo ist der Boss? Holt ihn!", blaffte er die hinteren an, ohne den Blick von Dawn zu nehmen. „Sagt ihm, wir hätten eine Überraschung für ihn!" Hilflos sah sie zu, wie das diabolische Grinsen des Vampirs noch breiter wurde.

„Hier muss es sein…", sagte Kennedy und sah auf die zertrümmerte Doppeltür vor ihnen. „Okay?"

Willow nickte, den Pflock näher an ihren Körper haltend. „Bereit!"

Noch einmal kräftig durchatmend, riss die Jägerin schließlich die Tür auf und sprang in den finsteren Raum. Willow war ihr nervös und unsicher gefolgt. Es war so stockfinster, dass beide rein gar nichts sehen konnten. „Warte, hier ist ein Schalter!" Die Hexe hatte blind die Wand abgetastet und Kennedy vernahm ein leises Klicken, doch es tat sich nichts.

„Sie scheinen die Stromversorgung für diesen Block abgekappt zu haben…", dachte sie laut. Sie konnte hören, wie Willow etwas in einer ihr fremden Sprache murmelte. Schützend hielt sie ihren Arm vor die Augen, als plötzlich ein großer, greller Lichtkegel aus Willows Richtung zur Decke flog. Blinzelnd sah sie in den nun hellen Raum, den Arm wie in Zeitlupe sinkend lassen. „Oh, Gott…"

Auch Willow hatte ihre Augen wieder geöffnet und blickte nun in Schock auf den großen Saal. Überall lagen Leichen verstreut und erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden Frauen, dass sie förmlich in Blut standen. Langsam schritten sie zurück, die Augen jedoch nicht von der grauenvollen Szene abwenden könnend.

„Die haben alle getötet… Willow stand das Entsetzen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie sah auf die Bühne, wo die fünf Leichen der Band lag. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und blutgetränkt, genau wie die von so ziemlich jedem Schüler in dem Saal. Schwer atmend traf es Willow plötzlich wie der Schlag. „Dawn…!"

„Willow!", sagte Kennedy laut, doch diese war schon losgerannt und suchte in der Masse der Toten. Die Jägerin schaute noch einmal nach draußen, sich vergewissernd, dass sich niemand in ihrer Nähe befand und ging zu der Hexe rüber.

„Oh, Gott, das ist Mei Ling!", schrie diese plötzlich laut und drehte ein lebloses, blutverschmiertes Mädchen um, deren Kleidung zerrissen war. In Willow machte sich Panik breit. Eine Panik, welche sie zuletzt gespürt hatte, als Tara plötzlich tot vor ihr zusammengebrochen war.

Kennedy fasste ihr auf die Schulter. „Sie ist nicht hier!", sagte sie und versuchte Willow zu beruhigen. „Sie hätte Mei Ling nicht alleine gelassen!"

„Und wo ist sie dann?", fragte die Hexe aufgebracht und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Sie ist bestimmt in Sicherheit… Sie…sie versteckt sich vielleicht…" Trotz ihrer Worte wusste Kennedy, dass es eine Lüge war. Auch sie hatte ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl.

Plötzlich sprang Willow auf. „Buffy…wir…wir müssen Buffy finden. Hier müssen massig Vampire sein…" Kennedy nickte.

Gerade als beide wieder auf die Tür zu steuerten, hörten sie ein leises Stöhnen. Beide blieben abrupt stehen, die Waffen bereit. Unsicher sahen sie sich um, konnten jedoch niemanden erkennen.

„Uh…", ertönte es abermals und beide sahen, dass sich etwas unter drei Leichen bewegte. Beide sahen sich kurz an und nickten. Mit der Waffen fest im Anschlag gingen sie langsam, möglichst bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen auf den Haufen zu. Beide schoben die oberste Leiche runter und griffen gerade nach der Zweiten, als sie sahen, wie sich jemand vor ihnen ganz langsam erhob. Erschrocken und alarmiert sprangen Kennedy und Willow zurück, starrten gebannt auf die Person herab, die sich den gesenktem Kopf hielt. Beide Frauen warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und sprangen mit einem Schrei auf die Person zu, rissen sie zu Boden und hoben ihre Waffen hoch in die Luft, bereit sie niederfallen zu lassen. Doch genau so schnell, wie dies passiert war, hielten sie inne.

„Director Wood…", sagte Willow überrascht und sah auf den Mann unter ihnen, der sich schützend die Hände vors blutige Gesicht hielt.

„Ihr?", fragte er kaum hörbar und sah verstört hoch.

Beide halfen ihm hoch und sahen Wood zu, wie er vorsichtig die große Beule an seinem Hinterkopf abtastete.

„Alles okay?", fragte Kennedy ihn und sah ihn dabei fragend an.

Doch Wood antwortete nicht. Seine Augen schweiften geschockt auf die am Boden liegenden Schüler. „Gott…"

Kennedy faste ihn am Arm um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie zu lenken. „Ist alles okay? Sie sind jetzt kein Vampir, oder?", hakte sie nochmals nach und besah sich seinen Hals.

Wood schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer durch den Saal sehend. „Nichts ist okay…"

„Können Sie mitkommen, oder ist Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Willow besorgt, doch ein Blick in Woods Augen beantwortete diese Frage.

Buffy derweil hatte sich an dem großen Feuern vorbeigekämpft und war nun am vorderen Schuleingang angekommen. Ihre Augen schweiften aufmerksam umher und hielt nach möglichen Gefahren Ausschau. Doch bisher war ihr niemand begegnet. Für sie war dies der Grund ihre Sinne noch mehr zu schärfen. Langsam griff ihre Hand zum Türgriff und schob die große Tür auf. Die Hallen und Gänge waren nicht beleuchtet. Außer in einer Ecke. Dort flackerte die Deckenbeleuchtung. Nichtsdestotrotz half ihr das kaum beim Sehen.

Sicheren Schrittest setzte Buffy ihren Weg fort. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie hier richtig war. Gleichzeitig setzten auch ihre Alarmglocken ein und Angst begann sich in ihrem Körper auszubreiten.

Noch immer saß Dawn gefesselt auf dem Boden und sah verstört in die Runde. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und der Vampir, welcher zuvor den Raum verlassen hatte, trat wieder ein.

„…er kommt…", verkündete er und lehnte sich wieder an dem Tisch an, wo er vorher gestanden hatte.

Wenn auch schon gar nicht mehr möglich, erhöhte sich Dawns Herzschlag sofort. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so große Angst gehabt. Nicht einmal als Glory sie gefangen hatte. Sie wusste nicht was mit Andrew oder Mei Ling passiert war, geschweige denn, warum man sie hier festhielt. Alles an das sie sich noch grob erinnern konnte, war dieser Vampir gewesen, der den Saal betreten hatte. Kurz darauf waren mehrere hereingestürmt und alle anderen rannten laut schreiend vor Panik durcheinander. Sie hatte bei ihren Freunden gestanden, als sie plötzlich von hinten gepackt wurde. Andrew hatte versucht ihr zu helfen, wurde allerdings von einem Vampir angegriffen und zu Boden geworfen. Dann waren sie irgendwann draußen gelandet und er hatte ihr gesagt sie solle sich verstecken, doch als sie von weitem sah, dass er angegriffen wurde, war sie dazwischen gegangen. Daraufhin erinnerte sie sich nur noch an Dunkelheit…

Plötzlich wurde die Tür abermals aufgestoßen und zwei Vampire, so wie die anderen komplett schwarz gekleidet, blieben wie zwei Wächter an dieser stehen und hielten sie auf. Das Licht ging abrupt aus und Dawn zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Reflexartig drückte sie sich weiter an die Heizung. Langsam näherten sich ihr schwere Schritte. Der Vampir neben ihr band ihre Hände los und zog sie grob nach oben. Dawn konnte trotz der Dunkelheit den Umriss eines Mannes erkennen, der unaufhörlich auf sie zukam. Panisch versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch der Griff des Vampirs hinter ihr hielt sie so fest, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

„Geht zurück zur Halle…Sie wachen bald auf…", hörte sie die Person vor ihr sagen und sah schweratmend zu, wie diese nun direkt vor ihr stehen blieb. Der Vampir hinter ihr ließ sie schlagartig los und folgte den anderen.

Dawn war unfähig sich zu rühren. Sie konnte nur auf die Person vor ihr starren, deren Umrisse sie, nun da sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, besser erkennen konnte. Der Mann war etwas größer wie sie selbst und hatte breite Schultern, sowie scheinbar kurzes Haar. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als dieser sich urplötzlich wieder bewegte und sie wie ein Raubtier langsam umkreiste. Sie hielt den Atem an, als ein leises Knurren aus seiner Kehle entwich.

„Und wir beide…", sagte er bedrohlich leise und packte sie grob an den Armen. „…wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug!"

Willow und Kennedy folgten Wood durch die Kellergewölbe der Schule.

„Der Stromkasten ist hier irgendwo. Wenn wir Glück haben, haben sie nur die Sicherungen rausgedreht", sagte er und bog um eine Ecke.

„Und wenn wir Pech haben?", fragte Willow leise.

„Daran denken wir besser nicht…", gab er unsicher zurück.

„Was ist da oben eigentlich passiert?", fragte Kennedy.

Wood seufzte. „Ein Massaker, wie es scheint. Es ging plötzlich die Tür auf und genauso schnell sprangen Vampire rein. Ich hörte nur noch Schreie überall und dann lag ich auch schon auf dem Boden…"

„Wir müssen wissen, ob sie sie verwandelt haben…"

„Hoffen wir mal besser nicht…", gab Wood zurück und blieb stehen. „So, hier müsste es sein…"

Willow und Kennedy hörten wie er scheinbar nach etwas zu tasten begann und sich schließlich wieder bückte. „Ich glaube, wir haben Glück…", kommentierte er seine Suche und es ertönten mehrere Klicke.

Plötzlich begann ihre Umgebung zu flackern und nur wenige Sekunden später war alles hell erleuchtet. „Schon besser! Es wird allerdings etwas dauern, bis alle Gänge wieder Strom haben…" Wood sah sich prüfend um. „Wie gut, dass ich mir noch mal die Baupläne der Schule angesehen habe! Wo ist Buffy lang gegangen, sagtet ihr?"

„Sie wollte zum Haupteingang", antwortete Willow und erntete ein grimmiges Nicken.

„Dann los!"

Überrascht über das plötzliche Anhalten sah Dawn auf.

„Verflucht!", zischte der Mann an ihrer Seite und sie sah, wie sich die Gänge langsam zu erhellen begannen.

Wie aufeinander abgestimmt begann sich nach und nach die Deckenbeleuchtung einzuschalten. Ganz hinten anfangend, arbeitete sich das Licht zu ihnen durch. Jede anspringende Lampe begleitet von einem mehr oder weniger lauten Knall. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich der Griff um sie festigte. Trotz allem sag sie nach oben in das Gesicht des Mannes, das noch dunkel war. Dawn konnte hören, wie sich das Knallen unaufhaltsam näherte. Doch umso näher es kam, umso mehr nahm die Angst von ihr Besitz.

Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick zur Seite und konnte erkennen, dass es noch vier Lampen waren bis auch sie wieder in Licht getaucht würde. Sofort sah sie wieder nach oben…

Drei…

Der Griff um sie festigte sich ein weiteres Mal. Ihre Handgelenke, die ihr auf den Rücken gepresst wurden, begannen zu schmerzen…

Zwei…

Sie sah, wie sich das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr von den Lampen abwandte und nun auf die runter sah…

Eins…

Ihr Herz schien ihren Körper förmlich auseinander zu reißen. Trotzdem waren ihre Augen starr in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers gerichtet…

Knall…

Das Licht über ihr sprang an und blendete sie, sodass Dawn ihre Augen kurz schließen musste. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, blickten zwei kalte blaue Augen auf sie nieder…

Buffy blieb stehen und sah überrascht nach oben, als das Licht auch bei ihr ansprang. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich überraschend schnell an die Helligkeit und sie sah sich aufmerksam um. Sie befand sich in der Nähe der Cafeteria und ihrem Büro, da war sie sich sicher. Die rechte Abzweigung führte zur schuleigenen Bibliothek, die natürlich nicht mit Giles' mithalten konnte. Von weitem konnte sie sehen, dass sie Türen herausgerissen waren. Somit entschied sich Buffy den linken weg zunehmen, der sie Richtung Klassenzimmer und Woods Büro führen würde.

Noch immer fragte sie sich, was hier eigentlich los war. War es möglich, dass sich etwas Wichtiges hier befand? Oder war es nur ein Angriff, der ihre Macht unterstreichen sollte? Buffy wusste es nicht.

Langsam schlich sie an den Klassenzimmern vorbei und schaute in jedes vorsichtig rein, doch alle waren leer und verwüstet. Die ganze Situation kam ihr immer suspekter vor und dann Dawn… Sie betete, dass Willow und Kennedy sie gefunden hatten und alles in Ordnung war. Es war ruhig, zu ruhig, egal wo sie auch lang lief. Prüfend sah Buffy hinter sich, doch nirgends war auch nur eine Person zu sehen. Wenn hier ein Ball stattgefunden hatte, mussten doch Schüler irgendwo sein, oder zumindest auf der Flucht an ihr vorbeirennen. Kopfschüttelnd setzte die Jägerin ihren Weg fort.

Regungslos starrte Dawn noch immer hoch. Ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass was immer sie auch zuvor gespürt hatte…dies war keine Angst gewesen…, denn diese hatte sie jetzt. „Du?", kam es kaum hörbar von ihr und sie schluckte. „Was…was oll das…?"

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte der Vampir und zog sie schroff mit sich.

Dawn hatte ihr Hände um seine Handgelenke geschlungen und klammerte sich daran, da er keinerlei Acht darauf gab, dass sie mittlerweile Schmerzen in ihren Armen hatte.

„Au, Spike, dass tut weh!", zischte sie und hatte dabei etwas wütender geklungen, wie sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Ehe sie sich versah, krachte sie gegen die nächste Wand. Langsam und sich die Wange haltend, an der er sie getroffen hatte, hob sie den Kopf und sah geschockt hoch.

Spike packte sie grob am Kragen, zog sie hoch und donnerte sie nochmals gegen die Wand. Sie fest dagegen drückend, näherte sich sein Gesicht ihrem. Dawn begann ängstlich zu wimmern und konnte ihr Zittern nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. . Ihre Schultern schmerzten höllisch, als er seinen Druck darauf verstärkte. Seine betonten Wangenknochen zuckten leicht, als er seine finster funkelnden Augen zusammenkniff. Nur wenigre Millimeter von ihrem Gesicht hielt er inne.

„Ich sagte…halt…die…Klappe!", zischte er betont knurrend. „Verstanden?"

Dawn nickte hastig unter Tränen. Schnell wand sich der Vampir wieder um und zog sie weiter schroff hinter sich her.

Buffy war derweil bei Woods Büro angekommen. Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick hinein. Dieser Raum war mehr verwüstet als die anderen. Misstrauisch setzte Buffy einen Fuß vor den anderen und sah sich um. Hatten sie hier etwas gesucht? Aber wenn, was war es und vor allem, waren sie fündig geworden? Sie ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen. Sie sah eine Art Kapuze auf dem Boden liegen, ebenso zwei Seile. Sie mussten hier jemanden festgehalten haben. Gerade als sie den Raum wieder verlassen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf etwas Glitzerndes neben dem Sachen. Buffy zog die Stirn kraus und ging darauf zu. Sie hob die kleine Kette auf und erschrak. „Dawn…" Hastig steckte sie die Kette ein und sprang auf.

„Hey, was macht die hier?", ertönte es plötzliche hinter ihr an der Tür. Die Jägerin drehte siech um, einen Pflock bereit in der einen Hand, während sie in der anderen eine Axt hielt.

„Der Boss hatte Recht, dass sie hier auftauchen würde", zischte ein anderer und begann Buffy einzukreisen, welche jede Bewegung genau registrierte.

„Tja, Pech für sie, mehr für uns!" Ein Dritter kreiste sie von der anderen Seite ein.

„Seit ihr fertig?", fragte die Jägerin gelangweilt. „Können wir endlich anfangen?"

Die Vampire ließen sich dies nicht zweimal sagen. Buffy wehrte den vorderen Vampir ab, als sich dieser knurrend auf sie stürzte und trat nach dem auf ihrer rechten Seite. Der linke allerdings konnte sie packen und gegen die Wand schleudern. Stöhnend ging Buffy zu Boden. Bevor sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte, wurde sie hochgerissen.

„Es war ein Fehler von dir hierher zu kommen!"

Buffy japste, als sich sein Griff um ihren Hals noch verstärkte und sie versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen. Ihre Hände wurden allerdings von den andern beiden an die Wand gedrückt.

„So ganz alleine…"

Kaum hatte der Vampir dies gesagt und wollte seine Zähne in sie schlagen, zerfiel er zu Staub.

„Sie ist nicht alleine!"

Überrascht drehten sich die Vampire um. Buffy nutzte diese Chance und pfählte den einen zu ihrer linken, während sie dem rechten den Kopf abschlug, bevor dieser reagieren konnte.

„Danke!", sagte sie an Wood, Willow und Kennedy gewandt. „Alles okay bei euch?"

Sie nickten. „Und bei dir?", fragte Kennedy.

„Auch." Buffy lief an ihnen vorbei zur Tür. „Habt ihr Dawn gefunden?"

Willow schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…" Sie trat einen Schritt vor. „Buffy,…alle Schüler sind tot. Sie haben alle umgebracht…"

„Komplett alle!", sagte Kennedy. „Die haben ein riesen Massaker veranstaltet. Dawns Freundin hat's auch erwischt!"

„Mei Ling?" Buffy sah betroffen zu Boden.

„Wir müssen die anderen finden. Hier sind mit Sicherheit noch mehr Vampire." Wood ging entschlossen zu einem noch geschlossenen Schrank und öffnete diesen mit einem Schlüssel. Buffy sah ihm aufmerksam zu. Er griff hinein und hatte kurz darauf eine Armbrust und ebenfalls eine Axt in den Händen. „Wenn einer was braucht, bedient euch!"

Buffy dachte wieder an die Kette, die sie hier gefunden hatte. „Dawn!", sage sie plötzlich laut.

„Ja, ich weiß, wir müssen sie finden…" Kennedy nahm sich ein großes Messer aus dem Schrank und reichte Willow ebenfalls eines.

„Nein! Sie muss hier gewesen sein!" Buffy holte die Kette aus ihrer Jackentasche. „Die habe ich hier neben den Sachen gefunden. Sie gehört Dawn!"

Willow sah kurz auf die Stelle, auf die Buffy gezeigt hatte. „Du meinst, sie haben sie hier festgehalten?" Die Jägerin nickte. „Aber warum? Was wollen sie mit Dawn?"

Buffy steckte die Kette wieder ein und kam mit verschränkten Armen auf sie zu. „Die Frage ist eher, warum konnte nur Andrew entkommen?"

„Hey, endlich wach?" Xander beugte sich ein Stück runter.

Andrew griff sich an die Stirn und ertastete den Verband. Plötzlich schoss er hoch. „Dawn? Wo ist Dawn?" Genauso schnell wie er sich aufgesetzt hatte, fiel er auch wieder zurück in die Kissen.

Xander hielt ihn leicht zurück. „Nicht so schnell! Du hast ziemlich was abbekommen…" Er reichte dem Jungen ein Glas Wasser. „Jetzt erzähl mal was passiert ist…"

Andrew trank einen Schluck und musste husten. „Da waren plötzlich fünf Vampire…alle rannten durcheinander…jeder hat geschrieen und Dawn…einer der fünf hatte sie…sie schrie um Hilfe…Mei Ling ging dazwischen…ich schnappte mir Dawn…" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, gerade so als würde es ihm Schwierigkeiten machen sich zu erinnern.

„Was war dann?", fragte Xander.

„Jemand packte mich und ich verlor Dawn…man konnte kaum etwas sehen…durch draußen fiel etwas Licht rein…Dawn griff den Vampir an und wurde niedergeschlagen, dann griff ich den Vampir an…ich bekam Dawn wieder zu packen und rannte mir ihr auf die Tür zu…sie wollte Mei Ling helfen, doch ich sagte ihr es sei zu spät….wir rannten um Gebäude herum…und dann waren dort plötzlich noch zwei…ich sagte ihr sie solle sich verstecken…ich lenkte die Vampire ab, doch sie erwischten mich…Dawn kam mir zu Hilfe…sie stürzten sich schließlich auf sie und zerrten sie weg…" Andrew zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „…ich konnte ihr nicht helfen…ehrlich!" Er sah Xander verzweifelt an und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen…"

Der Zimmermann sah auf das Häufchen Elend und fasste ihm auf die Schulter. „Schon gut…Ich bin mir sicher es geht ihr gut…" Er hielt kurz inne. „Haben die irgendetwas erwähnt? Warum sie angegriffen haben?"

Andrew schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie meinten nur…Dawn wäre ein…ein tolles Geschenk für ihren Boss…"

„Boss?" Xander sprang auf. „War Spike irgendwo?"

Der Junge sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nein…hab ihn nicht gesehen. Denkst du er tut ihr was?", fragte er ängstlich und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Xander blickte grimmig drein. „Wenn, dann ist er die längste Zeit auf dieser Erde gewesen…"

Die anderen liefen derweil weiter durch die Schule.

„Fünf Vampire haben den Saal angegriffen, hier waren gerade drei", sagte Buffy und lief vorne weg.

„Zwei haben wir zusätzlich vorhin erwischt…", fügte Wood hinzu. „Macht also entweder noch drei oder wir haben alle erwischt…"

„Hoffen wir mal, dass es alle waren!", warf Kennedy ein und sah sich prüfend um. „Verdammt, wo kann sie sein?"

Unsanft wurde Dawn in eine Ecke des Kellers geschleudert. „Bleib da sitzen und rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!"

Ängstlich drückte sie sich gegen die Wand, gefolgt vom finsteren Blick des Vampirs. Sie schlang die Arme enger um ihren Körper. „Was willst du von mir? Warum tust du das alles?", fragte sie kaum hörbar und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

Der Vampir sah sich suchend um und begann die Wände abzutasten. Seine Hände fuhren über das kalte Gemäuer. Strichen darüber, bis er an einer Stelle innehielt…

Dawn beobachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. Sie fragte sich was er da machte. Er schien mit jemandem zu sprechen, allerdings waren die Worte nicht an sie gerichtet. „Mit wem sprichst du?" Kaum hatte sie dies gesagt, verfluchte sie sich dafür es laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Der Vampir war mit einem Satz bei ihr und packte sie so fest an ihrem Arm, dass sie laut aufschrie. Seine Gesichtszüge waren verhärtet und in seinen Augen lag der blanke Hass mit Wut vereint. Er näherte sich ihr. „Willst du bereits jetzt sterben?"

Dawn schüttelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht verneinend den Kopf, ihre Tränen ignorierend.

„Dann sage ich es dir jetzt zum allerletzten Mal. Halt die Klappe!" Die letzten Worte hatte er ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieen. Mit einer brutalen Kraft schleuderte er sie gegen die Wand, an der er zuvor gestanden hatte. Durch den harten Aufprall bröckelte diese. Der Vampir ignorierte das Mädchen, welche sich weinend den Arm hielt und ging auf die Wand zu. Er sah es…

Seine Hände griffen in die Lücke in der Wand, packten einen der Steine und zogen an diesem. Ohne groß Kraft zu verschwenden, gelang es dem Vampir den Durchgang freizulegen.

Schnell schritt er hindurch, Dawn weiterhin ignorierend. Das Mädchen warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und sah ein Siegel auf dem Boden, welches sich der Vampir ansah. Es dämmerte ihr, als sie es erkannte. „Spike! Nicht!", schrie sie, doch erntete nur einen finsteren Blick seinerseits. Sie sah zu wie der Vampir nun genau auf dem Siegel stand und in seinen Mantel griff. Er zog ein Messer hervor…

Dawn zuckte zusammen als sie dieses sah. Hilflos suchte sie nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, doch panisch musste sie erkennen, dass sie es niemand bis zur Tür schaffen würde. Ihr Körper fühlte sich nach dem Angriff fast taub an vor Schmerzen. Dawn sah wieder zum Vampir rüber. Er würde sie töten. Spike, der Vampir, dem sie immer vertraut hatte, würde sie töten und mit ihrem Blut das Siegel öffnen…

Doch dann sah sie wie er sich bückte und das Messer durch seine Hand zog. Verwirrt zog sie die Stirn kraus und versuchte sich etwas weiter nach vorne zu beugen, um besser sehen zu können, was in dem kleinen Raum vor sich ging. Der Vampir hatte sich eine tiefe Wunde zugefügt und presste seine starkblutende Hand nun auf das Siegel. Sie konnte hören, wie er etwas murmelte. Plötzlich begann das Siegel zu leuchten und der Vampir erhob sich. Schlagartig wurde es dem Mädchen bewusst, auch wenn sie es nie selbst gesehen hatte.

„Schön, oder?", ertönte auf einmal neben ihr. Erschrocken zuckte Dawn zusammen. Als sie sah wer vor ihr stand, wich sie ängstlich zurück.

„Oh, keine Angst. Noch kann ich dir nichts tun…" Caleb lächelte. „Aber er kann!" Zufrieden zeigte er auf den Vampir, der noch immer das Siegel überwachte.

Dawns Blick verfinsterte sich. „Was soll das alles? Warum er?"

Caleb lächelte und begann ein Stück zu laufen. Die Arme dabei verschränkt. „Falls deine dreckige Schwester denkt, dass sie beim letzten Mal gesiegt hat…" Er hob ermahnend den Finger. „…da liegt sie falsch… Letztes Mal ging es nur darum sie zu testen…und sie ist genau darauf reingefallen!"

„Worauf?", fragte Dawn mit grimmigem Blick und erhob sich langsam.

„Sie hat es mir erleichtert die anderen zu finden." Caleb hielt kurz inne, führte seinen Finger an die Lippen und tat so, als dachte er angestrengt nach. „Ich müsste mich demnächst mal bei ihr dafür bedanken…"

An der Wand angepresst, schlich Dawn langsam an ihm vorbei ohne auch nur einmal den Blick abzuwenden. „Du wirst nicht gewinnen!", sagte sie mit entschlossenem Gesicht.

Der Priester folgte ihren Bewegungen und lächelte. „Stimmt, es sind ja 4 Jägerinnen mittlerweile!", bemerkte er sarkastisch. „So wie das Paradies damals untergegangen ist, wird ach diese Welt hier untergehen!", gab er überzeugt zurück. „Und das schöne an der Sache ist…beides mal verursacht durch eine Frau!"

„Sie wird siegen!", sagte Dawn noch einmal betonend.

Caleb verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Und wie?", fragte er dämonisch grinsend. „Ohne Waffen? Ohne Hilfe? Ohne ihren toten Lover?" Er sah zum Vampir rüber und sie folgte seinem Blick.

Dawn überlegte. Sein Unterton war ihr aufgefallen. „Also ist er wichtig, stimmts?", fragte sie und sah zur Tür rüber, die nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war. Noch einmal sah sie prüfend zu dem Vampir. Doch dieser hatte sich aufmerksam dem nun leuchtenden Siegel zu gewandt.

Caleb lächelte noch immer. „Du kommst hier nicht raus… Alle dreckigen Mädchen sterben heute hier…auch deine Freundin!"

Wie versteinert blieb Dawn stehen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Mein Ling…?" Sie beobachtete die Reaktion des Priesters ganz genau. „Du lügst!"

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Frag doch den Vampir wie ihr Blut geschmeckt hat, mit dem er gerade das Siegel besudelt!"

Ruckartig sah sie zu diesem rüber. War es wahr? Hatte Spike sie getötet? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Es konnte nicht sein… Das alles hier war verkehrt…

„Oh, nicht traurig sein! Du wirst die schon bald wiedersehen!"

Dawn wandte ihre Blicke wieder dem Priester zu. Wütend und mit hasserfüllten Augen bohrten sich in seine überheblich und spöttisch dreinblickende. Mit einem Sprung war sie bei der Tür, riss diese hastig auf und verschwand.

„Ts…dummes Mädchen…" Caleb schüttelte gespielt entrüstet den Kopf. „Spike!"

Seinem Ruf gehorchend war der Vampir mit einem Sprung hinter ihr her, während sich der Priester vergnügt und sehr zufrieden dem Siegel zuwandte.

Dawn hatte den Ruf gehört und rannte so schnell es ihre Verletzungen zuließen. Sie hechtet, sich den Arm haltend, den Gang hinab Richtung Haupteingang. Ihr Puls raste und sie bekam kaum so schnell Luft in ihre Lungen, wie ihr Körper diesen verlangte. Den Blick durch ihre feuchten Augen verschleiert, bog sie um die nächste Ecke. Es war nur noch dieser Gang. Nur noch diesen und sie wäre draußen…

Hinter sich hörte sie die schnellen Schritte des Vampirs, welche durch sein lautest, wütendes Knurren begleitet waren. Dawn schluckte schwer. Sie wusste noch von früher, dass er ein sehr schneller Läufer war. Sie musste es schaffen. Ihre Schmerzen ignorierend, rannte sie um ihr Leben den Gang hinunter. Es erschein ihr so, als wäre er genau hinter ihr. Als ob sein kalter Atem bereits ihren Nacken streifte. Dawn wandte den Kopf um nach hinten zu sehen. Und sie fiel…

Schnell stützte sie sich mit dem gesunden Arm ab und stand wieder. Doch gerade als sie wieder los rennen wollte, wurde sie zu Boden gerissen. Einen spitzen Schrei ausstoßend knallte Dawn wieder zu Boden, den wütenden Vampir auf sich. Ihr Körper bebte und sie zitterte überall, als sie verzweifelt versuchte sich zu wehren. Sie schlug nach ihm, versuchte seine Hände zu fassen zu bekommen, doch es nützte nichts. Der Vampir lächelte nur kalt über die Versuche des Mädchens. Geschickt spielte er mit ihr, ließ sie ein, zweimal im Glauben sie könnte etwas gegen ihn ausrichten, doch schließlich drehte er sie blitzschnell auf den Rücken und drückte ihre Handgelenke fest. Er ignorierte ihr Flehen, ihre Tränen…alles was er wollte war sie so lange leiden zu lassen, wie nur möglich. Danach würde er von ihr trinken, ihr mit Adrenalin angereichertes Blut genießen und ihre Leiche der Jägerin vor die Tür legen. Oder würde er zuvor doch noch etwas anderes mit ihr machen…?

Dawn ließ den Kopf kraftlos zu Boden sinken. Ihr Flehen war kaum noch hörbar, sondern hatte sich mittlerweile in lautes Schluchzen verwandelt. „Bitte…", war alles was sie noch sagte, bevor sie sich ergab. Es hatte keinen Sinn gegen ihn anzukämpfen, er war zu stark für sie.

Der Vampir grinste dämonisch, als er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln unter ihm entspannten. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so leichtes Spiel haben würde. Ihr Blut würde ihn mit Sicherheit wieder sehr schnell zu Kräften kommen lassen, nachdem er viel auf dem Siegel vergossen hatte…

Seine Hand packte ihre Haare und riss ihren Kopf hoch. Langsam beugte er sich hinab. Ein leides Lachen entkam seiner Kehle. Dawn blickte durch einen Tränenschleier den Gang hinunter. Sie wollte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt da sie Andrew hatte…und was würde aus den anderen werden? Sie wollte beim Kampf wieder dabei sein. Ihnen helfen…

Doch es war zu spät, gestand sie sich ein. Er würde sie töten…genauso wie er Mei Ling umgebracht hatte. Sie würde es ihm niemals verzeihen, niemals! Dann sah sie es…

„Buffy!", schrie Dawn so laut sie nur konnte, als sie glaubte ihre Schwester am Ende des Ganges zu sehen.

Abrupt ließ der Vampir von ihr ab und sah ebenfalls in diese Richtung. Er konnte erkennen, wie die Jägerin gefolgt von drei anderen auf sie zugerannt kam. Er dachte kurz nach. Er war zu schwach um gegen eine Jägerin zu kämpfen. Gegen dieses Mädchen hier hatte er leichtes Spiel gehabt, aber gegen sie hätte er gerade jetzt keine Chancen… Er sag nochmals nach vorne, schätzte die Entfernung ab. Entweder jetzt oder nie… Abrupt ließ er Dawn los und rannte in die andere Richtung.

„Ihr bleibt bei Dawn!", rief Buffy Willow Kennedy und Wood zu und hastete ihm hinterher.

Willow bückte sich und nahm Dawn in den Arm, welche komplett zusammenbrach. Schluchzend und mehr am zittern wie je zuvor, klammerte sie sich an die Hexe und weinte bitterlich. „Dawn, bist du okay?", fragte Willow und strich ihr behutsam über die Haare. Doch als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein weiteres Schluchzen.

Kennedy und Wood warfen sich alles sagende Blicke zu. „Willow…"

Die Hexe sah zu ihr hoch.

„Sie muss ihn töten. Egal was sie für ihn empfindet. Er ist zu gefährlich…"

Wood setzte sich in Bewegung. „Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie es tut!", sagte er wütend und rannte hinterher.

Buffy erklomm die letzten Stufen des Daches. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen, als der kalte Nachtwind um sie wehte. Suchend sah sie sich um, bis sie ihm am Dachende entdeckte. Zornig starrte der Vampir sie an. Beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen ganz genau. Auch sah er den Pflock und die Axt in ihrer Hand. Desinteressiert steckte er die Hände in seine Manteltasche.

„Was soll's sein? Köpfen oder pfählen?", fragte er sie und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Bist du hierfür verantwortlich?", erwiderte Buffy und sah mit festem Blick zurück.

Der Vampir zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Augen verfinsterten sich abermals.

„Hätte Spaß gemacht, wenn du nicht die Party versaut hättest…"

Buffy festigte ihren Griff um die Waffen. „Du hättest sie nicht angreifen sollen…"

Der Vampir schnaubte und begann auf sie zu zugehen. „Was interessiert mich das Balg? Pass doch besser auf sie auf…"

Die Jägerin machte sich bereit. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern und er würde sie angreifen. Doch er tat es nicht. „Vorschlag…", sagte er stattdessen. „Ich lasse euch gehen und du verschwindest jetzt von hier und lässt mich in Ruhe!"

Buffy zog die Stirn kraus. Warum suchte er keine Konfrontation? Dann fiel ihr Blick auf seine blutverschmierte Hand. „Du bist verletzt…", stellte sie fest, worauf der Vampir ebenfalls kurz runter sah. Daraufhin richtete Buffy ihren Blick wieder auf seine Augen. Er wirkte müde…

Der Vampir bemerkte die Veränderung. Er musste handeln. Das Dach war zu hoch. Er konnte nicht springen, andernfalls würde er sich schwer verletzten, wenn nicht sogar getötet werden. Es blieb nur die Flucht nach vorne. Doch da versperrte ihm die Jägerin den Weg. Er hatte kein andere Wahl…

Knurrend stürzte er sich auf sie, doch Buffy gelang es seinen Arm zu packen und ihn zu Boden zu werfen. Der Vampir fackelte nicht lange und beförderte auch sie mit einem Tritt zu Boden. Buffy, die zu überrascht war um schnell genug zu reagieren, stieg einen kurzen Schrei aus. Vor Schreck ließ sie ihre Waffen los. Der Vampir reagierte und schmiss den Pflock vom Dach. Gerade als Buffy wieder nach der Axt greifen wollte, bekam er ihre Hand zu fassen. Aus Reflex griff sie mit den anderen danach, holte aus und traf ihn im Gesicht. Einen Laut von sich gebend, flog der Vampir zur Seite und hielt sich seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Geschockt sah Buffy zu, wie Blut über seine Hand floss. Sie hatte ihn nicht verletzten wollen…

Sein Gesicht veränderte sich und zeigte den Dämon, welcher im Augenblick die Überhand über ihn hatte. Wütend funkelnde, gelbe Augen blitzten ihr entgegen. Mit einer einfachen Bewegung schüttelte er das Blut von seiner Hand. Ignorierend, dass seine Verletzung im Gesicht start blutete, griff er in seinen Mantel und zog das große, geschwungene Messer hervor, welches er zuvor benutzt hatte. Buffy erkannte es. Es war dasselbe, welches auch von den Habingern benutzt wurde.

„Du willst tanzen, Jägerin?", zischte er wütend. „Ich zeigte dir wie man tanzt!" Mit einem einfachen Sprung war er wieder bei ihr und schlug sie mit der Faust zu Boden. Buffy rollte sich ab und entkam nur knapp dem Messer, das der Vampir auf sie niederließ. Sie duckte sich, als er erneut versuchte sie zu treffen, doch war zu langsam als er gekonnt den Arm in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegte. Laut schrie Buffy auf, als sie spürte, wie sich die Klinge des Messers durch ihre Schulter schob. Sie konnte das warme Blut spüren, wie es ihren Oberkörper herunterfloss, sich mit dem Regen vermischte, der eingesetzt hatte und ihre Kleidung durchnässte. Buffy verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und sank sich die Schulter haltend zu Boden, als der Vampir das Messer leicht drehte und wieder herauszog. Schwer atmend sah sie zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen blickten auf sie herab. Sie sah wie auch seine Wunde noch immer stark blutete.

„Dachtest du, es wäre so einfach?", fragte er bedrohlich leise. „Pech für dich! Ich werde mein Angebot nicht wiederholen!" Mit einem gezielten Tritt beförderte er sie zur Dachkante. Röchelnd versuchte Buffy wieder Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Ihr rechter Arm schmerzte höllisch. Auch wenn der starke Regen ihre Schulter kühlte, sie spürte den Schmerz überall. Schwer atmend schaffte sie es sich hinzuknien. Der Vampir sah auf seine Hand und drehte die Axt gekonnt darin. Buffys Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich ihre Waffe genommen hatte. Panisch drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr war nur noch der Abgrund.

Der Vampir lächelte kalt. „Was soll es sein, Jägerin?", fragte er nochmals. „Springen? Oder köpfen?"

Buffy schluckte. Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt noch tun sollte. Er hatte ihren starken Arm getroffen und mit nur einer Hand konnte sie niemals einen Angriff von ihm abwehren. Auch wenn er stark erschöpft wirkte. Da sie sich nicht geregt hatte, hob der Vampir schließlich die Axt nach oben und blickte auf die vor ihm kniende Jägerin herab. „Also köpfen…", sagte er kalt und sah dabei in ihre ängstlichen Augen.

Vor ihren Augen spielte ich alles wie in Zeitlupe ab. Sie sah wie er den Arm hob, sie sah wie die Axt in ihre Richtung zeigte. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzusehen. Buffy wusste, dass sie für ihre Fehler zahlen würde. Sie hätte auf die anderen hören, ihre Warnungen ernst nehmen sollen…

Sie hatte sich von ihren Gefühlen anstatt ihren Instinkten leiten lassen… Sie hatte doch auch Angel getötet, warum dann nicht ihn? Buffy schluckte. „Weil du ohne ihn nichts bist!" Stimmte dies? War sie wirklich ohne ihn nicht komplett? Er war der Einzige, der sie so akzeptiert hatte wie sie war, der Einzige, der ihr immer schonungslos die Meinung gesagt hatte, der sie so lieben konnte, wie sie war, dabei selbst solche Opfer gebracht hatte…musste sie gerade jetzt daran denken? Jetzt, wo es zu spät war. Jetzt wo sie für diesen Fehler bezahlen würde… Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinab und sie schloss die Augen. Buffy konnte hören, wie er die Axt auf sie niederfallen ließ, doch dann schrie er…

Sofort riss sie ihre Augen auf und sah hoch. Der Vampir, wieder mit normalem Gesicht, hatte die Axt fallen gelassen und taumelte nach vorne. Eine Pfeilspitze aus seiner Brust ragend.

Sie sah zu, wie er versuchte das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, doch der Kante bereits zu nach war und abzustürzen drohte…

Gerade als er abrutschte, sprang Buffy auf und versuchte ihn noch zu fassen zu kriegen, doch ihre Hände waren zu nass und sie konnte ihn nicht halten.

„Nein!!", schrie Buffy laut und sah geschockt zu, wie der Vampir das meterhohe Dach rückwärts hinunterfiel und unten aufschlug…

Ihr Herz raste und sie begann zu zittern. Schwer atmend glitt ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund und sie sah wie versteinert runter. Sie spürte nicht wie Wood ihr eine Hand auf die Schultern und die Armbrust neben sich legte. „Es ist vorbei…", sagte er nur, doch sie reagierte nicht. „Buffy!" Er begann sie zu drehen, doch ihr Blick hing weiter auf den Vampir, der unten regungslos lag.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!", war alle was sie zustande brachte.

„Was?!" Wood sah sie verwirrt von der Seite an. „Buffy, er war dabei dich zu töten…hör auf ihn in Schutz zu nehmen! Dein Spike ist tot!"

Abrupt sah Buffy ihn an. Ihr stand der Schock förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wood bemerkte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Er legte ihr abermals eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das war nicht dein Spike. Dein Spike existiert seit Sunnydale nicht mehr! Dieser Spike ist ein kaltblütiger Killer, der heute beinahe dich und Dawn umgebracht hat!" Ernst sah er Buffy an. „Dein Spike…dein Spike hätte dir das…" Er zeigte auf ihre Wunden und die Axt neben ihm. „…nie angetan!" Wood schluckte schwer bei diesen Worten, doch er wusste, dass sie wahr waren, auch wenn er den Vampir hasste.

Buffy sah ihn noch immer leer an. Dann wandte sie sich nochmals um und sah abermals runter. Ehe Wood sich versah, hatte sie ihn grob weggestoßen und rannte auf die Leiter zu,

„Buffy!" Er sah ihr wütend hinterher. Wollte sie ihn nicht verstehen? Hastig sammelte er die Waffen auf und folgte ihr.

Keuchend und gierig nach Luft schnappend, kam die Jägerin unten an. Sie blieb an der Ecke stehen und hielt inne. Wollte sie es wirklich sehen? Sie hörte nicht wie die anderen hinter ihr zum stehen kamen. Dawn krallte sich noch immer an Willow und sah ihre Schwester von der Seite an. Diese atmete noch einmal tief aus und lief los.

„Buffy, nicht!", versuchte Willow sie zurückzuhalten, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde.

Zitternd und ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust hämmern spürend, ging Buffy um die Ecke wo Spike runtergefallen war. Sie schloss die Augen und blieb stehen.

Dawn ließ Willow los und folgte ihr, was ihr die anderen schließlich nach machten.

Neben Buffy blieben sie stehen und sahen erst runter, schließlich in Buffys verwirrtes Gesicht. Diese bückte sich und sah auf die Blutspur hinab, welche den Boden zierte.

Ihre Augen fielen auf einen glänzenden Gegenstand. Sachte hob sie diesen auf und erkannte seinen Ring. Diesen fest in der Hand haltend, stand sie wieder auf.

Wood trat kopfschüttelnd neben sie. „Ich fass es nicht…" Er sah ebenfalls runter. „Wie konnte der Bastard den Sturz überleben?"

Buffy wandte sich zu Dawn um. „Bist du okay?", fragte sie kaum hörbar, erntete jedoch nur einen wütenden Blick von ihrer Schwester.

„Es ist deine Schuld!", war alles was sie sagte und ging.

Kennedy folgte ihr. Willow sah Buffy traurig an. „…sie meint es nicht so, Buffy…"

„Doch, das tut sie!", gab Wood zurück und folgte den anderen.

Buffy sah sich noch einmal um, sah noch einmal zum Dach hoch und schlich mit Willow zusammen den anderen hinterher. Nicht ahnend, dass sie beobachtet wurden…

Am nächsten Tag herrschte Grabesstimmung zu Hause. Dawn hatte sich den ganzen Morgen in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und weigerte sich auch nur mit jemand anderen als Andrew zu reden. Kennedy hatte den drei Mädchen eine Aufgabe gegeben um sie möglichst lange zu beschäftigen, während sie mit Xander, Wood und Buffy in der Küche stand und darüber sprach, was alle dachten.

„Der gestrige Abend hat gezeigt, dass es nicht mehr so weitergehen kann!", sagte sie, warf kurz einen Blick nach draußen und stellte fest, dass die Mädchen nicht mehr länger den Schnee, der die Nacht gefallen war, wegkehrten, sondern sich eine Schneeballschlacht lieferten. „Wir müssen handeln!"

Wood nickte. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Schrank gelehnt. „Und wo wir anfangen müssen, wissen wir ja jetzt…" Dabei warf er einen alles sagenden Blick zu Buffy.

Auch Xander stimmte ihm zu. „Buffy,…selbst du müsstest es jetzt verstanden haben, dass Spike eine große Gefahr darstellt! Du wärst jetzt tot, wenn Wood nicht eingegriffen hätte und auch Dawn hätte er gekillt…"

„Egal was du für ihn empfindest! Er ist definitiv zu weit gegangen!", fügte Kennedy hart hinzu und Buffy zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

„Wir müssen schnell handeln. Er muss ziemlich schwer verletzt sein nach dem Sturz gestern. Das macht es leichter für uns…" Wood stützte sich auf dem Tresen ab und sah in die Runde.

Buffy seufzte. War es wirklich unvermeidlich? Sie hatte nie ihre Freunde aufgegeben, doch konnte sie wirklich gar nichts mehr tun? Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er vor ihr gestanden hatte. Mit seinem hasserfüllten, kalten Augen. Dann wieder an seinen Blick im Fryer… Sie schüttelte den Kopf, stützte ihn in ihre Hände und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen. Buffy spürte die Blicke der anderen auf ihr. Sie warteten, dass wusste sie. Warteten auf ihre Entscheidung, doch interessierte es sie überhaupt? Interessierte sie ihre Gefühle dabei? Dennoch wusste sie, dass es nicht anders ging. Sie hatte versagt und jetzt musste er dafür bezahlen. Abermals sagte seufzte sie und setzte sich langsam auf. „Okay…", sagte Buffy kaum hörbar, mied die Blicke der anderen.

Wood nickte. „Ich sag wir schlagen heute noch zu. Ohne Hilfe kann er nicht weit gekommen sein. Höchstens zu diesem mysteriösen Haus…"

„Gut. Ich bin dabei!", sagte Kennedy und sah Xander an, welcher auch zustimmend nickte. Dann fielen ihre Blicke wieder auf Buffy, die nur kurz hoch sah und kaum merklich nickte. Sue wusste nicht warum, aber innerlich fühlte es sich so an, als würde man über sie selbst ein Urteil fällen…

Plötzlich richteten sich alle Blicke auf Dawn, welche die Küche betreten hatte. Ihr Arm war bandagiert und hing in einer Schlinge. „Redet ihr über Spike?", fragte sie.

Kennedy nickte.

„Gut, ich hoffe ihr killt ihn!", zischte das Mädchen nur, nahm siech eine Wasserflasche und war auch wieder verschwunden.

Abermals war Buffy unter den Worten zusammengezuckt. Es war alles aus…

Wood sah auf die Uhr. „Die Sonne geht gleich unter. Ich sag, wir gehen jetzt los. Buffy führt uns zu den Haus und wir schlagen zu!"

„Was ist, wenn er nicht da ist?", fragte Xander.

„Nachdem was ich gehört habe, bin ich mir sicher, dass er da ist…", antwortete Kennedy ernst.

Alle erhoben sich und gingen ins Wohnzimmer rüber. Xander gab hatte jedem die nötigen Waffen in die Hand gedrückt und besonders Buffy einen alles sagenden Blick zugeworfen. „Du weißt, es muss sein!"

Sie nickte zaghaft.

Gerade als sie an der Tür angekommen waren, hörten sie von oben laute Rufe. Überrascht sahen sie hoch und sahen zu wie Willow die Treppe runter gerannt kam. „Wartet!"

„Willow! Es ist beschlossen, basta!", sagte Xander sofort und wandte sich wieder zum gehen um.

Willow griff Buffy am Ärmel und hielt sie zurück. „Ich hab's!", sagte sie abermals und Buffy sah sie fragend an.

„Was? Was hast du?", fragte Kennedy und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Auch Wood und Xander verstanden nicht was die Hexe meinte. Doch Willow beachtete die anderen nicht. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Jägerin gerichtet.

„Ich weiß jetzt wie du ihm helfen kannst!"

Erschrocken wich Buffy etwas zurück…

_**Fortsetzung folgt…**_

**_Vorschau _Buffy Season 8 8x09 _Godsend: _**Willow hat einen Weg gefunden Spike zu helfen. Mit Buffys Hilfe gelingt es ihr die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie diesen letzten Versuch noch unternehmen. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg und alles läuft nach Plan, bis etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert und es zur Katastrophe kommt…


End file.
